What Starts In The Summer
by fanimeLex
Summary: Yullen! FemAllenXKanda. Cross decided to move to America during the summer, taking a 2 week vacation before Allen will have to go to school. She meets a trio who seem interesting ? Sorry if the 1st chapter is long and boring, REVIEW! Don't be cruel! AU! UNREALISTIC, just gave you a warning so no flames! Criticisms on writing structure is welcomed. Mild (?) Lenalee bashing.
1. At The Hotel

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN -MAN IN ANYWAY.**

**Author's Note: **Well, I'll be done with the Wallflower for a bit. I've done nothing but read up to the current chapter of -Man. That caused me to read fanfics, which led to Yullen! Note that this is a femAllenXKanda. Allen's just so much nicer than Kanda (Kanda reminds me of some bitches at my school sometimes). So that's why Allen is a girl!~ Enjoy, and apologies if I'm a dull, boring, writer!

_Allen's thoughts italicized._

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEN'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Master Cross, why did we leave England? Why not just stay there, it would've saved us money to pay off your debts!", I said with slight irritation. I mean, be reasonable! We're barely scraping by as it is, and we move all the way to America! What for? We just barley got into a rental car and left the airport. Currently we're in Nevada, thank god we're not living in Las Vegas. I'm pretty sure I'd have to be paying more debts than Master Cross hitting on women on Valentine's Day.

"Idiot child! You make it sound as if we're always broke and I'm a lazy ass! You should be thankful I take you around the world with me! Do you know how many children would kill to be in your place!", Cross responded. Yep, that's my guardian, Marian Cross. How I got stuck with him, I don't really remember. All I know is he took me in at 10 years old, ever since I've been paying off his debts, working whenever I can, and shooing off all the women he's brought over. Each claiming that they were going to get married to him, when I had to break the bad news to each. I can't believe they thought I was his mistress! I'm 15 years old, my name is Allen Walker, weird name for a girl, isn't it?

"When I wanted to go to Italy, you said we couldn't afford it, and that was last week. Now we're in the United States? How does that make any sense?", I questioned.

"Just be grateful! Anyways, I can't go back for awhile, let's just say I had a run in with some old...acquaintances." He said somewhat nervously. In other words, ex-lovers who want back all the money he "borrowed" from them.

"Never mind, so where are we going?", I inquired. I rolled down the window letting the summer breeze flow through my white hair. Yep, white hair that goes a bit past my shoulder, not platinum blonde, but white. I'm albino, with gray eyes. My left arm, well, it's deformed, so I keep a glove on it all the time or long sleeved shirts. Above my left eye is a scar in the shape of a pentagram with a streak that runs down my face. I stand out more than a girl with bubble gum pink hair. Any more of a freak, I might as well have it tattooed on my forehead. Most people think I'm a guy, due to the baggy hand me down clothes that I get, I've never been able to afford anything else, and my chest is always bound.

"We're taking a road trip before we settle in. Housing will be easy, I always find a way." He said with a grin.

"Where will we be moving down there? School starts in a couple of weeks and I still need to be registered!", I swear he doesn't think things through.

"We'll be moving to Sparks, Nevada.", He was heading towards Las Vegas currently though. "You'll figure out where you're going, I have no time taking care of a child like you. I have more important things to do anyways. We'll be back 3 days before school starts. Do you really think I would let you be a drop out so you can live with me!" On that note, the car swerved, barley missing the little rabbit that was in the roadway. Lord give me strength, traveling 11 days with Cross. Sure I've done it before, but in a place he doesn't know, where he'll try to escape to gamble or get drunk, more prosti- I mean women to bring in. It just sent shivers down my spine.

"We'll be going to Arizona, New Mexico, Colorado, and Utah, after we hit the casinos." He then honked the horn at a driver who was swaying back and forth while talking on the phone. Then he rolled down the window, swearing like a sailor and flipped him off. I turned to the back seat looking at Timcanpy. He's Cross's pet, but I take care of him all the time. Timcanpy is a (not so) little cockatoo, he's all yellow except for his beak which is black. I felt kind of bad I buckled his cage in the backseat. I swear if looks could kill, this bird would've murdered me a long time ago. I'll make it up to him later with some food. I'm not sure if it's bad to feed him donuts, pasta, meat, etc. He seems to like it and it hasn't made him sick, I'm pretty sure he's fine, but he's kind of pudgy.

"We'll be seeing the Grand Canyon?", I knew my eyes were sparkling. Whenever I went on a road trip, it just meant we went from one cheap/sleazy town, to another. From 3 years old to 10 years old, I use to live with a circus along with Mana, my late adoptive father. Mana was a clown and took me in, along with the rest of the circus. It was kind of fun, I guess. All we ever did was work and travel. We were always preparing for a show, so I never got to see the sights around the area we were at.

"No, we're going to Disneyland, of course we're going to the Grand Canyon! Did you expect me to just avoid it? What did they teach you in geography?" If I wasn't so nice, I would've hit him on the head so hard,it would give him the worse headache ever. Even more than his usual hangover ones he complains about all the time. I gave up talking to the man, grabbed my iPod, shoved the earphones in my ear as deep as they could go, and turned it up. It was one of my favorite songs, Crusell Concerto #2 in f minor, I like to listen to some classical music to calm my nerves. This was one of those times. After that, I just went down my play list and selected _Rush _by _UVERworld_.

_You got a master key!_

_So! Get on, east, west, south, north, ahead, ahead_

_It's time! Ahead!_

_To a new world, writing your ascension in your hand_

_Those who stop the lives they've installed_

_At the climax are boys, boys from head to toe_

_A knockdown they can hear ten years ahead_

_Like this, hey yo!_

_When the distant wind connects to the future_

_It's a color that can't be put into words_

_Time won't move if you say_

_"I don't want to anymore" or "I can't see anything"_

_You got a master key!_

_Yo! Why don't you try going? To the heavens and below, ahead, ahead_

_It's time! Ahead!_

_Shake your frontal lobe! Images that increase beyond imagination_

_The proof of life is the highest rank_

_Throw away everything you know, boom boom_

_A knockdown that connects ten years ahead_

_Like this, hey yo!_

_When you turn your eyes to a distant morning_

_The past will all become glass_

_You can touch it or peer inside_

_But it's solidified and won't move_

_Stand and still_

_Can you hear that sound?_

_The sound coming from deep within you_

_Now take it all, reach out your hand_

_Just movin'!_

_Start your scream!_

_When the distant wind connects to the future_

_It's a color that can't be put into words_

_Time won't move if you say_

_"I don't want to anymore" or "I can't see anything"_

_When you turn your eyes to a distant morning_

_The past will all become glass_

_You can touch it or peer inside_

_But it's solidified and won't move_

Soon I just fell asleep, till the light of a thousand suns (or so it seemed) woke me up. All the lights were so bright, and it burned my eyes. That's right, we just made it to Vegas. Then the car pulled in fast next to the closest casino, and I heard Cross park it.

"You can either get up and stay in a hotel, or you can sleep in the car, what's it going to be?", He asked. I knew he just wanted to hit the slot machines and the bars. I was so tired, and staying in the car sounded pretty good, but I don't think the cockatoo will like that. I ended up getting out of the car with my luggage and taking Timcanpy out of the seat. I was ordered to go to the hotel and get a room, which I did. I smuggled the bird in and went straight into the room, and plopped down to sleep some more. Before Cross left, I told him I booked a different room for him on another floor. Yeah, I know we're trying to save money, but I don't want to hear him or whatever "friend" he brings in all night long. I can't stand it when he smokes in perfectly clean rooms either. I take Timcanpy out of the cage (how he can fit through the cage door is anyone's guess) and put him on the headboard where it makes a perfect perch.

"Tim, if you poop on me, no more donuts for a month!", I'm serious. Who likes bird crap in their hair first thing in the morning? Tim looks back at me with a confused look. I'm going crazy, talking to a bird who can't say much.

"Anyways, goodnight Tim!", I get up, making sure the curtains are closed and none of the lights can slip in. Then I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Allen woke up, grateful that the room was still dark. What time is it? She was worried she might miss the free breakfast. She stared at the clock near her bedside and saw it was 6:40a.m. I better start heading down there. She got dressed in a plain black t-shirt, baggy cargo shorts, and a pair of converse.

"I'll be back later Tim! I'll bring you back a waffle or something!", she said, and shut the door. She went straight down stairs, and was happy that no one else was in the breakfast room. There were eggs, cereal, milk, orange juice, toast, muffins, donuts, bacon, and ham. There was a waffle iron right next to the batter, along with syrup and butter.

She started stacking food like crazy. I wish my metabolism wasn't so fast, then maybe I might have money to buy some new stuff. Half an hour later, everyone started heading in for the continental breakfast, but there wasn't anything left. Allen had at lest thirty slices of ham, forty-seven waffles, eight donuts, thirty-nine bowls of cereal, eighteen muffins, twenty-two pieces of bacon, twenty-six glasses of orange juice, eleven pounds of eggs, and thirty-three pieces of toast. Forty-eight waffles if you include the waffle she smuggled for Timcanpy. She ran out before anybody even thought of accusing her. On the way out, she crashed into a group of teens around her age. She was the only one that fell backwards. For someone that sure eats a lot, she weighs very little.

"Sorry! I didn't see where I was going", She said, kind of pouting when she realized she mushed the waffle when she fell.

"Che, idiot.", replied a deep voice that sounded very irritated.

"I said I was sorry, or did you not hear me because you're deaf!", Allen said. Being called an idiot by Master Cross was already annoying enough, but by another person was too much, especially one who didn't know her at all.

"Be nice Yuu! After all, she was the only one who fell!", replied a redhead who wore a bandana and an eye patch. Is he a pirate? The redhead dodged the punch that was thrown by the Asian man. It's voice is deep, but it looks like a girl? o_o

"Don't call me by my name you stupid rabbit! That's not a girl! It's obviously a guy!", he growled at the redhead.

"You guys! Do you really have to start fighting early this early in the morning? Here let me help you up.", an Asian girl that had long black hair. She stuck out her hand and pulled Allen up. Allen nearly flew into the wall, tripping over her feet

"Sorry about that.", the Chinese girl replied with a apologetic smile.

"You're fine.", Allen said, she dusted herself off, and flicked off any crushed waffle off of herself.

"You should apologize to this girl Kanda.", the redhead said with a straight face.

"So wait, that idiot is a girl?", the same deep voice asked.

"Of course! Her skin is way too soft to be a guy!", the redhead responded.

"My name isn't idiot, it's Allen you wannabee samurai!", She responded. The Asian girl pulled Allen out of the way of Kanda's vision.

"I'm Lenalee, that's Lavi, and the grump over there is Kanda.", Lenalee said as she leaned in closer and whispered in Allen's ear."His first name is Yuu, but don't call him that." Allen just nodded and looked at them all.

"So, what's Allen short for? Allena? Phallen? Come on, a pretty girl like you has to have a lovelier name to go along with that British accent!", Lavi asked, dragging out his last word longer than necessary.

"No, my name is just Allen.", she responded with a deadpanned expression.

"You are a girl, right?", Lenalee asked, staring at Allen's chest. It wasn't protruding from her shirt like most girls. Allen usually wore anything to hide her feminine features, in case Cross was ever drunk enough to confuse her with any of his "acquaintances". It hasn't happened yet but, she really didn't want to take any chances. Would you?

"Yes I am. What else do you want to know? I'm fifteen years old, yes this is my natural hair color, no I am not gay, and I always dress like this.", Allen responded and just turned around, walking the other direction.

"Wait!", Lenalee and Lavi both said at the same time, grabbing Allen's arm and pulling her back.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you! Honestly!", Lavi said, placing his arm around her neck and ruffled her hair a little.

"Che. Whatever, leave the beansprout over there, let's go and get breakfast.", Kanda said, already walking away.

"What was that Bakanda! Do you always act like you're on your period in the morning, or are you like that all the time!", a certain white haired girl responded with a tick mark on her head.

"I called you a beansprout. Now shut up.", he growled back, then stomped off like a little kid who didn't get anything from a toy store.

"He's always like that, don't worry.", Lenalee said with a reassuring smile.

"Usually he ignores all girls, and punches anyone who looks at him wrong. Believe it or not, that's one of the longest conversations he's had with someone other than our trio here. He doesn't even talk to his family much.", Lavi said, scratching his head. Before an awkward silence came on, Lenalee changed the subject.

"So you're fifteen? You don't really look like it. Anyways, I'm sixteen years old, Lavi and Kanda are seventeen."

"Yeah, most people tell me that, but then again, they think I'm a guy. I'm a sophomore in high school. Lavi and Kanda are seniors, and you're a junior?", Allen looked at them. Both nodded their heads.

"Well it was nice meeting you Allen, hopefully we'll see you later on.", Lenalee smiled, Lavi waved.

Allen walked the opposite direction of them. As soon as she got into her room, she gave the (somewhat recognizable) waffle to Timcanpy, who ate it less than a minute. Now what's there to do? Master will be gambling and drinking his arse off all day. Maybe I'll go look around the place or go swimming in the hotel. But I don't have a swimsuit... There is that stash of money I keep for myself. Maybe there's enough in there for me to buy a decent one. Wait! What if I need it for spare food in the future... Since her clothes were already worn out and old, she didn't want to make it worse by making it fade faster due to the chlorine. After contemplating this for an hour, she decided that she'd go and get one anyways.

Allen threw on a pair of worn out jeans and a gray blouse. It was a little old, so it squeezed her chest, making it more noticeable than usual. I better rebound my chest. She grabbed some bandages and wound it even tighter around her breasts. Then she went to go check on Cross, but not without putting on a bulky jacket. She knocked on the door, and it opened. The room smelled like cheap perfume, cigarettes, and alcohol. At the doorway was Cross, hair disheveled, shirtless, and a woman was basically draped on him like a coat.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? This is what I'm talking about Crystal.", Cross cocked his head to the woman on him.

"You are such a saint for taking in this orphan. I don't know how I'd be able to deal with him.", she replied. She thinks I'm a guy?

"Never mind. If you add more to your debt, I swear I will call all of your friends and tell them where you're at.", Allen said with a smile on her face. Cross was wide eyed, but grunted and shut the door in her face. So much for a "good morning". She went outside and took off the jacket and left it in the car outside. It was basically giving her a heatstroke. She started to walk down the street when she heard her name being called.

"ALLEN! ALLLEEEENNNNN! WAIT FOR US!", a familiar yet annoying voice yelled.

"IDIOT GRANDSON! YOU'RE DISTURBING EVERYONE!", an old man yelled out. Then there was a loud smack. Allen turned around to see a short old man holding his hand up, while Lavi was sprawled on the sidewalk. Not too far behind them, was a waving Lenalee, and then there was Kanda. They both walked over Lavi, as if he were a door mat.

"Is Lavi okay?", Allen was staring at Lavi's body. His clothes now covered in a couple of footprints.

"Yeah, that's just his grandpa. He's the one who's watching us while we're out here. Just call him Mr. Bookman. What are you up to? We're just wandering around since we're not allowed in the casinos.", Lenalee stood next to her watching Lavi get up off the ground. Allen turned a little red.

"We're not allowed because of her overprotective brother.", Kanda grunted out, eyes shut. That reminds me, I need to go and make some money soon.

"I don't really like going to the casino either. I'm going to a swimsuit store. I don't have one, and I haven't gone shopping in a long time.", she sheepishly said.

"Really! That sounds like fun! Can I go gramps!", Lavi looked down at the short man. He had a gleam in his eyes, thinking about all the different types of bikinis and women in the stores.

"Go! I can finally get you out of my hair!", he responded. I know it's an expression, but, I don't think you have hair old man.

"Yay! Thanks ya old panda!", Lavi hugged him, then pushed him the other way.

"Is it fine if we go with you Allen! We really have nothing else to do!", Lenalee pouted. Allen sighed, knowing she was probably going to regret this.

"Sure, whatever.", she started walking towards some of the local boutique shops. She turned around and noticed that Kanda was also going with her.

"I thought you would have something better to do.", she put her arms up behind her head and stared back at him. He just grunted back in response.

Allen knew she hit a summer clothing store when she smelled spray on tans and sunblock. Lenalee dragged Allen by the arm to the nearest changing room, and locked her in. She started grabbing all the (explicit) cutest swimsuits she could find, and then threw them over the door.

"What are you doing?", Allen banged the door with her bad hand, since she didn't feel pain in it much.

"Come on! You're a pretty girl! Try on those swimsuits for me please!", Lenalee continued piling more swimsuits in the room.

"I can't even afford one of these! So why should I try them on!" Sadly, it was true. She was hoping to get something cheap, like from a Walmart or something.

"I'll buy it for you and lunch if you try on all the ones I give you! I haven't gone shopping or anything with any of my girl friends for at least a month." A month? I haven't gone shopping for at least a year T^T. If I do this, then I'll get lunch! The things I do for food...

"Fine." She mutters in defeat. Why did I invite them? Wait, never mind, they would've just stalked me anyways.

"Try on the one that's blue and has white flowers on it!", she heard Lavi say, and then there was a loud smack, followed by a "Che".

* * *

><p><strong>Allen<strong>**'s**** P.O.V.**

I looked through the pile for the one Lavi was talking about. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? My jaw dropped as soon as I saw it. It had white flowers, IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES! The flowers went on the most private places on the one piece. Boobs and butt were mostly emphasized. A few other places I'd rather not mention. I toss it over the changing room door and start scavenging through the clothes.

"Will you hurry up beansprout! You've been in there for an hour." I heard stupid Bakanda comment. Lenalee asked me to open the door, I wasn't wearing any of the swimsuits, just my clothes still. As soon as she came in, she was a human tornado. She tore off all of my clothes (pausing only to look at all the bindings that I had around my chest) and started putting swimsuits on me like crazy. I kept the white glove on that went all the way to my shoulder. I grasped onto it before she could take it off. Finally she found a suit, one that she liked. I regret this. It was a bikini, the bottom were shorts thank god. It was a gradient bluish gray for the top, and the bottom was the same. It was plain and simple, though I'd rather not go with a bikini. What if my boob falls out or something, or the string snaps? Then I'm screwed!

"What's with all the bindings? I seriously thought you were flat chested till I took them off. I'm guessing a size C or D?", she said, making sure that the straps and I were both comfortable. My face turned red.

"The latter.", I whispered, not really wanting the guys to hear.

"Why do you have that glove on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, can you get me a wet suit instead?", I wouldn't stand out as much in a wet suit than in a bikini with a glove on.

"Not until the guys see you.", she smirked.

She pulled me up and shoved me out of the stall. My eyes widened as I saw Lavi and Kanda. Their jaws both dropped. There were other guys in the store that were also gawking. An awkward silence had fallen on us. Another gay baby was born thanks to me.

"STRIKE!", Lavi yelled out. Is it possible for your eyes to turn into hearts? I'm pretty sure his just did. Kanda just turned around and looked away. Both didn't notice my glove for their own reasons. Kanda wasn't looking at me, and Lavi was staring at my torso.

"I knew you were a girl when I first saw you! You have a sexy body! Mind if I inspect it!", Lavi took a step closer. Kanda turned around and smacked him in the head. The other guys in the store backed away seeing Kanda's reaction.

"Too bad she's not getting it.", Lenalee shoved me back it, and threw a wet suit in a moment later. I heard Lavi complaining, but finally shutting up when Kanda threatened to kill him. I came out in the suit, it hugged my body showing curves I didn't even know I had. I heard Lavi whistle, Kanda still not looking at me.

"Instead of a swimming pool, let's go to a water park! It will be so much more fun!", Lenalee grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm not a fan of a place where children run wild and prices are through the roof.", I went back in the stall and started changing out of the swimsuit. After we paid for the item, we were wandering aimlessly continuing the conversation.

"I agree with the beansprout. There's also the stupid fangirls to worry about.", my jaw dropped again when I heard Kanda's voice. He agreed with me? For someone I met only today, I was expecting him to argue with me since he seemed so stubborn.

"We're going! Lenalee, you drag Allen while I get Yuu! Go!", Lavi yelled. I ran the other way. I turned around to see that Lavi already pinned Kanda on the ground, and Lenalee was gaining on my tracks. I turned into a corner that led down an alley way. There was a fifteen foot fence. Circus training don't fail me now! I sprinted, jumped on a near by trash can, shot over the fence in a somersault, and landed on my feet. I turned around to see that the trio all saw what I just did. I am such a weirdo, I took off running to the hotel, and as soon as I saw it, I was tackled by a flash of long dark greenish hair.

"I got you Allen!", Lenalee laughed and picked me up. There was a taxi on the corner, and I could see that Kanda and Lavi were already in it. Lenalee shoved me in there, me and Kanda in the middle so we wouldn't escape.

"You stupid rabbit, how are we suppose to go swimming when we don't even have anything to wear.", Kanda growled.

"When you went to go check out the hair ties." I couldn't help laughing but Lavi continued while I got glared at. "I found a pair of swim trunks for you and me. We're about the same size."

"Now who's ready to have some fun!", Lenalee chirped in. Me and Bakanda both groaned. This was going to be some sort of disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi's P.O.V.<strong>

This girl's body is hot! She's got a good rack too!~ If she didn't wear guy clothes all the time she'd be cute. Too bad she didn't go with the bikini, the wet suit does her no justice. It gives an emphasis on her curves, so I guess that's a bright side.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

Her chest took me by surprise. I was expecting it to be flat like this morning. I can't believe how guys (*cough* stupid rabbit *cough*) stare at girls like pieces of meat. It pisses me off, they have the look the fangirls do when they see us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please review! If not, then I'm pretty sure no one liked my story, or it was a piece of crap that wasn't worthy of a review! BTW, the song translations for Ace of Ace I found on , they're a rough translation, so sorry about that.

_**~Lex~**_


	2. Super Soaker Fun

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY. _If I did Allen would be a girl!~_**

**Author's Note: **I don't know how my future chapters will go, I apologize in case I do something to make the chapter horrible. At least I'm having fun with this though!

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

Right when I thought the idiot rabbit couldn't get more annoying. Dragging me to a water park, maybe an "accident" will happen to him, and he'll slip on the ground and crack his head open. Or he'll drown, can rabbits even swim? At least I'm not suffering alone in this, but why did it have to be that cross-dressing girl? I'd be a lot happier if she wasn't here, little acrobatic freak. Where the hell did she learn that? Wait, I don't care enough to know. It felt like I was stuck in the damn cab for five hours, turns out it was only twenty minutes. I should've just stayed home with that stupid stand in father of mine, Tiedoll. I thought staying with the rabbit over the summer would be less irritating. Why did I have to be proven dead fucking wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I felt like a prisoner! Is that how a vacation is suppose to feel? Albeit, not a wanted vacation, but still! Lenalee wouldn't shut up about the water park. I'm better off than sitting next to Lavi. That guy can talk someone's ear off, literally. Kanda looked like he was about to explode, steam was practically coming out of his ears. It would be a sight to see the fake samurai blown to bits, but considering my position, especially since I'm sitting next to him, it's going to be hell!

As soon as the cab pulled right in front of the entrance of the water park, I was planning on bolting as soon as the door opened. I jumped out, but just when I was about to, I smack into a bloody pole! Today is just not my day. I landed on the ground and went unconscious. Then I started dreaming about food, the circus, and Mana when he was teaching me piano and a little bit of the other instruments. Then I started dreaming about _that_ day...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Allen!", Lavi used Kanda's hair as a leash, and handed it off to Lenalee. He went to check on Allen. "That's going to be a nasty bruise and headache when she wakes up." Lavi bent down, and carried Allen bridal style. Kanda looked worried for a moment, but changed the look on his face before it was noticed.

"Stupid beansprout should watch where she's going. Now...WILL YOU LET GO OF MY HAIR! I'M NOT A DAMN DOG!", Kanda yelled trying to get his hair out of Lenalee's grasp, before she started braiding it. She tugged on it so he'd shut up for a moment.

"My big brother is always being knocked out by his workers, once they even shoved him into a pillar. So it should be at least an hour or so until she wakes up.", Lenalee said thoughtfully.

"Let's go to the water park. We can probably take her to the first aid station or something.", Lavi said still holding Allen. They went and paid their admission fees then left Allen in first aid. The head nurse ushered the trio out of the place so the white haired girl could get some peace and quiet.

"I'll alert you as soon as she wakes up. Now please get out of here.", she went back to her desk to help a child who had scraped up his torso pretty bad.

"Come on Yuu Yuu! Time to change into our trunks!", Lavi dragged him over to the bathrooms/changing areas.

"Meet me at the lazy river. You know, over where the water tubes are.", Lenalee waved and went to the woman's side. As soon as they were in one of the stalls, Lavi was already wearing a pair of black trunks. He waited for Kanda to get in the stall. Kanda, seeing that there was no way of getting out of this, growled as he stomped into it, slamming the door.

"Here you go Yuu!", Lavi threw the article of clothing over the top. It landed on Kanda's face. He grabbed it, and stared at it with a vein pulsing on the top left corner of his forehead.

"IDIOT OF A RABBIT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THIS!", Kanda yelled. The article of clothing was a very tight red speedo.

"Can't you take a joke Yuu!", Lavi started laughing so hard he nearly cried. He then threw over a regular pair of plain swim trunks that were navy blue. As soon as they stepped out, fans both genders were ogling at the two teens. Both guys had six packs, and nice chiseled muscular chests, their body very nice and lean. Kanda had a tattoo on his chest, which drove the fans insane. Since they were at a water park, and the theme was pirate based, Lavi's eye patch blended in there. You could see that Kanda was seething with anger as women and men of all ages were trying to approach them. Lavi flashing a smile every now at some girls, not helping their situation. Traveling through the sea of girls was hard to do, it took them a good fifteen minutes to make it to the water tubes. There they saw Lenalee surrounded by other guys. As soon as Lavi and Kanda stood next to her, the group of men saw they were not good enough competition. Lenalee was just wearing a regular one piece, it looked like a school swim suit you would get. It was light sky blue with a diamond pattern going along in it.

"What about that bikini that you bought? I thought you were planning on wearing it, not that the one your wearing isn't cute!~", Lavi asked.

"When I showed my brother it, he thought it was adorable, and I should buy it. When I told him I was going to a water park, he said. Wait, I think I still have it on voice-mail.", She grabbed her waterproof bag, took out a cell phone, held down the 1 on the number pad then put it on speaker. There was a really high pitched voice coming out of the device.

"I forbid you to go out like an indecent young lady! I did not raise you like that! You better listen to me or I'll go and drag you back myself! I will save you from the perverts and pedophiles of the world!" Then there was an abrupt beeping after the message was done playing.

"Sounds like your idiot brother.", Kanda said.

"Yeah, well let's go!", She landed straight onto one of the tubes, and kicked two other ones over to Lavi. Lavi looked at Kanda waiting for him to go. Kanda, just stood there, but then he noticed the fangirls sneaking up on him from behind and jumped in the water without any second thoughts. As they were floating down the river, Lavi asked Kanda a question.

"Did you remember to put on sunblock or something?", he said stretching out on the tuber.

"I don't need it. I don't burn that easy.", he responded.

"We're going to be here all day.", Lavi said in a sing song voice.

"Che.", was the reply. Thirty minutes of being in the lazy river, they went to go see what else they could do. As soon as they went to the next activity, they couldn't help but notice that they were being followed.

"Looks like we have some fans following us!~", Lavi turned around and flashed a Hollywood smile at a group of girls. They each squealed and had blood dripping out of their noses. Lenalee laughed with a smile, and the guys over at the snack bar were drooling. Kanda held his breath and counted back from ten before he went demonic. Lavi put his arm around Kanda and focused his attention on the group of girls.

"This is Yuu! Come on, smile! Like this!", Lavi took two of his fingers, and tried to point the corners of his mouth up. His face didn't budge at all.

"Is that normal! It's like your face is stuck like that! Did your face freeze like that one day!", Lavi continued. Kanda slammed his fist down on Lavi's forehead, and he went down.

"Idiot.", was all Kanda said while the other girls were fussing over him. They would've yelled at Kanda, but they noticed that there was a deadly aura around him. None of them were stupid enough to approach him.

"You really need to learn how to take a joke Kanda.", Lavi said with a groan and rubbed his the area where Kanda's fist met his head. Lenalee nodded her head in agreement. After Lavi was okay, they went on a couple of water slides, a wave pool, and surfing. Then there was an announcement heard.

"Will Ms. Lenalee Lee come to the first aid station. Ms. Lenalee Lee please come to the first aid station."

"Allen must be awake! Are you guys going to come with me?", she stared at them.

"Sure, what about you Kanda?", Lavi questioned the black haired male.

"Does it look like I have a choice?", he quickly turned his back on their (unwanted) fans and went with the other two. He started shivering, feeling the hungry pairs of eyes staring at him. He figured he had a better chance of not killing/beating anyone up if the fangirls (and some guys) focused some of their attention on Lavi, or even Lenalee.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I remember the dream, it was actually a reality at one point. Mana was throwing me up in the air laughing and smiling while his dog was yapping along with us. The dog's name was Allen, funny isn't it? We were in our clown clothes at the circus. Everything was so perfect, I use to go by the name Red then for my performance name. Mana dressed me as a boy back then just in case anyone would kidnap me. My arm was still covered by gloves and sleeves, but even if the others I worked with saw it, they brushed it off. I fit in there for once instead of being alone and standing out. I learned a lot of things in the circus. Knife throwing, trapeze training, dancing, playing in the circus orchestra, etc. Whenever we were in Spain, running with the bulls. That was a horrible experience, but at least it helped me with agility.

I wasn't the only kid at the circus, thank goodness. I would've blown myself up from getting bored. There was an entire family there at the circus, except they weren't related by blood. Each were adopted, Rhode, Jasdero and Devitto are twins, the only ones related by blood. Also known as Jasdevi since they combined their name for performances, Devitto's real name is David though. They had more family of course, but they were the closest to my age. Rhode was a tightrope walker, Jasdero and Devitto were sword swallowers. Jasdero made a mistake when he was younger, and has a stitch on his face. The head of the family was the Earl, who was in charge of running and setting up everything. Tyki, their uncle, was the ringmaster of the circus. Anyways, they were in my dream also.

Rhode was complaining to Tyki about how she needed more cute clothes and Lolita dresses. That she didn't want to have the fashion sense equaled to that of Jasdevi. They got into their usually argument. The Earl walked in and said they needed a family meeting, so Mana grabbed my arm and we walked out of the giant tent. I don't get why, since Mana and his late brother, Neah, were in the Earl's family. We were crossing a street, when out of nowhere, this car came speeding. Me and Mana were already in the middle of the road when it was coming, and it came too fast for either of us to react. Mana knew only one of us could live, so he grabbed me and threw me to the other side of the road. I skidded on the pavement, then screamed his name. It was all over when I heard a thump/crunch. The car never stopped, even once to see what they had done.

"Mana! Mana! Please wake up!", I went to his body and kept wailing. Mana had lost a lot of blood already. We both knew he wasn't going to make it. Weakly, he took his hand and brushed my hair out of my face, then smiled, one last time.

"A-Allen, keep m-moving forward. C-continue w-walking.", he whispered. It was barely audible, but at the moment the rest of the world seemed silent and it didn't matter. His hand dropped in his pool of blood.

"SOMEBODY! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!", I screamed. Tyki came running across the scene, and called the ambulance, though I knew it was hopeless. Mana had died saving me, I was alone all over again. There weren't any other witnesses so, who ever killed Mana was never found.

During that time, I kept having night terrors, I barley ate, and never talked. In this dream, I was watching from another point of view. Seeing a little girl cry over the loss of her father, and then turning into an empty hollow shell, a spectator at life instead of participating in it. When I saw myself screaming in one of those dreams, I sat straight up and I saw I already broke out into a sweat. I was relieved that it was over, and I woke up. I stood up and was about to leave when a nurse grabbed me and sat me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asked. The nurse then had me lay back down on the bed and put an icepack on my forehead. I flinched in pain. Raising my hand, I felt where the pain was coming from, there was a slight bump on my head.

"Your friends say that you ran straight into a pole when you first got here.", the nurse grabbed a mirror and held it up at me. I saw that it hadn't bruised yet, my bangs covered the bump on my head. She handed me a couple of aspirins and a cup of water.

"Thank you.", I mumbled. I was trying to remember what happened before I hit my head. Water park, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, escape, SMACK! Oh yeah, now I remember. I mentally groaned, I couldn't believe my stupidity sometimes.

"Let me just call your friends up. You can change into your suit over in the bathroom, your bag is in there.", she picked up the receiver of the phone, and placed an announcement. I changed into the wet suit, keeping my black glove on.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

On the way over to the station, Lavi saw a super soaker water gun in the store, and he bought three of them, along with a pool noodle while he was at it. The water guns were for himself, Lenalee, and Allen. The noodle was for Kanda. Since swords weren't allowed in the place, Lavi though it would be a nice replacement for Kanda, but Kanda still refused it anyways.

"Allen!", Lenalee shouted at the white haired girl who turned around.

"Oh, hey.", Allen mumbled.

"Now that we're all together, let's go down the toilet bowl!", Lavi pointed over to a slide that dropped off in a bowl.

"Let's see if the stupid beansprout can make it there without crashing into something.", Kanda said.

"What was that Bakanda?", Allen glared at him. "I told you, my name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Or are you deaf?"

"Shut up! How about dumb ass! That seems like a better name for you!"

"How about we all calm down and-", Lavi was cut off as Allen grabbed one of the water guns. She aimed it and Kanda's faced and pulled a trigger. Lavi didn't think the water gun would expel that much water at that much pressure. Kanda fell back from the unexpected attack.

"I'm sorry, did I mess up your hair Bakanda?", Allen asked with an innocent face. _If it's a fight he wants, he's going to get one. _At that moment, Kanda grabbed the pool noodle and attempted to hit Allen. It was so flimsy, that he kept missing. He moved his grip higher and the noodle was now more stable. Kanda aimed to smack Allen with it, but Lavi blocked it in a slow matrix mode.

"NOOO!", Lavi said, falling dramatically. Lavi gripped the red mark on his chest. "Tell the old Panda, that I think he should get a comb over." He chuckled.

Allen apologized quickly to Lavi, and then turned around to escape Kanda on the lily pad obstacle course. Kanda was hot on her trail, but as soon as she was hopping across the floatation devices in the water, she was safe. She had no issue with balance on them, though she noticed everyone else kept falling in the water. She was expecting Kanda to do the same, but instead, he ran, and jumped on the lily pad in the middle, then moved across to the other side. He barely made it to the edge when Allen shot the gun at his face, and he fell into the water.

Allen wasn't sure if he screamed in the water, or that he was making it boil. Either way, bubbles were emerging. She laughed at the sight of his hair sticking itself to the front of his face and him sputtering up water. _I'm definitely going to hell now._

"You can stop this right now Bakanda. We could call it even.", Allen said looking at him, offering her hand.

"No way in hell!", he lunged at her hand and pulled her down into the water. She couldn't help but panic at this point, she jumped up out of the water, and stood up on one of the lily pads. She noticed Kanda was struggling to get to her through the water, shaking the chain that held the pad in place, she held onto the two lines of ropes above to help steady people. Kanda dove down to unhook the chain to the pad while Allen used her entire upper body strength to hold on.

People who were in line backed away just staring, letting the two finish whatever they were doing. The lifeguard was taking a nap with ear plugs in. Kanda's hair got caught to the chain on his way up to the surface. Allen was wondering why he wasn't coming back up, and saw that there was no movement from below.

"Bakanda! Stop messing around!", she yelled down below. Still no response, just bubbles slowly escaping.

"Oh crap!", she jumped down, and saw he was trying to get his hair untangled. It looked like he kept making it worse, and he was about to run out of air. Allen swam over and helped him. She got the hair untangled, then completely tugged his hair loose. She pulled Kanda up, thankful he wasn't resisting, and pushed him up on the concrete.

"Allen! What happened?", Lenalee came with Lavi. Kanda was currently coughing up water. Only god knows what's been in there.

"Kanda's hair got caught on the chain in the water.", she replied, rubbing Kanda's back and whacking it at the same time, trying to get most of the water out of his lungs. It seemed like he was done, Allen and Lenalee helped him up.

"Hey Yu-", Kanda coughed up some water on Lavi's face. The look on his face was priceless, Kanda did a somewhat smile.

"DUDE! I HAD MY MOUTH OPEN! GROSS! I'LL PROBABLY HAVE SOME SORT OF INFECTION THAT CAUSES ANGER ISSUES AND BEING A JERK!", Lavi was rubbing his tongue off with his hands, trying to get rid of whatever was in his mouth. Lenalee shifted all of Kanda's weight on Allen when Lavi was about to lick the ground.

"Hey beansprout.", Kanda said so only Allen could hear. She turned her attention at him, while he was looking straight ahead. "We're even."

"W-what did you say?", Allen looked incredulously at him. _Did he thank me?_

"You can let go, I can stand on my own.", he replied. Allen moved away from him and laughed as Lavi was still attempting to lick the ground.

"How about we go and get something to eat?", Lenalee said with a sweat drop, giving up on Lavi. Right on cue, Allen's stomach started growling. Kanda smirked, while Allen flushed.

"That's sounds pretty good right now.", she answered.

"Okay, come one Allen! Let's go get changed!", Lenalee took Allen, while she pushed Lavi towards Kanda. "We'll meet outside at the gates! Please keep Lavi from licking the floor!"

Kanda was about to yell at her for being stuck with Lavi, but she was already gone.

"Che.", Kanda just went straight to the mens' room to change Lavi followed. They met up as they said and straight into the cab. This time, Kanda sat up in the passenger's seat. Lenalee threw away Allen's old blouse, much to her distaste, and gave her a tank top. Lenalee also took away Allen's bindings and said she wouldn't give them back till they were back at the hotel. Lavi nearly glomped her on sight.

"I know the perfect place to eat! My big brother has a friend who owns a chain of popular restaurants. Have you heard of the Black Order Cafe?", Lenalee asked.

"No.", Allen responded, trying to hush her growling stomach.

"Well you're going to love it. They have just about anything you can think of! Mexican food, Japanese food, Indian food, Greek food, etc. ", Lenalee told the driver where to go, and they set off. They all couldn't help but pity the poor driver who was nervous just by being stuck with Kanda. After they were dropped off the driver took off as fast as possible. They walked in and noticed it had that warm cozy feeling, it was nice and simple, nothing to expensive or flashy.

"Hello, my name is Jerry, I'll be yo- Lenalee? Is that you!", the waiter asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you worked out here too!", She went and gave the man a hug.

"This cafe just recently opened up, and needed my help, so I had to go. Nice to see you two again.", Jerry nodded towards Kanda and Lavi. "Now, who may this adorable new face be!"

"My name is Allen Walker.", she stuck her hand out and he shook it.

"What type of name is for a beautiful girl like you! I will call you Ally! You're going to love the food here, I guarantee it! Now let me seat you all.", He lead them to a table.

"Now, what would you all like to order.", Jerry handed out a menu and then took out his notepad.

"Soba and a tea.", Kanda said, not bothering to look at the menu.

"I'll have the chicken salad with a Pepsi.", Lenalee responded.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger, no onions, and cooked medium well. Dr. Pepper for me", Lavi said.

"And you Miss Ally?", Jerry asked.

"I'll pay for my own meal Lenalee, trust me when I say this.", Allen said.

"No, I insisted, now come on, put down your order.", Lenalee said sternly. Allen sighed, then gave in.

"Alright, if you change your mind, I'll still pay for it. Two orders of spaghetti, three one pound burgers, five orders of red curry, ten green chimichangas, one plate of lasagna, seven of eggplant, fourteen orders of taquitos, twelve bowls of soba, fifteen orders of sopapillas, seventeen orders of of flan, and twenty-six orders of mitarashi dango. I'll also have a Dr. Pepper with it, oh and a cup of water.", Allen finally ended. The whole table just stared at her, eyes popping out (including Kanda) while Jerry was just gushing.

"I love people that can eat! It may take awhile, but I'll get your order done!", he rushed to the kitchen to get started.

"Can you seriously eat that much?", Lavi looked at her. Allen nodded her head.

"I see now why you offered to pay for your own meal. It's fine, honestly!", Lenalee brushed it off.

"You know your going to get fat off of eating that much.", Kanda stated.

"I always eat like that. I've always had a high metabolism actually, especially in the circ-.", Allen cut herself off. She changed the subject just to be safe, she'd rather leave her life with Mana behind her. "Remember the continental breakfast at the hotel?"

The group all nodded together.

"There wasn't anything there really, most of the food just disappeared. It was the shittiest thing ever.", Kanda said.

"Well, that was me who ate it.", she said with embarrassment. "I didn't eat the day before so I was starving. Sorry about that."

"Do you unhinge your jaw like a snake or something? How do you eat that much food? I've met people that burn energy like crazy, but... No offense to you or anything!", Lavi said, putting his hands up in defense trying not to be rude.

"It's fine. So, now that I think about it, where are you guys from?"

"We're from Reno, Nevada actually.", Lenalee said. "Where are you going to live?"

"Sparks, Nevada, I honestly don't know where over there. My guardian decided last second to move here last week.", Allen responded with her face blanched. _Stupid Cross_

"Seriously? Damn. When you say guardian, you don't have any parents?", Lavi turned towards Allen. Right when Allen was about to respond, not wanting to, and then the food arrived. _Maybe today isn't a bad day for me. What ever is out there helping me, thank you._

"Here you go Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.", Jerry placed down the food in order, and handed out the drinks. He gave Allen her drink, and then had five carts of food near here.

"And this is all for you Miss Ally.", Jerry gave her a wink. Allen's stomach let out a monstrous growl that scared the table. Then she started scarfing down food, without getting it all over her face or on her clothes somehow. She ate with mannerism, not wanting to gross her friends out, but still quickly. When the others had their first bite out of their food, Allen already finished one cart. Jerry was just watching, happy that somebody loved his food so much, especially by an angel looking girl like Allen.

Allen kept mowing down each plate as if it were her last meal. _It probably will be for a good while._ She was on the fifth, and final cart that was piled with dessert. Fifteen minutes later, she was done, while everyone else was three quarters of the way done. Allen had a whole pitcher of Dr. Pepper, and poured it in her cup, drinking greedily. She asked for another glass of water, and then she was completely done.

"You are going to get fat if you keep eating like that. Some day your metabolism will give out.", Kanda commented. Lenalee smacked him on the back of the head.

"Are you worried about my figure Bakanda?", Allen used her innocent eyes. Lenalee held her laughter in while Lavi giggled. Kanda's mouth dropped open. Allen made a pose, then Lenalee had to let herself laugh.

"No, I'm worried you might start the next famine of America.", Kanda retorted. He continued eating his soba. Lenalee paid for the meal (not letting Allen see how much it cost) and then they left for the hotel. Allen being super happy since she didn't have to go hungry. She saved a sopapilla for Tim so he wouldn't get mad at her.

"See! Today was such a fun day! Thanks for letting us tag along Allen, we should do that again sometime soon!", Lavi playfully elbowed Allen.

"Yeah, but I think I'll be leaving tomorrow.", Allen pouted, going to miss them somewhat, even Bakanda.

"Where are you going?", Lenalee inquired.

"The states that make up the Four Corners. I'm actually going to the Grand Canyon too, I don't know which state we're going to first. My guardian, Marian Cross, likes to not tell me what we're doing half the time."

"We're suppose to be doing that with Lenalee's brother too, I think later this week, I'm not sure.", Lavi looked at Lenalee, and she nodded her head.

"I'm going to run you through with Mugen if any of you piss me off. Beansprout, you get off with a warning for today.", Kanda added into the conversation.

"Mugen?"

"That's Kanda's sword, he doesn't have it with him right now, but he'll use it.", Lavi shivered at the memories of "pretending" to fight.

"Maybe I'll see you guys there.", Allen semi-hoped she wouldn't. When they got out of the car, they all went through the lobby, when the bellhop called Allen to the desk.

"Here, I was told to give this to you.", she said. The bellhop handed her a box. Allen took the box and opened it on the way to the elevator, but paused. In the box was a cellphone (the droid Galaxy S II) and an envelope of money. On top of the two was a note. This is what was written on it:

"To my idiot orphan,

I've met a real woman who will let me stay with her for free and is loaded. She doesn't like children, so I'll have to leave you behind. You'll find a way to make it. All of my custody papers, along with your birth certificate, passport and other paperwork are in your suit case in the room. You have one more day to stay in the hotel, excluding tomorrow, check out time is 11a.m. I'll send you money every once in a while, I'm paying for your phone, so you don't have to worry about it. Other than that, you won't have contact from me. Good bye for now Allen, you'll still be paying my debts though!

-Cross"

Allen fell on her knees and dropped the piece of paper, a depressing feeling in the air surrounded her.

"Oi! Beansprout! What's your problem!", Kanda said, wondering why she was being freakier than usual. Allen started mumbling letting the aura spread around the room, Lavi and Lenalee hiding behind Kanda.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN BASTARD!",** Allen punched the ground with her deformed arm, leaving a dent in the ground. From a distance you could see fire in the background, horns forming on her head, and her eyes radiating with vengeance. Kanda took a step back away from the girl.

"Allen is so scary!", Lavi cried. Lenalee read the letter after slowly/carefully approaching Allen and walking away. She handed it to the other two.

"This is like France all over again.", Allen smacked her face on the ground. Everyone flinching at the thud. _What am I going to do! I'm still stuck with his debts! I'm going to strangle him, then castrate him! I don't care if I'll get arrested!_ _I'll send him to hell if I have to!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm not sure if this was good or not, sorry if it's not and was super long!

_**~Lex~**_


	3. Abandoned

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY.**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'd like to thank those who send in reviews, I can't honestly tell you how much it means to me. It's boosting my writing confidence inch by inch. Currently, I'll see how long I can keep up the 5k+ words per story, it's my goal! Anyways, I plan on updating every Monday unless writer's block or inspiration motivates me. This is the most hits/visitors I've had in a year! Please continue reviewing, and I'll continue trying my best! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Also, I apologize since I think I made this chapter too long.

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

Alone, again. This isn't the first time Cross left me some where, but when he does I usually have a house or something to return to. This time, I was in a foreign country, not enough money to even get an apartment, let alone buy all the food I **need** in order to survive. I only have $135. Then there's Timcanpy! That bird eats almost as much as I do! What could be worse than this?

"Excuse me, miss? Here's your bill for the room service. A man with red hair said you would pay for it.", the bellhop said and handed me the bill.

One hundred dollars spent on wine! Twenty on some cheap burger! I didn't have any of this! I gave the lady a hundred and two tens, then smacked my face into the ground, not that she noticed. Fifteen dollars left, I'm definitely going to die now. I just had to say that, what's next, getting smacked upside the head by a hobo? Wait, I just jinxed myself! I'm shutting up now.

"Beansprout? How money was given to you?", Kanda asked.

"One hundred and thirty-five dollars.", I mumbled not caring he called me beansprout. I was still smacking my face into the ground. Someone pulled up my shoulders, and I see that it's Lavi.

"How much did you just pay for that bill?"

"A hundred and twenty.", I got out of Lavi's grasp, and smacked my head one more time. Pretty good since I felt a headache coming on and I hear everyone flinch. The bump on my head from running into that pole earlier, was starting to throb. I can't help but chide myself for not keeping a better eye on Cross. I should've known that he would pull this on me. I finally stopped sulking and stood up.

"Thanks for the day guys, I'm just going to my room.", I managed to mutter out. I went down the hallways, not noticing who was following me. Turns out it was Lenalee, I didn't notice she came into the room with me till Tim started freaking out.

"What is that thing!", I heard her scream, while Tim was trying to scratch her face off. I would've been laughing, but I've seen what that bird can do, that includes ripping a piece of skin off. Let's just say Timcanpy didn't like me at first.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!", Tim kept repeating. Usually when a pretty girl comes over to either of us, it means they're Cross's women. It's bad if they find Cross, that's why he taught the yellow pudgy bird to attack and say that word so he'd have time to escape. I go and grab a bed sheet then throw it on Tim. I make sure that I have a good grip on him, I started to stuff him through the cage door that's way too small for him.

"Sorry about that! That's just how Timcanpy is.", I check and see if there's any scratches or bites on her. There aren't any, her hair is kind of messed up though.

"It's fine, I shouldn't be sneaking up on you anyways.", Lenalee took out her hair ties and combed her fingers through her hair. There was stomping down the hallway, and the door busted open. Lavi had what looked like a mallet, and Kanda was holding a sword. I honestly thought they were joking about Mugen. I couldn't help but laugh when Timcanpy was flinging himself at the cage trying to attack Bakanda. He thinks he's a girl. Then Tim started cursing like earlier.

"What the hell is going on here?", Kanda put his sword back into it's sheath.

"Yeah, I heard Lenalee scream, and when we come in here. Why are you laughing?", Lavi looked confused.

"My bird attacked Lenalee.", I stated. I put my hand inside the cage grabbing the cockatoo. I give him the sopapilla that I saved for him, then he calms down. He takes it in his mouth then crawls to the table staring at Lenalee and Kanda.

"He only attacks pretty looking girls or women. So, that's a heads up for you Bakanda.", I turned around and smirked. Feeling as if something was try to burn holes in me with their eyes.

Tim finished the bread, and didn't like how Kanda was staring at me. He launched himself at Kanda, right when he was about to attack his face, I grab Tim by the tail feather, less than an inch away from Kanda's face. The look on his face was of surprise. Tim started cursing in Japanese (I wonder where he picked that up from).

"Kono baita! Kono baita!", Timcanpy kept yelling. I shoved him back in the cage before he caused even more trouble. **(AN: **Kono baita is a rough translation I got, not sure if it's right, but it's suppose to mean bitch/whore. If someone would like to correct me, please PM me.**)**

"Where did you get that bird from?", Kanda nearly yelled. I didn't notice till now, but his sword was back out. I stand right in front of the cage just in case.

"My guardian.", was all I replied.

"What did it say Kanda! Tell me tell me tell meeeee!", Lavi bugged.

"It called me a whore.", the tick mark on Kanda's forehead was huge. It kept twitching as if it were about to explode. Lavi was laughing, Lenalee put her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be on the other end of the sword.

"I just have a question...WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING IN MY ROOM!", I yelled. For one, they kicked down a door, and it's not like I have enough money to cover it. Two, I'm starting to get a headache after smacking my head into the ground, and three, I'm exhausted from being at the water park today.

"Che. The stupid rabbit was dragging me over here when he heard a scream." Kanda said, already heading out the door.

"I did not, it was the other way around! You were worried about Allen I bet!", Lavi teased following Kanda. There was a thump followed by an "ow". I took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I'll pay for the door, don't worry about it. I just wanted to ask if you'd like to come and live with me and my brother?", Lenalee said.

"Sorry, I couldn't do that. I've only met you all the other day, and to just drop in on you like that, it's rude.", I replied. It would be nice, but I know better than that. Mana was always keen on teaching me good manners.

"It will be no problem!", Lavi yelled from the doorway, accidentally falling in.

"The rabbit's right.", Kanda said. Even he wants me to stay?

"Please! We can call my big brother! I'll do that right now!", Lenalee asked me to follow her so she can go get her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

They entered the room, instead of just using her phone, she opened up a laptop with a camera built in it. She sent a text and set up a connection, the name said Komui Lee.

"Lenalee! My precious little sister, how are you doing in that horrible place! What do you need? You're not hurt are you? Some man didn't touch you, did he?", the man on the screen said. He had raven blue hair, was wearing glasses, and a white beret.

"No Komui, I'm fine! You worry too much, you know I'll be moving out of the house in a couple of years.", Lenalee rubbed the back of her head. After five minutes of calming Komui down, Lenalee finally asked him.

"Come over here Allen. Brother, this is my friend Allen. Her guardian abandoned her, and she has no where else to go. She just came here the other day straight from England.", Lenalee did fake tears while putting Allen in front of the camera. Komui was about to go spastic when he heard the name Allen, but when he saw her, he couldn't help but feel pity for the girl.

"You poor dear! You must stay with me and my adorable little sister! What's today? Wednesday? Remember I'll pick you up on Friday! I can't wait to meet you Allen! You can stay with us as long as you like!", Komui gushed. There was a yell in the background. "I got to go Lenalee, Reever is yelling at me!"

He logged off, and Lenalee was ecstatic. Lavi pushed Kanda into the room, and forced everyone into a group hug.

"We're going to have the best time ever!", Lavi ruffled Allen and Kanda's hair with one hand while holding everyone else together with his other arm, along with Lenalee's help. Kanda growled trying to escape the grasp moving back and forth. Though he didn't realize it, he was grinding down on Allen, who was turning red.

"Kanda! Will you stop humping Ally like a dog! And you say I'm the horny one!", Lavi yelled.

Lenalee let go immediately, Kanda was embarrassed at his actions, and Allen took a step back. Kanda's face was hidden by his hair, though it was visible to see that his ears were crimson red. He turned the other direction, and began walking off. Kanda smacked right into the door frame, cursing.

"Are you okay?", Allen asked, going towards him to take a look at his face. Her face still pink.

"Stay out of my way.", was all that he said, and went to the room across the hall, slamming the door.

"Let's go grab your stuff Allen! You can take the other bed in my room. It's not good for a girl to stay in a room by herself, even if your bird can protect you.", Lenalee looked at the yellow bird. Lavi nodded in agreement. They went, grabbed all of her stuff. Allen was the only one allowed to handle Timcanpy (for obvious reasons). She returned the room keys, and surprisingly, the manager was generous enough to give her a refund. Instead of $20, she now was up to $100. Lavi dropped her stuff off and waved both girls good night, heading towards the room where the Japanese swordsman was in.

"You don't mind if Tim is out of his cage, do you? He's really good, just don't approach him till he's used to you.", Allen looked at Lenalee.

"Sure. Make sure he doesn't make a mess though."

After Allen was settled in, Lenalee was already fast asleep. Allen turned off the light, feeling exhausted, that and she had a headache. She couldn't believe the events that happened in one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

That girl is something else. All the girls I've ever met would do anything _but_ argue with me. She's done everything that I didn't expect. I'll admit it, I know I'm attractive, and I _do_ expect people to let me have my way. She's insulted me and fought with me, calls me Bakanda! Whatever, the stupid beansprout. If only I can figure what makes her tick. She's the type of person that pisses me off. With the smiling constantly and positive personality that seems, a bit fake? I did feel bad for the girl, being left out here alone. I've never seen anyone look that depressed. I'll get to know her a bit better now that she's going to be with us for who knows how long. I wonder what she's hiding, or what she's done in the past. How else does someone know how to jump a fence with perfect coordination? Does she do gymnastics?

She's got an attitude. I'll kill the stupid Rabbit for tonight. Lenalee will never let me live it down, baka usagi. Like anyone would like to slide down her perfectly shaped bod- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

"Yuu Yuu!", damn, he's back.

"Damn it all! How many times do I have to tell you **NOT** to call me that!"

"Are you still embarrassed that you tried to deflower Ally in front of us all?" I'm definitely going to kill him. I try and pass off my red face as anger, and look for Mugen.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT THE HELL UP?", I find Mugen and try to hit the rabbit.

"Aww! It's okay Yuu-chan! Not all men can keep complete control of their hormones! Just in case though, you should go take a cold shower!"

That was my last nerve. I grab Mugen, still in it's sheath, and smack down on his so hard, I'm pretty sure I heard a crack. Lavi ended up sleeping on the floor. Serves him right the ass hole. I look at his face, hoping to see the look of pain. The pervert was hugging the floor and drooling. Disgusting. I throw a blanket at him and it absorbs the saliva. He then grabbed it and started snuggling it.

"Good night bastard." I turn off the lights and fall asleep on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday (the next morning)<strong>

Allen sprang right out of bed. Tim landed on her chest and started nibbling at her hair.

"I forgot to feed you, didn't I?", Allen looked around to see where she was at. _Oh yeah, that's right._ Everything flashed through her head of the previous days events. _I'd better go to the breakfast._ Allen put on her usually hand me down clothes, still putting on bindings, since it was a habit. As soon as she was about to leave, Lenalee woke up.

"Where are you going Allen?", she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"To get some breakfast. You want to go?" Allen was teetering on her heels waiting for her reply.

"No, wake me up later.", Lenalee wrapped the bedsheets around herself, and turned the other way. _How can you still be sleeping? It's 7a.m. Mana would've dumped a bucket of water on me for still staying in bed. Although, Mana isn't here anymo-_

There was a knock at the door that interrupted her thoughts.

"Lenalee! Ally! Are we going to breakfast?", the knocking was becoming louder and faster. Lavi was like a never ending battery. Allen shuffled towards the door, and opened it.

"I'm going, Lenalee said she wanted to stay asleep longer."

"Well hurry up. It's not like it's open all day.", Kanda added his input.

"Kanda isn't a morning person.", Lavi added.

"What type of person is he then? So far it looks like he hates everyone and everything."

"Not true. He likes his sword and soba, that's about it though...", Lavi trailed off trying to think of what else Kanda liked.

"Hey, what happened to your forehead?", Allen stared at the purple bruise left on Lavi.

"I might have, sort of, bugged Kanda a bit more after last night.", Lavi awkwardly chuckled.

"Will you two stop talking, or will I have to leave you behind?", they heard Kanda's baritone voice.

They entered the continental breakfast area. Allen waited for the duo to get their breakfast, before she started loading her plate. She noticed there was a lot more food than before. _Someone must have complained to management and made sure there were larger portions._ Allen grabbed all the same food she had on the first day at the hotel. She brought plate, after plate to the table Lavi and Kanda were sitting at.

"How do you even afford food at the rate you eat?", Kanda asked out of curiosity. If you saw a thin girl eating that much, wouldn't you ask?

"I save a lot of money.", was her reply. _It might not be good if I mention all the jobs I've done in the past._ Allen has had more jobs than the amount of pick up lines Cross has. Including: being a chef, working in a cosplay cafe, magician's assistant, dog walker, car washer, masseuse, bar tender (Cross traded Allen's labor to one of his "friends" who owned the bar so she was allowed to work there even though she was underage), and mostly winning money through poker. There were other jobs, but those were the most recent ones she's done.

"So why do you bind your chest?", Lavi asked. This caused Allen to choke on the piece of toast she bit into. Kanda stared at her chest when he heard the question.

"How about we talk about a less awkward subject. Like, what are we going to do today?"

"Fine, but you'll have to tell us sooner or later! I don't know what we'll do. Anything you got in mind?", Lavi was tapping his fingers on the table.

"There's the mall out here. An aquarium? See a movie? Go to a museum?" Allen was just throwing ideas out.

"The mall is too crowded. That means there are more idiots in there. In case you haven't noticed, I can only handle you guys.", Kanda snorted.

"We could go to the hair salon and get your hair cut off.", Allen added.

"I'll cut my hair as soon as you stop bleaching yours. Why would you want old hag hair?"

"I told you, this is my natural hair color. And at least I don't look like a transvestite."

"Can you guys go a minute without acting like an old married couple?", Lavi had an expecting smile on.

"WE DO NOT ACT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!", they both yelled at the redhead, who began rubbing his ears from the shouts.

"You both do. See how you both act the same?", Lavi was having fun with this.

"I DO NOT ACT LIKE HIM/HER! HE/SHE IS A MORON! WHAT? I AM NOT! YOU'RE THE IDIOT!", they both yelled in unison once more. It was too easy to push their buttons. Lenalee came walking in and laughed at the site.

"Oh, you're up! I thought you weren't coming to breakfast?", Allen's demeanor completely changed.

"I was going to fall asleep, but I could hear you two from my room, literally. Better be quiet before you get us kicked out.", Lenalee grabbed a piece of toast from Allen's giant pile. Allen turned red and hid her face. _I wasn't yelling that loud. The hotel walls are just thin, that's all._

"You guys, let's just go to the mall, there's always something there to do!", Lenalee was imagining all the clothes, shoes, and purses. Allen was wondering what was in the food court, Lavi was thinking about the type of girls there. (Not the hookers they have.) Kanda didn't want to go at all. He hated crowds, people, the smell of perfume, people, hair product stands that had workers who wanted to mess with his hair, and did you notice, he hates people?

"Sure, I'm cool with that.", Lavi said looking at Allen, who nodded her head in agreement, while Kanda glared.

"I heard they had a knife shop that might have some swords.", Lenalee added. Hook, line, and sinker. Kanda needed to get his sword sharpened and polished. He ran out of the materials to do so. It was settled, they were going to the mall!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mall- Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

It wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be, there weren't any insanely long lines. I hate it when that happens. As soon as we stepped foot out of the cab, we basically split up. Kanda went to the knife shop, Lavi went to an athletic store to buy some muscle shirts. Lenalee dragged me along with her to all of these frilly boutiques. I wondered if this is how it would be if I grew up normally. I drew the line though at _Victoria's Secret._

"No way am I going in **that** place, ever." I stated firmly.

"Come on Allen! If you want a good bra, you go here. Sure the pictures are explicit, but their products are great!"

"Lenalee, I am not stepping foot into that place. It's degrading, and the photos they have there are so fake. No girl looks that perfect. The reason they put those pictures up is so you can buy more products so you can be like them. In case you haven't noticed, there are a lot of girls in there that are anorexic because of this sort of crap." It's true. Have you ever noticed that? The girls I've seen so far look like they hardly eat, have a thick layer of make up, and wear anything that looks sluttish. I mean to have money to buy all that crap instead of food. To me they sounded insane. (**An: **No offense to any readers. Allen is poor and wonders why people who can afford to eat and other things don't just do that.)

"You sound like such a feminist. Don't you even wish to feel like a little princess for once. Spoil yourself? Wear something beautiful?", Lenalee looked at me. Of course, but I've never been able to afford those luxuries, I would never say that allowed to anyone though.

"I'll wait for you outside of the changing rooms, but that's about it." Lenalee was still happy about this response. I wish she would stop dragging me though, she's waring down the soles of my shoes. After Lenalee was done trying on a few things, and bought a ton of make-up (which she's been begging me to be her guinea pig), we went to the food court. I bought a whole Hawaiian pizza just for a snack, Lenalee ordered a chicken sandwich from another place.

"Do you think we should go check on Lavi and Kanda?"

"Sure," I replied. "Why not?"

As we were walking to the other side of the mall, most people thought I was Lenalee's boyfriend. They asked me to buy all sorts of crazy junk for her. One of them tried set me up with a honeymoon special. Maybe I should try and look like a girl... I looked down at my baggy jeans and faded gray long sleeved shirt, looking at my gloved hand, I glared at it.

"Thief! Give me back my purse! Someone stop him!" Someone knocked into Lenalee and she fell to the ground. Well, that was rude.

"Are you okay?", I held my hand out to her, and she nodded. She picked herself up and I saw the thief was halfway to the emergency exit. Either I am brave, or a complete idiot (most likely the latter choice), I start running after the guy.

"Allen! Come back!" I heard what sounded like Lavi's voice. I start sprinting like I was being chased by bulls all over again. I caught up to the man, and I tackled him to the ground. I didn't notice how tall he was, he was probably twice my height and looked like a body builder! He easily over turned me, like I was a piece of paper. I got out from under him and snatched the purse.

"Little boy, you might want to give that back to me.", he threatened drawing out a cleaver. I shook my head and ran the other way. The man could keep up with me, I slid underneath rows of tables. I thought I would've escaped that way, but he ended up shoving/ trampling them out of his way. I got up then quickly threw a chair at him. Score! I think I broke his nose! I see the purse's owner, shove it to her.

"Go and hide right now!", I managed to say. I hear an angry yell behind me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", he was flimsily swinging the cleaver. I flip him off, trying to give the lady time to escape. I really wish I didn't do that. He ended up chasing me into a dead, went up and grabbed me by the shirt. I heard a rip, my bandages gave out, he stared at me, and apparently he heard it too. He noticed a difference in my chest.

"So you're a girl? Well then, I guess I'll have to treat you a little bit differently." I did not like the smile he had going across his face. He was about to lift off my shirt, when I kneed him in the gut. I fell but scrambled back up. I kicked his knife into a crowd that was watching us. WHY AREN'T THEY HELPING! WHERE ARE THE COPS? Stupid onlookers!

The thief came and punched me in my stomach. I felt the air rush out of me, coughing and choking to get some air in. I jump back at the next swing. I took my boxing stance, and started jabbing his face like crazy. He sent one punch at my shoulder blade, then kicked my legs right out from under me. I remembered to roll, jump up, and continue to jab. My hands covered in his blood. Learning how to fight while traveling with Cross wasn't an option. Self defense was required, especially when Mana was around, he didn't like to leave me alone. The thief's movements are now slowed down, I take a step back, put all my wait on my back foot, then move it to my fist. I heard bone hitting bone, and watched as if everything was slowed down, the man fell backwards, I flinched at the sound of his head meeting the pavement.

I wipe the blood off on my shirt, despising the smell so much. I felt like throwing up. I fell on my knees, trying to deal with the pain. I felt pain every time I took a breath. My knuckles were raw, I could feel it. The upside to gloves, it absorbs the blood.

"ALLEN! MOYASHI!", there were a variation of my names. It hurt too much to turn my torso. I was tackled into a hug, and I cried out in pain. I was close to crying, I'm pretty sure I popped my shoulder out of place or something.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you were doing! Trying to be some kind of hero?", Kanda was yelling at me.

"I have to agree with Kanda on this, that was stupid.", Lavi added in. Lenalee sobbed into my bad shoulder. I'm alright, aren't I? I'm not hurt that bad.

"Yeah, do either of you know how to pop a shoulder back into place?", I asked standing up, getting Lenalee off of me.

"I think gramps knows how to. He's over at an old business partner's house though for dealings, he's suppose to be at the hotel tonight though.", Lavi said.

"I don't think I can wait that long.", It hurt like hell! How could I wait any longer for it to stay like that.

"Kanda knows how! When I was playing football I slammed into the ground, but he fixed it. Kanda, can you help her?", Lavi looked at him with his big green eye, it was sparkling. Lenalee made the same face.

"Fine, move.", Kanda pushed Lavi out of the way.

"No! I can wait!", I changed my mind, clinging to my right arm for dear life. Would you really trust someone that has hated you from day one to push your shoulder back in place. Especially if they enjoy inflicting pain on others, such as I don't know, SWINGING A SWORD AT YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS? At least the crowd hasn't left yet, that means I have witnesses! What is up with the cops taking their sweet time to get here?

"Lay down on the ground and relax.", he dictated. Damn it, there's no point in arguing. I comply, oh the pain that awaited me. Surprisingly, he gently grabbed my arm and elbow.

"Now stay still, this is going to hurt more than you think.", Yeah, I already know that! Thanks for adding that comment. Then he started pushing it back to place. I bit down on my lip to muffle the scream, I drew a little blood. I finally heard a pop, and Kanda stands back up. I wipe off the tears that were in my eyes. I flinch as I move my shoulder, but it's mobile, I'll be sore for awhile.

"Can you let go of my arm please?", I stare directly into Kanda's eyes. Did he blush? He helped me stand up though. The cops finally came and they questioned me for an hour. Then arrested the other man taking his weapons and other possessions. Thank god for eyewitness accounts, I didn't get in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

After I got some polish at the store, I heard someone yelling about their purse being stolen. I ignored it, not my problem. Until I heard Lavi yelling.

"Allen! Come back!" Damn it, please don't let it be that stupid girl. I look out the window and see a flash of white. Fuck. Lenalee and Lavi ran over to me.

"Kanda! Do something!" she yelled.

"What do you want me to do? It's not my fault she's an idiot." Do I look like a superhero or some fairytale shit? Then we heard a bunch of crashes and a man scream.

"Allen's that way! Come on!" They both ran away. I followed them after debating for a moment. We arrived at a dead end, and a crowd was around it. Stupid idiots who have no lives. I see the beansprout kick a meat cleaver into the crowd. I nearly intervened when she got knocked on the ground, but it looked like she could handle herself.

"Is Kanda worried about Allen~?" The baka usagi teased.

"Che." I was about to call him an asshole, but it looked like the fight or whatever the hell it was, finished. We all yelled/ lectured her (except Lenalee who was crying like there was no tomorrow) then there was something up with her shoulder.

"Yeah, do either of you know how to pop a shoulder back into place?", she asked.

"I think gramps knows how to. He's over at an old business partner's house though for dealings, he's suppose to be at the hotel tonight though." Lavi said.

"I don't think I can wait that long.", she flinched.

"Kanda knows how! When I was playing football I slammed into the ground, but he fixed it. Kanda, can you help her?", Lavi looked at me. Why do I keep being volunteered?

"Fine, move."

"No! I can wait!" I couldn't help but feel slightly offended.

"Lay down on the ground and relax." I didn't realize how harsh that sounded, but she listened. I grabbed her long (slender arm), and was about to start pushing it into place.

"Now stay still, this is going to hurt more than you think." What? Do you expect me to say it won't hurt a bit? I'm surprised. She didn't scream like Lavi did. The damn rabbit thought I purposely took my time pushing it back. Well, maybe I did. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her, it seems trouble finds her easily. I then heard it pop into place. I didn't hear what she said, I was thinking about how childish the rabbit was in this process, I smirked in my head.

"Can you let go of my arm please?" I release it slowly and freeze when she stares at me directly in the eyes. Grey eyes that had blue within their depths. I feel my stomach clenching, what is happening? I ignored and repressed this feeling, then helped her up. Damn cops finally arrived after what seemed like two fucking hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: _Review please! Also let me know if I'm writing **too** much to the point that I'm boring you!_


	4. Friday!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY.**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of those who reviewed! It makes me swell up with joy when someone reviews, so I know that someone is reading.

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I was surprised that Cross had given me a student visa, or I'd probably be deported. The fact he thought ahead for once is shocking. When the cops finally let me go, the victim gave me a $30 reward for saving her purse. I swear, what ever higher being is up there, they're having a good time watching me scramble three days in a row.

Currently, I just want to go to bed! My arm hurts, I have a couple of bruises here and there, but at least the swelling on my head is going down. You just have to love how poles run right out in front of you.

"Moyashi! You coming with us, or are you just going to stand there!", Kanda's voice broke my thoughts.

"No! I was planning on standing here like a statue! What do you think?" Marching my way over to the taxi, Lavi started describing every single girl he met while at the athletic shops.

"There were these group of girls from Spain, and they were totally my type! Hot! They're accents were sexy, they're tan skin, dark curly hair, and mocha brown eyes! There were some chicks from Sweden too! I love golden blonde hair, blue eyes and ivory skin. Alas, I don't want to have a long distant relationship!", he did a dramatic sigh.

I took the front seat of the taxi, shut/locked the door before Kanda took it. There was no way I was sitting in the back with Lavi at this moment. Kanda had a staring contest with me on the ride to the hotel through the rear view mirror. I could feel his presence, and it kept growing stronger and stronger every time Lavi opened his mouth. This presence was not a happy one (mind you), as soon as the taxi stopped, I got out of the vehicle as fast as I could.

"Allen! Can you help me take my stuff in?"

"Sure thing Lenalee." I went to grab five of the ten bags in the trunk. I placed four of them on my left arm, and one on my right. It still hurt to move it.

"Hey Kanda! Can you help me carry in my bags in too!"

"Che, do it yourself you baka usagi." Even I saw that coming.

"You're so mean Kanda!", Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda childishly. There was a smack, I was expecting to see Kanda's hand raised, but turns out it was Lavi's grandpa.

"You're a Bookman! Show more respect for others and stop being such a child!" I saw Lavi being beaten silly.

"Alright gramps! I give!" the elder man stopped.

"You better behave yourself! Especially when you leave tomorrow! I can't go on the trip with you, something has come up."

"Oh. Okay, then see you next week!" Lavi waved the man off. As soon as he was out of sight Lavi let out a breath I didn't know he was holding in.

"Yay! I get to do whatever I want now!", he dashed off.

I went straight to the room, carrying the bags and placing them on the small wooden table in the corner. I took Tim out of the cage and fed him what's left of the bird food. I plopped on the bed and pulled up the covers. Has anyone ever noticed that hotels seem to have a contest for the most uncomfortable bed? I was about to fall asleep when Lenalee started talking.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! You'll get to meet my brother, he's a bit on the weird side, so try to excuse him for that. Do you have all of your stuff packed up for tomorrow? Everything you'll need to live with us?" I just nodded my head in response.

"Goodnight Allen!" She said at last and turned off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Morning, 6:30a.m. (still Allen's P.O.V.)<strong>

Have you ever felt like someone was watching you? I heard light breathing and a man's voice.

"She's so cute! Just like Lenalee!" I turned the other way, less than 5 inches away, I saw a pair of eyes behind glasses, looking at me. I did the most reasonable reaction, I punched him square in the face, and started beating on the intruder.

"PERVERT! How did you get in here?" I kicked him in the side a couple of times while he was on the ground. Lenalee woke up staring at the scene before her. Tim was going crazy in his cage trying to escape and help me.

"Allen! Stop, that's my brother!" She turned on the lights, I froze and looked at the man before me. He was the one from the video chat.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were some pervert or other creep!" I felt my face flush out of embarrassment. He started straightening out his clothes, bringing out a spare pair of glasses, since I broke his.

"Brother! What did you do?"

"I was just merely observing how she sleeps." He pouted. "I approve of her Lenalee! That's the exact reaction you should have if a man is ever too close to you! Now I don't have to worry about you having to go out on your own with Allen around! You don't have to have those two boys around you as much! Wait, you are straight, right Miss Allen?"

"For your information Komui, Allen is straight! Stop asking personal questions! Second, Kanda and Lavi are my friends, so I'll always hang out with them! I swear, sometimes I wish you had a girlfriend so you wouldn't worry about me all the time." Lenalee massaged her head.

"I'm going to go to breakfast!", I went straight to the bathroom and got dressed. I dug through my bag to find some aspirin, then took them. I wasn't up for feeling pain today. I slipped out of the room without being noticed by Komui or Lenalee (they were still having a discussion about staying away from men).

"Hey Allen! What happened in your room?", I turned to see Lavi.

"Lenalee's brother was being a creeper. He was watching me sleep, so I freaked out."

"I thought he only did that to Lenalee? I'm sure you've noticed the big brother complex by now." Complex? I'm pretty sure it was close to incest, but I didn't want to say that aloud. We just ended up heading down stairs in the elevator.

"Hey, where's Kanda? Isn't he always with you?" It's true, well, the other way around, Lavi's always near Kanda.

"Don't tell anyone, but he's having a bad hair day. He had a bird's nest, and is trying to comb it out. I always tell him to use conditioner, or braid his hair so no tangles appear, but he never believes me." I started laughing, imagining the Asian man trying to comb out his hair.

"You must be joking? I mean his hair can't be that bad!", my laughter started to decrease.

"Nope, this has never happened before actually."

We hit the breakfast, this time there were chorizo and eggs, hash browns, french toast, fruit, and a few other things added to the spread. I just grabbed a giant plate of everything and sat down.

"Your chest isn't flat today!" he stated. I spewed orange juice out of my mouth.

"Do you always stare at my chest?"

"No, but it's noticeable when you do or don't have it wrapped. Now can you tell me why you bind your chest?"

I told him about Cross, and how he brought in women like a new toy every day. Then how I didn't want him to risk mixing me up with one of the women he brought in. I was glad he didn't give me pity or any condescending looks or comments.

"So, are you going to stop? No offense, you do look like a dude, and any girl would KILL to have a body like that, not to mention future boyfriends!~" My face turned red, so I tried to hide behind my arms. Lavi started teasing me, only making me turn even more crimson.

"Does little Ally already have a boyfriend? No?~ Gasp! You've never been in a relationship before? That's so cute! I bet you haven't had your first kiss!"

If I ever felt the need to duct tape someone's mouth shut, now would definitely be the time.

"What's this? Allen is innocent like my Lenalee! It's a miracle!", Komui squealed with joy. Next thing I knew, I was having the air squeezed out of me. My face was a slight tinge of pink, better than red.

"Komui! Put Allen down! I think you're choking her!"

"But Lenalee! She's so adorable! She'll be a great influence on you! Stay innocent!" I couldn't breathe, and I started flinching in pain. It was as if he kept hitting my bruise on purpose! Lenalee finally separated Komui from me, I inhaled as much air as I could and let out a groan.

"Are you okay Allen?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just please don't do that again." I looked towards Komui.

"No promises!" He grabbed Lenalee and I into a hug.

"Lavi! Help!" I managed to let out.

"Sorry, this is between you three, leave me out of it."

I looked around, and then I finally saw my loophole. I felt sorry for this poor man, but it was either us, or him. Right now, I was feeling pretty desperate.

"Lenalee, isn't that the guy that was flirting with us yesterday?" I looked in the direction of a young guy who must have been at least nineteen years old.

"Someone...flirting...with you...HE MUST SUFFER!" Komui took out what appeared to be a bat. WHERE DID HE GET THAT FROM? I didn't bother to ask, I just ran up to my room and crashed into someone's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

It was another morning, same as usual. Stupid rabbit, stupid hotel, and stupid people everywhere. I was about to go on with my daily rituals, when something horrifying happened. I will slice you in half if you laugh. My hair was tangled, the knots were the size of my fist!

"Good morning Yuu- What happened to your hair!" The usagi started laughing so loud, my ears were ringing. I death glared at him, it still took him ten minutes to shut up though.

"If you take a picture of this, I will throw you out of this hotel right now." He put his phone away.

"Are you going to go to breakfast still?"

"Does it look like I'm going to breakfast? I'll go out like this when hell freezes over!" I shut the door in his face and try to comb out all of the nuisances. Damn it! It wasn't working!

At least an hour later, not only was it in it's same condition, but it got worse. It was starting to piss me off. That's it, I'm going to cut it all off. Scavenging through the room, I find there aren't any scissors. I would've used Mugen, but I just polished it. There was only one last resort, go to Lenalee's room, and ask for some help, or just swipe a pair of scissors.

I never realized how self conscious I was till now. I was looking for an extra bandanna that the rabbit might have laying around. Apparently, he only had one! There were no hats, bandannas, or anything that would hide my hair. Growling in defeat, I forced myself to walk outside of the room. As soon as I was in the middle of it, I was crashed into.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- Kanda?" It was the beansprout, and she was laughing.

"Shut the hell up! Now let me into your room so I can find a pair of scissors!"

"Are you planning on cutting it?" She handed me the key to her room, and followed me in.

"Yes, now where are the scissors?"

"I use to work for a hair salon, you know I could help you."

"Why in the world would I want your help." I hate asking for it, and especially receiving it.

"Don't think of it as help, think of it as returning a favor. You fixed my shoulder, I 'll fix your hair." She said looking at me. Damn it. I was at my last resort, I happen to like my long hair.

"Fine. Pull any shit, and your head won't be attached to you anymore."

"Alright, I won't let you down!" She went to the bathroom and started grabbing things.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

Allen went to the bathroom and started grabbing all of Lenalee's hair products. _She won't mind if I borrow them_, she thought. She went and grabbed a chair, the placed it in front of a bed.

"If you don't mind, please sit right here." She directed Kanda towards the seat. He sat down not saying a word, only grimacing.

"Just let me know if it hurts, sometimes I comb out knots pretty hard."

"Che, please. Like it's going to hurt me."

"Alright, but just remember to say something."

Allen grabbed a comb and started from the bottom up. She noticed how silky soft the black tresses were, and hardly found any split ends, though the bottom felt kind of dry. It did need to be trimmed. After getting most of it done, Allen ran her fingers through it real quick. She then got to the hard part, there was the biggest knot she'd ever seen, right on the back of his head.

"Kanda?"

"What is it beansprout?"

"My name is Allen! I just wanted to let you know, that this is going to hurt, a lot."

She started picking at the knot with a comb, separating it best she could. Having to tug a few times to get it towards the bottom of his hair.

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU TRYING TO RIP MY HAIR OUT?" Kanda starting fidgeting and moving, only making it worse.

"No! If you keep moving, it's only going to worse! Stay still, big baby! I thought you could handle this!" Allen continued the battle with the tangled mess that is his hair. Ten minutes later, she got all the knots, tangles, everything that was in his hair earlier, out.

Grabbing a brush, she gently went through his hair with ease. Feeling every strand fall through her fingers. Kanda was actually enjoying the hands that ran through his locks, and relaxed for a moment.

"You might want to put some conditioner or something on. Your hair is kind of poofy. Want me to do it?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, is it it alright if I trim your hair first, it's kind of dry."

"Did you not just hear me?" Allen ignored his remark, and cut a couple of inches off. Now it was completely silky.

"Close your eyes, this will only take a second." He obliged, while she grabbed one of the many bottles Lenalee owned. She sprayed the conditioner on as evenly as possible.

"You can open them now." She handed him a mirror, and he stared back at it in shock. She changed his hair from a tangled mess, to something nice and smooth. Compared to earlier, it was as if a miracle happened.

He stood up to go grab a hair tie, then put it up in his trademark ponytail. Kanda was pleased that his bangs actually didn't get caught in the mess.

"How does it look?" Allen said while peering at him, hoping her head would remain where it was. Knowing Kanda, pulling shit could be looking at his hair wrong.

"Fine." Allen smiled, happy with her work. She started cleaning up all the excess hair she either trimmed, or had fallen out. After she made sure everything was put where it was, she walked out of the room. Allen didn't realize Kanda was waiting out in the hall for her.

"Allen." She shuddered, shocked he called her by her first name instead of the one he gave to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He went downstairs. Allen basically blanched, her mouth wide open. _I think the spray went to my head._ Allen shook her mind clear of any thoughts, and focused on the commotion she had caused downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

You would think that Komui would have given up the chase on the man I pointed out from earlier. Wrong! Lenalee was holding him back, Komui, swinging the bat in every direction.

"Please Lenalee! Let me hit him just once!", the older man cried. I saw the guy from earlier ignoring us, he hadn't even noticed Komui trying to attack him.

"No! He didn't do anything wrong! Please stop! I'll cry if you don't!", Lenalee looked as if she were about to pull some crocodile tears. The flailing stopped, and Komui stayed still.

"Fine. Allen, if anymore guys hit on either of you, let me know. I'll take care of it." I just nodded my head, letting the man feel secure.

"Now, let's start moving out!" Lavi yelled in triumph. I didn't know what we were going to be in, till all of our luggage was brought outside. It was a HUGE R.V. with a sticker of Komui's face on it.

"I would like you all to meet Komurin! Top of the line recreational vehicle made in the science department! It has five bedrooms, two miniature bathrooms, and has a generator. Most everything in it is voice command, there's satellite TV and a full kitchen in it." I got lost after that point. He was basically blabbering away.

"Let's just get in." Kanda shoved Komui out of the way and onto the huge vehicle. Then there were sirens and lights going off, a net fell on Kanda.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! WE HAVE BEEN BREACHED!" a robotic voice kept saying.

"Komurin, stand down." Komui had a grin on his face.

"Welcome back Komui." the vehicle responded. Kanda was struggling to get out of the net.

"Tsk tsk. Kanda, you should have more patience, see what happens when you don't wait?"

"Really brother? Sorry Kanda. Here, let me help you out." Lenalee grabbed one end of the net. Right now, Kanda was so enraged that he was speechless.

"No! Leave him in there until we take off! Let him out now and I'll be unconscious! I don't trust anyone to drive my Lenalee!" Komui started begging. It was already too late. Kanda was released.

"You and your idiotic complex!", Kanda started wailing on Komui, not even a minute later, the blue haired man passed out.

"Great Bakanda! Now how are we suppose to leave!", I said with irritation. Then Lenalee spoke.

"Komurin, activate auto pilot, place of interest, Blanding, Utah."

"Auto pilot activated. Course headed to Blanding, Utah. Have a nice day Miss Lenalee." Komurin responded. The vehicle started moving, Lenalee looked in the console for a manual. The vehicle could basically drive it's self, I was impressed. It sent out signals to locate other vehicles and the frequency would see which vehicle had their blinkers on for turning and when Komurin should turn.

"So why are we heading towards Blanding?", I couldn't help but ask.

"It's near the Four Corners." Lavi responded. I mouthed an "Oh".

"For rooms, I call dibs on the one in the back right corner!", I dashed into it with Timcanpy and shut the door.

Pretty soon I heard the other doors shut and having stuff unpacked. The rest of the time we were doing our own thing. Lenalee was watching the vehicle just in case Komurin made a mistake, Lavi was napping, I think Kanda was meditating, I was leaving unnoticeable marks on a deck of cards.

I play poker, and Cross had always taught me how to cheat. Sad to say, but I'm glad he taught me something that useful. It's gotten me enough money to pay off current debts and still have some left over for food. I know cheating is bad, but when you get as hungry as I do, you're bound to make exceptions.

"Hey Tim! Do you miss Cross?" I couldn't help but ask. Tim's been with Cross longer than I have. The only response I got was a tilt of the head. I took that as a maybe. I can't believe how I always ended up talking to that bird. I started checking out my phone that I still haven't used yet.

"I wonder why Cross got me this? Did he say anything to you, or leave any messages?", I continued talking to Tim while searching the phone for any clue on where Cross went. I had no such luck.

"Well, at least it's a great phone." I surfed youtube on it, looking for random videos. I must have spent two hours on it. I have never owned anything so nice in my life.

I wondered how long I would stay here. If I'm ever going back to England, if Cross is ever going to take me back and travel again, all the what ifs. I just took a nap to stop thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Komui woke up, recalling the events that caused him to black out. He was about to yell at whoever was driving, but then had a heart attack when he saw no one at the wheel.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!", he screamed. Then Lenalee came up to him and explained the situation.

"Thank god, now, Komurin, if you don't mind, I'll take over the driving from here."

"Yes sir Komui." It responded.

"Well, I'm just going to be in my room painting my nails. Call me if you need anything brother!", Lenalee walked off.

"Actually, can you make me some coffee? It's in the pantry above the coffee maker." Komui pointed in it's direction.

"Sure!", she smiled and made at least eight cups.

"I'm going to go ask if anyone wants any.", she filled up three cups. Lavi took the offer, Kanda rejected it (he only drank tea as a hot beverage), while Allen drank it, never tasting it before.

"This tastes horrible!", she spat out.

"Allen, you're suppose to put sugar or cream in it, here." Lenalee poured some cream and gave Allen the sugar shaker to pour in the hot drink. Allen basically poured the entire thing of sugar and drank it.

"That's better."

**10 Minutes later**

"Hey Lenalee! You want to run back and forth on the R.V.! Come on! Let's run!", Allen was so fast, she almost looked like a blur.

"What the hell did you give the beansprout?", Kanda yelled trying to get out of Allen's way.

"Coffee, I thought she's had it before." Lenalee responded.

"Nope! I never drank the stuff in my life! I like it though!", Allen said quickly before zooming past them once more. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry if this is a bit late, I would've written more, but it was either publish this now, or wait a few more days so I could get it finished. That, and if I continue writing, I'm pretty sure I'll go brain dead considering it's a bit before midnight where I'm at. I promise next weeks will be better though! Sorry for the crappy title, my brain burned out. OTL


	5. On The Road

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN IN ANYWAY,**

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm so happy! I've had at least over 300 hits every time I update! -explodes- Thanks to those that keep reviewing to me! Especially Believe It Forever, fangirl12232, and xIzumi-chan for reviewing on every chapter so far! -bows in appreciation- Sorry for the inconvenience, a storm took out the electricity in my house plus the wi-fi ;~;

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

Allen kept running past all of the people in the moving vehicle, and an hour has already passed. Kanda was starting to get pissed off, well, more than usual. Komui thought it was cute to see the young girl dashing around.

"Ally-Chan! Please calm down before you hurt yourself!", Lavi pleaded at the said girl.

"I won't hurt myself! I'm perfectly fine! I mean, I don't think I've ever had this much energy before!", Allen was basically shaking like a wet chihuahua from the caffeine.

Lenalee was sitting up front with her brother, being the second pair of eyes. Komui, though he loved Komurin, didn't completely trust the machine to safely transport his sister. That being said he had complete control of the vehicle.

"Stupid beansprout! If only you!", Kanda pointed at Lenalee. "Didn't give her that damn drink, she'd be far less irritating!"

"Don't you dare yell at my Lenalee! She didn't do anything wrong! Don't you listen to Kanda, you hear me Lenalee?" Komui looked at his sister, who had fallen asleep through the sound of Kanda's voice somehow.

Komui was admiring Lenalee, and took his eyes off the road. The R.V. ended up swerving off the road a little during the man's recklessness.

"Allen!", Lavi yelled at the girl who smacked into the door that fell open from her impact.

She grabbed onto the rail that was at the top right corner of the doorway. She was a little scared, going 50 miles per hour and hitting the ground didn't sound that pleasant. Instead of screaming, she was laughing maniacally.

"KOMUI! YOU INCEST PEDOPHILE! SLOW THE DAMN CAR DOWN! MOYASHI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING?", Kanda was screaming.

Allen swung her legs back and forth with all her might. She ended up grabbing the rail on top of the R.V. with her feet, then hauling herself up on the top. The moving vehicle pulled off to the road as carefully as possible, then went to a sudden halt.

"Don't just stand there Yuu! Go get Allen!", Lavi said.

"Why do I have to get her? And stop calling me by my first name stupid rabbit!"

"You're blocking the door! That's why!" Kanda mentally face-palmed himself for needing to have the obvious stated.

"Beansprout! Get down here right now!" There was no response. Lavi joined Kanda outside.

"ALLY-CHAN! THERE'S A BUNCH OF MITARASHI DANGOS DOWN HERE!" Still no response.

"What's taking you two so long!", Komui impatiently said from the inside. Lenalee was awake, not aware of what was going on.

"If this is some kind of joke, I will strangle you!" Kanda had a tick mark, and he was gritting his teeth. He went to the rear, and climbed up the stepladder. He looked at the top, and saw Allen, asleep.

"Of course, she's the only person I can think of that would do this. Moyashi, you must have had a caffeine crash." Kanda shook her, she didn't wake up. He thought she looked peaceful when she slept, till he spotted the drool trail from her mouth.

"Kanda! Please tell me you didn't kill Allen!" Lenalee frantically yelled up.

"No. She just won't wake up!" He was trying to think of an easier way to bring her down, scanning the top, there was not a hatch of some sort where they were.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you.", he thought then tightened his hair tie. He cautiously picked up the girl, trying to avoid being covered in drool.

"Get back inside, I'm going to jump down."

"Won't you need some help?" Lavi stared up questionably.

"I said GET. IN. SIDE." Everyone did as they were told, not wanting to upset the samurai.

He succeeded, then held her bridal style, pulling her as close as possible to his body. Kanda shivered, feeling her breathe down his neck. He felt even more uncomfortable as the girl snuggled deeper into his chest, and lightly holding on to his muscle shirt.

Ignoring this, he went to the edge and jumped off the roof, landing on both feet. He looked down at Allen, seeing that she was still asleep, except her face was closer to his. He stuck his head up high, avoiding contact.

"Don't go." she lightly whispered. "Please don't. M-mana, don't leave me!"

Allen was trembling, gripping onto Kanda like a koala bear would to it's mother. He walked in then headed towards Allen's small room. The others, relieved to see Allen back safe, ended up arguing over where they should visit on the way to their destination, ignoring Kanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat on the moyashi's bed trying to get her off of me. She was holding onto me for dear life. I sighed in frustration, kicked off my shoes, then slid hers off. If the usagi or scientist and his sister come in right now, I'll have to kill them. The beansprout sat comfortably on my lap, her head in the crook of my neck. My heart stopped when she started snuggling into me again.

It was weird at first, but then I adjusted to it, until she started drooling. I finally pushed her from me, tucking her under the sheets. I felt my face heat up slightly as she hugged my waist. WHAT. THE. HELL.

One, I don't snuggle, two I NEVER blush, and three...WHY WOULD I FOR THE LIKES OF THIS GIRL? Stupid hormones. If she didn't have an iron grip I would've been out minutes ago!

"Please don't go! Don't leave me!", her voice trembled in fear as she spoke. She ended up gripping on me tighter. I gave up as soon as I heard her whimper. I let out a long a huff of air, then laid down on her bed. As soon as I did so, she seemed more relaxed and stopped talking in her sleep. I tried to stay up till she let go of me, but I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning (still in Kanda's P.O.V.)<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes, surprisingly I haven't slept this well since...ever. I was about to stretch, but I looked down and saw I had my arms wrapped around Allen. How could I fall asleep? She was facing me, her nose barley an inch away. It's like she can sense when she's near me! The girl scooted closer, I backed up.

When it looked like she wasn't going to wake up soon, I removed my arms in a fluid motion from her waist. I was thankful that everyone knows better than to go in my room, so nobody noticed I was missing. It was at least 7a.m., I really am starting to slip. I always wake up at 6a.m. so I could meditate!

Whatever, che. I went quietly back into my room, ignoring that stupid bird hanging in the air. When does it ever shut up? Every time I see it, the thing goes crazy. They say pets take after their owners, that explains it.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I had another dream about Mana, it seems every time I'm about to get over him, he comes back to remind me. Yesterday all I remember was me hyper, then I swung on top of the R.V. Maybe I was finally going insane.

Last nights' dream was different. In my dream, Mana was hugging me, but outside of my dream realm, I'm positive someone was holding me. Then I was holding onto somebody, I know I wasn't dreaming about that. The other half of my bed was ruffled. I stood up, looking around the small area.

There were a pair of black shoes on the floor, and they weren't mine. Who's are they? I felt a bit happier, knowing that what I thought was confirmed. I walked out, then was greeted by my friends, and Kanda. Lenalee grabbed all the closest coffee cups, and pulled them away from me.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Some sight seeing, eat at a few restaurants maybe, and then head straight for the Four Corners.", was Lenalee's cheerful reply.

"Komui pulled into a trailer park later last night. I heard there's a bunch of activities here and a pool! They also have bonfires!" Lavi smiled.

"Great! So when are we suppose to get going?" I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard.

"We're suppose to get ready in ten minutes so we can have breakfast at the diner they have here.", Lenalee responded. "I also get to dress you!"

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped causing the granola bar to fall. I turned around, and ran into my room, grabbing Timcanpy for extra security measure. I blocked the door, also hearing Lavi's laughter.

"Allen! I'm just joking! Please come out!"

"No!" I knew I was acting childish, but she started it!

"Alright. You'll have to come out eventually!" I heard her footsteps fading. The moment I let her dress me, is the same day I go on a diet. I let Tim out of the cage so he'd have some room to stretch. I was getting dressed, when I noticed that my bandages weren't in my bag, but I found a note.

_Ally-chan!~ You no longer have to worry about being attacked by a pervert! Since you're living with us now, I thought I'd get rid of your bandages. You're welcome!_

_ From, the most amazing person in the world,_

_ Lavi~_

My hands ripped up the piece of paper. Fine, I can do this, it's no big deal, at least he didn't take my gloves. I changed into a red shirt, it was tighter in the chest region. This was uncomfortable, but not enough to cry about. I changed into a pair of jeans that looked like they were about to rip and fall apart. Lastly, I wore a plain pair of tennis shoes that were black, combed my hair out, then I was ready for the day.

I turned to Tim, who whistled at me. Wow, I'm not even going to comment on that. When I stepped out, I picked up the abandoned granola bar and gave it to Tim. Kanda came into my room, searching for something.

"Mind telling me why you're going through my stuff?"

"Che. Have you seen my shoes?" He was looking under the bed. My face turned slightly red, there was no way he was in my room, was there? He couldn't have been that person...right?

"Why would they be in here anyways?" He stuck his head further under the bed, mumbling something.

"I can't hear you." I stood closer.

"I took you in your room last night and left my shoes in here! I know you hid them somewhere!" He crawled slowly backwards and stood up glaring at me. I went to the little drawer and grabbed out the shoes.

"All you had to do was ask. Did you ever learn any manners?" I was very tempted to throw the damned things at him. He just stepped out then went outside.

"Allen! Are you ready? Let's go, the diner isn't that far from here, it's a five minute walk." Lenalee called out. Then we started heading over there.

"I can't wait to try the frybread out here, I heard it's pretty good. They say the Navajo taco is delicious, but I feel like something sweet. Like maybe cinnamon sugar or honey on it. What do you guys think?", Lavi looked to all of us.

"What's frybread?" I honestly had no idea what they were talking about. I got a stare from everyone.

"It's dough that's rolled out like a tortilla, but they fry it. You can put toppings on it like meat, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, beans, green chile, red chile,- Well you get the point. It's something the Native Americans make. I'm positive you'll love it!" Lenalee reassured me.

"Soba noodles are still better." Kanda said. Of course he'd find something negative to say about this. So far the way they were describing frybread, sounded delicious. Crisp bread that can have basically anything put on it. My stomach was growling by the time we got to the diner.

"Where's Komui?" I noticed the man with the beret wasn't there.

"Brother said that he was too tired after driving for so long. He said he would eat later."

"Stupid scientist didn't even drive that long. He's just being lazy, It was only a five hour drive at least." Kanda snorted.

Everyone went ahead and ordered what they wanted, Kanda went to the store to buy some ramen in a cup. Such a picky guy sometimes. I paid for my own meal since I had some money, I spent $50.

If you think that's a lot, you should see whenever I go to a McDonalds, I can actually afford a lot more food there. God bless the world for dollar menus. I'm pretty sure I would've starved to death without them.

All of us decided it would be nice to eat outside in the morning air. We were sadly mistaken, there were crows, EVERYWHERE! These weren't little ones either, they were at least the size of chickens! What have these people been feeding them?

Then there were the chipmunks and squirrels. Now those things looked like an overstuffed beanie babies. We were scaring away all the little creatures, they were acting like it was okay to take your food. I looked towards the other tables and saw what caused the issue.

There were many tourists, taking pictures and feeding Cheetos to them. All rodents and birds were attacking the trash cans. Can't any of those people read? The sign says in huge bold red letters and at least ten languages "DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS". This was starting to become irritating.

"How about we go back to our campsite and eat there." Lavi suggested. We were already standing up ready to go. I was laughing at Kanda, who was fighting off the tiny animals with a pair of chopsticks.

"Kanda! Stop messing around and hurry up!" Lenalee yelled at him.

"I will, as soon as I kill these things!" He yelled back, not bothering to suppress the irritation in his voice. Little kids heard what he said and started crying.

"Bakanda! Shut up! You're making the children cry!", I yelled. I was trying to calm down a group of 4-8 year olds who were trying to get past me to Kanda.

"He's n-not really going to k-kill th-them, is he lady?" I saw a little brunette haired boy cry.

"No he's not sweetie, he's just joking." I put an emphasis on my next set of words. "Right Kanda?"

I made sure none of the children saw the scary smiling face I made as I faced Kanda. He visibly shuddered, and nodded, trying hard not to show fear or shock. He put down the chopsticks and brought his food with him.

When the children were satisfied, all but one left, the little brunette. He beamed a huge smile at me, I smiled back. The next action was unexpected, he launched himself at me and held me in a hug. I fell to the ground making sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Thanks for saving the squirrels miss!" Then ran off when he heard his mother's voice calling for him.

I stood up after being semi-surprised. I've honestly had no experience with kids, let alone people in general. How many people would let a girl with white hair and a "tattoo" above your eye that was in the shape of a pentagram babysit their kids? The answer, none.

As soon as I carried my food over to the site, it was a lot more peaceful. I spoke way too soon.

"Komui! How could you not remember to tow a car! We can't be driving around in that huge thing! Parking will be impossible!" Lavi whined.

"I'll figure something out. Just give me a moment!" We basically waited thirty minutes, and still nothing.

"We're not going to be stuck here, are we?" Lenalee looked at him.

"There's a bus that comes around for tours! We could do that! Or check a phone book to see if there's a place we can rent from." Lavi brainstormed.

"Why not? I've had to ride buses and subways a lot, not to mention hitchhiking. It's not that bad. Well maybe just a little, but you know what I mean." Allen thought of all the times she met drunks on the subway station.

"Looks like we don't have choice. But Lenalee has to be right next to me and Allen, no exceptions." Komui sternly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

The bus ride wasn't that bad at all. Except for when a lot of attractive young guys tried to get seats near Allen or Lenalee. Komui was going crazy, Kanda was holding the bridge of his nose doing breathing exercises to calm himself, Lavi was chuckling.

"Allen really doesn't know those guys are hitting on her, it's kind of cute!" Lavi whispered to Kanda.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Yeah. You've been staring holes through the blonde that's been talking to her." The redhead grinned.

Allen was just laughing and talking to the man that sat right next to her. He came to ask her about how she got her hair to be so white. That lead from talking to hair to talking about where they came from.

"My name is Ian, I'm from Texas." He flashed a smile at her. Allen noticed the accent that he had and looked at the cowboy hat that was in his lap.

"Well, I'm from England and my name is Allen."

"That's a nice name, especially unique for a girl like you."

"Shut up!" she laughed playfully. "It's a guy's name, of course someone like me would be named that."

"I've met many Allens, but none of them are like you." He said honestly and winked. He took out a piece of paper and he wrote something on it. Allen was trying to get a good look at what it was, then the bus stopped.

"Here's my number." He handed her the paper, then tipped his hat at her. "Text or call me whenever you want." With that, Ian left. If anyone was staring at Kanda, they would've noticed his nostrils flaring.

Komui grabbed the piece of paper, trying to shred it up, only to be intercepted by Lenalee. She took Allen's phone, punched in the number and name. Lavi saw this as the perfect opportunity to act like a ten year old.

"Allen and Ian sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marri-"

"Baka usagi! You're annoying as hell." Kanda said strangling Lavi, looking as if he wasn't going to stop.

"Bakanda! Let him go! There are witnesses around!" Allen hissed at him. Sure enough, the fellow bus riders were looking horrified at the Asian man. Kanda complied and took the sit behind Allen, leaving Lavi on the ground gasping for air.

"Th-thank you Allen!" Lavi sat up on the seat near Kanda.

"Allen, I'm so happy for you!"

"Why? What happened?" She replied seriously.

"What! You were flirting of course! In front of my innocent sister!" Komui sobbed. Lenalee shoved her brother's face to the window so he'd shut up.

"I wasn't, I was just talking to the guy."

"Suuure you were!~", Lenalee poked at her playfully. "That's so cute how oblivious you are!" Lenalee pulled Allen into a hug.

"And here I was hoping I'd be Allen's first suitor!", Lavi had a fake tear already falling down his face.

"Probably should get rid of the number. For all you know, he could be some sort of drug dealer." Kanda stated. Everyone just stare at him blankly.

"Are you one of those people that yell out "stranger danger"?" Allen looked at his face.

"No, but you shouldn't just trust someone you meet in a day." Allen laughed at his irony.

"I barley knew you all for a day, and I'm going to be living with Lenalee. You're such a hypocrite." She kept laughing. Unknown to Allen, Lenalee still had her phone and sent a message to Ian.

"You have a reply from Ian!" Komui was trying to remove his face from the window so he could claim the phone.

"Don't you dare answer that message Lenalee! You don't know what could be in it!" He yelled, only to have his face back to where it was previously.

**-Message from: Ian-**

**You're still on the bus? That sucks. Did you see that transvestite on there, the Asian one? I think it was a he, or a very muscular woman. XD**

Everyone saw that message, they all held in their laughter. Though it was killing them to do so, each were sure their face was going to explode. Only Kanda was seething with anger, and looked like he would go kick a puppy.

"Reply to that right now, and I might just cause an _accident_ here on the bus."

"Fine, you're no fun!" Allen pouted a little. "I'll just talk to him later when YOU'RE not around."

The bust jolted to another halt.

"Lenalee! This is our stop, please get off of your brother!" Komui's muffle voice pleaded.

She obeyed, leading everyone off the bus and to the town. From there, they sat at a dealership and got the rental car. The vehicle of choice, a blue 2007 Ford Explorer that could seat seven people.

"See! I told you I would think of something!" Komui bragged in triumph, doing a superhero pose.

"It was my idea!" Lavi mumbled, only to be replied by more of Komui's antics.

"Lenalee get's the front seat! No arguments!" Lenalee smacked her head.

"I don't want to sit in the front. Why me?"

"So you can spend more time with me. Why else would I haven taken days off for this trip."

Allen wanted to sit right next to the window, but Lavi took it. He claimed that he got carsick easily. She also knew better than to ask Kanda to move, so she was stuck in the backseat in between the two.

"Does everyone have their seat belts on? Good, now we can go!" Komui skidded off the dealership lot.

"It should take us an hour at least to get to the Four Corners. So I hope you guys can handle traveling a bit more." Komui smiled into the rear view mirror for the other occupants to see.

Kanda hand nothing to do but stare outside of the window, Lavi kept talking. Allen eventually droned out after fifteen minutes of listening to Lavi talk, and fell asleep Even still, he was chattering away.

"Allen looks so cute when she's asleep. I wonder what she's dreaming of." Lavi smiled looking at the girl. Lavi then started talking about a book he read on dreams and tried explaining the current theory going around with Komui.

Ten minutes later, they lost Kanda who also fell asleep.

"He even frowns in his sleep!" Lenalee turned around and saw the pair. Komui hit a pothole, and Allen was leaning on Kanda, while his head was on top of hers. Lenalee nearly squealed at this.

The two look like peaceful children as they continued napping. Lavi wishing Allen had landed on him instead, especially when she moved closer to Kanda.

"I wish I knew that she was a snuggler! If only she landed on me." Lavi whispered to Lenalee, who giggled at his disappointment.

"Lavi! Hand me Allen's phone! Careful not wake her up." Lucky for her, Komui was busy on the phone talking to someone. Lavi slowly took out the phone and handed it over. Lenalee took a picture and set it as her wallpaper.

"Isn't this cute Lavi?" He had to nod in agreement. Lenalee put the phone on standby then had Lavi return it to the owner.

"You don't think they'll be mad at us?"

"We both know Kanda is, Allen will probably be embarrassed, but this is worth it." He winked at her.

Twenty-five minutes later Allen was the first to wake up. She blinked a few times wonder what the combfortable object she was leaning on was. Then it hit her, she realized who she was sleeping on. She slowly moved her head out from under Kanda, then froze as he was moving.

Lavi thought the look on her face was priceless. She placed Kanda's head on his shoulder, and let out a huge breath of air.

"Have a nice nap? Sure looked that way." Allen felt her face turn red at Lenalee's comment.

"Shut up!" She hid her face.

"We're almost there." Komui alerted them. They hit the National Park pay booth there, and paid. They parked then went over to the cement that was divided into four. Each square represented the fours states. Arizona, Utah, Colorado, and New Mexico.

"Here it is!" Komui was getting out his camera, ready to take pictures. Kanda threatened to smash it if he took a picture of him.

Allen had one leg in Colorado, the other in Utah, then her right hand to Arizona, and left hand in New Mexico.

"I'm in four different places at once!" she smiled at Komui who started going trigger happy with the camera.

"Hold on! Can you take some on my phone?" Allen pulled it out of her pocket to Komui.

"Allen, you didn't check your phone before, did you?" Lavi said sounding panicked. She shook her head no.

"Why?" There was a dramatic scream from Komui after she said this.

"Brother! Stop!" Lenalee helped restrained Komui along with Lavi. Allen had no idea what was going on, but what was ever on her phone had something to do with Kanda. Komui looked like he wanted to rampage his way over to him.

"What's on my phone!" Allen yelled at the pair who were occupied at the moment.

"THERE'S A PICTURE OF KANDA S-" Lavi put his hand over Komui's mouth. Now was not the time for Kanda to kill them. Said person looked at them with more attentiveness now.

Allen grabbed the phone, turning red at the wallpaper. Kanda was walking over to see, when she ended up running the other way.

"Moyashi! What's on there?"

"None of your business!" She was trying to find a way to delete the evidence, with no such luck. She thought she deleted it, but ended up forwarding it.

**-Message from: Ian-**

**Yeah! That's the one, sorry, I didn't know he was your boyfriend.**

Allen flushed a whole new hue of red. Kanda was over her shoulder and saw the reply.

**-Reply to: Ian-**

**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! DX We can't even stand being in the same room! He's just my friend's best friend! **

"Allen, you just sent that picture to all of us." Lavi stated. "Except Kanda. Aren't you lucky you didn't have his number!"

Kanda was starting to get pissed off.

"WHAT PICTURE!", he was now swiping at everyone's phones. He got a hold of Lenalee's and stared at the picture. His face held that usual scowl and was slightly pink, it was obvious he was trying to pass it off as anger.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TAKING PICTURES OF ME!", Kanda looked over at Lenalee and Lavi. They both gulped.

"You guys looked so cute together like that, so I thought we should take a good picture." Lenalee confessed.

"Delete it." He demanded. All did what they were told.

"Now that that's over with, time to eat!" Komui announced, shoving the young group to the stands of food. Allen, kind of a little jumpy, tried avoid talking to Kanda for, well, awhile.

They went to a vendor, looked at the simple menu then ordered. Lavi got frybread with green chile on top, Lenalee got one with honey and powdered sugar on top, Komui had a taco bowl, Kanda just had a plain piece of the bread.

"Um... I'll have five Navajo tacos, seven frybread with honey, and ten green chile tacos." Allen said. She wasn't sure how they would taste but happy to try something new. About fifteen minutes later their order was done.

Allen took her first bite and instantly fell in love with it. She started eating like she never had a meal before then. Lenalee, Komui and Lavi were laughing at how childish she was acting at that moment.

"Told you they were good." Lenalee munched. Allen only nodded in response, too busy to reply.

"After this let's go back to the trailer park. I heard they have something plan every night!", Lavi hinted. "Who knows what it could be. I just really want to go and check out the recreation room. There's an arcade, wi-fi, lounge room, T.V.!"

"I see no problem with it." Lenalee looked at the others. Allen smiled in response, Kanda grunted, and Komui shrugged.

"As long as you don't stay over there too late, I have no issues. And only if long as Allen is going." Komui said nonchalantly.

"Well, after we go check out the town and local restaurants. If we came all the way out here for this, we might as well see what else there is to offer." Allen said. She finally finished her order.

"Sounds like a plan." Lavi said.

"Leave me out of it." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please Yuu Yuu Chan! It's going to be fun and you know it!" Lavi pouted.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that!" Kanda's tick mark came back again.

Lenalee and Komui joined in the bugging, the Asian teen finally gave in.

"If I go will you leave me alone when we get back?" He rubbed his forehead. The whole group nodded yes.

"Alright, only if you keep the end of the deal." Satisfied with this reply, they headed towards the Explorer.


	6. Singing and Sparring

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Author's Note: **_ Well, I still apologize for last week's late chapter. Gotta love it when storms decide to knock out your electricity _**_and_**_ wi-fi. Again, thanks to all of you who have reviewed for any of my chapters. Hope you like this chapter! Up to you whether or not to believe this, but a lot of these scenarios like the water park incident or in this chapter, traveling on the road singing obnoxiously loud to catchy songs, are what me and my friends have done. XD I love those crazy people!  
><em>

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

If only the car came with a GPS that didn't lead us in the wrong direction. I swear sometimes fate loves to screw with me like that. It was off on the turns by at least a mile! We kept missing nearly every turn off by two exits! So it ended up being a long ride. Two hours! What is wrong with men and asking directions? Sure my inner compass isn't exactly functional, but at least I admit it!

I didn't think we could be even more off course. Komui ended up using his gut to tell him where to go. It was like letting me lead us through a five mile radius cornfield maze.

"You missed our turn!"

"Lavi, you may have a good memory, but compared to me, I think I would know if we, damn it! I missed it!", Komui did a strong U-turn to where the two side wheels were tipping to one side.

"YOU LOUSY DRIVER, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!"

"No, you're just over dramatic Kanda. If you haven't noticed, Lenalee is here, so I have to be a good driver."

"Take the second turn, we can get back to the main road that way."

"No, I make only one mistake in a month."

"That's a lie brother! You know it too!" Lenalee said.

"Why must you be so mean to your brother! Where did I go wrong?" Komui openly wept.

We ended up stopping at a fast food joint that seemed decent enough. I only snacked the basic fifteen burgers and seven orders of fries. Komui ended up asking the employees for directions back to our trailer park. I was just getting a headache from listening to Lavi play with toys that came with a kid's meal he ordered.

"Oh no! The evil dragon is attacking the robot! Who will save it? AHHHH! CRUNCH!" Lavi was imitating different voices. How bored was he?

Kanda sat separately from us in a corner, Lenalee right next to me, and Lavi, sadly, right in front of me. He then started talking nonstop from there.

"Someone save me!" he said in what I can only assume was a female voice. How many kid's meals did he buy?

"Hey Allen, you wanna play with me?" I looked up to see Lavi's hopeful eye. He offered me two little action figures. One was a doll, the other was an officer.

"Why not hand me the robot or dragon?" I questioned.

"Because I want it!" He pouted. Wow, we all need to do a maturity check every once in a while.

I praised the Lord as Komui returned with a few maps, and handwritten directions.

"Good news! I got directions! We can head off, but the drive is at least three hours. I hope you guys won't get too bored." Komui explained. We all went to the blue vehicle and hopped in. I talked to Lenalee before we got in, making sure the other three were out of earshot.

"Not to be rude or anything, but does Lavi_ always_ have a case of verbal diarrhea?"

Lenalee started laughing so hard. Thing was, I was being serious. All of these people have their perks, and like me, they also have their flaws. Lenalee had, well, a lot, but not as much as Komui or Kanda. Lavi, his was being a pervert and his verbal diarrhea.

"S-sorry, I'm afraid he is. I never heard his talking ever described the way you put it. You'll get use to it, then again, it took me three years.," she said. I'm screwed.

We got in the car, and buckled up. I was glad the backseats were up, currently, I did not want to sit by Kanda. Seeing as what happened last time, also knowing what happens when Lavi or Lenalee get bored.

"Hey Lenalee, can you turn on the radio? Oh, turn it up, I can't hear it in the back." I waited, then heard the music. Then an idea came in mind, especially since an annoying song came up on the radio.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy,

Grab my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack,

'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back."

I started off the song, then Lavi joined along with Lenalee. The order went me, Lavi, and Lenalee for the lyrics.

"I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes."

"Trying on all our clothes, clothes."

"Boys blowing up our phones, phones"

I saw that Kanda was doing his best to ignore us, Komui not minding the karaoke that much. That was, until we sang the chorus. I sang it as obnoxiously as I could, and very loud.

"Don't stop, make it pop DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no."

"CHANGE THE DAMN STATION!" We all tensed as Kanda yelled. I smirked. This did not seem to be his day.

"It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday."

We all started singing, much to Bakanda's distaste. Said person continued to order us to change the station. I was loving this so much, so was Lenalee and Lavi. They joined in every song.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby no

Like baby, baby, baby oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine"

The next radio station, also an over played song that a lot of people didn't really like. Kanda was no exception to this.

"Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Oh yes I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it, I, I, I like it"

Lenalee smacked Kanda's hand away from the radio and changed the channel.

"What's new pussycat? Woah woah

What's new pussycat? Woah, woah

Pussycat pussycat I've got flowers

And lots of hours to spend with you

So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose

Pussycat, pussycat I love you!

Yes I do!

You and your pussy cat nose!"

"NO MORE MUSIC! ANYONE WHO TURNS IT ON, I WILL MAKE THEIR LIFE HELL!", the long haired man said.

"With you here BAKANDA, it already is." I said. I earned a glare. In other words, he didn't have a come back.

Then there as silence in the car. Kanda shut off the radio and threatened anyone who dare went to the device. He can be such a kill joy, I resorted to my cell phone and checked the reply from Ian.

**-Reply from: Ian-**

_**So he's not your boyfriend? Ya sure, cuz you 2 looked pretty close in that picture.**_

I smacked my head pretty hard at this. Everyone in the car turned to look at me, I dived down behind the seats, and hid.

**-Reply to: Ian-**

**I'm pretty sure I would know who my boyfriend is. Can we change the subject? What are you doing?**

_**Staring at a wall. U?**_

**Well, just finished singing, but the killjoy in our group ruined it. :/**

_**XD you sing? I can't sing worth anything. Parents tell me it's not that I'm horrible at it, it's just I need a LOT of practice and a tuner.**_

I couldn't help but laugh, sounds like something Cross would say to me. Not about singing, but basically about everything else.

**That's kind of harsh, don't you think? I don't sing really.**

_**Not really. XD are you tone deaf? Maybe we can harmonize sometimes and see how well that goes.**_

I was imagining singing really off tune with someone else who was naturally tone deaf. It's not that I don't like actually singing, the last time I did was when Mana was around. He use to sing me this same old lullaby. I tried searching for it online, no results showed. I wonder if he made the song or someone in his family that passed it on.

He showed me how to play it on piano, we even made our own code. The code was for how to read music, we made three circles of musical staff, then put the notes on it. There were a few other tricks to it, but kind of complicated to explain now.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"I'm bored, are we there yet? How much longer till we're there?" Lavi started, again.

"About forty-five minutes away." Komui responded.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lavi said.

"Hold it." Kanda stated, just wanting to get out of the small vehicle filled with people he tolerated.

"I can't hold it! If I do I'll screw up my bladder up!" Lavi was squirming at this point.

"Didn't I tell you not to drink that forty-four ounce soda?" Allen sang in a "I told you so" tone.

"Yes! This is an emergency! Komui! Do you really want to pay extra to have this car cleaned!" Lavi crossed his legs and squirmed a little. _WHY DIDN'T I GO TO THE BATHROOM! _He thought to himself.

"PULL OVER!" Kanda yelled. "If that stupid rabbit goes, everyone in this car is NOT coming out alive."

Everyone froze, when Kanda is upset (more than usual) everyone pays for it. The second reason, nobody wanted Lavi to explode. The car swerved off the road pretty fast.

"LAVI GET OUT OF THE CAR!" The occupants of the vehicle yelled at the redhead.

"WHAT? You want me to go on the side of the road! There's cars passing! And there's nothing to cover me!" What the bladder filled redhead said was true. There were a decent amount of cars traveling. There was also no bushes or anything to do his business behind.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go." Allen said.

"Just make sure Lenalee doesn't see you!" Komui cried. The said girl turned red and smacked her brother in the face.

"Never mind! I don't have to go anymore!" Lavi yelled. Everyone, even Kanda turned towards him, their eyes all widen.

"I didn't piss on the seat! I swear! I can wait, honestly I can! Just get back on the road so I can make it to the bathroom!" He begged.

Instead of getting there in forty-five minutes, they got there in half the time. How they did without being pulled over for a speeding ticket, no one knows. Allen wished she put her seat belt on, because she kept flying into the windows at the rear of the car. Every time Komui slammed his breaks, he apologized since he heard said girl smack into something.

Kanda was smirking, Lavi felt guilty, and Lenalee gave Allen (when she was stable and not going all Superman) an apologetic look. Komui over-steered and nearly flipped the car over countless times.

"RABBIT!", Lenalee called out. Komui slammed down on the breaks, HARD, and they were squealing. There was a squeak of surprise and a thump heard from the back.

"SORRY!" The driver sobbed. "At least we're here though!"

As soon as Lavi heard that, he shoved open the door and ran. Allen folded down the seat in front of her so she could get out. She ended up flinching a lot due to the injuries inflicted upon her in the rough drive. See what happens when you don't wear a seat belt and the driver is crazy.

Komui gripped Allen in a death crushing hug. Kanda just watched her struggle out of the man's grip.

"I'M SO SORRY ALLY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE HORRIBLE TO MY NEW LITTLE SISTER!" Komui yelled. "PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR BIG BROTHER!"

"I-I forgive y-you!" Allen managed to let out. "Let go of me though!"Komui gave her one good squeeze before complying to her request.

Allen went straight to her room, she was tired of traveling and smashing into a window. Tim just stared at the girl as she plopped down onto her bed. Right when she was about to fall asleep for a nap, Lavi barged into her room.

"Ally!~ Come on! We're going to the activities over in the lounge! They're suppose to have a self-defense instructor or something over here!" Lavi said with enthusiasm. Allen groaned into her pillow.

"I can always carry you so you won't have to walk." Allen took her pillow and threw it at Lavi, who dodged it.

"I'm not going, I'm too tired." She responded.

"Don't be like that! You said you were going, and I can't go unless you're there." Lenalee walked in also.

"I'm not going."

Lenalee went to Allen's bed and sat her up, she hugged her arms around Allen's so she couldn't move them. Lavi grabbed Allen's legs as firmly as he could, Allen kicked and was cursing. Then Timcanpy came to her rescue, attacking Lenalee, the bird didn't do damage, he just used her hair like reins.

Allen fell on the ground rubbing her back, and kicking Lavi's arms off her legs. Tim then went to nipping and playing with Lavi's bandana.

"Allen! Get it off me!" Lavi was playing tug of war with the cockatoo.

"Well it doesn't listen to me!" Allen pulled the bird and held him close to her. He kept snapping at the others. Allen put Tim in the cage, feeding him and making sure he had water.

"Allen, please! Even Kanda is going."

"No Lavi. That's even more reason why I should stay."

"Kanda! Get in here!" Allen didn't know what Lenalee was doing, but she knew it wasn't good.

The Asian man walked into the room and looked at the disheveled trio. He turned around and walked away. What would you assume if you were to walk in the room, had happened to hear thumps, yelling, and saw three people all ruffled up.

"No! It's not what you think, just get in here Yuu-Chan!" Lavi called out. Kanda returned at hearing his first name being used.

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"Can you drag Allen along with us?" Lenalee pouted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's not my problem, the beansprout is yours."

"I'm right here! Don't talk like I'm not!" Allen yelled.

"If you don't help carry Allen, I'll send the picture from earlier to your family!~" Lavi sang.

Kanda's eyes widened at the threat.

"I thought I told you to delete them." Kanda stepped towards Lavi.

"I did, but you didn't tell me to delete my text messages!" Lavi had his finger over the send button. It was the picture of Kanda and Allen. Above showed the names of the people who would be the recipients.

"Send that, and I will personally see to it myself that you are disfigured."

"Don't be like that Kanda, all you have to do is carry Allen, and I'll hand over the phone so you can make sure it's gone. Deal?" Lavi added.

Kanda let out a sigh of defeat. He reached for the phone only to be pulled away from him.

"Not until after we're at the lounge. I know you're a man of your word, but I just want to be careful." Lavi said. Kanda cursed and mumbled. He looked towards Allen and started heading towards her.

"Are you insane! He'll drop me!" Allen protested. She made several points, but to no avail. In the end, Kanda threw her over his shoulder. Allen was struggling, she could have escaped easily, but didn't have the energy to do just that. So Lavi oh so generously took a cold water bottle and poured it down Allen's face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!", she spluttered.

"To wake you up. Looks like it worked too, now onward!" He marched.

"Bakanda, can you put me down?", she asked.

"No. I am not going to let the rabbit send that picture."

"If you don't let me down, you're going to be in a lot of pain." Kanda chuckled at the threat. Allen hated when people underestimated her. She took her knee and rammed it right into his diaphragm. He went down and trying to regain the air that rushed out of his lungs. Allen stood up and offered him a hand.

"Told you so!" the girl remarked triumphantly. He took her hand and stood back up. What they didn't realize, they were at their destination and the instructor was right there. The group of four walked into the lounge room that was cleared out and had mats placed down for sparring.

"I am Fou and I need a good sparring partner. Are you up for it?" A woman with pink hair came up and said.

"Well Fou, I'm Allen. I just rather watch the class, I didn't want to come here in the first place." Allen responded truthfully. Instead of accepting the answer, the woman sent a punch flying towards Allen's face.

Allen dodged it, grabbed her challengers' arm, and flipped her over onto her back.

"Sorry! That was just out of instinct, I really didn't mean to." Allen ranted. Fou stood up on her own.

"Shut up and just fight! That's the reaction I was looking for!" Fou yelled.

"Shouldn't we be wearing some gear though?"

"What did I just say?"

Allen stood in a ready pose, not wanting to make the first move. Fou kicked at Allen, who used her arms to block the attacks. Allen grabbed Fou's leg, and kicked the other right out from under her. The pink haired girl jumped back up and punched Allen in the stomach.

Stumbling for a moment Fou was able to get a few more hits in. Allen started dodging again and kicked Fou right in the face, bringing her down to the ground. Allen put her foot on Fou's back, stepping lightly.

"That's why you should wear sparring gear if you're a wimp." Fou announced to those that watched intently. Allen took her foot off the woman and took a step back. Fou turned and stared at the white haired girl.

"As for you, you NEVER let your guard down! Idiot! Don't show mercy to others! You're good but you don't follow through, what is wrong with you?", she looked towards Allen.

"I-I'm sorry?" Allen honestly didn't know how to respond to this person.

"What are you apologizing for? Good Lord, I wanted you to fight me. Anyways, would you be my volunteer, my partner ran out on me. Crybaby, just because I broke his nose." Allen shuddered, but couldn't say no.

"Sure."

"Great, now to get the waivers."

"W-WAIVERS?" Allen stuttered.

"Don't worry, the waiver is mostly for you though."

Allen went to the corner of the room wondering what's going to happen.

"Allen! That was so awesome how you took down the instructor! Where did you learn that, show me!", Lavi started going crazy over this.

"Yeah Allen, I thought you only took boxing! What else did you takes?" Lenalee curiously stared at the girl.

"Allen! I got the waivers! Time to show everyone how to put on their gear!" Fou yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda P.O.V.<strong>

I took the beansprout's hand. So maybe she was a lot stronger than she looked. She offered to pull me up, I only accepted because I didn't give her the benefit of the doubt. As soon as she walked in, a pink haired lady came up to her, then sent a punch towards the moyashi. When I got inside, I took the stupid rabbit's phone, and deleted any evidence of me on there. Pictures, messages, etc.

I was surprised at the beansprout's reflexes. I was impressed, though I'll never say that out loud, especially to her. Instead of interfering, I just stood there and watched, knowing this was going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I wish I knew what I was getting myself into. There must have been twelve other teens in the class, who all gave me a judging stare. I know I should get use to it, but even a professional freak such as I can't act like this is a normal. A lot of them were guys, at least nine of them. They gave me a look of admiration, while the girls, well, looked appalled.

Showing them to get the gear on right was annoying. Do you know how many guys got distracted and put their helmet on wrong. I facepalmed myself, oh the joy of immature teenage boys. We showed the group the most basic maneauvers. Like how to block, escape a hold, how to correctly punch. Two girls there got into some bitch fight, well it was more like a slapping fight more than anything, it was sad.

I mean, what good does slapping do? Even if you do slap someone hard enough, it won't do any damage, just a red face or a bruise at most. I'm not trying to promote violence, but if you're going to fight someone, at least make it worth your time. I went to grab one girl, then Fou grabbed the other.

"You bitch! Let me go you whore! Fuck you! Fuck you!", the red haired girl I grabbed yelled at me. I swear, I probably would've knocked her out if it wasn't for my conscience telling me not to. The other girl, a blonde, said the same to Fou.

"If you two don't stop right now, I'll have to incapacitate the both of you!" Fou yelled.

"She started it! If she wasn't such a slut, the I wouldn't have slapped her!" the blonde said in her defense. I went into overly honest mode.

"In my opinion, you both look like hookers that could be bought off the street for five dollars." I responded.

I did not want to deal with this shit, especially girls like these. The blonde wore a tube top that showed a lot of cleavage, and a mini-skirt (which makes no damn sense since this is a self-defense class). The redhead wore a tank top with booty shorts, and you could see her underwear sticking out from under the shorts. Fou just laughed at what I said along with the rest of the group.

"I do not!", they shouted in unison. They both went from fighting with each other, and yelling obscene things at me. They ended up forgetting what they were fighting over, and went back to gossiping about me behind their back. Wow, somebody needs to get a life.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi called out.

"What?"

"Can you and Kanda spar against each other!"

"I am not fighting a girl." Kanda stated. Just because I'm a girl he won't fight me?

"Same goes for me." Lavi laughed at my response.

"Fine, we'll fight. I won't go easy on you beansprout."

"Likewise Bakanda." Fou cleared out the room so we had room to fight.

Kanda wouldn't make the first move, so I started jabbing at him. Surprisingly, he was fast and missed every single one. He landed a punch on my bad shoulder, that hurt like hell, but I didn't let him gain the upper hand. I kicked into his side as hard as I could, he went flying.

Kanda started doing a combo mix. Straight left of my face, then an uppercut. He was pretty good, no time to be thinking those thoughts if I want to be conscious after this was over. I fake jabbed left then right hooked him in the face. Thank God for the padding, or that would've hurt him pretty bad, at least a knock out.

Kanda went towards me and jabbed, lead hooked, uppercut, clinch and kneed me. I fell then rolled out of his way before he could try something else. I sent a roundhouse, cross, jab, cross, roundhouse to the Japanese man. That was going to leave a bruise, if not a mark of some sort.

He charged right at me and slid, knocking me down. Kanda walked over to me, I kicked him in the face, wrapping my legs around his neck, also bringing him to the ground. As he was gaining back his balance, I tackled him. The shock on his face was evident.

It was hard to not be thrown off, he nearly got me four times. Finally, I smashed our foreheads together, him flinching in pain. I knew I would be getting a horrible migraine later for that. I took the opportunity, straddled Bakanda, and pinned his hands above his head.

He was attempting to escape, but I put so much strength into making sure he stayed down on the ground. He was either one of the most stubborn or most persistent opponents I've ever had.

"Give up Kanda?" I said. This was an awkward position, but hey, it wasn't my fault he didn't call it quits. His response was a grunt, and Fou came there to make sure he didn't try to come at me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

How she handled those two whores earlier, was pretty entertaining. The look of shock on their faces just because she told the truth. She seems even more tolerable now.

I lost to the moyashi, never thought I'd ever have to admit that. She's strong and by the looks of it, has been training for a long time. I wish she didn't straddle me though, I swear I saw Lavi take a picture. Her face was close to mine, the more I squirmed, the more awkward it got for me. I might have someone to train with other than my idiotic adopted brothers.

I stared into her gray eyes, and that same feeling returned again. As soon as I saw the blue in the depths of her eyes, I stopped moving. I noticed her face, the scar only made her face look more attrac- WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? The moyashi got off, I went off to take off my padding/gear.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey! Allen, you look like you've been fighting for a long time." Fou stated the obvious fact. "About how long?"

"Since I was about three years old."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Keep it up."

"Ally! Thanks for fighting Kanda! That was so awesome how you both kept going at each other like a mongoose and a snake." Lavi said. When Kanda walked away, some of the other guys tried to tease him about being beaten by a girl.

Those idiots had to find out about Kanda's temper the hard way. He elbowed one in the stomach, said victim fell down and everyone else stayed out of Kanda's way.

"Now can we go back so I can sleep." Allen said.

"Yes, now we can go." Lenalee huffed. The group left, but not before Fou gave Allen her number.

"In case you ever need a part time job or a sparring partner."

"Yeah, but I don't live here."

"No shit Sherlock, it's not like your accent or the fact that you're in a trailer park gave it away." Fou sarcastically said. "Anyways, my family runs a boxing gym across the states. Just call, and there should be someone that will challenge you. Just say you're Fou's friend."

Allen smiled at the pink haired woman, then they exchanged numbers.

"Thank you Fou."

Everyone went to their rooms, Allen was the first to fall asleep. She couldn't recall the last time she had to really fight against someone, but no memories came to mind. _Maybe I'm just going brain dead, I have been hitting my head all day._

There was a knock at the door and Allen groaned. The headache was starting to kick in.

"Come in." Allen didn't turn to see who was there, her face was firmly planted into the pillow.

"Here, take these, it's aspirin." A deep voice said. Allen's head shot up and turned to look at the visitor. Kanda stood there, a cup of water and a couple of pills in hand.

"T-thank you.", she sat up, popped the pills in and drank the whole glass of water.

"I hit your bad shoulder and I know it hurt like a bitch." He stood still.

"It's fine, nothing time won't fix."

"Allen, if you ever need an opponent to practice with, well, you know what I mean."

"Sure, we can fight some time." she beamed one of her smiles. Kanda turned and walked out of the door. His face lightly colored. Allen was hoping she could become friends with the man, so she thought that this was one way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>In case I made any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors, I apologize. I kind of wrote this past midnight. Anyways, I know how important grammar is. It's the difference between saying you helped your Uncle Jack off a horse, or you helped your Uncle jack off a horse.


	7. Grand Canyon!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY**

**Author's Note**: _Well, I've been having so much fun writing lately but I've been busy with the holidays, sorry about that. Also helps how insane my friends are and give me some awesome scenarios. Sadly, I've had no time to spend with them as of yet T^T Happy New Year everyone! I apologize for being late and that I suck at writing._

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V. Monday<strong>

I groaned as my eyelids slowly opened. Looking around at my surroundings I noticed that Tim's cage was swaying back and forth. Looks like the R.V. was moving. I don't know what Tim was saying, but it sounded like he was cursing in Japanese again. Standing up I realized something, I need to start exercising again, because I was sore.

"Hold on! Let me get you out of there." I grabbed the the latch on the cage, and opened it with my good arm. Since he hardly fits in the door anymore, I had to pick him out of the thing myself. Either he needs to stop eating so much or needs a new cage, probably the latter since it's been around longer than I have.

Plopping back on my bed faced down, I fully regretted that. When will my shoulder stop feeling sore! I forced myself back to sleep, only to be thrown off my bed and onto the floor. Can't Komui drive like a drunk instead of a schizophrenic maniac! (AN: No offense to any of those that have a schizophrenic in their family.)

Apparently I hit the floor pretty hard, the thump I made caused Komui to yell out "I'M SORRY!"

I felt so lazy, I didn't want to move from where I was at, even after Tim landed on me and started pecking at my head. Then somebody opened my door.

"Allen! Are you okay? STOP EATING HER BRAINS OUT YOU FOUL DEMON!", it was Lavi and he was swinging at Tim.

"Lavi stop being over-dramatic! I'm fine-", I rolled over, and Komui's lousy driving made Lavi fall, on me. Hands placed on either side of my head. I was really thankful they didn't ram into my face. Not wanting to feel or make the situation more awkward I kept calm, but Tim made it worse.

"Sorry Allen, I didn't mean t-" Tim went to biting Lavi's head. Just my luck, Lavi sprawled across me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenalee P.O.V.<strong>

As soon as Lavi went to check on Allen, I was making sure brother didn't kill us. A bit after I put on my seat belt, the car swerved a little, again. I heard Lavi yelling at something. I went to go investigate since Komui was frantically bawling at how he could've hurt Allen in the last swerve.

"Stop biting me!" I heard Lavi yell.

"Lavi stop moving! You're going to have some hair ripped out if you do!" Allen's voice sounded flustered.

"It hurts so much! Grab my head!" Lavi was whimpering.

"You big baby you don't know what pain is! I can hold out longer than that! Here, stay still!"

"Thank God you got it out!"

What was going on? I don't know what possessed me to throw open the door, but I saw Lavi on top of Allen. I screamed at the sight and they both looked up at me. I felt so flushed with embarrassment. I didn't realize Kanda was right next to me that entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"What's going on back there?" Komui yelled back.

"Nothing!" Lenalee managed to reply.

"Stupid rabbit! Beansprout! What the fuck are you two doing." Kanda's voice came out of his gritted teeth.

There was a mixture of awkward silence and for some odd reason, murderous intentions. It was like a staring contest, and everyone was just barley breathing.

"Lavi, will you get off me. I got Tim out of your hair, so you're fine now." Allen pushed Lavi's chest, and he fell to the side. Lavi was now the same shade of his hair. Allen was straightening out her hair and clothes.

"Damn it, answer me when I'm talking to you!" Kanda smashed his fist into the wall. All but Allen jumped and stared at the dent.

"It's not what it looks or sounds like. Allen fell on the floor the first turn Komui made, everyone heard that thud. I went to check on her when that bird was trying to eat her brains out, then I was fighting with it!" Lavi said triumphantly as the blush resided.

"Then the last swerve made Lavi fall on me. Tim thought I was in trouble, attacked, and now we're back to here." Allen finished. Lavi looked at the two by the door.

"Gasp! Were both of your heads in the gutter! Would you really think I'd do that to Allen? Sweet little Ally? Shame on you!" Lavi put his hand dramatically over his heart.

"N-no!" Lenalee was blushing furiously "I was just um...What's that brother? You need me? Coming!" The older girl ran off.

"What about you Kanda?" Allen looked at him with amused eyes.

"Shut up!", he went back to his room and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Allen looked at Lavi, and he shrugged.

"Sorry about that Allen, I should've just knocked on your door instead of barging in."

"It's fine. Now will you please get out so I can get dressed." She then shoved the redhead out the small room.

After getting ready in her room, Allen headed over to Komui. He told her of the plans for the next four days.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

"We're heading to the Grand Canyon State! Arizona! I heard there's going to be some pow wows and other Native American Culture. Even condors over there, you might think it's a vulture, but trust me! They're the size of turkeys!" Komui babbled excitedly.

"Pow wows are so fun! The Native American culture is so amazing! Did you know that the Navajo and Apache use to be one huge tribe, but they split up into two? Or that they used buffalo stomach to hold water since it contained liquid the best?", Lavi showed so much enthusiasm.

"How do you know all of this?" I looked at him.

"I like history, I memorize nearly everything I find interesting! Did you know the Hopi tribe are the only people that can possess eagle feathers, claws, or even capture one since it's an important part of their culture/religion? Well they're important for all tribes! There's even dances they have for them!"

"Wow, you're really into this stuff aren't you?" Lenalee said. Lavi nodded his head.

"You know the hairstyle for _Princess Leia _from _Star Wars_? That's actually the hairstyle the women of the Zuni would have."

"Really? I can't wait to see the jewelry there! I love silver, turquoise and coral! My favorite type is lapis, it's a beautiful dark blue!" Lenalee gushed. "There's even the rugs they weave on a loom by hand, or kachinas, everything is hand made!"

I should really start paying attention in history, I honestly didn't know much about this kind of stuff. Well, I was just barley passing that class, I never had time to study. With Cross getting drunk, me working as much as I can, and keeping away from debt collectors. It's a wonder we haven't been arrested yet.

"Does anyone need to go to the bathroom? Either way, we're going to have a stop to pick up some breakfast and I need to get some gas. Someone go get Kanda and tell him." Komui pulled into the station.

"Sure, I'll go do it." I had no issue with the she-male that was always on it's period. Sometimes, he drove me crazy with his mood swings.

"Bakanda! If you want to get something to eat, get off or stay here." I said while knocking on the door then turned around. I did not feel like dealing with anything today, considering I flew onto the wrong side of the floor.

"Ally! Don't go in the restroom! It's horrible! There's a cockroach the size of a very small dog!" Lenalee whined.

"Okay..." I went to the fountain drinks and got a forty-four ounce of soda. I would've gotten some real food, but I don't trust gas station burritos, especially at how dirty this one looked like. Instead I went for a giant bag of potato chips.

"Hurry up Allen, we're going to leave in a couple of minutes!"

"Give me a moment Lavi!" I paid for the items and ran out to the vehicle, straight into my room to feed Tim. Remember how I said he needed a new cage? Well, he ate over half the bag with me, I need to get one soon along with some bird food.

**-Message to: Ian-**

**Hey, did you go back to Texas already?**

_**Nah, not yet. Have you gone back to England?**_

**I'm actually going to be living in the States, Nevada more specifically.**

_**Well, hopefully I'll see you at some point. Ttyl, parents want to spend family time.**_

Now I was officially bored. There was nothing really to do that I haven't done already. Guess I'll go ask when we're going to get there.

"How much longer till we're there?"

"Well little Ally, about an hour more or or less. Are you bored?" Komui looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Kind of... Lenalee is in her room, so is Kanda, and I think Lavi is reading or something." Everyone was doing their own thing, and if I spend anymore time with that bird, I might grow a beak and wings.

"There's a T.V. and you can watch it." He responded, looking like he was honestly focusing on the road.

"Okay." I was bored to tears! I needed to let out some energy, but my body felt so sore, maybe I should take some more aspirin. I went to the cupboard and took two.

While I was stretching out my muscles, I was looking out the window. There was so much cacti! We were in the middle of a desert, I saw vultures circling in the sky, ground owls, roadrunners and a snake eating a rabbit.

"That poor rabbit had so much potential!" I jumped and nearly punched the voice behind me. It was just Lavi, his face glued to the window at the scenery going by.

"As most people say, it's the circle of life." I did a back bend and slowly brought my legs up to do a handstand, then went back to my first position. This was hard, try doing this in a moving vehicle.

"Look at all the aloe vera! Did you know that they're good disinfectants for cuts, burns and sunburns! You just rip off a piece, break it open, and rub the goo inside it on the injury." He grabbed my head and made me look at the window.

There were cacti, then there was this plant that came a bit up past my knee. The leaves were thick and fleshy, serrated with white teeth on the edges. Kind of creepy looking if you ask me.

"Okay Lavi, thanks, but if you don't mind I'm trying to stretch."

"Sorry about that, sometimes I don't realize I drag people over half the time."

I just nodded, feeling better not too long after that. My medicine finally kicked in! Hooray for pain killers!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"We're here kiddies! Now get out! Remember to stick with the buddy system, watch out for stranger danger, and put on some sunblock! This is Arizona for goodness sake! It's at least 115 degrees Fahrenheit out here and there's not a cloud in the sky." Komui announced.

He grabbed a bottle of sunblock and poured over half of its unevenly on Lenalee. She was as white as Allen's hair. Allen put on a decent layer on, Lavi did the same, while Kanda just pushed the bottle away.

"Kanda, it's more hot here than in Utah or Nevada, you'll need sunblock. You'll get a horrible sunburn!" Komui was trying to poor the bottle on the stubborn person.

"I don't burn. I've never had a damn sunburn and never will. All that ever happens is my skin tans and that's about it." Kanda folded his arms over his chest and walked away.

"BUDDY SYSTEM KANDA! BUDDY SYSTEM!" Komui cried out to the teen. "Everyone pair up! Lenalee, you're with me! Lavi, come along since I have no idea where idea where I parked Komurin! Ally, you're with Kanda, and if he tries anything" Komui covered Lenalee's ears "Kick his ass! I know you can handle yourself and we have your number."

"Why don't we just go as a group or something?" Allen said.

"Well, in case we split up or can't find each other. I don't want to lose anyone here on vacation.", Komui stated, adjusting his glasses.

They all doubted that, but sure enough, barley ten minutes later, they were lost in the crowds of tourists. Kanda following Allen who kept nearly running into the mules that were there for the trail into the canyon.

"Beansprout, watch where you're going!" Kanda pulled her out of the way of a rickshaw there.

"I am! Everyone else just keeps running into me!" She stated and continued walking. Allen went to a railing and looked down into the earth made structure. The vast land down below was at least a mile or more deep.

"Kanda! Look, isn't that pretty!" She dragged him over by the arm, making him look down.

"Che."

"Come on, even you have to admit this is pretty amazing! Look how far it goes, it's as if it can go on forever!" She looked at it, letting the occasional breeze blow through her hair and absorbing the sun into her pale skin. Then she heard something up above.

"Look! Isn't that the condor Komui was talking about!" she exclaimed, bringing out her phone and trying to take pictures of it.

"It's ugly. In case you haven't noticed there moyashi, it's head is bald." Kanda looked at the thing with disgust.

"Do you ever have anything positive to say?"

"No."

"I figured that much. In all of my life I have never met a pessimist like yourself." She put the electronic away. "Now come on! There's some dancers over there!"

There young children, teenagers, and some adults wearing headdresses and traditional clothing along with jewelry. All of them had long straight, black hair, past their elbows. On their faces were lines of paint, there were people on the side playing drums and chanting something.

"Ally! We found you!" Lavi came and attempted to glomp her and Kanda, but ended up being smacked away by the Japanese teen. Lenalee laughed, Komui looked like he couldn't care less.

"Oww! If you don't want a hug just say so! Anyways Ally, those dancers over there are Navajo. I can't wait to see them perform!"

There were eight small hoops placed on the ground in different places, then the drums started beating. A man started dancing, kind of hopping around in circles, kicking the hoops up and catching them with his hands in time with the beat of the drum.

He caught all of the rings and made different shapes after putting his arms completely through them. Each of the rings equally distributed on his arms, he started flapping them like wings and dancing again.

The man then made the rings into a squiggly line, showing it off as a caterpillar. The next dancer joined in as the other left. This one was a teenager, and he had feathers on the sleeves of his arms.

Spreading out his winged arms, he was gliding in circle just like an eagle. Looking graceful with his eagle feather headdress. He brought his arms up and was hopping, there were bells or something on his feet that made a jingling noise.

When he was done everyone started clapping and putting tips in a box they had.

"That was great! Wasn't it?" Lavi was taking pictures along with Lenalee and Allen.

"Sure was, after this we should go to the gift shop. Komui said he's going to take us into the canyon for a hike tomorrow, it's suppose to take about two days. There's a helicopter that picks up people if they want, and brother paid for it." Lenalee said.

"Leave me out." Kanda said.

"Too bad, you're stuck with us.~" Lavi added.

They went to all of the stands that were set out and ate at some booth that sold burgers and tacos. They watched the Native American culture around them. People weaving, making jewelry the old fashioned way, or frybread being made.

They went to different parts of the canyon and read the signs that had tidbits of information on them. Of course there was more people feeding the animals there, this time being fined by the park rangers who were present. The group ended the day with going to the gift shop.

Lavi bought a few books on the history of the Grand Canyon and the creatures that live in it. Komui bought coffee mugs, Lenalee got a squash blossom with a couple of bracelets with a mixture of coral and lapis.(AN: link for what a squash blossom is. Remove the spaces http : / www .tribalartszion. Com/ images /navajo -necklace -k446 .jpg ) Even Kanda bought something, he got a machete. Allen bought a wooden spirit flute that sounded lighter than the wind. She went to go sit outside on a bench and play it.

Allen figured out a few of the notes and started playing simple things. Finally she played her own song. It sounded sad and lonely, slow with the feelings in it lingering. It felt like she was some where else, Allen didn't realize people were watching her either.

Her fingers delicately ghosting over the wooden instrument gracefully. Allen's eyes weren't open, she was breathing in time with the distant drum beat without knowing it. The music slowly faded away, her gray eyes slowly opening and looking dazed.

The surrounding crowd had their cameras out and were filming, others were clapping telling her what a great job she did, some were trying to give her money. She felt her face turn red, bowed and walked out of the crowd as fast as she could without knowing where she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

I followed the girl out of the shop to make sure she didn't get herself lost again. I stood a good distance away and heard her messing around on that cheap piece of wood she bought.

Right as I was walking away she started playing seriously. This song was filled with pain and loneliness. I looked over at her, she had her eyes closed and was playing carefully, like the instrument could possibly break any second.

What the hell, I can't stop watching her! I couldn't see her after people started gathering around. Damn people who have no lives watching her, I'm an exception! That pisses me off. When the music stopped, she shot through the crowd to escape. Shit! If she's on her own, I'll never find her.

"Baka moyashi! Get back over here before I drag you back!" For someone shorter than me, she could run. When I caught up with her, I smacked the back of her head.

"What was that for!" she pouted.

"Running off. We can't leave this hellish place without you! If you get lost, I'm screwed!" I took a deep breath to calm down. "Why did you run off anyway?"

"I really don't know...", she responded earnestly.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW?" I swear she can be so confusing. All girls are like that, so she's no different.

"I just didn't."

I was frustrated, first of all I saw that horny rabbit on her this morning, not to mention the disturbing things I heard before the scientist's sister threw the door open. Second, was the gas station stop, lastly, SHE HAS NO SENSE OF DIRECTION AND SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S DOING!

Right when I was about to yell at her, the others came. She was lucky this time.

"Allen, I didn't know you played music!" Lenalee wiped her eyes at the edges.

"Why are you crying?", beansprout looked at her with concern.

"Sorry, your song just brought up some bad memories. No worries." She forced a smile. The idiotic scientist pulled her into a hug comforting her.

"Ally! Are you shy of playing in front of other people? Is that why you ran? I was surprised you didn't notice the group you gathered." Baka usagi told her.

"Sometimes I space out and I don't realize it." she tucked some hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

"Now let's get back to my precious Komurin! Lavi, lead the way!" Komui announced waiting for the flame headed teen go ahead of the group. Sure enough, he was right. They went to the nearest camping site and parked Komurin for the week. Going in their separate rooms, each put their items away and came back out.

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Lavi held about a dozen DVD cases in his arms.

"I do!" Allen and Lenalee said in unison.

"It's going to be a horror movie! _Quarantine__!_ Are you sure you ladies are up for it?"

"I am." Allen replied. Lenalee looked like she was thinking it over.

"Nope! My Lenalee can't watch that! She's too precious! Same with Ally!" Komui declared. Allen looked at Lenalee and they both had the same thing in mind. They were going to team up on Komui.

Both girls looked over at the scientist, pouted their lips and widened their eyes. Since Komui had never seen Allen's pouting face, it even added more effect to Komui.

"Please Komui!" Lenalee said in her most innocent voice.

"N-no! Stop giving me that face!" Komui was resisting the urge to give in. Allen pulled a trick from her sleeve.

"Please Komui! You'll be the best big brother in the whole world if you do!" Allen only begged since she didn't want to just talk to herself and Tim in the room.

"You called me big brother!" Komui jumped for joy grabbing both girls. "F-fine, you can watch the movie, but if it gets too scary let me know. You can both stay in my bed if it's too terrifying for you!"

"Stupid incest freak." Kanda said leaning on the wall. Komui chose to ignore his comment going past him and to his room.

"So, are you going to join us Bakanda?"

"Che. Only since I have nothing better to do Moyashi." She smiled happily at him. Mostly since all her friends were together in the same room by choice instead of force.

They pulled out the couch in front of the T.V. and sat down. Allen and Lenalee being in the middle, Kanda next to Allen, Lavi near Lenalee. Then they started the movie. After about thirty minutes in, it started going into the horror.

"Eeep!" Lenalee clung to Lavi, trying to turn her face away from the screen "Sorry I didn't mean to! You know how I've never watched this genre of movie." She said while hiding her head into his side.

"No problem." He laughed "I agree with Komui though."

"Allen and I should go sleep in his bed tonight?" she said slightly confused.

"No! I mean you don't have to watch if it's too scary." He blurted out.

"O-okay."

Allen and Kanda were just staring at the screen. Allen started laughing at some parts of the movie that Lenalee screamed at.

"Stupid woman, she's still recording when she should be helping!" She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tell me about it. Then the random person falling from the ceiling, that should've been one of their first clues to get the hell away, not go investigate." Kanda added. Lavi jumped at a few parts in the movie too.

"It's not that bad, you can tell how fake it is!" Allen said to the pair.

"How can you handle this Ally? This is freaky!" Lavi avoided looking up from behind his hands.

"I'm not sure, probably since I've seen worse in my life." She said mindlessly, eyes glued.

"What do you mean-" Kanda was asking but cut off my Lenalee's scream. To Allen, this was a comedy, to Kanda, it was entertaining to see Lavi so scared. For Lenalee and Lavi, the most heart pumping thing they've ever laid eyes on.

"Can you believe she used the camera to beat up people. How effective is it if you have to to keep smacking people in the face?" Allen shook her head.

"This movie is filled with idiots." Kanda added sounding almost bored.

After the film was over, Lenalee was shaking a little. Lavi had his one eye wide open still.

"Do you know how possible it is for a mutated type of rabies to become that bad!", Lavi looked at everyone.

"No, and I don't want to know!" Lenalee was trying to think good and happy thoughts.

"I'm heading off to bed. Night everyone." Allen waved everyone off.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen P.O.V.<strong>

I honestly wasn't scared of the movie. It was pretty funny to hear Lenalee or Lavi scream/jump at every little thing. I went to my bed ignoring the bird in the room. Everyone went to their rooms, I checked on Lavi and Lenalee, they some how managed to fall asleep.

"Shit." I heard the word coming from the bathroom. Kanda came out of without a shirt on. He spotted me.

"What are you doing out?"

"You did get sunburned! Your skin is peeling, so you got burned at the water park last week too." His entire torso was red or peeling, his neck was pretty red, must have been from today.

"It's not that bad, and I don't get sunburned!"

"Then what's this?" I put my hand on his neck and he flinched.

"Fuck. Don't do that again! Maybe I did get burned, so what?"

"Hold on, stay there, and don't move." I grabbed a flashlight and went outside.

"Beansprout, where are you going?" He hissed.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be back." I turned the light on and headed out into the dark. I pointed it at the ground then started walking to the edge of our camping park. I pointed the flashlight at the plants of the area.

After looking carefully at each plant, I found the aloe vera. I grabbed one of it's biggest and chunkiest leafs then headed to Komurin. Making sure I didn't make much noise, I shut the door and found that Kanda actually listened to me.

"Where did you go and what is that?"

"I just went to find some aloe vera, now stand still, it'll help your skin."

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do, now let me put this on you or so help me, I will wake everyone up and have them hold you down." I glared, showing that I was serious.

"Che."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

Does she have to be so stubborn? I'm surprised she wandered off on her own and came back in less than five minutes. Why am I listening to her, I don't let anyone tell me what to do. Ever. When I was watching the movie earlier, I couldn't help but feel disappointed she didn't cling to me like Lenalee.

Whatever, she ripped the leaf thing she had and squeezed something out of it.

"What is that?"

"Just trust me, this will feel better. Now put your hair up so it doesn't get sticky."

I actually put my hair in a bun, but afterwords, she put her hands on me. My body kept flinching every time she rubbed the goo into my skin.

"Sorry." She said, continuing with what she was doing.

Her hands were soft and she put her them all over my back and chest. From my stomach up basically, beansprout had to stand on her tiptoes to get to my neck. Chills were sent down my spine, great, I'm turning into a pervert. When she was done, my skin finally stopped hurting.

"See, now we're even again. You gave me pain killers, I gave you this." She handed me the rest of the leaf. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight!"

She waved and smiled, I was resisting the urge to do the same. My face was red, but she was out of view by then. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I don't hate her, she's just, good company? What is up with her always having to return a favor.

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>I'm sorry! I feel like I've been lacking lately and I'm very boring! -bows- Sorry if this chapter is also short!


	8. Havasu Falls

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY.**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm trying to please some of my friends with this fanfic, but it's so hard! OTL -feels like she's not living up to an invisible expectation- I'M SORRY! So here we are with my next chapter anyways! Thanks to those who review, it makes me squeal with so much happiness! Apologies if this chapter is short!_

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! TIME TO GET MOVING IF WE WANT TO MAKE IT BACK ON SCHEDULE!" Komui yelled as loud as he could.

Everybody didn't wake up and just ignored the voice trying to stay asleep. It was five in the morning, who'd want to wake up at that time? Of course, the scientist always had some sort of plan.

Said person went back into his room to grab something. It was two air horns, he already had them ready for use. Komui pressed down on the horns, and everyone jumped. Instead of just leaving it at that, he went into everyone's room and set them off in each.

"I'm up!" Allen yelled. Her bird ripping off Komui's hat.

"Give me that!", the man snatched his item away.

"Hey, what happened to your glasses?" she saw they weren't there on his face.

"Kanda broke them." He sighed. "It was my last pair. Anyways, there are five backpacks at the front of Komurin. Go grab one and pack it with what you need. Water, food, sunblock, anything necessary for a hike."

"What am I going to do? I mean Timcanpy will need a lot of food! If I leave enough in here, he'll eat it in a day!"

"He should be fine, we'll be back tomorrow evening or so. Leave the usual amount of food, a day without food won't kill him."

"Okay." She ran out and started packing. Putting a pair of clothes, jacket, chips, bread, sunblock, hat, and a giant bottle of water in the pack, she went to grabbing a lunch bag.

The insulated bag had ice packs (obviously), ham, cheese, mustard, bologna, and mayonnaise packets. Allen made sure that there was enough food for everyone, in case she ate the usual amount she needed to survive.

"Here, carry this!" Komui gave her a duffel bag.

"What is it?"

"It's a tent silly little Ally! You don't think I'll let you sleep in the wide open desert? You and Lenalee will NOT share a tent with men." He turned on his heal to go and check on the other three.

Kanda basically had all weapons in his bag, Komui packed a tent big enough for three, instant coffee with a portable gas stove along with a coffee percolator. Lenalee had to have her make up (of course) and Lavi carried at least one of the new books he bought.

Allen wore a royal blue tank top, with black shoulder length gloves, a pair of denim shorts and light purple tennis shoes. Lenalee had a light green shirt, tan knee high shorts, and hiking boots. Komui's wardrobe was navy blue shirt, tan cargo shorts, and same as Lenalee, hiking boots.

The boys both wore cargo shorts, Lavi gray, Kanda had black. Kanda wore a white muscle shirt and green hiking shoes. Lavi had a black muscle shirt and just wore plain white tennis shoes.

After the group was sure they had everything needed, Timcanpy had enough food/water, all piled into the car. By the time they arrived, the teens were all sleep.

"Everyone get out, it's time to hit the trail." Komui said. The girls went to the edge of the railing staring out.

"Isn't the sunset gorgeous Allen?" Lenalee looked the sky above, clouds puffy and hues of purples or pinks. The sun, a beautiful orange-yellow casting rays of gold onto the canyon edges. Shadows started creeping around the plant life below.

"Yeah, this is the first sunrise I've seen honestly. I never really woke up early and went straight outside." She looked in awe at the scenery.

Kanda was glancing at the ivory haired girl, the sun bouncing off her eyes, showing the dark spots of blue hidden there. He was unaware that Lavi noticed this stare.

"Well, let's get going. We've got a map and a compass, so we should be fine. Aren't you excited we get to ride in a helicopter at the end of this? I'm so glad I planned this hike ahead of time to get all our permits. You Allen, are lucky Bookman didn't come along, so there was enough room for you!" Komui went down the path.

"Make sure everyone has sunblock on!" Komui yelled.

"Kanda, do you have some on?", Allen stared at him quizzically.

"No..."

"Here." She handed him a bottle.

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do! Now put some on!" Allen poured the white substance on her palm and started rubbing it into his neck.

"Damn it Moyashi! Didn't I tell you not to do that again!" Kanda smacked her hand away.

"Then put some sunblock on!"

"Alright! Now shut up and leave me alone!" He grabbed the bottle, covering all the areas that were vulnerable to the sun, then tossed it back to her.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui had their jaws dropped the ground. All thought _"Since when does Kanda listen or even obey anyone?"_

"K-kanda, are you okay? Have you been out in the sun too long buddy?" Lavi eyed his best friend worriedly.

"What the hell are you going on about baka usagi?"

"Nothing!~", the redhead responded.

"Piss off." Kanda said under his breath.

After going down the incline, they finally hit leveled ground. They followed the trail into the canyon, passing lizards, cacti, and more.

"I'm so thirsty." Lenalee said, drinking one of her water bottles.

"I know, I can feel the ground burning through my shoes." Allen complained. A few hours later, all agreed to take a break for awhile.

"Do you hear that?" Komui leaned his ear away and listened.

"If you mean your annoying voice, then yeah.", the usual "joyful" reply from Kanda.

"No Kanda! Do you hear water?" Komui continued.

"Che. Why the hell would there be water out here? You really are a psycho scientist."

"Actually Kanda," Lavi began. "There are waterfalls down here, quite a few, well five. Each are a mile away from another about."

"Really? Let's go check them out!" Komui used his caffeine powered energy to drag the girls with him.

"That's so cool!" Allen yelled, only to hear her voice to be echoed.

"What is it Ally? Woah!" Lavi froze. "It's the Upper Navajo falls! Did you know during the floods in 2008 it was made! The Lower Navajo Falls shouldn't be that far from here!"

"Alright, let's take a few pictures and rest here for awhile, then we'll leave." Lenalee said, already having her camera out. Resting for an hour, they moved to the next stream.

There was moss all floating over the water, a breeze blowing over the water. Everyone was cooling off here and they, like many tourists, took pictures.

"The map says the most world renowned waterfall is less than a half mile away from here. It's called Havasu Falls. Let's start walking, the sun will be going down in about five hours at least! Then we can rest at the campsite near there." Komui announced.

"Are we going to see the other two falls?"

"No Lenalee, I only wanted to be down here for a couple of days, not four. Besides, we need to get to the Supai Village and catch our helicopter."

"There's a village out here? Who'd want to live in this shitty place?" Kanda remarked. Somebody did not like the hot weather.

"Half mile from Havasu? That's not a far run! Which direction?" Allen bounced excitedly. Lavi pointed and Allen took off.

"What the hell?" Kanda looked at how far away she was in disbelief.

"I should ask her how fast she can run the mile." Lenalee said aloud. "She'd be a good jogging partner."

Allen not only lost her breath from sprinting, but at how beautiful the waterfall was. There were cottonwood trees that made shade over the swimming hole there. The sound of water clashing on water thundered off the walls that surrounded the area. Especially the cerulean color that seemed to glow in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen P.O.V.<strong>

I can't believe how beautiful the scenery was here. Looking behind, I saw that everyone else was still a good twenty minutes away. I dropped my bag, taking everything out of my pockets and placing it in there.

I started climbing up to get to the top of the falls and looked down below. The cottonwoods' leaves fluttering about in the wind, and the smell of the fresh stream. I kicked off my shoes, making sure I stepped in the shade so I didn't burn my feet.

Finally, the rest of my group got to the edge of the swimming hole. For some reason, my body was reacting on it's own. Taking a run start and jumped off the edge of the falls into the pool of water below. Two thoughts going through my mind 1.) WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME 2.) I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Next thing I knew, I was in the water. I popped my above and checked where I landed. There were rocks and shallow water less than three feet of where I was! Never ever, do this, I'm not even going to recommend this to the others.

For once I was thankful for being short and not weighing that much. Pulling myself to the edge and lying on a flat rock, I started laughing, hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Allen! Didn't I tell you to stop being this reckless!" Lenalee cried hugging Allen who was trying to stop laughing.

Everyone basically ran for their life to head over to the white haired girl.

"My precious Ally!" Komui squeezed her into a tight hug.

"S-sorry, that was an accident." Allen said, breathing evenly.

"Moyashi, HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT AN ACCIDENT? It didn't look like you slipped, you're stuff is down here, where are your shoes?" Kanda went off.

"I was wading my feet in the water, and I just fell off the edge." she said. _I hate lying, but I don't know what to say!_ She thought. _I don't even know what happened!_

"Kanda, Komui and Lenalee, stop worrying, she's fine now. Done and over with." Lavi pointed out. "How about we have some lunch? Then we can swim and set up camp afterwards."

When Allen got up to go to her bags, Kanda pulled Lavi aside.

"How can you say that so carefree! You damn idiot, don't you realize what could've happened?"

"Of course I do!" Lavi snapped back. " I was just as worried as you are! What can we do about it now, huh Yuu? I care for Allen almost as much as you do, but some things we can't prevent!"

"I don't care about her!"

"Yes you do, you're in denial. She is your friend, isn't she?"

Kanda hesitated a slow but distinct nod.

"Then it's okay to feel like that! You act like a coldhearted man, but you actually care about your friends. It's okay to show that side to us! What are you afraid of?" Lavi spoke.

_Baby steps first_ Lavi thought. _Get him to realize that him and Allen __are__ friends. From there, hopefully he can figure out his feelings with his head. That could take years though... If Allen figures it out, who am I kidding, she won't unless he does something first! She can't even read the atmosphere sometimes! This is very painful to watch!_

"Baka usagi, which one of our bags has the food in it?" Kanda avoided the question.

"Mine has it!" Lenalee brought the lunch bag out and Allen even got hers out. It was sandwiches and water for their lunch/dinner.

"We can pick up some more supplies at the village. It's not far from the first waterfall we saw, then to the helicopter!" Komui took a big bite from his ham sandwich.

"Alright, can somebody climb up and get my shoes though?" Allen scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I'll get them! I need to take some more pictures anyway!" Lenalee had already finished eating and started going up the same path as Allen. Lenalee looked around for the pair of shoes and found them near the stream.

"Look out below!" she yelled, throwing the tennis shoes as close to Allen as she could.

"Thanks!", the gray eyed girl yelled back.

Lavi and Kanda were at the edge of the swimming hole seeing if there was anything, other than moss, in the water.. The flame headed teen pushed the Japanese teenager in the it without warning. Lavi laughed as he saw Kanda clearing his hair from his face.

"Think that's funny idiot rabbit?" Kanda's red tick mark was back on his head. He grabbed Lavi's leg and pulled him into the water, attempting to drown him.

"Kanda, stop playing around and let him go." Komui drank some more coffee that he always kept on him. Kanda relented, letting the green eyed teen go.

Lavi gasped breathing in as much air as he could and coughing up water.

"Why must you be so mean to me Yuu-chan!" Lavi pouted.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT. TO. CALL. ME. THAT!" was Kanda's vehement reply.

"As long as you're my best friend!~" Lavi cheerfully shouted over the roar of the water.

"Asshole."

"Love you too Kanda!"

"Shut up already!"

Lenalee giggled at the two friends. She climbed down and went into the water that was body temperature. Allen just sat in the sun, actually enjoying the heat, cooling off for the first time since they started walking. Sadly, it didn't take long for her clothes to dry and she was back to square one. Which was feeling like you were inside an oven.

"Let's head over to camp everyone, it's starting to get dark!" Komui's voice echoed. The troop of teenagers came down and followed the man to the designated area. After chatting with the park ranger, they went to the site and put up tents.

"I can't read the directions, it's in Russian! I can understand parts of it, but not enough..." Lavi complained.

"I can!" Allen raised her hand. All heads turned to look at her.

"How do you know Russian?" Lenalee blinked.

"My guardian did a lot of traveling. He liked going to Russia for the hard liquor, namely vodka." Allen answered with an irritated tone. "Anyways, here, let me see!"

Lavi handed her the piece of paper and she translated. In forty minutes the two tents now all completely set up. Well, after the boys were done messing around. (Good thing Lavi was already wearing an eye patch.) Kanda had a red mark on his face from a pole smacking him there.

The next task they were taking on was building a fire. They stacked the wood like a tipi and placed paper in the center. A match was lit and thrown in the fire pit, and it started crackling. Komui was just telling Allen about their house in Nevada.

"There's a spare room I have there that's just filled with useless paperwork. We can clean it up and go searching for some furniture for you."

"I swear, I'll pay you back every cent you spend on me! I'll even pay rent, I just can't accept being a freeloader!" She raised her hands up in defense.

"It's fine Allen, honest. If I didn't want you to, then I would've told you no back in Las Vegas. I have a friend who's in the adoption agency and can have your records and paperwork delivered to me so you can stay with us. You can be a Lee, unless you still want the last name Walker, no pressure, up to you. I'm your big brother now, and you're Lenalee's baby sister!" He said proudly. Allen's jaw dropped. _I don't want them to find about Mana, the circus or my arm! Not yet!_

"T-that's not necessary! This is just thanks enough! I'm sure my guardian will come back eventually!" Allen went on. _I don't even know if he is, but I don't want anymore people to be burdened by me._ She thought.

"Alright, but if your guardian doesn't come back after a year, I'll send for the adoption papers." Komui started to bring the sleeping bags out.

"Okay!" Allen was praying he'd come soon.

"What was your guardian like anyways Allen?" Lavi looked to her. She thought for a moment on what she should say. _Well, they're going to meet him at some point. Might as well prepare them for it._

"Master Cross has red hair, usually wears a white mask, always smells like cheap perfume and alcohol. He's rarely sober and you should keep him away from anything with a pretty face." She described.

Everyone's faces kind of blanched a little. They were trying to think of an appropriate question to ask or at least a positive response.

"Why do you call him Master? Is that his name?" Komui asked.

"His name is Marian Cross, he considered me more of an apprentice than a daughter, so he told me to call him Master." She stated plainly. Komui's face paled a little he pulled Allen close so he could whisper.

"Please tell me that this isn't the Cross I know! Does he always gamble, have a prostitute on his arm, and travel constantly from debt collectors!" He pulled back frantically waiting for an answer.

"How do you know Master Cross?"

"Oh you poor dear child! It's a wonder you're still alive, or even functional! That man is a demon! He terrifies me." Komui was shaking a little and went back to whispering. "I didn't know that _you_ were the apprentice he had."

Everyone else was just confused since it was a one way conversation at this point.

"Komui how do you know him?"

"Well Ally, Cross use to be in the same company as me. Cross is, or at least was one of the nine original founders of Innocence. Now, he comes around every once in awhile to harass the head of the company for more money after everything he's done." Komui finished.

"Sounds like him." Her face not bothering to hide her true emotion at this point.

"That's why you can't go back! Why would you want to?" He whispered.

"Trust me I have my reasons." She reassured him. _I'll beat him up to a pulp that's for sure. "_I'm going to bed."

Allen switched into a pair of summer pajamas inside the tent, not too long Lenalee followed in. She yawned and went to bed.

"Night Allen."

"Goodnight." Allen replied sleepily.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Kanda was up early a bit before sunrise, and left a note that he was at Havasu Falls. If he didn't, the stupid rabbit will come and hunt him down. Surprisingly he was able to meditate there without getting annoyed.

He was at the top of the falls, five feet from the ledge and just sat their, breathing evenly. His peace was interrupted when he was finally focusing.

"Morning Bakanda!", a voice chirped at him. Kanda jumped up out of surprise. Allen was on the other side of the stream sitting directly across from the Japanese teen.

"Did I scare you?"

"Moyashi, what are you doing here?", Kanda responded.

"I could ask you the same thing. I woke up early and just really wanted to see another sunrise. So I thought, 'Hey, why not here?'. In addition, the view here along with the background is beautiful!" She smiled. "Why are you here?"

"Meditating."

"Well, good luck with that." Allen brought out the wooden spirit flute she bought the other day. "Just let me know if I'm too loud."

"Che."

For today, she decided not to go with the first song she played. It kind of freaked her out that she didn't really remember that (or what) she was playing. The girl put her lips to the piece of wood, and started once again.

This time the song came from a happy memory of hers when everything seemed perfect. The first time she picked up piano, when Mana found her, the good times at the circus, etc. Allen's fingers were picking along the smooth instrument, moving while playing.

It was just happy, but at the crescendo, she went back into the same trance before. The song slowed down and this time she realize it, changing back up to speed. Pausing for the moment, she remembered an old folk song she heard while in Ireland.

Kanda just watched her again, looking at the mist surrounding her. He looked up noticing the sun's rays hitting his eyes.

"Moyashi!" he called. She couldn't hear him over her own playing and the roaring water thundering off the walls.

"MOYASHI! THE SUN IS RISING!" He yelled as loud as he could. She jumped up and turned around, with the look of admiration at the sky. When the sunrise was over with, she stuck the flute in her pants and made her way down.

"Where are you going?" Kanda yelled, looking below.

"To Mars! Where do you think? I'm going back to camp. I did what I came here for!" she jumped the last few feet and landed. "WHICH WAY IS THE CAMP AGAIN?"

"Wait right there! I don't want to be responsible for you being lost!" When Kanda got on the ground, he began walking. It was a comfortable silence, and as soon as they got to their destination, breakfast was ready.

"There you guys are! Well come and eat, there's plenty! We bought it from the camp's store." Lavi pointed at where the delicious smells were coming from. Bacon, eggs, potatoes, tortillas, sausage patties, cereal, orange juice, and milk.

Everyone ate till they were stuffed and went to sleep off the food coma. Forty-five minutes later, Lavi was the last to wake.

"Start putting the sleeping bags, tents and anything we brought away. We can go back to the waterfalls, or tour the village, up to you guys." Komui sipped the extra coffee he made.

"Village!", everyone but Kanda replied.

They weren't excited about walking some more, but when they hit Supai Village, they got ice cream. Komui/cappuccino, Lenalee/bubblegum and cotton candy, Lavi/rocky road, Allen/cookie dough and fudge brownie, and Kanda/mint ice cream.

"To the shops!" Lenalee licked her ice cream.

There were t-shirts, post cards galore, a.k.a., a tourists' paradise! All walked around and took pictures for the rest of the day.

"Did you know that this village is the only one that still gets mail by mule?", Lavi did another trivia fact, that the group didn't know.

At three o'clock pm, they went to meet up with their helicopter. Just like everywhere else before you take a ride, they went over safety procedures, protocols, and how to behave.

"Any questions?" the pilot asked. "No? Alright, let's get going."

Looking down below, everything seemed so tiny. There were some dots that turned out to be coyotes, a whole pack in fact. They even saw mountain lions and a condor nest. Allen trying to get a good view of the creatures, and Lenalee taking pictures without distracting or getting in the way of the pilot.

"We're about to land, thank you for flying with me and I hope you had a wonderful trip.", the pilot smiled.

Taking their items out of the helicopter, they went to the store. Allen needed some food for Timcanpy, Komui drove up in the car and off to Komurin they went.


	9. Of Poker and Makeovers

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY. All rights go to Hoshino Katsura.**

**Author's Note:** _Well sorry for not updating on time, (and the bad title name for this chapter) seems like I need to change my schedule for this. I'm just going to say that I'll __**TRY**__ and update once a week since I know I can keep __**PROBABLY**__ keep that promise! 8D Btw, **I'm working on a story with **__**Exile Wrath and Jenniferee**__ so you guys should check it out! It's called __**Encounters by Exile Wrath**__, another __**femAllen X Kanda**__ fic! Also! If anybody wants any news on the SOPA/PIPA, sign this petition (no spaces) and you'll get updates!_

**www. Google. Com /landing/ takeaction**

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

The drive home was exhausting, everyone was tired. All occupants had to yell at the driver to wake up. Kanda (who still holds a grudge against squirrels), nearly had Komui run one over if it weren't for Allen and Lenalee yelling (screaming bloody murder) out a warning.

As soon as the vehicle stopped and everyone was sure it was risk-free, all got out.

"I don't want to go back to school!" Lavi pouted. "Can you believe we're going back tomorrow? I didn't even find a girlfriend!"

"Who'd want to be with an idiot rabbit like you?"

"Kanda, why are you always so mean to me!" Lavi wiped crocodile tears off his face.

"At least you'll be seniors." Lenalee chirped.

"That's right! Girls love upperclassmen, especially seniors!" Lavi stroked his invisible beard getting some ideas of how to use his seniority over everyone to his advantage.

Allen liked school since she learned some things (rarely), but for the most part hated it because she never fit in. Private school, boarding school, charter school, public school, you name it, all of the students rejected her, even the group of misfits.

Presently, she was tired, but wanted to at least take a shower before she went to bed. Lenalee came with her to the park's showers/bathrooms. Each went to her own stall with shower and hair products in hand.

The youngest girl made a mental check list that she had everything, especially a towel. She secured the door to the shower and turned the faucet on, testing out the temperature.

Allen started kneading her head with shampoo, getting out all the dirt in her hair, returning it to it's original pure color. Honestly, she despised the hair color, how unnatural it was. She has tried dyeing it in the past, but her roots always show within a week. Root touch-ups don't work either, her white hairs keep popping out.

Showers were reassuring, it felt like you were washing away the days grime and all the bad feelings with it. The warm water giving a sense of comfort and a refreshed feeling.

Grabbing a towel and absorbing the water in her hair, she then wrapped it around her body. She glanced at the full length mirror that hung on the wall in the plain room. Her hair sopping wet and matted to the sides of her face.

Her hand ran down that scar that basically marked her as a freak. In her mind, she knows the day it happened, but her mind chooses to subdue the memory. She changed into her pajamas and grabbed the dirty garments of the day, putting them in a bag she carried.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I was waiting for Lenalee to get out of the shower. If I return without her, not only will Komui cry, but he'll go to extreme measures. How long did it take for a shower? Sure her hair was long, but it's been at least an hour since then!

There was no where to sit around there, or inside (unless the toilet counted). There was a tree not too far away that had forked branches that could hold a person in securely. At least eight feet high in the air.

I tossed my bag up in the tree, then started climbing up and rested in the middle of two branches. Surprisingly, there were no signs of scorpions, ants, spiders, etc in the tree, it was pretty much bare with a few green leafs here and there.

Every time I blinked, it got harder and harder to open my eyes. I was so tired that this tree felt like the most comfy bed in the world right now. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep, since when I woke up, I don't remember where I was.

Feeling my hair, I noticed it wasn't wet, or even damp anymore. Crap, how long was I napping? I checked my phone and noticed there were thirty-two text messages (and more still being received) and ten missed phone calls. *insert sarcasm* Of course the phone was on silent.

When I went to the showers, it was maybe 9p.m. It was now midnight, HOW DO I MANAGE TO DO THAT?

I nearly fell out of the tree, thought I was getting out of my bed when I was wondering why my feet weren't hitting the floor. Sure I was short, but not that short! Oh God, I really hoped that they weren't going crazy, especially Lavi or Komui. I don't want to be hugged to death!

"ALLY! WHERE ARE YOU! I HAVE SOME FOOD! IT'S SNACK TIME! MITARASHI DANGO!" Lavi yelled out obnoxiously. Do I really loved food that much?

"I don't think she'll respond to that Lavi." Lenalee said.

"Idiot." Kanda added.

"We've got to find her! The poor girl could be kidnapped, or worse...WITH A BOY!" Komui cried. I decided to have mean moment, and as the group were walking under me, I dropped my bag on our favorite scientist's face.

Jumping out of the tree, I landed on my feet, legs slightly crouched. After I dusted myself off I grabbed my bag.

"Allen! You're okay! Where were you?" Komui grabbed the girl who was trying to avoid his embrace.

"I just want to go to bed." I rubbed my eyes while complaining. My legs started trudging my way to Komurin. "I fell asleep in the tree waiting for Lenalee."

"Why were you in a tree?" Lavi looked at her.

"There was no bench around." I thought it was a reasonable response.

"So instead of just sitting on the ground waiting, you thought it'd be safer to sleep fifteen feet in the air?" Lavi questioned the logic. He tilted his head to the side slightly confused.

"I guess..I can't think clearly right now. It was eight feet at most!" My brain was fried, it wasn't capable of thinking in my current state.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda muttered. "You're going to kill yourself before you're twenty at this rate."

"Probably, so I might as well live it to the fullest!" It lacked the enthusiasm I was trying to exert. One of my saddest attempts, Kanda was taken back at my response, probably thought I was serious.

"Sorry about taking so long Allen. How long were you waiting?" Lenalee looked at me.

"At least an hour." I opened the door to my room, shut it and fell onto my bed. Do you ever wish you could marry your bed? I mumbled into the mine, "I love you you're so fluffy!"

Am I stupid? Maybe. Do I care? No. Am I tired...DUH! When I start laughing at everything, and it's not even a bit funny, then you know I'm off my rocker and need to sleep or I pass out.

Right when I was about to fall asleep, I am yet disturbed once again. Why must there be someone who always knocks on my door at that moment I drift off into sweet sleep? I ignored the knocking, putting my pillow over my head, thankful that the door was locked.

Then the knocking became incessant and unbearable, I got up to unlock the door. I'm not one to bite another person's head off, but I might make an exception. Who am I kidding, I couldn't try at this point.

I went to turn on the light above me, put Timcanpy in the cage (in case it's Lenalee), and went towards the door to open it. I was shocked though at the visitor in front of my doorway. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing everything clearly.

"Have you ever heard of something called sleep? It's really amazing, you should try it, it's suppose to keep you from being a grouchy idiot." I was losing my patience.

"Whatever, let me see your phone.", stupid Bakanda shoved past me and went straight for the device.

"Why, what do you need it for?" He continued to ignore me and took out his phone putting them both side to side. Kanda then tossed mine at me, surprisingly, while dead tired, my reflexes were pretty good.

"We have each others' number now. It's for when you get lost or who knows what shit you'll get into." Kanda said not looking at me. Now I know we're friends! I finally have his number! Maybe I'll spam spasm him sometime...

"Don't send me any idiotic forwards about curses, just don't send anything like that, at all." he made a face. "Or you'll wish you had to deal with them instead."

I gulped, keeping in mind not to spam him unless it was an emergency.

"Is that all you've came to say?" I looked at him. He nodded.

"Alright, now get out of my room so I can get some sleep!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, he only ended up dodging it and shutting the door. Dang it, did not think that through, now I have to get up and grab it. Well, it can wait till morning, I can do with just one pillow tonight instead of two.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day Thursday Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone didn't wake up till at least eleven in the morning. Komui didn't even have his coffee pot started yet, Lenalee make-up less, Lavi cuddled against his pillow, Allen had a trail of drool down her cheek, and Kanda slept with an expressionless face.

They are suppose to be heading home today since the end of summer vacation was near. They were going to stop in Vegas, then go the rest of the way back home. This Tuesday in fact, is when the jail that contains all of hell begins. High school, the place where you either build character or have someone rip it out and beat the crap out of it till there's nothing left.

"Everyone rise and shine, it seems that we've all overslept. Well be heading back as soon as we return the rental car." Komui announced on the intercom.

Allen again smothered herself under the pillow attempting to block out the noise. She was planning on getting up...eventually. Just not right now, too bad Tim decided to start going psycho for some brunch.

Allen got dressed in a baggy gray shirt, black shorts that went a bit above her knee, and had on black gloves. Her white hair stuck out more in contrast with the dark clothes, but she didn't care. After all, she was use to people avoiding her or pointing her out. Whether it's the scar on her face, or the color of her hair.

She opened the cage, setting the cockatoo on her shoulder and walking out of the room. The white haired girl open the cupboard grabbing food the animal would eat. In the cupboard, Allen ended up grabbing nearly everything out of it.

After placing the items on a nearby table, Tim flew onto it pecking at the contents. He nibbled granola bars, chips, crackers, and sunflower seeds. He looked up at Allen wondering what she'll eat.

"I'll eat later, I'm not that hungry right now." She mumbled at the bird. He looked like he understood and went back to eating.

"Ally, you look tired." Komui observed, sipping his coffee. She nodded a bit.

"Would you like some coffee?" Komui stuck out his mug, apparently forgetting last weeks incident. Right when she was about to say yes, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee all ran from their rooms. It was as if they had super hearing and the words "Allen" and "coffee" in the same sentence triggered it.

"NO!" the trio screamed, Lenalee smacked the mug out of his hand.

"W-why would you do that Lenalee?", Komui said while looking heartbroken. "You're the one who gave me that mug! And that's a wasted cup of good coffee!"

"Sorry brother, but remember when Allen got on the roof of the R.V. when we last gave her coffee?" Lenalee tried to comfort the crying man.

"I guess you're right." He sniffled and shivered at the thought of Allen going crazy again. Said girl was half asleep on the table.

"Will someone put her back in her bed? Make sure you didn't leave anything outside of Komurin, we'll be taking off shortly." Komui said.

The three tried to touch the girl, only to have Timcanpy fend them off. Every time they tried to yell and wake her up, or shake her awake, the bird would bite, squawk, flap it's wings or all of the above.

"Let's just leave the beansprout be." Kanda gave up and turned away.

"Same, I'm bailing." Lavi stuck his tongue out at the creature. Lenalee had to since Tim disliked her the most.

Komurin started moving towards what's considered Allen's new home. A good seven hour drive, Komui wanted to make a straight shot home so he could prepare a room for the newest addition to his little family.

The girl woke up at 2 pm. noticing that Timcanpy ate everything that was on the table. Great, she thought now I have to find something to eat.

Throwing away all of the scraps, Tim went back into the cage.

"Thanks for eating everything stupid bird!" she hissed at the fat thing. He looked at her apologetically, either that or she's going crazy.

"Never mind." She ran her hair through her bangs.

"Hey Ally!~ We're playing poker, wanna join?" Lavi came into her room.

"Che, she probably doesn't know how to play." Kanda added. Lenalee wasn't allowed to gamble, but she was, well observing how they're playing. Reason Allen got to play, Komui knew Cross was notorious for poker, and Allen was his apprentice. Obviously something was bound to rub off on her.

"Sure, I'd like to play!" She smiled innocently. Oh, they were in for a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey Allen, do you have a deck of cards? The one we have, we're missing some." Lavi asked.

"Sure, let me go get it." As I walked in my room, I grabbed one of my several decks that were marked but unseen to the average eye. Master Cross taught me how to cheat at poker.

If you're going to cheat, might as well be good at it. I pray to God that he forgives me for it. I'm pretty sure he will considering my past circumstances where I desperately needed the money to keep debt collectors at bay.

There was one thing going through my mind. IDIOT BAKANDA! I hate being underestimated and condescended on. I told both I knew how to play, but they still went over the rules anyways. Typical men. After they were done, the chips were out, and cards were fanned.

Lavi was easy to tell if he was bluffing, his eye would twitch, or his lips will go up to a quick smile, unnoticed unless you really observed him like me. Kanda would eye everyone else, or look anywhere but the cards, checking out our reactions. I've practiced my poker face enough that it's not even a skill anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone was looking at each other, Lenalee was walking around the three. A few toss of the chips here, a couple of folds later and Allen spread her cards face up on the table.

"Royal flush." She grinned evilly at the two, her dark side coming out. Kanda and Lavi's jaws both dropped as the girl claimed her winnings. The next few games ended like that, and Allen's aura wasn't exactly making the room feel comfortable.

"Maybe we should stop playing." Lavi sweat dropped.

"Why? Scared I'll beat you again?" Allen winked.

"N-No, you're just really starting to scare me." Lavi honestly said. Lenalee nodded her head very fast in agreement.

"This isn't even the usual that I've played." Allen pouted. To her, this was just baby steps, for her, this was crap without anything to wager over.

"What, do you actually play like the pros or strip poker." Kanda said doubtfully.

"Wow, you're a good guesser." Allen looked at him seriously. Everyone's jaw dropped again, staring at her in disbelief.

"My poor Ally! I swear if I ever met you with Cross before, I would've taken you away!" Komui cried back. "Everyone get off and get something to eat!"

Allen dashed off and of course, it was a McDonald's, a place she could afford. She ordered thirty double cheeseburgers, twenty-seven small fries, and a large soda, all off the dollar menu. When her order was called, she had to take four trips to retrieve all of the food she bought.

Kanda ordered fries and a drink, Lavi had five happy meals (for the toys), Lenalee ordered a salad, and Komui had a large coffee drink with an apple pie. They pushed two large tables next to each other so Allen could sit with her friends. Her food hogged one table, and the other held the occupants.

"You shouldn't have skipped breakfast, it's not healthy to eat that much of food. I mean, I can see the grease seeping through the paper bags!" Komui pointed at the piles of food. Allen shrugged.

"I've had worse." She responded.

"Like what?" Kanda was thinking the worse she ever had was stale ramen.

"One time when Master Cross took me to Mexico so he could get everything there for cheap. He didn't want to pay for the food at the nicer places, so we ended up eating from a stand on the corner, and he wouldn't buy bottled water either, so I had to drink from the faucet. When we got back, I ended up with e coli and salmonella." Allen took a bite out of her burger, grimacing in disgust at the memory.

"What type of guardian is that!" Komui said, fire in the background behind him, teeth all sharpened, slamming his coffee cup on the table. "If he ever gets a hold of my Lenalee I'll murder him!"

"It wasn't that bad, I mean after they had to give me a lot of shots, some in the stomach, and after like two weeks on medicine, everything was better." She finished burger number twenty-five. The girl had already finished her fries, and downed her soda, going to get another refill.

"Ally sure can eat a lot, I'm surprised they haven't kicked us out for ordering so much food. Either that or business is slow and she's their miracle." Lavi said, playing with the toys from the happy meal.

"I'm now more determined to try and adopt her." Komui said , eye twitching behind his glasses.

Allen came back and sat down, continuing to eat her remaining food. She even ate the happy meals that Lavi couldn't finish. They all headed out of the fast food place, and back into Komurin.

"So, who's up for another round of poker!" the white haired girl turned to her friends. Both male teens blanched, and backed away.

"Sorry, I just remembered I get motion sickness and have to look out the window!" Lavi ran up front and took the passenger seat.

"What about you Kanda?" she looked at him. He didn't even say anything and went straight to his room. Lenalee still wasn't allowed to play, but felt bad for the girl who was now, extremely bored, just like her, then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Allen, can you help me with something?" Lenalee asked innocently. "I lost something in my room and I can't seem to find it."

"Sure." Both girls went to the room and as soon as Allen walked in, Lenalee closed and locked the door behind her.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Allen was nervous, her eyes bolting for a possible exit.

"Time for a makeover!" Lenalee said, grabbing out all of the products she owns. Usually, she wouldn't ask for help, this was an exception. Allen shouted for emergency assistance, surprisingly, the Chinese girl was strong when she wanted to be and was able to tie the white haired girl to a chair in front of a mirror.

There was a foldaway table that had the products Allen didn't want to deal with.

"Come one Allen, you're pretty! It's not going to be that bad, just a few plucks here and there, a couple of outfits, a facial cleansing, bring out the features of your face and a manicure/pedicure. I'm just sanding off the rough edges." Lenalee smiled.

"Is everything okay in there!" Komui said over the intercom.

"Yeah! Just giving Allen some beauty advice!" Lenalee yelled, and you could hear the white haired girl yelling in the background in protest.

Komui knew never to ruin something Lenalee was determined to do, especially if it involved anything girly. He sweat dropped, praying for the poor victim in the room. There was an angry yell from Allen.

"Keep those tweezers away from me! You're going to poke my eye out!" Allen moved her head back and forth.

"If you keep moving, I just might!" Lenalee finally got her to hold still and started plucking the white eyebrows in front of her. Lavi and Kanda were banging on the door making sure everything was alright, since it sounded like a murder attempt was going on.

"Lenalee! Let Allen out!" Lavi cried, trying to bust the door open with his shoulder to no avail.

"I will when she's ready!"

"Oi, Moyashi! Just give up, it's no use in fighting her now." Kanda yelled.

"How would you know Bakanda?" the girl yelled back, flinching as her brows were hurriedly plucked at.

"I forced him to stop fussing so I could braid his hair and curl it!" she smile fondly at the results she had in the past. Eventually, the pair outside the door had to give up and waited outside.

In the room Lenalee finally finished plucking at Allen's eyebrows, then went to the rest of the unwanted hair (a.k.a. waxing her legs, arms, and the peach fuzz around her face). Lenalee went to get the kit at the bottom of her suitcase.

"Okay, this hurts the first few times, but eventually you get use to it." Lenalee warned.

"Or you could not do this and let me go." Allen said hopefully, already knowing that Lenalee was ignoring her and not going to submit to her wish.

The Chinese girl pulled Allen's shorts up as far as it would go, then put down the wax. She put the paper on the first leg and then did the same to the other.

"Alright, I'm going to pull on the count of five. One, two, three-" Lenalee ripped the paper off of both legs and Allen let out a scream of pain.

"You'll thank me later, I swear! I'll buy you any food you want as soon as we get home!" Lenalee pleaded with the girl who had no response. The British girl's pale ivory legs were now starting to redden in irritation.

"Fine." Allen let out, her voice slightly shaking with a trace of pain in it. She felt like it was her obligation since they are going to give her housing and food. "Will you just let me go so this isn't uncomfortable?"

Lenalee nodded her head and undid the ties holding Allen.

"Good thing too, because it would be hard to wax your arms."

"Leave my arms alone, they're always covered by gloves anyways." Allen stated.

"Come one Allen, you still haven't told me why you wear gloves. We're going to be sisters basically and we all still know nothing about you." She sighed. Allen was debating whether or not to show her, she'd find out eventually, so why not now?

"Alright, promise you won't freak out." Allen looked her dead in the eye.

"I would never do that, I swear. My brother has shown and done enough things that have freaked me out in the past. I'm sure this isn't that bad."

"Rethink that last sentence." Allen slowly slipped off the gloves, her good arm first, then her bad one. She rolled up her sleeve and slipped it off, noticing that the older girl's eyes were widening at the blood red arm, the black nails, and the black cross on her hand.

"Wha- How?" Lenalee tried to form a sentence.

"It's a horrible birth defect." Allen said as an explanation, waiting for a scream or other negative reaction. Instead, she started laughing, the white haired girl looked at her confused.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought it was something worse! I shouldn't be laughing at one of your fears, but it's not as bad as I thought. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, it doesn't mean I'm not going to wax your arms." Lenalee grabbed some more wax paper. Allen was happy she didn't lose a friend, but disappointed that the full on make over was still continuing.

After she finished her arms, and a couple of screams later, it was her face she hit next. After prepping in, and ripping off all the peach fuzz, it was the loudest (sounded more like bloody murder) scream heard.

"Is it over now?"

"Yep! See Allen, after doing this a few more times, it'll stop hurting. Now time for a facial, then make-up!" Switching over to the next station and getting started, on the facial masks. It was an avocado clay mixture that was gray.

Spreading it evenly on her face, Allen waited for it to dry, then started washing it off. Her face felt tingly, and smoother. Making sure her face was dry enough, Lenalee judge it was a good time for applying make up. The needed supplies was all there: foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, etc.

Lenalee was about to cover up the scar when Allen pushed her hand away.

"No, I want that to stay there. It's kind of a mark that's a part of me, and hiding it would be lying to myself."

"Alright, if you're sure." From there, she brought out Allen's eyes with the eyeliner, then put some mascara on her, adding a bit of blush, and penciling out her lips lightly, adding a barely noticeable lipstick shade. She went straight to painting Allen's nails electric cobalt blue, seeing as her cuticles were healthy and nails were well kept.

Then her hair was next up, and Lenalee started crimping her hair, adding hairspray, or brushing it out a bit. To finish, she put a black treble clef shaped and silver rhinestone to hold her bangs to the side. Picking up a mirror, she placed it in front of the test subject.

Allen was shocked, she didn't believe it was herself at all. For one, she didn't recognize the face in the mirror, and second, she never thought of herself beautiful, ever. Her hair that she's always hated was tamed, and didn't look that bad. Her face she defined as plain, was now bringing out her eyes and lips. She was a new person.

"You did a great job!" Allen observed her face from every angle, touching her face.

"Thanks, now for trying on outfits! Sorry if some of my clothes might be tight in the chest region, but it should be fine!" the Chinese girl began rummaging once more. Then she found the perfect thing.

"Are you sure that's a dress and not a shirt? It looks really tight and short." Allen commented.

"Yes! Now put it on, then I can show you how to walk in heels and how to act while wearing a dress without showing someone your panties when you pick something up."

The dress was a silky gray color, sleeveless with a black satin shawl, the gray dress looked like it was flowing on her. It clung to her body, and was pretty short, going barley 6 inches past her butt.

They spent about thirty minutes on how to sit, bend down and pick something up properly. Allen did pretty good on high heels, considering it was easier than trying to balance on a rope over one hundred feet in the air.

"Here, let me take some pictures to put in my portfolio. The high school I go to has costume/design and make up for wardrobe and special effects." Lenalee placed Allen in a few poses and started going trigger happy with the camera.

"Are we done now?"

"Almost, Komui sent me a text saying that we'll be eating at a nice restaurant that's in Las Vegas for dinner. Perfect too since it's almost 6 pm. Now I just need to change, we're not leaving this room till we stop, I want to see everyone's reaction!"

Lenalee put on a lilac colored dress that went to her knees, a black belt on the waist, and sleeves a that went above the elbow. There was a flower design on it and the edges of the dress had a pink trim on it. Her hair, instead of the trademark pigtails, it was down and held back by a headband.

After going over Allen's proper dress etiquette for twenty minutes, it was finally time to get out and to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _I'm sorry, I just decided to do one of those evil cliff hangers. I've never done one before, and I've reached my 5,000 word goal, so you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! Also another note, my sis went to Mexico, and did the same things Allen did, it wasn't pretty..._

_**~Lex~**_


	10. Vegas Skies

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY. ****OR **_**VEGAS SKIES/ANY SONGS/LYRICS **_**BY**_**THE CAB.**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the delay, let's just say life has been crappish for the past two months. Life doesn't hand me lemons, it hands me hell and rubbing alcohol then takes away my wi-fi. I hope you'll check out the story I'm working on the side with __**Jenniferee **__and __**Exile Wrath**__ called __**Encounters.**_

**Warning:** _I feel this is my crappiest chapter yet..._

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. 6p.m.<strong>

It was time for dinner, Lenalee had her phone on video mode so she can see all the guys reactions. The boys were no longer outside the door, but were forced to dress up a little. Either that or test out an experimental setting that Komurin had, neither were up for that. So Komui, Lavi, and Kanda were waiting for the girls outside of Komurin.

Komui was wearing one of his many black suits. Lavi had gray dress pants and a blue button up dress shirt, black dress pants. Kanda had on a white dress shirt, tan pants, black shoes, and his hair wasn't up in it's usual style. His hair had a hair tie in it, but towards the bottom around his neck area. Meanwhile in Lenalee's room…

"Hey Allen, do you have a middle name?" Lenalee randomly asked.

"Yeah…."

"What is it?"

"…."

"Tell me or I'll try and pierce your ears when you're asleep!"

"Fine! It's Neah!" Allen said, her eyes widening at the thought of waking up with her ears bleeding.

"That's pretty! Now, to the restaurant!"

Lenalee had issues dragging the white haired girl out of the room, she really did not want to go out like this. After all, she usually went out in public dressed in guys clothes and her chest was bound.

"Come on Allen, I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach! Now lets go!" Lenalee tried to get the girl's gloved arms to let go of the doorframe.

"I'll be fine, bring me some leftovers or I'll just eat breakfast in the morning!" The young girl was trying to convince her. Lenalee tickled Allen's sides and was finally able to drag her to the front door.

She made an introduction for her, standing in front of Allen before bringing her out. Looking towards the three guys in front of her she began to speak.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ally Neah Walker!" Allen was finally in front, all eyes on her.

Komui grabbed Allen hugging her to death going on about on how cute she was. Lavi was hitting on her trying some pick up lines, but striking out. Allen started turning red. Kanda was trying not to stare, looking around for something interesting to focus his attention at. His heart was thumping so loud he was afraid the others would hear it.

"Is that really you Allen? I didn't know that you cleaned up so well!" Lavi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, only to have Komui smack it away and Kanda hit the back of his head.

"Owww!" He rubbed his head and hand switching between the two.

"Keep your hands to yourself baka usagi." Kanda said. Even though it was a short walk towards the restaurant, Allen still didn't like the heels. She wasn't awkwardly walking, but not exactly a graceful gazelle.

Her heel ended up getting stuck in a crack and fell. Just in time Kanda caught her.

"Clumsy moyashi, always getting hurt, I swear you're a masochist." He steadied her back on her feet.

"Am not!"

"Che." All loaded into the taxi van they needed. Ten minutes later, they were at the restaurant.

When they were all seated, the waiter came taking their order. All had steak except Lenalee, who went with baked white whine chicken breasts. The waiter came, slipping a paper under Allen's cup and winked at her.

"Oh, this is so cute! You got your first phone number from a guy!" Lenalee hugged her.

"Actually, this is my second, remember Ian?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, my bad." Lenalee let her go. "You should let me chose your wardrobe! There will be guys for miles around fighting for you! Then you'll have to fight them off with a bat!"

"Don't do that! I can barley stand staying in a dress for a couple of hours, let alone everyday!" The girl said mortified at the thought.

"NEVER! I'm already worrying about you and boys getting too close to you! I don't think I could handle watching over Allen and keeping the hormonal bastards away from her also!" , the Chinese man stated.

"See! Case closed." Allen folded her arms over her chest.

Komui was about to throw something at the waiter till Lenalee sent him a glare that held many consequences. Kanda was watching the employee, hoping he could somehow make his head explode. This wasn't going unnoticed by a certain redhead.

"Is Yuu Yuu Chan getting jealous?" Lavi whispered, finally getting the Japanese man's attention. Kanda only growled at him, attempting to ignore Lavi.

"You know we have a lounge here that plays a wide variety of music? You should go!" The flirty waiter said. "There's all sorts of bands that come through here, the room is soundproof so it doesn't disturb other customers."

"This sounds like fun, Komui, can we go?" Lavi looked at the man.

"I don't know, it's late at night and you'll get lost on the way back. I have to get some rest so we can drive home tomorrow." Komui replied.

"Please!" Allen came in, wanting to see all the different instruments and techniques that other musicians would use.

"Promise you won't talk to strangers, keep away from creepers, and don't take anything from people." Komui strictly said with a voice that said no exceptions.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi held up their right hands, swearing an oath. Kanda just had his hands folded up across his chest as usual.

"Please do be careful, this is Las Vegas." Komui turned going towards Komurin.

"Are you coming with us Kanda?"

"Moyashi, if I don't, you'll be lost for hours on end."

The white haired girl would've retorted back, but couldn't since it was true.

They knew it was going to be interesting since it was pretty crowded in the lounge. The lounge was in a separate building, and was a little bit bigger than the board meeting rooms. A lot of the bands played popular songs and some in the crowd would sing along to it.

"Hey, you wanna go backstage to the practice rooms with me and my friends?", a random guy said, scanning up and down Allen after he came off stage, then Lenalee.

"Sure! Can we bring a couple of friends too!", Lenalee hooked arms with Kanda and Lavi.

"The more the merrier." He replied. They got past the watchmen in front of the doors, it looked like a music store vomited backstage.

"This is so cool! Is that a vintage Les Paul?" Allen ran off to every band checking out their instruments. Her friends tagging behind her, trying to keep up with her.

"Allen, how do you know so much about instruments?" Lavi watched her as a band member let her observe the bass she owned.

"Red has been playing instruments since she was five years old, unless you stopped practicing." A voice from behind came. Allen's eyes widened in shock, and then a body launched itself at her.

"R-Road?" Allen stammered at the tan skinned girl who was wearing a Goth Lolita dress. The girl held onto Allen's waist, then punched her side.

"You jerk! You haven't kept in contact for years after you left! Did you ever think about us once!" Road cried.

"Beansprout, who's the brat?"

"Road, please stop crying, of course I've never forgotten about you guys!" Allen then whispered. "You know I wasn't well then."

Road nodded wiping the tears away and smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She blinked her eyelashes flirtatiously. Allen's face blanched, but continued anyways.

"Road these are my friends Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. Guys, this is Road, she's my….cousin. We're both adopted I guess you could say…"

"Please! We were basically sisters!" Road bragged. "Oh! Come with me Allen!"

She dragged Allen with her behind all of the people and finally towards a practice room. Road kicked the door open, smiling mischievously.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" A tall (looks Portuguese) man said, aiming his amber eyes at the girl.

"Yeah you bitch! We can't afford to pay for any more doors!"

"Yeah! Anymore doors!" There were a pair of guys around Allen's age, one had long blonde hair with a stitch across the mouth, the other had short black hair and pierced ears. Both also tanned skinned, and golden eyed.

"Guess who I just found in our time of need!" Road sang, and Allen was pulled forward. "It's Red! Or I prefer Ally!"

"That's David? Last time I saw him he had a bunch of make-up on like guy liner! This guy actually looks like a real person, not a gay emo!" Allen also added.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Allen was a boy!" The short haired (makeup-less) teen yelled back. "Anyways, I don't wear make-up at performances, none of us do, except for Road."

"No! Red was a girl! Why do you think I use to hang around her so much! Look at the scar on her face!" Road yelled back. Allen removed her bangs and showed the mark. "We also referred to her gender as a 'she'!"

"We did that to mess with HIM!"

"Mess with him!" Jasdero chimed in.

"It is me, and long time no see, Tyki, Jasdero, and David." Allen said guiltily.

"My name is Devitto! Call us Jasdevi!" Devitto growled. "I wouldn't have believed it was you if it wasn't for the scar. What about your arm, show me it! Then I'll know you're Red!"

"Red!" Jasdero nodded in agreement. Right as they were going for Allen's arm, Lenalee shut the door, blocking out Lavi and Kanda.

"Move." Kanda demanded, about to shove the girl out of his way.

"In a moment." She replied. Then the door reopened, inside they saw basically a family reunion.

"If I would've known you'd look this beautiful when you were older, I'd never let you leave my sight." Tyki said with wandering eyes. Road forced Jasdevi into a group hug with the white-haired girl.

"If I realized how much of a pedo you were back then, I would've left immediately." Allen responded.

"Anyways, our crisis! We're going to need you to handle the piano! Unless you've quit playing, which I doubt. The guy we had bailed on us!" She pouted.

"He didn't bail on us! You chased him off trying to do a so called 'minor' change to his wardrobe! Do you have that much of a bad memory!" Tyki said.

"But Tykiiiii! I gave him a choice of a tattoo or a piercing. I was kind enough to even use my own kits and designs!" She shouted back.

"You still tried to force him into it." Tyki snorted.

"Will you do it Allen?" Devitto looked at her. "You don't even need to memorize the music, I'm pretty sure you know the song and it's a grand piano, so you could hide behind it and look at the music score!"

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were feeling left out at this point, not knowing what really was going on. So they all just stared at the girl who was trying to make up her mind. Three minutes passed by and she decided.

"Sure, I'll do it." Allen smiled. "Let me see the score sheet."

"Everyone out! We'll see you after the show, we have some practice we have to do before we go on in, AN HOUR AND A HALF! Shit! Out now!" Road shoved the non-circus trained people back out.

When the trio's attempt failed at getting in after ten minutes, they went back into the crowd.

Allen was looking over the song, mentally practicing. She's heard it and learned it before since she liked it so much. _Vegas Skies by The Cab._ Pretty appropriate considering their current location.

Surprisingly, no one really tried to disturb her as she was practicing on the piano in the corner. Allen realized that her gloves were preventing her from actually feeling the keys, less sensitivity to them. She either had too much or too little pressure on the key and this instrument was the one she could flow her emotions through.

"Hey David, do you have a knife on you or something?"

"Yeah, what for? You're not going to start cutting yourself again, are you?" He looked at her worried, and not irritated at being called David. Allen look offended.

"No! I need to cut the tips off my gloves! I can't feel the keys right and it feels uncomfortable!" She yelled in defense. Devitto sent an apologetic look her way and took out a pocket knife, throwing it at her.

"Careful! That could've stabbed me!" She barely caught the knife between her index and middle finger. Allen hated the fact she had to ruin a pair of her gloves.

"Please, you were a knife thrower, it'd be a shame if you forgot how to do something that simple." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I'm surprised David didn't fight with me like we use to. I wonder if it's because he finally knows I'm a girl. I don't know about Jasdero, I mean, he's just a parrot, repeating everything Devitto says. For a parrot, he plays pretty great on the cello and sings really well when he does the harmonies with David.

Basically we play one song, see who did the best, and have an encore song ready in case we drive the fan girls in the crowd crazy (Tyki is still womanizing, and added more "fans" to their group). Seemed simple enough, thankfully, it's only fifteen other people performing, including us. Not as big a deal I expected it to be.

Sadly, an hour and a half went by like five seconds, it was our turn up next.

Road didn't alter my outfit, she was so proud that I "looked like a girl." Everyone dragged me out onstage before I could turn back.

What I wasn't expecting, was the piano to be turned to the side and actually realizing how the crowd could watch my every move. I felt nervous, shakily placing the sheets of music in front of me, adjusting the stool, and trying not to throw up. Why did we have to be the last to perform! Why did I agree to this! I usually don't get nervous, but this time people I actually knew were watching me in the crowd!

After David made the introduction for us, I was surprised this song was pretty calm compared to their actual personalities. Devitto, was on acoustic guitar (sitting on top of the grand piano I was at), Road had the bass, Tyki was on the drums, and Jasdero was playing the cello.

David started off, and everyone else followed, I focused on the score in front of me, though I've already memorized it. It's just easier focusing on one thing instead of a tidal wave of people. I was waiting for myself to mess up, but didn't, fifteen measures in, I relaxed. Devitto began to sing.

_It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention_

_It's like the alcohol making my head spin_

_Your scent is the rum, the room is a bottle_

_Keeping me hopeless till I wake tomorrow_

I got nervous as he cocked his head at me, staring directly into my eyes, what was going on? I nearly lost my place as I was listening to his voice, it's hypnotizing. Who knew the ex- emo had vocals?

_And if tonight ever makes a difference_

_The way that I feel the way that I'll remember it_

_I'll take this down until the glass remains_

_Swallow the words that I was meant to say_

_It's a long drive back to Vegas skies_

_So why don't, I make one more wrong turn tonight so_

_Say goodnight our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And know that the timing was right_

As if right on cue, he looked back at me again, leaning to his side as far as he could to me without having to stop himself from playing. I kept going, but turned a flustering red as he winked at me.

_All of these guards they stand tall and defensive_

_Putting up walls around what was once innocent_

_They won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that_

_'__Cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back_

I'm confused now. He kept sending his affections my way. My heart was faster than the tempo I was keeping track of, it's going to rip out of my chest at this rate!

_Girl last night I forgot to mention_

_The way that I feel the way that I'll remember this_

_When we're this young we have nothing to lose_

_Just a clock to beat and a hand to choose_

_It's a long drive back to Vegas skie__s_

_So why don't, I make one more wrong turn tonight so_

_Say goodnight our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine  
><em>

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And know that the timing was rightIt's a long way down_

_Just fall into place and you'll fall into me_

_We'll make it out you'll see_

_So say goodnight our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And say goodnight our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And know that the timing was right_

He plucked the last note, putting his finger under my chin, tilting my head up, and our noses less than an inch away from touching. My face is on fire!

We got a loud enough cheer, and would've done an encore, but Tyki over did it on the drums, and broke one of the bolts that held it together. At least it was theirs and didn't have to pay for it. No one would offer either, afraid the Tyki would make their drum kits collapse.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

The trio applauded the loudest in the crowd. Well, more like a duo, Kanda did the saddest clap ever. Said man was watching her fingers gliding over each key and stroking it. Though he didn't notice her red fingers with black nails, since he was staring at her face.

That all changed though when he noticed the guy on the piano was acting very "friendly" towards her. _How dare he have the nerve to do that._ Kanda growled to himself even more when he saw the pale girl's face flush red. Lavi was going to have a bit of fun with this.

"So Lenalee, do you think that's Allen's boyfriend from the past?" He pointed out Devitto, making sure Kanda would listen into their conversation.

"No, they were fighting earlier, and he actually thought she was a boy. Maybe they might get together after this! That'd be so cute! After all, he is serenading her!" Lenalee gushed and started fantasizing.

"We're going to have to interrogate her again though! How do I keep forgetting to ask where she learned to play instruments." Lavi pouted. The curious tag team were trying to conjure up a way to get Allen to talk.

Kanda was trying to stay in the dark corners, there were too many girls for his taste. Or at least, he hopes they're women and not transvestites, he's been hit on by them too much for comfort.

The trio all saw Allen come out from the door that lead backstage. She was talking to Tyki and the others, or being noticed by everyone in the crowd. She walked off to a corner and called someone. As soon as Allen came back, Lavi bombarded her with questions.

"I didn't know you played piano! What else do you play? Who are those people? Who did you just call? When do-" the redhead got cut off.

"Slow down, I just called Komui. I'll be staying with Road tonight so we can catch up. You guys can head home, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Allen did call Komui, and he didn't really want her to go. He trusted her fighting skills enough to let her survive though.

"Are you sure? Don't you need clothes or something?" Lenalee asked.

"Nope! I have a bunch of clothes she can use for pajamas that will fit her perfectly!" Road squeezed Allen.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Lavi and Lenalee turned around and called a cab. Kanda glanced back on the way out, noticing how much the girl seemed guilty around her "family".

"Kanda! The cab is here, hurry up!"

"Shut up baka usagi!"

Road was chattering away to Allen about everything and anything that came to mind. Devitto was staring at the white-ette after he helped his brother in the car. Tyki was being a responsible driver, and turned up the radio.

The circus folk were staying at a small house on the edge of city, Road had her own room since she was the only girl in her group at the time.

"Here." Road tossed her a baggy t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "After you change, we're going to clean your face of make-up and a bunch of facials!"

_Just great,_ Allen thought, _right when I thought all that crap was done and over with._ She went to the bathroom taking out all of her accessories. When she stepped out, Road dragged Allen onto the bed and began cleaning her face and applying a facial mask of some sort.

"I thought I would never get to have girl time with you after you left! Back then, I also didn't think you'd have much of a rack either, but I was proven wrong! I'm so happy I was!"

"Yeah…."

"Ally! Do you like Devitto?" Road said bluntly, Allen blushed.

"N-no!"

"Why are you red then?"

"I was embarrassed!"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"N-no!"

"Wait, do you like that redhead or the long haired guy that looks like a chick? They're both hot!" Road squealed. Allen facepalmed herself and was still turning red.

"NO WAY DO I LIKE BAKANDA! Lavi is, well, Lavi."

"You're like a little kid! You have a crush on that Kanda guy!"

"Road, I will eat your entire collection of lollipops right now if you don't shut up." Allen's face was straight and serious.

"No! It's taken me this long to get every flavor ever since you ate it the last time! Fine!" Road was tearing up, thinking of the wasted time on her last collection.

"Looks like we can wash that mask off! Or maybe I should rip it off!" Road went with the second option and Allen bit her lip.

"You nearly pinched my eye! Why not get a rag or something!"

"I just wanted to see if it would work. It didn't."

Allen went to the bathroom and started rinsing her face off. Her face felt tingly, and looked slightly irritated at Road's attempt.

"Let's go to the movie/game room! The Earl put it up a month ago! It's so much fun! We can watch The Titantic, or The Princess Bride?" Road was bouncing on her feet.

"I don't want to watch romance or anything that makes you cry! Way too corny. Fairy tales don't come true."

"So you're looking for you knight in shining armor? With your body it won't be that hard!"

"Shut up!" Allen was flustered at her comment. "I get to choose the movie!"

"You're no fun." Road pouted.

In the movie room was a giant projector over head, in the corner was something like a concession stand for every type of thing you'd need while watching a movie (popcorn machine, fountain drinks, candy, etc), and video game consoles galore.

"I'm surprised, usually Jasdevi or Tyki are always hogging this room to play Halo." Road started the popcorn machine. "Over there is the collection of movies we have, go have a look."

"Hey Allen, what do you want to drink? And don't choose any horror movies!"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Allen was filing through the movies still. "Fine, we'll watch Eragon then."

"Just chose something that's a comedy!"

"You want me to chose a romantic comedy! Fine, how about The Proposal! That sounds like something you'd like!"

"Thanks Ally! You know me so well!" The dark haired girl came back with all of their snacks. They sat on the couch waiting for the movie to start when the twins walked in.

"What are you guys watching? Can we watch?" Devitto asked.

"The Proposal, why? Where's Tyki?" Road eyed them.

"He's on a 'date' again."

"Whatever, shut up and watch, it's just starting." The two girls scooted to one side of the couch and made room.

"Ally, you have a great taste in movies!" Road smiled.

"I didn't choose this movie! You did basically!" Allen smacked her head. "I wanted to watch something between horror or action!"

"I don't care. No matter what Ryan Reynolds is super hot!"

"If you two are just going to swoon over him, we'll just be leaving." Jasdevi got up about to leave the room.

"Don't you two want to spend time with Allen before she leaves tomorrow for who knows how long! Fine, I just get her all to myself!" Road started messing with Allen's hair.

"Stop that!" The white haired girl struggled. Road then started tickling her (well it looked more like molesting her), Allen turned red in embarrassment. Jasdevi were just standing there, staring at the wall and Road continued her assault.

"Nobody is good enough for you Ally! I can't believe how cute you've become, right David! Jasdero!" She let go of the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Cute!~" Jasdero said on his own for once. Devitto nodded his head.

"How many times MUST I tell you! My name is Devitto! Not David! Even call us Jasdevi!" the dark haired teenager huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright, let's all calm down and just watch the movie. Devitto, scoot over, I'm sitting farthest away from Road." She said while ignoring Road's whines.

"I swear I won't try that again! Honest!" the dark haired girl pleaded.

"No. I feel a bit safer over here if you don't mind." Allen rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. In Komurin<strong>

As soon as the trio got back to their R.V., Komui went of on all of them, no mercy set aside for any of them. Even Lenalee, which shocked even Kanda.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ALLEN! ESPECIALLY WITH THOSE PEOPLE WHO APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE! WHAT IF WE NEVER GET HER BACK! LENALEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HER WITH YOU!" Komui started sobbing and apologizing for yelling at his little sister.

Even the trio were surprised at how stupid they were. They didn't even get an address or phone number from the people who claimed to be Allen's family, but it's not like they gave her away, she said she'd be back the next day, right?

"Relax, the moyashi knows how to handle herself. She said she'd be back tomorrow, so why would she break her promise?" Kanda stated logically, though mostly trying to reassure himself more than the others.

"Yuu's right. If she can beat Kanda in martial arts, then she's fine." Lavi stated, while getting smacked in the head for telling Komui Allen fought Kanda. They hadn't exactly gotten around to telling the man that.

"YOU WERE FIGHTING ALLEN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A GIRL WHO'S THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU! WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN? I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE GUARDIAN!" Komui started going even more frantic.

"Brother, you're missing the point here. She **won** against **Kanda** in a **fight**." She hugged him, hoping that this information would sink into his head. The grown man sniffled, and wiped his tears.

"I guess your right. But if she's not back tomorrow, you all are in such deep trouble I'll test my research on you! _Except _for Lenalee!" Komui glared at the two young men.

At least they didn't mention that the people Allen left with were mostly young men, or he probably would've strangled Lavi and Kanda on the spot. Everyone walked off to their room before further questioning. Komui, on the other hand, did some snooping around in Allen's room.

When he entered, Timcanpy went crazy and started attacking him. Everyone came from their rooms once more and watched the comedic scene ensue. The Chinese man knocked into everything in sight while the bird attacked his beret, glasses, and hair. Will they ever learn to be prepared for they yellow bird?

Lavi grabbed the sheet from the bed, threw it on the bird, and forced Tim back in the cage as he'd seen the white haired girl do many times before. Komui then started straightening himself out.

"What were you doing in here?" Lenalee eyed him.

"Well, this is technically my room, as are all of the others. So why am I not allowed in here?" Komui countered.

"All of Allen's stuff is in here, and it **is** hers. You're going through it, aren't you!" Lavi accused.

"Tell the truth brother." Lenalee looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you guys want to know why Allen hasn't told us anything at all! All we know about her is her name and that she likes to eat! I only know about her past guardian, and that's it! We don't know when her birthday is, if she's allergic to anything, nothing!" Komui was trying to get the point across.

"She'll tell us when she's ready." The trio all stated. Lenalee was keen on waiting, since Allen trusted her enough to show that red arm of hers.

When they turned around, they thought Komui was following them on the way out. He actually dug through, and found a box of medical records, adoption papers, and pictures she had.

"Good Lord! Look at this medical file! It's thicker than a dictionary!" Komui exclaimed while the others were prying him away from the box.

"What is wrong with you!" Kanda growled out. Komui ended up throwing the box in the air, and the contents of the box went flying.

Everyone froze.

"STUFF EVERYTHING INTO THE BOX NOW!" Lenalee screamed at them. They were brought out of shock and listened to the female.

"What the hell is this!" The Chinese man still snooped, and held up the item he found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_ I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I'll try to update now and like I said, the last two months have been really crappy for me. I'm also sorry if this chapter is redundant on words and corny/horrible! QAQ Lol, I'm evil since I LOVE Cliff Hangers! I also would like to thank the anonymous reviewer **paige g**_ _for telling me to update soon and their quest to search for my story even after two months!_

_**~Lex~**_


	11. Her Will

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOSHINO KATSURA!**

**Author's Note: **Well, I can't make up what I've missed, but I'll try and do as much as I can! **WARNING, A BIT MORE OF OOC! AND A SPRINKLE OF INAPPRORIATENESS! (language and inappropriate threats Idk, don't yell at me please! I had a kind of a perverted moment, but don't we all have them? Well, you'll see what I mean.**

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. In Komurin<strong>

Komui found a picture from when Allen was ten years old, after her adoptive father had passed away. The girl's white hair was cut unevenly, her gloved arms cut up, even her legs were, and in her good hand was a throwing knife. She was more pale, if possible, and her eyes were all fogged over with no emotion inside of them. He continued staring at the photo, frozen. The others staring at the picture as well.

"There's no way that is Allen!" Lavi grabbed the photo from the Chinese man, taking a closer look. Kanda was beyond shocked. The girl who always smiled, the girl who always laughed, the girl who always seemed to make his day more interesting (though he'd never admit), looked so broken in that picture. Something in his chest hurt.

"Now Lenalee, you know we can't stop going through her stuff at this point." Komui tried to win his sister over as she was debating over it.

"Brother, I will never speak to you, hug you, nothing if you continue to go through her stuff! This also includes if Lavi or Kanda go through her things. You should understand respecting people's privacy! Especially Allen of all people!" Lenalee threatened.

"PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN TO YOUR BROTHER! Kanda, Lavi…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT BOX! Fine my precious sister, but I'll need her birth certificate and medical record though, and you know it too." He announced triumphantly.

"Alright, but anything else and I'll give you the silent treatment."

Lavi and Kanda were already planning on going straight to their room, so it was no issue for them. Lenalee chose to sleep in Allen's room that night so her brother wouldn't do anything else.

In Komurin's main room, the Chinese man read through the file, his eyes wide. He even spit out his coffee a few times then started talking to himself. The three teens were in the room.

"Broken arms, shattered ankle, pulled tendons, broken shoulder blades, stitches on the back, broken legs, knife wounds, burns, concussions... What did she do?" He continued scanning through the thing like it was a book of secrets.

Lenalee shoved the older teens into their rooms, and sat in the hallway until she was sure they were asleep. As much as she wanted to find out more, she couldn't do that to her friend. After all, the girl did have trust issues. They probably would've never spoken to each other if her guardian hadn't abandoned her.

Right now, all the Chinese girl could do is fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Noah's House Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"I'll admit, that wasn't half bad." Devitto said.

"Told you, now, who wants me to pick the next movie!~" Road was already on her feet by the movie rack.

"Good night." The twins took their leave.

"You're no fun! Okay, be that way! It'll just be me and my Ally!" She whined.

"Only if it's a horror or action movie. I'm done with romance." Allen sipped her drink.

"Geez, you think you would want to spend time with me, your best friend!" Road continued. The white-haired girl ignored her.

"Do you have a phone charger? Mine is dying. Wait, never mind, found one." Allen went to the side of the wall, as soon as her phone had life, her mouth dropped.

"Ten voice mails, fifty-eight text messages, fifteen missed calls." She scanned through the messages first. "I probably should've given them an address, they're pretty worried."

"You can be such an airhead, you know that." Road replied.

"What's the address for this place anyways?"

"23481 N. Calcifer Way."

Allen sent the address to her friends, letting them know she was alright.

"Pfft, airhead."

"Am not!"

"Whatever, if you're not going to watch a movie with me, you might as well go to bed!" The dark haired girl stuck her tongue out.

Allen walked out of the room and started wandering around the house a bit, using her phone as a flashlight, until she crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going you bitc- Oh, hey Allen, I thought you were Road, sorry." Devitto got up and lent his hand down to help the girl up. He looked flustered when he stared into her eyes.

"It's fine, she's having a chick flick festival in there, so I left. Is there anything else to do?" Allen explained. The young man grinned.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, come here." He grabbed her hand leading her into a room. There was nothing but instruments galore and a recording booth in the corner, enough for at least six occupants.

"Wow..." Her jaw dropped. "You have an actual piano, and not a keyboard!"

"Yeah, come on, you can take a look at all of these scores. We buy at least twenty different compositions each month." He took the piano stool, and opened it, bringing out all the music within the seat.

"I haven't seen this much music since the circus... Well, since Mana died, I swear he had bookshelves of music!" Allen fingered through the pages of music.

"That's what I've been meaning to give you. After you were taken away, we found a chest that belonged to him. We kept it in case you came back and out of...that state, I'll just be a moment." Devitto went out of the room, and the sounds of shuffling was heard.

This is weird... Maybe Devitto has matured, he use to be such a jerk. He had a temper to match Kanda...

"DAMN IT ALL! ROAD! YOU STUPID WHORE, IF YOU STEP IN MY ROOM AGAIN, I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR DAMN DOLLS UP YOUR ASS! SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU TOUCH MY STUFF!" Devitto yelled through out the house.

Alright, he's still the same hothead I know... Spoke too soon.

"Sorry about that, Road was trying to 'adjust' my wardrobe again." He looked pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"It's fine, did you find what you were looking for?" The white-haired girl asked, and the raven haired teen nodded his head.

"Right where I left it, here, it has everything Mana owned." The chest was a small, white, wooden one that came up to her knee, and was at least 3x3 feet for the length and width. 'Walker' was engraved on the lid of the chest.

Allen stared at the chest, terrified of opening up the box of old memories. Was she really willing to add more pain to her still open wounds from Mana's death?

"None of us know how to open the chest, we don't understand the lock. Maybe you'll find a way to open it." Devitto added.

Allen rubbed the dust off of the chest, and then stared at the lock. This is definitely custom made. The lock was basically rings of musical staffs. _….I can't remember the code Mana taught me anymore...this is bad...maybe if I just take it with me, I'll remember it at some point..._

"So I'm allowed to take it with me?"

"It's yours isn't it? Or are you not a Walker?" Devitto smiled.

"Alright, don't forget to remind me tomorrow. Do you guys have auto tuners?" She asked nervously.

"Duh, Tyki and Road were abusing those things for about a month when they first came in. I chucked them out the window a few times, pretty durable." He began digging through the cabinets.

"How have you all not killed each other yet?"

"Once every other month we have a brawl, beat the shit out of each other, and we're good for a long while." He answered honestly. "Either that, or we explode and strangle each other."

Allen just laughed, while he gave her the most serious look she'd ever seen.

"Looks like some things never change. Are you looking for those auto tuners?"

"Found them! I will throw you out the window if you're as obnoxious as Tyki or Road."

"Never mind, I'm good. I think I'll just head off to bed." Right at that moment, Road came in. _Oh dear God, she's going to do something stupid. Better sit down and watch, just to make sure they don't kill each other. _She went back over to the stool.

**(Warning, this is where the vulgarity [? Still unsure] starts.)**

"Le Gasp! You're so mean to me David! You would do that for Allen, but not me!" She referred to the auto tuners, tackling the tan teen into the wall, and grabbed the item she desperately wanted. Both grunting as they fell.

"Give it to me!"

"No! Will you quit that! I SWEAR I WILL FINGER YOU IF YOU KEEPING TOUCHING ME!" He screamed at the little demon trapped in a girls' body. _(__**AN: **__I have heard that threat before, but not at me OTL.)_

"You would like that! Wouldn't you!? TYKI! DAVID'S TRYING TO RAPE ME AND ALLY!" Road shrieked, still trying to pry the auto tuner from Devitto's hands. They were tumbling every where in the room.

"Whore! Tyki's not here, and you can't rape the willing! Isn't that right Allen!?" He said with a perverted smile, then turned serious. "Hey!? Why aren't you helping me? Didn't you want this in the first place?"

Allen attempted to assist, but it only backfired. Road bit her, and she groaned in pain.

"Didn't I tell you I bite **hard **Ally~?" Road smiled sadistically, then pushed the whitette onto her butt. Allen tried again to pry the object from the two.

"Ow! Allen, your nails are digging in to me! No! Don't grab there, you'll damage it!" Devitto continued to supervise the girl. "There! That's the spot! Get a good grip and tug, use two hands!"

She did as she was told, but was thrown over by Road, again. Allen rubbed her back.

"Stay on the ground bitch!" Road tried egging her on. To her disappointment, Allen went to sit down back on the stool.

"Thanks to you two, my back and my butt hurt! Not to mention the bite mark and bruises that will show tomorrow!"

"Don't worry Ally!~ I'll make it up to you later, and you'll feel better!" Road chirped.

"I swear, she should be more worried of you assaulting her than me! Hey! You're ripping my clothes!"

"Well, if you would stop moving all over the place, I wouldn't be doing that, now would I?! Shit! Do you know how hard that is? Right Ally! You felt it!" She complained as Devitto was using the auto tuner as a weapon now.

The two kept fighting, knocking things over, grunting, groaning, hissing in pain, etc. They headed toward the white haired girl, who ended up screaming when she saw the auto tuner flying towards her, followed by Devitto and Road. Moving out of the way just in time, she hid underneath a nearby table.

**(END OF VULGARITY, but a flashback of it up ahead.)**

Meanwhile, poor little Allen saw her phone sitting near the piano stool, not realizing that she sat on her touch sensitive phone when the fighting started. The phone was miraculously in one piece, she decided to turn it off for the night. _I wish I had a dango…._

* * *

><p><strong>Komurin Normal P.O.V. 2:30a.m. (R: Road D: Devitto A: Allen for the convo below.)<strong>

"Komui, incoming call from Allen. Would you like to answer it, or reject it?" Komui had his phone plugged into the intercom so he wouldn't have to answer it when he would be driving. Although it woke up the three teenagers, who ended up going to the main room.

"What the hell Komui-" Kanda was cut off.

"Please answer Komurin." The man sipped his coffee.

"As you wish." The vehicle answered the phone call. No reply at first, just muffled noises.

"Hello, Allen? You there?" Komui said.

"She must've butt dialed." Lenalee concluded. Then, the conversation came in. _(AN: Dear God I'm horrible, lol __**REPEAT OF SOMEWHAT VULGAR HUMOR SCENE**__)_

**R: **_"Le Gasp! You're so mean to me David! You would do that for Allen, but not me!" _

They heard some grunting and thudding. Everyone thought nothing of it, and were about to hang up, when-

**R: **_"Give it to me!"_

**D: **_"No! Will you quit that! I SWEAR I WILL FINGER YOU IF YOU KEEPING TOUCHING ME!" _

Komui placed his hands over his sister's ears. All the males in Komurin were turning red in the face. They couldn't stop listening.

**R: **_"You would like that! Wouldn't you!? TYKI! DAVID'S TRYING TO RAPE ME AND ALLY!" _

Some more tumbling, and Komui nearly died. Tears were in his eyes, and then he had the same aura around him when Lenalee was near a male. The young Chinese girl still wasn't aware what was going on, but didn't question it by the look in his eyes.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY LITTLE ALLEN!" He yelled at the phone, and still no one really answered the phone.

**D: **_"Whore! Tyki's not here, and you can't rape the willing! Isn't that right Allen!? Hey!? Why aren't you helping me? Didn't you want this in the first place?"_

Never, has Kanda been this pissed off in his life since Lavi tried to set him up on a date with another guy. He thought Kanda wasn't really into girls since he never showed much interest in them. This time they heard a grunt from Allen, and a thud.

**R: **_"Didn't I tell you I bite __**hard **__Ally~?" _

**D: **_"Ow! Allen, your nails are digging into me! No! Don't grab there, you'll damage it! There! That's the spot! Get a good grip and tug, use two hands!"_

**R: **_"Stay on the ground bitch!" _

**A: **_"Thanks to you two, my back and my butt hurt! Not to mention the bite mark and bruises that will show tomorrow!"_

They all flinched when they heard Allen whine. Even Lavi was starting to go through his mental archive of the most excruciating ways to kill someone.

**R: **_"Don't worry Ally!~ I'll make it up to you later, and you'll feel better!" _

**D: **_"I swear, she should be more worried of you assaulting her than me! Hey! You're ripping my clothes!"_

**R: **_"Well, if you would stop moving all over the place, I wouldn't be doing that, now would I?! Shit! Do you know how hard that is? Right Ally! You felt it!" _

_**(END OF SEQUENCE AGAIN)**_

They started hearing disturbing noises once more. Kanda was starting to grind his teeth practically to the gums. _When I get my hands on those damn bastards-_

He was cut off as Allen screamed, and the phone call finally ended. It was then Komui took his hands off of his sister's head. Komui and Kanda were both seething with anger, Lavi was still searching for the most painful way to kill someone and the most unpredictable way to get rid of a body.

"I know my little Allen is not that type of girl! I can't imagine what else they're doing to her!" Komui's clenched fist landed onto the palm of his hand.

"I know a great scenario to get rid of these people! I've read a few of the cold case files that gramps had, and any of them can apply here. Just don't mention it to anyone." Lavi finished.

Kanda, at the moment, went and grabbed Mugen so he could sharpen the sword. He was definitely making sure he could skewer his victims for defiling the beansprout!

"Why don't we head over there right now." Kanda put his sword into its' sheath. He was very determined now, though twenty minutes ago he would've just stayed in bed. Kanda decided 3a.m. or any other time didn't matter when Allen was in trouble.

Lavi nodded, and went to grab a giant mallet. Komui brought his multi-tool gun.

"Let's go." Lavi said.

"Lenalee, you stay here and get some beauty sleep, we won't be gone lon-" Komui was cut off by his sister, who was glaring at him.

"I don't know what's going on, but I trust Allen. She wouldn't have gone with those people if she knew they would hurt her. If you're going, so am I."

Knowing he didn't have time to fight with his precious sister, he nodded and proceeded to call for a cab. Komurin was too large, and needed more gas.

"We need to get a damn car, it's too annoying to keep calling a cab." Kanda glared.

"Not till we get back home tomorrow." Komui fixed his glasses. Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up. The poor man was scared to death when he sensed the tension in the car ride, plus the weapons on board. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"I can't believe we're doing this. We could've called Allen back and asked her for an explanation. It's not that hard to do." Lenalee suggested.

"Too late, on the count of three, we charge! One! Two! Three!" Komui knocked down the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>_

After an hour, David and Road were finally done fighting, I lost interest in the auto tuner. You would think I'd be entertained by my old circus friends, but I remembered some of the things I didn't miss about them. For example, the lack of silence, no one in this house can be quiet for more than ten seconds.

"YOU DEMONIC CHILD, GET AWAY FROM ME!" David kicked the girl off him. Man this is getting old.

"Will you both quit fighting! I just want to get to bed now, no more yell-" I was cut off as we heard a yell and the front door fall down.

"What the hell was that?" Road paused right as she tried to scratch David's eyes out.

"ALLY! We're here to rescue you! You poor, precious angel!"

_Is that Komui? My eye twitched, if he said "we" then that must mean-_

My train of thought was disrupted as my friends took down another door. Whatever deity is out there….. WHY NOT LET ME HAVE A PEACEFUL OR NORMAL MOMENT IN MY LIFE!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Allen yelled at the group of four. Kanda had his sword ready to strike, Lavi had his hammer in the air, and Komui was already attacking Devitto. Road ran away to hide for a bit.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL! You horny teenage boy! I heard what happened! I bet you're the one who hurt her as a kid! Her medical file said she had burns, concussions, and more!" Komui was shaking the poor guy.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!" Allen was beyond angry. Her medical file and other important items to her were located in the same place.

"Only for parental reasons! You don't tell us anything and I need to know what to do for you in case you get injured! Like that picture of you!" Komui continued, still holding poor Devitto.

"…..You went through my pictures?" Allen was just about ready to explode.

"Allen, please calm down. I tried to stop them but-" Lenalee was cut off.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Allen turned to look at Lavi and Kanda who looked away. "You saw them too!?"

"We just wanted to know more about you." Komui stared at the ground. Allen looked like she was about to cry. _What do they know about me? Did they find some things on Mana? How will I explain?_

"So you haven't told them anything?" Devitto stood up and pulled Allen into his chest. She started shaking. Devitto started whispering to her. "It's okay, shhh. You need to calm down Allen. Excuse us for a moment."

He held Allen and carried her over to another room, locking the door behind them. The occupants of Komurin tried listening in through the door, but didn't realize that that room also had a soundproof area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>David &amp; Allen Normal P.O.V.<strong>_

"Allen, it's alright. Please don't cry." Devitto said his most gentle voice he had, still holding her.

"C-can you s-sing Mana's s-song for m-me." She sniffled into his chest. He nodded and starting singing her the lullaby.

"_Then the __girl__ fell asleep_

_and one or two ambers in the fading ashes of the fire_

_flared up in the shape of a beloved face_

_Dreaming many thousands of dreams _

_spreading across the land_

_Your silver gray eyes shine their light _

_like starts falling down from the night sky_

_Even though countless of years _

_turn so many prayers back to earth_

_I will keep praying _

_somehow, love for this child please_

_kissing the joined hands__"_

He continued humming the lullaby, and she stopped shaking. The tears no longer rolling down her face. Allen began evening out her breathing, and loosened her grip on Devitto.

"Are you ready to go and talk to them?," Devitto still rubbed her back.

"What will I say to them? I'm already a freak enough! Look at me, I don't know what to do." She started clenching her fists again.

"You could stay with us, if you want to. I mean, aren't we your family?"

Allen nodded. "I know I can't run away from my past, but just a bit longer. Every time I see all of you, I keep getting flashbacks! I love you guys, don't get me wrong, but please just give me a bit longer. Not only that, but you're all waiting for me to crack again. I don't like feeling like you need to watch my every move." Allen looked back at him with her big gray orbs.

He contemplated for a moment what she just said. Then sighed.

"If you really think this is what's best for you, I won't stop you. I'm not breaking it to Road though, she'll kill me. At least with you all she'll do is cry." He gave a weak chuckle.

"This is going to be awkward, isn't it?"

"You leaving again, or leaving along with strangers that you just blew up at?"

"Both." She sighed.

"Get moving Red, before you go, keep my number in your phone." Devitto grabbed the item that caused all of this chaos, and punched in his information.

"Let's go. How much you wanna bet they're leaning on the door trying to listen?" Devitto held his hand out for the deal.

"I already know they are, no point on betting on facts."

The two made it to the door and opened it, and out came the four: Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Komui. Then there was awkward silence. No one knew how to start the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

Just when I thought this couldn't have gotten more awkward. All of us, except David, were looking at the ground. Five minutes passed, and still nothing, until David started the conversation for me.

"Just to speed this up before the rug burns from the holes you're all glaring into them, Allen will still go with you guys and live with you unless anyone objects. Ground rules: Allen will reveal necessary things to you, but anything else you have to wait for her to say; don't push or question her, trust me that makes things worse; lastly, if this doesn't work out, she comes to live with us immediately."

Was David okay? I've never heard him in such a serious manner. He did sum it up pretty well, but I wasn't ready to stop looking at the floor.

"First, you guys have to apologize to her, and us. What the HELL is wrong with you people?! Smashing into our home, going through people's shit, and threatening us!?"

"Us?! You were the ones who were messing with Allen! We heard it on the phone!" Lavi defended.

"What?" Devitto, Road (who decided to come out from hiding) and I said in unison. Lavi repeated the whole conversation he heard from me butt dialing. We all started laughing after turning red. Oh wow, they are some sick perverts!

"We were fighting over the auto tuners!" I was laughing so hard I started crying. I held onto Road to keep myself from falling while she placed the auto tuner to my mouth, and I listened to my melodic laughter.

"…." Everyone had a blanched expression on their faces, even Kanda!

"You guys are idiots." Road joined in, and turned it into awkward silence. Looks like David won't help me out this time, so I started to talk.

"I'm still mad at you all. I expected more from Lenalee and Kanda." I began, my face and voice going monotone, along with my gray eyes glaring at them. "You went through my items _without_ my permission! If this ever happens again, I won't forgive you like I am now."

Damn, why did Mana have to make me so polite? Sometimes I wish I was a bad ass that didn't care about anything. Sigh. Lenalee looked depressed, and Kanda remained indifferent. Komui's face softened, then he started clinging and crying on me.

"Ally!~ I'm sorry! Forgive your brother for being an idiot! Honest, Lenalee told me not to, but I couldn't resist! I am weak!" Komui practically drenched my shirt.

"Apology accepted." I gave a weak smile.

"The rest of you apologize." David folded his arms across his chest, and waited for them to speak.

"Sorry Allen." Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda said at once.

"Alright, all is forgiven!" I smiled, I'm such a doormat.

"As much fun as it was to have you stay over Ally, this was waaaay too much excitement, even for me! Maybe you should head back with your friends before Tyki gets home." Road said to me nervously. Right on cue, the devil comes in yelling.

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? **Road! This is the _**FIFTH**_ fucking door you broke this month! Allen, you were only here for less than 5 hours! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BRATS-", Tyki got cut off as Road tackled him and giggled.

"See you around Allen, you can keep the clothes, and remember to call me! My number is in your phone!" She smiled innocently at me.

"**ROAD GET OFF!"** Yep, that's definitely my signal to leave. Devitto threw the wooden chest that belonged to Mana over his shoulder and shoved us (Kanda, Komui, Lavi and Lenalee) outside. I don't know how he managed, since it weighed a ton!

"Nice talking to you Red, Tyki needs to calm down a bit, don't worry!" He smiled, kissed my forehead, and shoved me into the cab that waited outside. I was flustered and red, hoping no one else saw that. So far, it looks like no one did.

Komui was already in the front seat telling (more like yelling) the driver to hurry up and go. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and my wooden chest somehow managed to squeeze in the back alongside me. I wish I could've stayed longer. Tyki isn't abusive or anything, he only freaks out when money was tight. That always happened in the circus, especially when I was learning how to throw knives. I always missed my mark then, but managed to break something extremely expensive.

"What's in the box, and where did you get it from?" Lavi inquired.

"It's from someone important to me. I'm trying to figure out what's in it too, I need to figure out the combination." I was moving the rings clockwise, just to mess with it. After that I tensed up, remembering that these people went through my stuff. What did they find?

"We didn't see much beansprout. Just a thick medical record and one picture." Kanda told me.

"Wait, which picture?" I slightly panicked.

"Here." Komui handed it over to me.

Oh crap! Why couldn't it have been a different one? Why did I keep this picture?!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"You don't have tell us until you're ready." Komui spoke to Allen as the others nodded.

"Th-thank you." Allen said softly.

The group finally made it back to Komurin, almost passing out at the door. In a few hours, they'd be on the road again. Or in Allen's case, a new home that's stable.

Dragging her box was difficult, but Allen managed on her own. When it was placed in the room, Timcanpy went on top of the chess and pecked at the lock.

"Ha, maybe you can help me open it someday Tim." The bird looked at her, then he decided to sleep on the headboard. "When can I have a normal week Tim? You must be thirsty, how did you manage to drink that much water? Hold on, I'll be back."

On the way back from the kitchen with the cup of water, somebody opened the door on Allen. SMACK! The water went everywhere as the white haired girl fell down. Of course it was none other than Kanda who slammed her face.

"Yuu! Why must you abuse our little Ally!?" Lavi walked out and checked on the now unconscious girl. The Lee siblings managed to just stay asleep through this commotion.

"It wasn't on purpose stupid rabbit."

"Allen! Ally! She must be tired, look how cute she is when she sleeps! Go put her to bed Kanda! You knocked her out, and I have no energy to even open a door, night!" The redhead hopped away like the rabbit he is.

"Che, idiot." He picked up the girl and placed her on her bed. Timcanpy was finally getting use to the Japanese man, not even attacking. Kanda watched the girl for a moment, then shut the door.

"Night beansprout."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I AM SO LAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE! I FEEL LIKE I FAILED THIS CHAPTER! IT'S NOT EVEN THAT GOOD OF A CHAPTER! OTL I feel like I've lost my writing style, and it may be a while till I get it back. I was so unsure about so many parts in it! If this is a very horrible chapter, as I fear it is, it will take a long time once more to rewrite it and post. I am desperate enough to do that. I'm scared of reviews, so I won't even ask that. I appreciate you for reading, and I'm soooo sorry if this sucked! I won't give up on this story, but it will be awhile till I trust myself in typing._

_**~Lex~**_


	12. Auditions and More!

**DISCLAIMER: ****I****** DO NOT OWN ****_****D. GRAY -MAN ****_****IN ANY WAY! ********ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOSHINO KATSURA!****

****Author's Note******:** I still feel horrible about the last chapter. **SORRY I'M AN UPDATING FAILURE AND THERE'S NOT MUCH YULLEN IN THIS CHAPPY!**! I kind of want to establish Allen a bit. Also, I won't use all the character from D. GM as teachers, too much trouble, it'd be easier to just make up names. The way the school works with scholarships for high school is how I wish they did it for private schools, so no questions! Just something I always wanted to do!

**_**~Lex~**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>**

"Ugh…" I groaned underneath my pillow. Why does my face hurt so much! Oh yeah, someone knocked me out with a door. Tim must be thirsty, I never got him any water! Currently he is nipping at my hair.

"Mmf, Tim, can't I get up in like, another hour?" He ripped some hair out, I'll take that as a no. "You're such a horrible little bird."

I look at my phone before leaving, it's already 11a.m. I wonder what time we're leaving. As I went back into the hallway, the entire vehicle jolted to a stop, and I went flying, AGAIN! My question is answered.

"Sorry Ally! We'll be home in two hours!" Komui took his eyes off the road as I stood up.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed as he went in the wrong lane. Another swerve and I slammed into the sink. Just another bruise to my never ending collection.

"Sorry!" Komui kept his eyes on the road this time. This is really starting to get old.

"We'll be home in 2 hours, I couldn't sleep so I started driving a few hours ago. And maybe you and Lenalee could go shopping later, or tomorrow. Which ever suits you." He said, this time staring at the road. I didn't answer, I just grabbed a cup of water and a box of granola bars then headed back to my room.

"I hope you know I just risked my life for you Tim!" I said to the yellow bird, who only squawked at me since he still didn't have water.

"Calm down, here!" I gave him the water while I hogged all the granola bars. "Tim! That water is to drink, not to bathe! Gross!" I left a granola bar for him, and got out of that room before I started talking to him.

"Hey Ally, how's your head feeling." Lavi asked, looking up from the book he was reading. I bet it was some form of porn.

"My face hurts, that's it. Why? Were you the one that slammed the door in my face?!"

"No, it was Yuu Yuu! He also put you back in your room. You have pretty bad luck, you know that?" *sarcasm* Really? I would have never guessed!

"Let's change the subject, what type of school do you guys go to?"

"A private Catholic school called Our Lady of Innocence. It's not that big of a school, and the uniforms aren't bad either. I'll show you them when we get home." (**AN: **_The uniforms are the same as the ones in D. GM. In the beginning, black and white.)_

"Don't worry Ally, I'll pay for your schooling! Or if you're smart or talented enough, the school will pay for your education! It's such a great high school, I'll talk to the principal, Hevlaska, and see what I can do." Komui added in.

"Talented?" I tilted my head.

"Yup, I got in for free since I scored perfect test scores in core classes: math, science, English, and history! I may not look it, but I'm pretty much a genius, I love having a photographic memory! Yuu got in through the sports program, thanks to his competitive edge. Other ways you can get in is the art and music programs. Art is mostly drama department and painting/drawing. Within the drama department other than acting is special effects make-up, stage craft, etc. Music is pretty obvious." Lavi explained to me.

"My poor Lenalee is considered average in any of those subjects, but she'll always be a star in my mind!" Komui declared.

I pretty much got it in the bag, I can't wait. Not to brag, but if you have ten years more or less of experience on pretty much every instrument known to man, you're bound to be in the prodigy area. Especially since the circus orchestra consisted of traveling musicians that graduated from the best music colleges in the world. Even after Mana died, I continued to find ways to learn.

"How's the music program at the school?" I really wanted to know, if it's just crappy, I might as well go to a public school.

"I've never been to any of their concerts, but they should be good. Most of the music programs have gotten supreme ratings on all of their competitions." My eyes widened, that's amazing! I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait till school starts! I pretty much zoned out, not noticing when Kanda and Lenalee walked in.

"Earth to Ally." Lenalee waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blinked out of my daze. "Sorry, I was just thinking about school. I never actually been to one, I was home schooled." As a circus kid, we were constantly moving, even while I was with Cross I was. For one, I wouldn't fit in because of my appearance, home environment, and lack of stability.

"Are you serious?! Don't worry, we will help you!" Lenalee smiled.

"Leave me out of it." Kanda spoke. I ignored his input.

"How? None of us are even in the same year."

"Allen's got a good point. She'll pretty much be on her own." Lavi pouted.

"I'll be fine, I'm use to being by myself. Besides, I'm only there to learn." Smiling, I reassured them, though I silently prayed I wouldn't get beat up by the student population.

"One more thing, we do block days. You'll have four core classes and four electives, so a total of eight. Each day you have four classes that are 85 minutes long. The classes that have an A next to them are you an A day classes, and the classes with a B next to them are your B day classes." Lenalee told me. Wow, that's a lot of classes! Especially those electives, I can't wait!

"Just watch out for the fans at the school. Bat shit crazy freaks." Kanda interrupted. Did he just shudder? It must be really bad.

"Yeah… Anyways, are you going to get in through the music program?" Lavi said as everyone stared at me.

"Sure, I'll try!" I couldn't wait! Then realization hit as I sweat dropped. "The only issue is I don't own any instruments."

"Komurin, auto drive home." Komui instructed as he got up.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>**

"Now Allen, what instrument do you need? I'm sure the school would lend you one, or we can go out and rent one for you." Komui said.

"Not sure which instrument I need until I know what type of bands there are. You'll see what I mean when you call the school. I'm pretty sure I'll have to audition." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Well obviously she plays piano. That's probably what she'll audition on." Kanda stated.

"Yeah, but remember what that David guy said, she's been playing _instruments_, meaning more than one." Lavi reminded him. "Or maybe she'll sing! I bet she has a beautiful voice…" Lavi trailed off as Allen left the area, sneaking into her own room, not wanting to be the center of attention.

Komui went back to driving manually, and also calling the high school.

"Hello Hevlaska, this is Komui Lee. I am planning on enrolling another student. Her name is Allen Walker, and is a foreign exchange student I'm hosting."

"_A girl named Allen? A little odd isn't it? How old is she, and where is she from?"_

"She is 15 years old, a sophomore, and is from England. Yes, her name is Allen. If there is any mistakes of her gender please contact me, I am currently her legal guardian. She also plans on auditioning for the music program to have her education paid for."

"_Is there anyway for her to stop by today and audition? With school starting in two days, I'm afraid we'd be too swamped to do it any other time."_

"Let me go ask her." Komui set Komurin on auto pilot once more.

"Ally! I'm sorry to pressure you, but the only time they can get the audition in is today!" Komui cried at the girl who looked shocked.

"S-sure, no problem. I don't have any music or instruments on hand though, did you mention that? What time today?" Allen stared wide eyed.

"Let me ask. Hevlaska, what time would the audition have to be?"

"_1:30p.m. I'm afraid. An audition can be long, depending on what she's trying out for."_

"Both her and I don't know what's in the music program, is it alright if we check it out when we get to the school?"

"_Sure, let me just see if we have at least one of the music directors who can do her audition. Most of them are gone, but I'll find one."_

"Thanks Hevlaska, oh, one more thing. She has no instrument at hand, or music sheets, so could she borrow that from the school?"

"_I don't see why not, it will be no problem. See you at 1:30."_

"Everything is set up Allen! You don't have to worry about a thing!" Komui pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Thank you, could you give me a moment please?" Komui complied to the girl's request as Allen shut and locked the door.

A moment later, she was freaking out. __I was hoping I had at least two days! NOT TWO HOURS! What if I forget something, or can't even tell if I'm in tune!? What am I going to do, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? Okay, maybe I'm not as good as I thought.__

Tim, sensing his owner's distress, began causing a ruckus as Allen squeezed the life out of her pillow.

"Hey Allen, are you okay?" Komui knocked.

"Y-yeah, just fine."

"Alright then."

Allen stayed in her room for a good hour, trying to calm down. Not even going out for food. She sulked in the corner, head in pillow, thinking over everything she has ever learned. _At least I remember all my scales, but what if I don't remember the instrument fingerings. Or misread a bass clef or treble clef? So many things can go wrong!_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kanda's P.O.V. 1 hour later (Warning, Kanda may be OOC, HE'S HARD TO PORTRAY SINCE HE CAN BE AN ASS OKAY! please don't judge me...)<strong>**

Beansprout has been awfully quiet. The baka usagi is talking my ear off as the scientist's sister giggles. Finally they headed back to their rooms to get some more sleep. I was about to do the same, until I passed the Beansprout's door and heard something fall.

Tsk. The idiot probably hit the floor again, I better check on her.

"Oi Beansprout! Open the damn door!" I banged on the door.

"I'm f-fine! I just tripped over...Tim? Yeah! Tim! He still doesn't like you, so you shouldn't come in." How stupid does she think I am?

"Just open the damn door before I cut it down."

She opened it, and looked very disheveled. What the hell was she doing in there?

"H-hi Kanda! How are you?" Her eye twitched as that fat yellow bird started pecking on her head. Remind me to skewer that thing later.

"How are you? What the hell kind of response is that?!" Maybe that wasn't the best approach...

"..." She just stared at me blankly. "Sorry?"

"Never mind. What was going on in there?"

"Nothing. Just tripped." She said nervously.

"Bullshit."

"Fine, come in. Stubborn jerk." I heard her mumble.

"What was that Beansprout? Care to repeat?"

"Why did you need to check on me? Tell Komui that I'm fine."

"You're a bad liar Beansprout."

She looked at me deciding whether or not she should talk to me.

"Just nervous is all." She let out a sigh. "Auditions of any kind are pretty scary. I'll get over it."

"...That's it? You're so stupid, it's not like the stupid siblings or the school will banish you. You'll be payed for. Either you make it or you don't." I ruffled her hair. She smiled.

"You know, for a cold, anti-social, insensitive, anger drive-"

"Your point?" My eye twitched as I felt an aneurysm coming on.

"Oh yeah! Hold on, almost done. Anger driven, transvestite of a jerk, you're okay."

I was trying to ignore most of those comments. I knew I was failing since she was shrinking into the corner of the room.

"Whatever, just stop making so much noise." Looks like my job is done. Right as I was about to walk out of the door, the entire vehicle swerved, and I pulled a Beansprout. I flew across the room and into her.

"SORRY! Didn't see the old lady in the road! We'll be at the school in 30 minutes, I discovered a new short cut!"

In other words, the moron of a man left a path of destruction. I would've yelled, had it not been for the compromising position I was in.

"Kanda..."

"..."

"Could you please get off my chest..." She was bright red, and tried to push me off, I'm sure my face was flushed too. Come on damn it, control your emotions like you always do! Stupid hormones. I was hoping I landed on something soft when I fell, this is not what I meant! Now she'll think I'm a fucking pervert like Lavi! Next I'll be talking about how soft her...SHUT UP!

"Hn." Yeah, (sarcasm) I kept cool. I got up just in time, right before the redhead came in.

"I can't wait to see your audition Allen! Blah blah blah..." I ignored him after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

"I can't wait to see your audition Allen! Hey, are you okay? Your face is red!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous. I'm not sure if you can be there during the auditions. Usually it's just the person evaluating you behind a screen so they can't see you, and they don't want any distractions for the one auditioning."

"Really?" Lavi pouted. "That sucks!" A few seconds later Komurin swerved and another yell was followed.

"I APOLOGIZE! That tree was a close one! I just split our time in half again! We'll be there in 15 minutes more or less!" Komui shouted. Allen's heart just dropped right into her stomach.

_I can do this!_ She thought. _Bakanda is right, either way I'll still be going to school. I won't screw this up! I already have some songs in mind! This should be fun! Why can't I be as confident as my poker face?!_

Allen took out her phone, and started reviewing as much as she could on the songs. She listened to bits and pieces, looked at fingering charts, and recalled a lot of things from being in the circus orchestra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

"_I don't want to do this anymore! Why can't I play with the rest of my friends!?" A four year old Allen said, throwing a tantrum._

"_Don't be like that Allen. We Walkers come from a long line of musicians, and you are to carry this on, along with a song passed down from generations. One day when you're ready, I'll teach it to you, okay?"_

"_But Mana, I'm no good! I always do something wrong. This is no fun." She continued._

"_I started off the same way Allen. I wasn't as young as you are when I learned how to play piano, so it took me even longer. I promise you will become even greater than previous Walkers." He smiled at his little girl. He sat down next to her on the piano, and started playing._

"_Then the girl fell asleep __and one or two ambers in the fading ashes of the fire flared up in the shape of a beloved face.__"_

_Mana was playing Allen's favorite lullaby, and she listened as he gracefully moved his fingers across the keys. Using the pedals that Allen couldn't reach yet._

"_Dreaming many thousands of dreams spreading across the land your silver gray eyes shine their light like starts falling down from the night sky."_

_He smiled at the precious little girl before him, who started to calm down from her previous fit. She giggled and let him finish the song._

"_Even though countless of years turn so many prayers back to earth I will keep praying somehow, love for this child, please kissing the joined hands_."

"_Move off Mana, I need to practice so I can get better!" She playfully shoved the man._

"_Alright, here, let's try this piece. Don't forget the S.T.A.R.S. method. Do you remember what that is?"_

"_Yup! S means sharps or flats, so look at the key signature. T is for time signature/tempo, A for articulations and accidentals, R is rhythms, and the last S is for signs!" She beamed brightly._

"_Wow, you did remember it, good job Allen!" He ruffled her hair. "You're just so smart! Pretty soon I'll have the other orchestra members teach you more instruments. I never had the chance learn more than just piano."_

"_I'll be able to play them all! You'll see Mana, I won't let you down!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>_

_Wow, the S.T.A.R.S. method still sticks with me to this day... I did keep my promise to Mana, I hope he's proud._

"We're here!" Komui slammed on the brakes. _I hope he never teaches me how to drive_.

"Lenalee, could you lend me a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse?" Allen asked her.

"Sure. Is that what you wear for auditions or something?"

"Yeah, I don't think a pair of jeans and a worn out old shirt would look good." She said as the Chinese girl went through her clothes and pulled out the two and a pair of black flats. Allen quickly changed and stepped out of the RV.

Komui was already at the front of the school waiting for the girls. Lavi dragged Kanda with him to try and find a restroom that wasn't locked.

"Let's get going, now all the music classes are in the E-wing, to the entertainment hallway!" Komui led the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

Okay, so it's finally time. We went to this giant room filled with nothing but instrument lockers/instruments galore! It was amazing! I was distracted for a bit, till two women came up to us.

"Hello Ms. Walker, I am the principal of this school. Call me Ms. Hevlaska." She seemed really nice. Her hair was black, brown eyes, and she wore very dark lipstick. "I won't be deeming whether or not you get the scholarship, but I've already decided I like you. For one, you actually dressed up for your audition and you risked your life letting Komui drive you here."

"I'm not a horrible driver!" Komui started crying in a corner.

"Anyways... This is Lala Guzol, the head of the music department."

"Please just call me Lala, it sounds so much more musical!" She smiled at me. Lala is very pretty, she has long blond hair, and a gray eye. Her other one was covered up with bandages.

"What do you plan on playing Allen?" Lala looked me in the eye.

"Piano, alto saxophone, B flat clarinet, and violin." She looked kind of surprised.

"This is rare, usually we get students that just mainly major with one or two instruments, this will be interesting! Do you play anything else?"

"A lot of other instruments, but I thought these should be my choices. Do you mind if I go set up and look through some music sheets?" I felt so anxious, I was shaking!

"Go right ahead dear. Don't worry, all the instruments in this room have clean mouthpieces and have been sanitized. Here, I'll help you find what you need." Thank goodness it was just me and her, because I really needed to talk to her.

"I have something I should mention. You see... ummm...well..." Okay, this will be a bit harder.

"Yes?"

"I rather you keep this between us, but I wear gloves all the time, due to a deformed arm. I'll cut the finger tips off, but other than that, I can't get rid of them. It's a really bad birth defect I guess." I gave her my arm, and pulled the glove down to show her. She gasped, but then smiled. "No problem, whatever makes you comfortable dear."

I had all of the instruments set up and ready to go! At least the clarinet was made of real wood, other wise I would've been way out of tune. Being in tune is everything to me, otherwise your ears are bleeding! Now for music!

"What are the requirements? Do I have any études, scales, or something to play for you?"

"Yup! Now let's get started! For the pieces you chose, I will play the accompaniment from the CDs that go with the sheet music." **(An: Yeah, let's skip the études and scales, they can get pretty boring... You should look up the audition songs too, since I'd bore you to death with describing each song.)**

I finally hit the last note of my scale, and let myself breathe. This audition isn't as scary as I thought, for one it wasn't as serious. Lala should have been behind a screen instead of socializing with me beforehand and all.

"Alright, now for each instrument, the amount of songs differs. For piano you need to play three different pieces, alto saxophone is two pieces, clarinet and violin is just one. Better make it good."

I chose _Sonata XVI _by Haydn, _La Campanella_ by Liszt, and _So What_ by Miles Davis (the piano solo part of it).

I love jazz since you can just freestyle. I just improvised in the the key of F, it was fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Little did Allen know that a certain group of friends were there by the doorway listening to her. They didn't want to distract her since being quiet isn't what they're known for. Kanda and Lavi gave up on finding a bathroom, and just settled down next to the Lee siblings.

"Did anyone know Ally could play so incredibly?" Lenalee asked.

"No, but that's just insane. I remember these songs from music history I took last year. These are college level songs! If there is anything higher than that, this would be it!" Lavi looked speechless and dumbfounded.

As soon as Allen was done, it was one instrument after the next. The amount of emotion and skill she poured into the instruments was mind blowing. Saxophone was up, and she played two Coltrane songs _**(if you don't know who he is, you need to get out from under the rock you're living under!), **__My Favorite Things _and_ Mr. P.C. _Once more she improvised on the solo parts of it where it was allowed.

"Shit." Kanda stated as he heard the sound of a saxophone play insanely fast. _The Beansprout is really good, there is no way she won't get into this school. I knew she'd be fine._ Kanda smirked.

As the songs ended, another one started, this time on a violin.

"That settles it, our Ally-Chan is a musical genius. This is _Caprice No. 24 in A minor_! That's like one of the toughest songs out there!" Lavi's green eye widened. Even Kanda nodded his head in agreement.

Last but not least was the clarinet. _Clarinet Concerto _by Mozart, and it was a never ending flow of notes. The accompaniment began to decrescendo into nothing. You could tell poor Allen was out of breath, she was handed a water bottle and chugged it down. A couple of moments later, Lala spoke.

"That...was...incredible! What are you doing applying for a school like this? I know so many other schools better suited for you! Allen, that was the best audition I ever heard! Not only did you play scales and études perfectly, but you picked the most advanced songs of all time, on FOUR different instruments!"

"Th-thank you, but I'd rather go to this school, my friends are here." Allen rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Praise the Lord! I thought I got you to rethink my words! This is something that will be remembered! You definitely get a full, free ride of education here Allen-. What did you say your last name is?"

"Walker."

"From your accent, I can tell where you're from already. Just to make sure I'm not mistaken, are you apart of THE Walker family that traveled through out Europe, they played just about anything?!"

"Yeah, I was adopted by one. How did you know them, the Walkers?"

"As a child in Italy, my parents would take me to their shows often, it was as beautiful as your performance! If you excuse me for a few moments." Lala went out of the room and started to scream.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A WALKER IN MY PRESENCE! THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR!" Lala basically danced and sang around the school. Allen sweat dropped and looked at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Komui and the others didn't quite understand why Lala was shouting Allen's last name, so they ignored it. Lala composed herself and came right back in.

"We will be near unbeatable thanks to you Ms. Walker! Now, which classes do you want for your electives? You have four slots for electives." The blond woman handed her a paper with courses on it. A few minutes later, Allen spoke up.

"Jazz band, orchestra, concert band, and..." Allen trailed off. _I don't want to take Spanish, French, or German. I already speak fluently in those, My homeschooling last year had me do all the required credits for high school, so no P.E., and definitely NOT health._

"Can you sing Allen?" Lala asked.

"Not really. I mostly deal with instruments."

"Alright, well how about the school band? They play a variety of music, most of it being rock though. Not just anyone can get in there, and only about 10 people can be in it to keep a decent number and less chaos. Do you play guitar? Recently one of the players moved away and they need someone to fill in."

"Actually I do, would you like to hear?"

"As much as I'd love to listen to you play more, I'm afraid I have to prepare my teaching plans. I believe that you can play what ever instrument you state at this point. I didn't think the audition would be two hours, I must be off now, so I'll see you in two days!" The two women bowed to each other, and went their separate ways.

Allen started putting the instruments away, when Kanda came up to her and smugly grinned.

"I told you that you would be fine. You did good." Kanda said to Allen, whose eyes were widening at the compliment. Thinking of the day's earlier incident, he blushed and turned away from her. Allen was confused, and let it slide. A second later she was tackled.

"Ally! That was spectacular! I knew you were precious and unique, give your big brother a hug!" Komui kept squeezing the girl along with the other three.

"Get...the...hell...OFF ME!" Kanda always knows what to say in such moments. The scientist released the teens.

"That really was something Ally-Chan! I can't believe you even played a couple of Coltrane songs! Teach me oh wise one!" Lavi bowed.

"I'm so jealous, I can't even play a triangle." Lenalee smiled at the girl who was very embarrassed by the amount of attention she was given.

"I-I'm not that good. I j-just, I've been playing for a l-long time." She manged to stutter out.

"You're so cute when you're being humble!" Komui went on. "I will video tape every concert for now on! I will never let you down, I promise!" Allen managed to beam a smile, an honest to God happy one instead of her usual cheer-you up ones.

"Looks like a certain samurai is turning red!~~" Lavi sang. He wasn't lying, Kanda had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I swear with your looks and talent Ally, you'll get a fan club in nooo time! You even have Kanda falling over you. By next week, you will have to beat guys away with a bat. Don't forget us when your music career launches! Always remember your best friend and first love, Lavi!" The redhead continued his rant, which resulted in him being smacked by our favorite Japanese man.

"Shut the hell up before I shove Mugen up your ass!" Kanda growled out.

"I agree with Kanda, Ally will NEVER have a creepy fan club! Just in case though, Kanda, stand at least 10 feet from Allen!" Komui said seriously. Komui was the next victim of Kanda.

"WILL YOU JUST DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Only one thing went through the girls' mind. _I hope this room is soundproof._

After the whole fiasco of Lavi irritating Kanda, they decided to finally head off to home. Or in this case, Allen's new home. Surprisingly, everyone lived on the same street, and they were 15 minutes away from the school. Kanda lived 3 houses down from the Lees, and Lavi was 2 more houses past Kanda. The boys stayed to help unpack the RV.

"Hey Lenalee, where will I be staying in your house?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, almost forgot Allen, just follow me."

All four teens went upstairs to the last door on the right. As soon as it opened though, a paper avalanche fell through.

"..."

"Brother! What did I say about hoarding your papers in the guest room?! He's probably asleep in Komurin, I swear he'll never change. Sorry about this Allen, if we start now, maybe we can finish before the sun sets."

Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen finished after two hours of filing and endless paper cuts. Allen had none since she wore gloves, but nonetheless, it had to be one of the worse jobs she's ever done.

"Lenalee!~"

"Of course he decides to show up after the hard work is all done." Everyone grumbled.

"Now Lavi, I'm afraid your grandfather is still not back from his trip, so he said to just let you stay with Kanda." Komui announced to Kanda's dismay.

"You hear that Kanda! Your best friend gets to stay with you!"

"You are NOT my best friend, and I will NEVER consider you a friend!"

"You would've killed me a long time ago if you didn't like me! Same goes for Lenalee and Allen. I'm surprised you got attached to her so quickly! It took me two years, you know that Allen?"

"Yeah right, when hell freezes over is when I'll befriend that short tomboy." Kanda muttered.

"I AM NOT SHORT! I am average height for a girl! You're just a freakish giant! We all know that you ARE a girl with a hormone imbalance!" Allen yelled back, both teenagers now livid.

"You want to die Beansprout?" Kanda threatened.

"You want a gender change, BaKanda?"

The two were glaring at each other at a very close distance, the dark and angry aura building up in the room was noticeable (you could practically see it). Lavi and Lenalee were frozen, Lavi looked like he wanted to cry. Then the door opened.

"Yuu! My beloved child, I have come to-" A man with gray hair and glasses froze, taking in the scene before him. Kanda was right in Allen's face, Allen for once, dressed like a pretty girl, and lastly she was not backing away from him.

"MY SON IS NOT ASEXUAL!" Tiedoll yelled, the man had tears in his eyes. Allen was brought into an embrace with the man, while Kanda had a look mixed between shock, surprise, and disgust.

"God has answered my prayers! I was so worried he would never find someone to love, I was even praying that he was at least gay! You, my dear child, have relieved me of this burden!" Allen bursts out into laughter. "My little Yuu has a girlfriend, and all because I let him go on a trip without me! If he found a girl on this trip, next one I'll probably have a precious grandchild!"

That's when Allen stopped laughing, and kind of flushed. Kanda had a vein on his head that was throbbing. It took all his will not to murder the man that claimed to be his "father". And of course, Lavi decided to add in his two cents to "help" the situation.

"Not only that, but she's just as strong as Yuu, she was able to win a fight against him. I almost forgot to mention she is a music prodigy! She got accepted into school on the music program's scholarship!" Lavi stated, waiting for a reaction.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD RABB-" Kanda was cut off.

"MY GRANDCHILDREN ARE GOING TO BE STRONG, GORGEOUS GENIUSES!"

"She is NOT, or EVER going to be my girlfriend!"

"No need to be shy Yuu, there is a time in each man's life where-"

"Shut it old man! Ask the white haired beansprout!" Tiedoll turned to Allen.

"My dear, what is your name? I am Yuu's father, Froi Tiedoll, just call me Tiedoll though."

"Allen Walker, and I'm 15 years old. They call me Ally though, and I am not dating BaKanda." She crossly stated.

"How sweet! You already have nicknames for each other! If only I knew Yuu was into younger women. Ah, young love." Tiedoll swooned.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY TO MAKE YOU QUIT OLD MAN?!" Kanda had steam rising out of his ears.

"He is right! Ally is never going to date any boys, not on my watch! She is way too good for Kanda!" Komui added in. SMACK!

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION! YOU INCEST FREAK!"

"Ally, you should come over for dinner sometime, I would love to have you over. Or even practicing at the dojo, Kanda needs a good partner." Tiedoll continued talk to Allen.

"ALL OF YOU GO TO HELL!" Kanda shoved past and slammed the door.

"He'll be back, I changed the locks on the house because they weren't strong enough. You can never be too cautious when protecting your family! Just in case he's mad (_as if he isn't already)_, somebody should turn on the gas stove and cook some soba for him." The old man smiled. True to his word, fifteen minutes later Kanda came back.

"YOU LOCKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE?!"

"I didn't lock you out, I just simply changed the locks my dear boy, and you gave me no time to tell you."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

Everyone was thankful that Komui had soba around, and Allen knew how to cook under pressure. She grabbed a bowl of yakisoba chicken she just made, took a pair of chopsticks and shoved the noodles in his mouth.

"Calm down, I swear you have a temper to match the Hulk." Allen handed off the chopsticks and bowl to him. He munched while glaring at the girl.

"Did you see that? Now she's feeding him, how adorable!" Tiedoll whispered to Komui.

"She nearly choked him! That is not feeding him!" He defended.

Everyone ended up grabbing a bowl and had a peaceful (not really) dinner. Allen offered to help Kanda and Lavi take their luggage home, which Lavi accepted. Tiedoll went to unlock and turn off his security system, Lavi ended up unconscious in front of the house due to a comment towards Kanda. Now it was just Kanda and Allen who went to get a couple more suitcases.

"Hey, Beansprout."

"What BaKanda?"

"What's the recipe for the yakisoba you made?"

"You actually liked it!?"

"No. It's just better than eating dirt."

"If you ever come over, I'll show you how to make it."

"Che."

"Alright, tomorrow sounds good! After all, we'll probably go school shopping together." She smiled.

"I didn't say I was coming over tomorrow."

"No, but you will. Good night BaKanda. You know, your dad is really funny." 3..2...1..

"THAT IDIOT IS NOT MY DAD!"

Allen laughed at him, and wondered what else will happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Okay, this chapter was very iffy. I really wanted Allen to be a music loving type obviously, I think that would be awesome! And it's for a later ploy I have in store...mwhahaha. **I AM SORRY THAT THIS STORY IS MOVING AS SLOW AS A SNAIL! BUT IN MY MIND KANDA IS TOO MUCH IN DENIAL/NOT STRAIGHT FORWARD, AND ALLEN IS SUUUUPPER DENSE! **__I know I don't do this often, but if it wasn't for all of your encouraging reviews, I wouldn't have even continued this story. Sorry I am a horrible updater._

**To Rikka-tan: **I am so happy you really like this story! It made my day when I read that line!

**To YunWun: **Lol, I thought the Noahs should be crazy psycho, but also serious at times. Your review made me smile, I couldn't believe it! Honestly, I squealed X'D -i be lame-

**To Booklover2526:** I made David more OOC, since I didn't want him to be a complete jerk. That right is reserved for Kanda!

**To uniquemangalover:** THANK YOU!

**To Believe It Forever: **Thank you sooo much for not giving up on me! You have pretty much reviewed for every chapter! Your reviews I look forward to!

**To Alissa Lee**: Sorry I failed you! I finally got an update out, but don't update again for another month! Forgive me!

_**~Lex~**_


	13. New School, New Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT OWN**** D. GRAY- MAN IN ANYWAY, ALL RIGHTS GO TO ****HOSHINO KATSURA!**

**Author's Note:** No comment, **except I fail at life** and if you still bother to read this, thank you. I'm sorry for taking over a year to update and I don't think I can make it up except try to publish when I can. To all of those who have been dedicated followers and reviewers, I can never thank you enough! If someone wants me to name some random OC's or something, please PM me since there's not enough characters to uses for the classes! I'd really appreciate it!

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V. Shopping day!<strong>

Why are we even going to go shopping!? We're going to a school that has uniforms and Lenalee has enough clothes to supply a JC Penny! I don't think I'll ever understand Lenalee's (or other girls) need for shopping. As expected, Bakanda and Lavi did end up coming with us, *sarcasm* fun! I fear malls after the last experience, hopefully it will be cleaver-less.

Surprisingly Komui didn't drop us off, Lavi drove us all to the mall. We all survived! (Well, barely, I think he hit a dog…)

"Ally! You're spacing out again!" Lavi started to pout. Some days he was worse than a puppy.

"S-sorry, just nervous." I replied, between school and a man with a cleaver, at this point I would take the man with the cleaver.

"Stupid beansprout." Kanda, the little ray of sunshine in the world (again, sarcasm). I just brush off his comment and smile.

"Smiling idiot." He adds.

"There's no winning with you, is there?" I think he just enjoys being a jerk.

"Che."

"Alright Ally! Where should we start off first?"

"I don't know…."

"Let's get you something other than jeans and t-shirts, let's go! We'll meet you guys at the food court in like 3 hours!" She called back to Lavi as she dragged me off. Honestly, I wish I had a hoodie on, or better yet, my bandages! About two years ago, I stopped wearing hoodies because I was tired of having to hide. I honestly didn't want anyone to see my hair or forehead, people would approach me more often then. No freaky hair/scar = more people to talk to. Everyone just avoided me overall. Though when I did real music performances, Mana had me wear it so I wouldn't get so nervous, worked like a charm. Hooray for security blankets!

So far I've bought about 8 outfits and more! For once I got new clothes, and not hand-me-downs, I thought it was so amazing! Lenalee thought it was so cute how I reacted, I was pretty much in awe. For shoes I only got a pair of black converse while the green haired girl bought about 5 times what I got. Afterwards we just bought regular school supplies: mechanical pencils, pens, paper, notebooks, etc. Before we knew it, shopping was done, finally! We're just carrying our clothes and walking around, but then Lenalee saw a group of girls and shoved me out of the way before they saw her.

"Stay there." She mouthed. I just did what she said.

"Lenalee! I haven't seen you since school let out!" A slutty looking blonde with pig tails went over to Lenalee and gave her a hug. I sat at the lounging chairs about 7 feet away.

"Eliade! How are you? Love your clothes, where'd you get them!?" Lenalee complimented. What the… don't tell me…. Yep I'm pretty sure she's one of **those** girls. Just when I thought I made a normal friend. In that group was a couple more blondes and a redhead.

"Are we really going to start talking about clothes again?" The redhead said.

"Don't mind Chomesuke, she's just a little irritated. Apparently there's a new girl who's in the school's band group." New record! I am already disliked by someone who hasn't met me! Lenalee tensed up a bit, I think I might just keep listening. I pull out my phone so it looked like I was occupied with something.

"What's wrong with that?" Lenalee asked.

"Another noob I have to teach, and probably an arrogant bitch! Lala said she's incredible, and I really hope she isn't an ass." Wow.

"It can't be that bad, isn't that right Elda and Moor?" The one called Eliade said to the other blondes. Both just chimed in.

"Hey guys, you see that girl over there?" Eliade asked. Pleasedon'tbemePleasedon'tbeme…

"The one with the freaky white hair and tattoo on the face?" Damn it. Let the insult-fest begin!

"That's a girl, are you sure?"

"Isn't she a freak Lenalee!? And look at her clothes, how sad!" I heard all of them laugh, including Lenalee. I don't need to be here for this! I shoved my phone back in my pocket, picked up my bags and left.

"Oops, looks like she heard us." They all laughed again. Yep, I definitely don't need this. Not even two seconds left and I got a text message from Lenalee.

**-From: Lenalee-**

_I'm so sorry Allen! Those are my friends and they just don't like people who stand out. I don't want to lose them._

I felt a little hurt, but not enough to cry over. As I was walking I passed a sign that said "Knockout Boxing Ring". That's Fou's family company she was talking about. Time to blow off some steam! I sent Lenalee a text before heading in.

**-To: Lenalee-**

_I'll take a bus or something, I'll be a bit late, tell Lavi and Kanda. Meet you all later._

I walked in and the place was huge, holding training equipment I've seen, and some I never knew existed. It was amazing! At the front was a blonde haired man.

"Welcome to Knockout Boxing Ring, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could practice here-"

"You're not from around here, do you have a membership?"

"Ah no, but an acquaintance of mine told me to come here anytime. Her name is Fou, perhaps you know her?" I saw him flinch at her name.

"That violent broad! Ugh, she's not coming here, is she?!"

"Um…..not that I know of."

"Thank goodness kid, you had me going for a second! Let me just call her up." He pulled out his phone and put it on speaker.

"What the hell do you want Bak!"

"Hello to you too Fou, anyway, there's a girl here who says you invited her here at the ring. Her name is uh-"

"Allen Walker." I said loud enough for Fou to hear. "Hi Fou."

"Allen! Yeah, I invited her. Go crazy kiddo, give Bak a run for his money! You should see this girl fight Bak, she took me down less than a second flat, but I was caught off guard. Next time we meet Allen, I won't go easy on you!" She said cheekily. "Bak, supply her with what she needs, in exchange Allen, you'll have to volunteer every once in awhile, unless you want to work here?"

"I can manage that! Thanks Fou!" I said happily.

"Now where was I, oh yeah, DON'T BE SUCH A CREEP BAK! Allen, if he starts taking pictures of you, kick his ass. The creep loves taking pictures of teenage girls!"

"Not true!"

"Oh right, you only take pictures of a certain teenage girl! Talk to you later creep!" She yelled as she hung up. Bak was all read in the face.

"Don't listen to her, I am NOT a creep!" After a moment, he coughed awkwardly. "Let's go get you signed up and look for some gear."

After registering, now the real fun was to begin. I wore one of those tight _Under Armour _shirts since it had long sleeves. My hands were covered by wraps, so my arm was hardly noticeable. The spandex shorts I was wearing were, well, short and super tight, but that was the only pair in my size. At least, that's what Bak told me.

The blonde helped me warm-up, turns out he's a pretty cool guy, despite the creepy obsession Fou warned me about. Seems like a normal guy.

"Try and put more force into your punches, your legs are too far apart." Bak kept giving me advice. I wasn't exactly focused at the moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Fou? Are you related to her?" I said between punches and kicks.

"No, both of our grandfathers have been friends since they were kids, we're just family friends." He continued to hold up the target pads on his hands. After that I just went at the sand bag for about an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Food Court Normal P.O.V<strong>

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were all at the food court, surprisingly even the boys finished their shopping, despite Kanda's lack of communication. Lavi just chose shirts that looked like the usual ones Kanda wore. Currently Lenalee was freaking out over what to tell the boys.

_What do I say? "Hey guys, Allen's going to find a way home because I didn't want my friends to see me with her." God, that sounds horrible._

Lenalee did try to text Allen, but said girl was currently occupied with something.

"Lenalee!~~~ How'd shopping go- wait, where's Allen?" Lavi looked around, even Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Um….uh…. I'm not sure what happened, she had something to do and texted me that she'll take a bus home later." She shrugged. Kanda thought she sounded and looked suspicious, for once he and Lavi were on the same page.

"Did she say where she was going?" Lavi continued to ask.

"No, she didn't. I tried calling her but she won't pick up." Both teens looked at her, and noticing she wasn't tensing up like before, believed her answer.

"Let's go look for her, if we go back Komui will murder me."

"Tiedoll will never let me hear the end of it either. Let's search for the beansprout." Kanda reasoned. Everyone searched the first floor to look for the little British girl.

_**~Fast Forward 1 hour~**_

"She's not at any of the outlets!" Lenalee reported in, with ten more bags on her arms.

"Ally's not at the food courts down here." Lavi came in next.

"Idiot isn't here, check the next floor."

* * *

><p><strong>In Knockout Boxing Ring Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Allen, right?" Bak asked her.

"Yeah. If you prefer Ally, that's fine by me."

"Anyway, I was wondering if we could do a little match? I just want to estimate how well you fight."

"Uh, sure I guess. I won't have to sign waivers, will I?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'm not going to go that far, why? Did Fou do that to you? That violent jerk, she's always pulling crap like that."

"Ah… Well then, this should be fun!" Allen hoping there is a brighter side to this.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. No pressure."

"Let's gear up then! What style of fighting do you want to do? Basic boxing, or more toward MMA?"

"MMA since I'll probably cause a lot of violations." She awkwardly admitted.

Allen didn't realize how long she was there. Her and the others came at the mall around 11a.m., and now it was 6p.m.

The two went to the main ring and bumped fists in the center of it. Each opponent went to their side of the ring, and the match began. This time there was no gear like Allen's last match, unless the hand wraps counted. Both parties tapped fists and Bak was the one to initiate a right hook toward Allen's face.

Allen pivoted away from Bak and charged forward to fake left and go for a direct hit to Bak's chest. The blonde man caught her hand, swung his leg behind her and knocked her on the ground. Allen rolled and jumped back up and started to right hook- left upper cut- and kick, but Bak blocked every single one.

"Not bad, I think I might have to take this up a notch." Bak panted out.

Bak stormed Allen with combinations all over the place, jab-right uppercut-left hook-right hand. She blocked the best she could but ended up on the floor, she turned around to crawl away, but Bak was right behind her, his chest to her back. She smirked and stood straight up, catching Bak off guard. Allen had Bak on her back and threw him over her shoulder and on his back. She went over to pin him, but Bak managed to pull her down and force her into the butterfly hold. Both parties were breathing heavily and covered in sweat . _(Please google mma butterfly guard or hold.)_

Out of nowhere Bak was pulled back and thrown to the other side of the room and the next thing Allen knew, she was up on her feet. A certain black haired samurai had his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Beansprout, are you alright? Why can't you stay out of trouble!?" Kanda said to her with concern. He glared where Bak landed and ready to kick said man's ass.

"You're overreacting! In case you haven't noticed, we're in a fighting ring Bakanda! Besides, you already know I can handle myself and Bak wouldn't hurt me."

Bak came up to Kanda, extending his hand.

"You must be one of Allen's friends, sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Bak."

Kanda turned away and just walked off.

"I take it he's not very social?"

"I'm sorry about him, he's usually like that."

"Anyway, you have potential, I haven't had a fight where someone used seo nage (shoulder throw), where'd you learn to fight?"

"I travel a lot so I had to learn how to handle myself, never knew what could happen growing up on the road."

"I see, well if you're interested in working here just fill out the application and come see me. I'll hire you right on the spot! I can also teach you more moves and better techniques-"

"Let's go!" Kanda grabbed Allen's arm and was dragging her out.

"Hey! What about my clothes and my shoes?! We have to go back and get them!"

"You have some at home and didn't you buy new ones?"

"Let go of me!" She got out of his grip. "What's wrong with you? And all those new clothes are back in the ring."

She turned around to go grab her stuff, Kanda hot on her tail. Right as she was about to grab her bags, Kanda beat her to it and grabbed her arm to continue to drag her. Now she was mad.

"Didn't Lenalee tell you I was busy and going to take the bus? Just go back with the rest of them!"

"It'd be easier and less annoying if you just came with us."

"I don't want to, leave me alone!"

"Moyashi, we left you alone and you were pinned by a man!"

"So what?! He's a good guy and Fou knows him! Nothing was going to go wrong **Bakanda**!"

"You've been lucky so far! What if it had been some creep or like last time a man with a cleaver? Don't forget that you're still a girl!" He was really pissed off now.

"What does gender have to with this? I was having a friendly spar, and just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself! I even took you down."

"That's not the point-"

"Then what is the point?" Allen cut him off. Kanda put the bags down and was pinching the bridge of his nose while taking deep breaths.

"Just…be careful from now on. I-We won't always be around when you cause trouble,…stay where I can see you." He turned a little red, not making direct eye contact. *Inserts awkward moment.*

"We should get going? School's suppose to start tomorrow, right?" Allen said and started walking away.

"Wrong way Moyashi." Kanda pointed in the opposite direction. "That's where the rabbit and girl are."

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

The ride back home was completely tense, Lenalee kept trying to talk Allen who wouldn't respond to her. Lavi and Kanda noticed this, but didn't want to get in between this cold war. As soon as the girls were dropped off at Komui's, the scientist went into a panic attack.

"My precious Ally! WHY DO YOU HAVE BRUISES ON YOU!? And why are you wearing that short of shorts! I knew I shouldn't have let you go, when I get my hands on those two boys I'll-" Allen grabbed her stuff and went straight to her new room without a word.

"What's wrong with her, did some pervert molest her?!"

"No brother, um..." She paused for a moment. "Her and Kanda just had one of their yelling matches."

Komui looked at her in disbelief and stared her down for a few seconds to see how she'd react. Lenalee turned the other way and tried to change the subject.

"I feel like your not telling your favorite brother what's really going on Lenalee." For once the man actually looked serious, no goofy grins found upon his face. Komui waited for an answer that never came. "Whatever is going on between you two, I'll let you patch things up. Just remember that Allen is more fragile than she seems Lenalee." Komui headed toward his office with a cup of coffee leaving his sister in her thoughts.

Not too long after, Allen heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Lenalee there.

"Ally?" She waited for a response. "Are you even going to talk to me."

"Why even bother, shouldn't you get some practice in ignoring for school?"

"Allen! Quit that! I don't mean to do this but I've known them since I started high school."

"Yeah, it wouldn't look good if they knew you took in an albino vagrant with a tattoo and a freaky arm."

"You know that's not what I think!"

"I should've known better, that you'd be just like everyone else! Just admit it!"

"Fine, will it make you feel better if I did? How about this, if you just covered up the scar on your face maybe you'd look normal!" Lenalee slammed the door and Allen just plopped on the bed hugging her pillow.

"What did I just do?" Lenalee said with tears in her eyes. Allen was already insecure enough as it is with her appearance, being abandoned and lack of friends. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"Allen~~~ Lenalee~~~ Time to get up for school!" Komui yelled through the house. Allen tossed her over her head to ignore not only Komui, but Tim as well.<p>

"Five more minutes!" Allen said to herself. As she turned to get out of bed, Komui's face was right in front of hers and she screamed. Komui braced himself for a punch to the face that never came.

"Please stop doing that! It's really creepy!" Allen jumped out of her bed and went to get dressed.

"Am I really that creepy?" Komui turned to the fat cockatiel who squawked for food. About ten minutes later Allen was all dressed (female uniform) and started shoving bags of chips to Timcanpy,

"This should last you 8 hours! I'll be back later Tim." As she was head downstairs she heard a car honking.

"ALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY! HURRY UP!" Lavi yelled and continued to honk the horn. She ran out and sat in the back of his Ford Mustang Convertible right next to Lenalee, initiating the awkward atmosphere which Lavi was trying to cover up with his incessant talking.

"And that's how the car engine was made-"

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled at the redhead.

"Somebody doesn't like fun facts! I'll just finish at lunch or after school." Lavi pulled into his parking spot. Right as he did another car pulled up right next to them.

"Crap! Allen can you stay in there until they leave or if I distract them?" Lenalee got out of the car. The boys noticed this odd behavior but still got out of the car, observing what was going on.

"Lenalee! We're finally upperclassmen! Kanda! Lavi~~ How are you, miss me?" Eliade went up to the two men. Allen got out of the car and just walked the other way.

"You know it! My dears, you should meet our new friend we met on the road, her name is-" Lavi stopped as he noticed Allen wasn't in sight. "Where'd she go?"

"That damn Moyashi never listens, she doesn't even know where she's going."

"We'd love to meet your friend later on Lavi! Maybe at lunch?~"

"Sure thing ladies!" Lavi winked at them.

"Don't f-forget to b-bring Kanda too!" Elda stammered out.

"Tch." The black haired man walked off, absolutely NOT looking for Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I knew it was going to be like this! I wandered to the front office while pulling down this damn skirt. It's so short, who would design these? Never mind, I don't want to meet the pervert.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker and I'm here to get my schedule." The receptionist took one look at me and cringed. She spun around in her chair and looked through stacks of papers.

"Here."

"Thank you!" I looked down at my schedule. My four classes for today is orchestra, jazz band, concert band, and the school's band. Yes! But all of my core classes are on one day…. *sigh*

"Oi! Beansprout!"

"Don't call me that! I have a name!" I continued walking toward the E-Wing. Maybe I can use the same instruments I had for the audition, I better hurry. I practically ran down the hall.

"Do you even know where you're going idiot?!" Allen was right behind me.

"Yeah, and why are you following me? Don't you have something better to do." I heard silence.

"Ah, Miss Walker! I see you brought your friend! Are you here to check out some instruments?" Lala practically sang.

"Sure, friend, anyway how much does it cost to rent instruments?"

"Since you're in the music program and have a scholarship, nothing. Come on, let's get you set up!"

This school is super nice, they had practically all the top instruments ever made! Hofner, cannonball, buffet crampon, etc. I was so excited I practically jumped up and down in joy. They even came with nice gig cases! I saw Kanda standing in the corner of the room smirking at me. Then the bell rang and I was brought back to reality.

"Class is about to start! Today we are just going to get to know each other, Allen you can sit over by the piano since we still have to do chair placements in a couple of weeks. A lot of the students will be in their seats from last year."

"Alright."

"Don't cause any trouble Moyashi." Kanda ruffled my hair and went to leave.

"Why do you assume I cause it, maybe I'm just a victim of circumstance."

"Che."

I looked at the grand piano and smiled, maybe I should play this later. A few seconds later a horde of students came in. If this is just orchestra, I can't imagine how huge the other classes are. I waited until the next bell rang, no one has noticed me yet since they're all talking about their summer vacations. Everyone was in their own group, but then again this school has other campuses from k-12 that lead up to here.

"Welcome back class! How was your summer? I hope you all practiced while you were away." Lala looked at them all seriously only to be replied with grins and guilty looks. "Looks like we're all going to practice a lot this first quarter! Now I'd like to introduce somebody, come here dear, don't be shy!"

I got up to the director's podium and the entire class went silent. What should I say my name is? Ally or Allen?

"Say your name, age, grade, where you're from and instruments you play."

"My name is Allen Walker, but you can call me Ally. I'm 15 years old, a sophomore and originally born in the U.K. As far as I know I'll be playing violin, clarinet, guitar and hopefully some piano." All of a sudden hands shot up. Lala began pointing to each student with their hand up, let the Q&A begin.

"Is that a real tattoo on your face?" That question never gets old.

"No, just a really bad scar I've had since I can remember. I'm not being sarcastic, honest!"

"Do you bleach your hair?" *sarcasm* Since the day I was born!

"I have some albinism."

"Do you play all of those instruments at a decent level or beginner?"

"I'd put myself somewhere toward intermediate to professional level."

"Are you single?" A guy in the back called out. I turned red, that is a question I didn't expect...

"I-I am." The guy in the back smiled back at me, there must something wrong with the guy. Next question!

"C-could you p-play something for u-us on the p-piano?" Some cute little Asian girl with glasses stuttered out.

"Umm..." I looked to Lala hoping she was understanding the signals I was sending her via telepathy. _"Say you are busy, that the piano needs to be tuned, move on to next question!"_

"Go on Ally, take a seat at the piano and give them a sample of your abilities." What am I, itunes!? Maybe if I just stare at the class long enough, they'll think I'm retarded and leave me alone! Make them feel awkward before they make me feel awkward! I stared...and stared...it didn't work.

"I'll do my best." I went toward the piano. What song should I play, something that's impressive! Does Chopsticks count?I warmed up on scales while thinking, and then it hit me! Thank you Johannes Brahm! I began to play the intro to Rhapsody in B minor. After about 3 minutes I just ended on a chord and the class broke out into chatter.  
><span>

"That was amazing, where did you learn to play like that?"

"How long have you been playing?" School might not be that bad after all.

"You've been taking private lessons, haven't you?!"

"Can you be my teacher?"

"No! She's going to be my teacher!" Scratch that.

"Class! Please settle down or you're going to scare Miss Walker away!" Lala said, and her voice sounded like she was about to take a threatening tone. The entire class went silent. "Thank you, now Ally, please go ahead and take a seat over in the violin section. Now, as you all know, chair placements will not be happening for a month or so. Today I will be handing out music for each of you to practice and it will be apart of our future performances. Remember to practice diligently so you may be prepared for the test."

By the time she was done handing out music, the next class started. The entire Q&A process happened along with playing a sample for the jazz band, though this time it was easier since it was just improvising. Lunch came around the corner and I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll just stay in the E-Wing until lunch is over... but my stomach sounds like grizzly bears fighting for fish!

"Hey, new girl! Your name is Ally? Come with us for lunch, a good amount of music students usually just eat under a tree by the performing arts center. You're more than welcome to join us, if you want that is." A nerdy looking guy with brown hair and glasses said to me, I think his name is Johnny?

"Sure, where's the cafeteria?"

"Right this way, follow me." The entire campus was huge, it's a wonder how I even made it to my class by myself this morning. As we entered the cafeteria, Lavi came flying at me.

"Ally! Come sit with us, I want you to meet our friends!"

"Maybe another time Lavi, I kind of decided to have lunch with the other music students." I nodded toward Johnny.

"It's alright Ally, you don't have to if you don't want to." Johnny said to me.

"No, I'll have lunch with you guys, sorry Lavi, another time!"

"Okay, see you later Ally! I'm so proud of you, making friends already on your first day!" Lavi squeezed me and went off in the other direction.

"How do you know Lavi?" Johnny looked at me.

"I met him over the summer, why?"

"No reason."

We headed to the line and I ordered my usual amount of food, not without any stares, and followed Johnny outside. They all looked at me in surprise, I'm not sure whether it was because of the food or because I'm the newbie.

"Johnny, I see you brought someone!" A boy with black hair and blue eyes smiled toward us.

"Hey Doug, this is Ally, she's the new student that everyone in first hour was talking about."

"Seriously? Nice to meet you Ally! As you know I'm Doug and right next to me is Rohfa. Over here is Sarah, Jason, and Neil." I waved awkwardly, but not too long after everyone started eating, or in my case inhaling food, we all started talking about music. I think I finally managed to make friends without terrible circumstances! I was kind of depressed when lunch ended, but I have something to look forward to now. Concert band went by quickly, just the same as my last two classes, but my last hour was what I was fearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Again I cannot apologize about how bad of an updater I am. If you review, I really appreciate it, thank you! I just realized this is probably the most dialogue I have ever done and for those who have been waiting, Lenalee bashing may commence!

_**~Lex~**_


	14. Project From Hell

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ****D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY, ****ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOSHINO KATSURA****!**

**Author's Note: **Let's get this show on the road and thanks for reading/reviewing! **WARNING! ****OOC for Chomesuke , a bit of drama(?) and scientific inaccuracies.**

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I was the only student that had all four classes with Lala. I only had concert band with Johnny and turns out he is kind of the instrument mechanic in the class. He plays percussion and only has concert band along with Rohfa. At least Doug is here with me who plays lead bass.

"Some of the members in the school's band are very…. narcissistic. They want to be solo artists so don't be offended if they're really rough on you. Chomesuke is going to be the toughest on you, but that's because the band is practically her baby." Ah…. If I'm correct that was the redhead the other day. Think positive! She didn't say anything about my appearance!

"Alright, who are all the members? Lala mentioned that there are ten of us, right?"

"Yeah! Well you already met me. Let's see…. Chomesuke is always in charge of vocal effects, band management, the main organizer and she's also our audio engineer constantly working with the mics. To sum it up she's our band manager. Ray is on keyboard, Eric usually prefers to play acoustic guitar but plays electric too. Demetri is our drummer and is always itching for solo performances, Xavier is on synthesizer as well as the male vocalist when needed."

"This school has a synthesizer?"

"Yeah, only two. Check them out in one of the practice rooms sometime. Issac loves to show off on anything that has strings so it's easy to put him on anything: electric violin, guitar, or bass. Kyra is another bass player aside from me."

"There's not a lot of girls, is there? Just three of us?"

"Almost forgot about Eliade. I think the only person you should really look out for is her. She's pretty self-centered and only cares about herself, so you better not get on her bad side. The only reason Eliade hasn't declared herself band dictator is because Chomesuke is her good friend and is terrified of what she would do if she took over the band."

That's just great! The blonde is also here as well, she'll recognize me immediately. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Does Eliade also play an instrument like everyone else?" So far everyone had an instrument but her.

"No. Any song we play is usually has a vocal part in it for her. Sometimes it's pretty annoying since she's our only female vocalist and we have to fit the song to her voice." Doug began to whisper because the rest of the members walked into the room. Please let this be a good day!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Hello my lovelies! How was your summer?" Lala spun into the room.

"Great! I got a lot of international shopping in and met so many cyooot boys!" Eliade gushed.

"I finally bought my own sound board!" Chomesuke grinned.

"That's great Chomesuke! Now you can work on your little projects at home now!" Lala continued her contagious smiling.

"Isn't it! I have a lot of plans for this year, by the way, where's the new kid?" Chomesuke looked around with Eliade helping her, then everyone joined in and found Allen in the back of the room. Eight pairs of eyes were giving her critical looks.

"Hey, Chomesuke, isn't that the creepy girl we saw at the mall yesterday?" Eliade had her arms crossed and glared at Allen, Chomesuke was just observing the short girl.

"Yeah, you're the kid we saw at the mall the other day."

"Oh gawd Chomesuke, what if she's stalking us!?" _Just ignore her._ Allen thought to herself. "She's freaky looking, just look at her, or it! I don't know what _**it **_is."

_Not even ten seconds….. Can't say I didn't try._ Allen finished the thought in her head.

"Why would I be stalking you, so far it sounds like you were stalking me." Allen responded to the blonde. "By the way, it's rude to talk about a person like they aren't there, especially when they can hear you."

Eliade looked irritated while Chomesuke was neutral. The other six students were just watching the entire scene play through until Lala started clapping her hands to get their attention.

"Everyone, this is Allen and she will be on lead guitar unless she is rotated onto another part. I expect you all to welcome her warmly! Come out dear, don't be shy!"

"Hi, my name is Allen Walker but most people call me Ally. I'm a 15 year old sophomore who was born in England, no I don't dye my hair, this is not a tattoo it's a scar. I think that's about it…. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask I guess." She finished and started fidgeting, all hands except for Doug's shot up.

"How long have you lived in the states?" Kyra asked.

"About two weeks or so, I just moved this summer."

"How do you feel about soloing?" Demetri asked cautiously and two other hands went down for having the same question in mind.

"Um…. I don't object them but if I need to, I'll play them." The drummer seemed satisfied with this answer since she seemed like she wasn't a threat to their solos.

"What genre of music do you like to play?"

"I prefer rock, classical or jazz. I've been playing these genres since I could remember."

"What kind of name is Allen? That's a guy name." Eliade said snobbishly. _I don't think I'll play nice…_ Allen thought.

"Oh my GAWWWD! You're right! I had no _freaking _idea but thanks for letting me know _Captain Obvious_! Seriously, you just saved me!" Allen gave her best innocent smile to suffocate the blonde girl who had her mouth open but no response. The rest of the class started to snicker and Eliade turned red.

"Any more questions?" Allen looked around again only to have Eliade's hand shoot up again.

"How'd you even end up in a prestigious school like this, I thought there were standards for frea-"

"Knock it off Eliade, it doesn't matter if she has a great background, what matters is if she can play or not." Chomesuke cut her off. "Go on kid, go pick up that guitar and impress me."

"Sure." Allen grabbed an electric guitar and plugged in the amp. She gave herself a minute of thought and smiled. "You better know where this is from!"

Allen started strumming the guitar with a couple of repetitive rifts then added some bends afterward with a pause. She played a few more notes with another pause.

"Wow, is that really it-"

"Shut up Eliade, this is my favorite part." Chomesuke elbowed said girl.

Allen picked up the speed and began picking at the strings like crazy, and then the thirty second solo ended. Eliade pouted while everyone else applauded.

"Wasn't that great…"

"You don't even play an instrument, you have no room to talk." Somebody in the room said.

"Who said that!" Everyone looked the other way.

"It's been awhile since I've heard 'Heartbreaker.' Led Zeplin, nice move. You need to work on your form a little bit more, I could see that your fingers weren't as close to the fret board as I'd like. Some of the notes lingered longer than they should of." _(__**AN:**_ _The solo I'm talking about is right in the middle of the song and literally is about 30 seconds.) _Chomesuke said. "How often do you practice?"

"It's been about half a year but-"

"No excuses! We're going to be changing that, from now on you will be practicing everyday for at least 2-3 hours a day. I don't need you slacking off, I already have enough slackers as it is."

"You tell her Chomesuke!"

"Shut up, and you shouldn't be the one to talk. This is an A and B conversation, C your way out of it." The person who interrupted Chomesuke immediately shut their mouth and the redhead continued on. "We have group practice every week on Tuesdays and Thursdays right after school, don't be late and DON'T fail your classes. We can't afford any idiots."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Allen said.

"We can't accept you just yet though, I need to know how serious you are to know I'm not wasting any of my time on you." You would think Lala would interrupt, but as long as no one was being abused, she pretty much let the class run their own schedule.

"I know what you should let her do! There's a welcome back to school assembly in 5 weeks!"

"Go on Xavier."

"Have her arrange a song for us and see if she cracks under the pressure. After all, this song does set the tone for us for the rest of the year."

"Yeah! The audience can decide, if she gets booed then she's out automatically!" Isaac joined, everyone else began murmuring in agreement.

"But I always choose the song!" Chomesuke objected. "I NEVER had you guys do anything that tough."

"But she's replacing Felix, and he will never be replaced by someone so easy!" Kyra whined.

"All in favor of having the new girl planning our song raise your hand!" Eliade shouted; everyone but Allen and Doug raised their hands.

"Ugh, then it's settled, if this will make everyone happy. Now, the rules… you have to make sure EVERYONE has a part, otherwise it's rejected. You have to transpose the song yourself (transpose is where you listen to the song and figure it out yourself, no music sheet), in fact the song can't have any known arrangements."

"R-really?"

"No, I was just joking, yes really! In fact, you have to run the song by me so I can make sure you don't cheat." At this point Allen wanted to cry.

"What about practice time Chomesuke?" Lala FINALLY decided to be in the conversation. "You'll need at least 2 weeks of practice before the assembly."

"True, I guess you only have three weeks from this upcoming Monday."

"I don't know how to work a synthesizer though…." Allen looked at the floor.

"If you need any help from someone on any instrument, go ahead and ask them, though I can't guarantee they will help you. I'll show you tomorrow at practice. A person may assist you in transposing but they can't transpose the entire thing for you."

"Thank goodness." The white haired girl let out a breath. "But what about software, I mean I can write out the score sheet, but it would be easier to use a computer to print it out."

Lala handed Allen a piece of paper with a serial number and code on it.

"Use this to register online and then download the software onto your computer." Lala smiled.

"Thanks."

"How do we know she won't cheat Chomesuke?" Eliade sneered. "For all we know she would just go to somebody and pay them."

"Now you are being ridiculous, this assignment is difficult enough already, I want to make it possible. Besides, I can always tell when someone is lying."

"Fine."

"I think this will satisfy everybody, any objections?" The redhead looked around, but so far they all nodded in agreement. "You think you can handle this kid, it's not too late to back out."

"Quitting is not in my nature." Allen said seriously. "I'll do it."

"Everything is settled, now everyone, go warm up and practice your music exercises which I will be handing out." Lala had ten books in her hands that were at least an inch thick.

"Ughhh….." Everyone in the class protested.

"Did all of you practice over the summer then? Can you play all your scales and chromatics? I didn't think soooo~~~" Lala began to hand out the books.

All the students were either in groups or by themselves in the practice rooms. Allen couldn't wait for class to be over just for this day to end and get started on the project from hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

Thank God it's over, I don't how much longer I would've last! Everyone kept bumping into me or knocking over my music stand! Eliade stepped on my foot with the heel of her boot. Just when I thought school was okay, 4th hour screwed me over. I sent a text to Lavi asking where he was going to be at but he called me and said to go to the front of the school.

Lala helped me find a guitar gig case that I put across my back and I picked up my other two instruments (clarinet and saxophone), as I was heading out I was stopped at the hallway by the same blonde who stepped on my foot.

"Hello Allen, I was just waiting for you to apologize to me!" She said in this disgusting cute voice.

"Apologize for what?" As far as I know, _I _did nothing wrong. She's been messing with me all day!

"Ruining _my_ day with_ your _presence _Allien_." She said more icily now. Like I haven't heard Alien before….

"I'm good, anyway my ride is waiting." I went around her only to have my arm grabbed by her.

"Wrong choice, this is your last chance."

"My ride is waiting, bye!" I ran down the hallway to the front of the school. I have no time to deal with girls like her. Right as I walked out Lavi pulled up with Kanda and Lenalee in tow.

"Ally! Put your stuff in the trunk, we're hanging out at your house today! Komui invited everyone for dinner." I did as the redhead said and sat right next to Lenalee. Greaaaaaat…

"Today was a great first day! Did you see all the cute freshman Kanda? A lot of those girls were checking us out!"

"Che. That means more stupid fan girls. Eyes on the road idiot!" The Japanese man yelled as Lavi went back to the right side of the road. I am currently praying for my safety.

"I know how to drive, isn't that great about the girls though! Oh yeah, Allen, I heard that you caused excitement in your classes. Did you have fun?"

"Kind of, it's still school. Hey, what's the 'Welcome Back to School Assembly' about? It sounds like a huge deal."

"Oh it is! Not only is our school there, but the sister schools are too. Elementary, middle school, even the school board comes to the assembly!" Lavi informed me.

"Baka Usagi, it's just a loud and annoying meeting."

"But Kandaaaaaa! It's so much fun and we get out of class!"

"Che." I deflated and apparently my aura was freaking them out. Desperation makes people uncomfortable apparently. Lenalee was surprisingly the first person to talk to me.

"A-Allen, is everything okay?"

"I have to arrange the song for the assembly by ear and within 3 weeks…." Lavi hit the breaks, luckily we were already in front of Komui's house. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"That's….wow….."

"You're screwed."

"Shut up BaKanda! I know that already!" I got out of the car, grabbing my stuff and dropping it off in my room. I changed, fed Tim, then headed to the living room where everyone was at.

"What do you have to do?" I was surprised Kanda was the one to ask. I explained all of the damn terms and conditions to them and waited for a response.

"Too bad we can't help you. If we could we would Allen." Lenalee said. I totally forgot we were on awkward terms. My phone went off and I checked the text message.

**-Devitto-**

Hey Red! How was the first day of school? Road has been bugging me to text you all day the damn bitch e.e

"I know who can help me! I can't believe I didn't think of it before." I face palmed myself. Everyone looked at me questionably.

"You remember my family we met? Those guys are music junkies!"

"But they're crazy." BaKanda said. True, but I don't know anyone who would be as helpful as them.

"It's my only shot and they have all the equipment I could ever need."

"Good luck convincing my brother, how are you going to get over there anyway?" The green-haired girl asked.

"These are the same people I grew up as a kid, they'd come for me whether I want them to or not. I'll figure something out."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Lenaleeeeee! Allyyyyyyyy! I'm home my darlings, and I brought dinner! Enough for everyone, even your appetite Allen!" Komui came through the door. "How was your first day of school!?"

Komui pushed Lavi and Kanda out of the way, only to receive a pummeling from Kanda.

"Stupid, good for nothing scientist." Kanda had a vein popping up on the side of his head.

"It was okay, I already have a project and was wondering if I could head over to my family's house again?" As the white haired girl asked, the entire room went silent.

"Absolutely not! I don't trust those people Allen."

"At least try to get to know them, I trust them with my life and have trusted them with it enough times to know! Pleaaaaase! Besides, I have a music project that only **they** can help me with!"

Komui was thinking while setting up the dinner table. _Pleasesaynopleasesayno_ Kanda was mentally thinking to himself. Komui sighed.

"What days?"

"I was thinking of heading over there Friday evening and staying until Sunday. I'll be back just in time for school and it will only be for three weekends"

"I'll think about it, we'll talk more about it later." Komui said, Allen let it go for the moment and headed back to living room.

**-Allen-**

Hey David, I was wondering if I can stay with you guys on the weekends for the next three weekends. Is that alright?

**-Devitto-**

It's Devitto! Not David, and why do you need to come over, did something happen?

**A: **I have a huuuuge music project I need help on, and I know you guys are the only ones willing to help me!

**D: **Sure, just don't wipe out our fridge and Road says to stay away from her lollipop collection. Where do you go to school?

**A: **Our Lady of Innocence, why?

**D:** I'll pick you up at school, what day and time?

**A: **Friday at 2:30p.m. in front of the school. Do you still do online school?

**D:** Yeah! As long as I do my assignments, I have a lot of free time :)  
><span>

**A: **Cool, I'll check back with you on the plans, my current guardian is kind of iffy with me heading back over to your house. Let you know asap!

**D: **Okay, if you told him how many times I've saved your sorry ass from dying I'm sure he'd let you come over.

**A: **I'm not too sure about that, but I'll let you know, bye!

"Who were you texting?" Kanda was watching the girl who was unknowingly smiling at her phone.

"Devitto, just asking him some questions."

"Tch."

"Awww, is Yuu Yuu jealous!" Lavi put his arm around Kanda's shoulder.

"Move your arm before I remove it from your body!"

"You're so mean to me! At least Allen won't push me away!" Right as Lavi was about to glomp the shorter girl, Kanda held him back and punched the rabbit on the top of his head.

"Idiot."

"That's not a nice thing to do to your friends Yuu." Kanda tensed as Tiedoll came in.

"What are _**you**_ doing here." Kanda hissed.

"Can't I join my son and his friends for dinner at his girlfriend's house?" _Not this again…_ Allen thought to herself.

"No you can't! I'm not a fucking kid, I'm a fucking adult and for the last time that girl is not my girlfriend!"

"Lenalee! Cover your ears, you too Allen! Those are words young ladies shouldn't hear!" Komui ran in and covered Lenalee's ears.

"Ever since you turned 18 at the beginning of the summer you've been more rebellious!" Tiedoll cried. "I just want you to be happy!"

"Kanda! Quit being such an ass to your father!" Allen elbowed him in the rib only to receive a death glare and Komui flinched as he heard Allen curse. Allen grabbed a tissue and handed it to the crying man.

"That man is not my father and never will be!"

"Ally, I gave him all the love and affection I could give him. Maybe I didn't hug him enough as a child!" Tiedoll continued to have a few tears streak down his face here and there. "Please give him the love I couldn't give to him!"

Tiedoll bowed before Allen who began to turn red and if Kanda wasn't already irritated enough, the vein on his forehead would have already exploded.

"You're such a creep!" Kanda yelled, earning another elbow from Allen.

"Be nice Kanda! At least he tries to be a good parent to you all the time."

"He's constantly stalking me!"

"I just want to know that you are healthy and happy!" Tiedoll responded.

"At least you have a dad, adopted or not. One of these days if something happens, God forbid, you're going to regret it just like I did." Allen said angrily. Surprisingly Kanda cooled down, not saying a word as he noticed the painful look within the girl's gray eyes.

"…Dinner's ready!" Komui interjected into the tense room after taking his hands off of Lenalee's ears.

Everyone left after dinner, Lenalee went right to bed but Allen went to Komui to have a discussion. She knocked on his office door.

"Komui? Are you here?"

"Come in Allen, isn't it time for you to sleep? Did you have a nightmare! It's okay, come to big brother!" Komui had his arms wide open.

"I came to talk to you about going over to my family's house." She began to fidget with her hands. Komui let out a sigh and dropped his arms.

"I know and I've been thinking about it. I have no right to keep you away from your family, and it might be because I'm jealous for not wanting to share you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to learn more about you Allen, I want to let you know that you are safe with me, with us here and you can tell us anything. I know that going through your stuff the other week was a touchy subject for you, but I don't even know what I should watch out for you. Are you allergic to anything? Do you have asthma?"

"I understand, it's not easy for me to open up to people. The past few years that I've traveled with Cross and a couple of years before that have forced me to put a barricade around myself. There are a lot of things I never want to tell anyone because I'll relive it again, and many things that I've done that are unethical." Allen looked away as she said this.

"Unlike Lenalee, I'm not as forgiving to the world or as innocent to how cruel it can be. Even now I can't guarantee you that what I do to pay off Cross's debt or even protect myself will be morally right."

"Please tell me you've never done any form of prostitution because Cross forced you!" Komui said with concern and fear.

"No, I promised myself that I would NEVER resort to that." Allen said to the man's relief.

"Allen, just from my first glance of you I knew you needed help. I took you in because I know you're not that different from us, especially after that dispute with Kanda. I'll tell you a story.

"My sister and I lived in China with our parents, we were both born in the U.S. though. I was barley fifteen years old when Lenalee was born and we moved right after for my father's job. Everything was as perfect as could be, my father had been promoted to a higher position and my mother was living her dream as a stay at home mom. Lenalee was three years old when we lost our parents. They were brutally murdered, and thank God Lenalee was hidden in the closet when it happened."

Allen had a look of sympathy in her eyes while her face remain solemn.

"I came home from college and found my parents dead on the floor, I was so terrified that I didn't see Lenalee. Suddenly I heard crying from the closet, I opened it to find her screaming. The poor thing, I tried to block her from the scene, but she was over their bloody corpses yelling for our parents to wake up. Not long after the police found the murderer, Malcolm C. Leverrier, my father's boss at Innocence.

"Leverrier murdered my father trying to pin embezzlement charges on him when it turned out that Leverrier himself was doing it. My father was going to reveal evidence of what Malcolm was really up to, but when Malcolm found out, he came after my family. He went on death row immediately and died a few years later. During that time I had to fight to get my sister back from the Chinese orphanage she was at.

"My poor sister was miserable and traumatized, they put her into a mental ward and wouldn't let me see her. I fought the system and finally, four years later I had her back. I may have been only twenty-one years old when I raised my sister, but I don't regret it for one moment. It was tough but look where we're at now." Komui finished with a bittersweet smile. "You don't have to tell me what you went through, but just know that I want you to have the same security Lenalee and I have, that your burden doesn't have to be yours alone."

"Thanks Komui. I don't know when, but I will tell you one day what I went through. For now though, I'll answer something that I know you're curious about."

"And what would that be Allen?"

"I'm guessing you saw how thick my medical record was, right?" She said with embarrassment.

"I don't know how I could miss it, it was as thick as a dictionary! Were you abused?"

"N-no, well I don't think I was. Believe it or not…..you promise you won't make fun of me or tell anyone?"

"You have my word as your older brother and guardian." Komui said in all seriousness.

"I use to be in a world traveling circus. My body took a lot of scrapes, bruises, and some broken bones before I could actually manage a basic performance." She watched Komui waiting for a reaction.

"Thank goodness! I think, I mean compared to what I was thinking. That would explain why you are abnormally strong. Is that why you always wear gloves? Too many scars?"

"I guess you could say that…." Allen was getting nervous again. "Lenalee doesn't know about the circus but she already knows about my gloves, I guess you have a right to know too."

Allen pulled off her right glove first, and Komui noticed that the skin was nearly flawless except for a few scratches; however, as she took off her left glove he saw the red, unsightly skin.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Komui took her arm and looked it up and down.

"I was born like this and other than how it looks physically, it operates just like any other arm except I can't really feel any intense pain in it sometimes."

"This is fascinating, I've never seen natural disfigurations to this extent that function correctly. I'm not sure if you know my occupation, but I am head of the science department over at Innocence, the company that is all about innovation in everything. From medical innovation to technology, and right now we are working on stem cell research for regenerating body parts."

"Really?"

"Yes, so far it seems to be working on animals, but we've yet to have a human test subject. I wouldn't ask you if you didn't want to, but know that this option is always open, though I can't guarantee the results. If you like your arm the way it is, I have no qualms about it, but if not know that there are always options."

"I don't think I can do that now of all times since school is already in session."

"True, maybe over the three week winter break or even next summer. The animals we've been working with have been handicapped or born handicapped, so far the results have been promising. 64% have regenerated certain parts ranging from 2-4 weeks though I'm not sure how long a human would take." Komui rubbed his chin. Allen was happy that the man wasn't disgusted in her arm, in fact it was the complete opposite, he was fascinated by it!

"I'll think about it, I promise, I'm just worried about ruining my arm because of the music program I'm in."

"Your arm will be fully functional, with the stem cells it could give your arm a normal appearance and not look as shrivel."

"Really? Maybe you could look into it for me!" Allen was excited, to get rid of the very thing that caused her to be abandoned as a child.

"Of course I will! I'll do everything within my capability to help you Allen, remember, I'm here for you." Komui smiled while Allen began tearing up and hugged him. Komui was shocked but began hugging back without any of his usual shenanigans.

"You don't know how much that means to me!" After a few moments, Komui spoke up.

"You better get to bed so you won't wake up late for school tomorrow. Don't you have an assignment to work on too?"

"You're right, I forgot!" Allen ran halfway up the stairs before turning around. "Komui?"

"Yes Allen?"

"I have after school band practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I don't know how long they are though."

"Just give me a call and I'll pick you up after work."

"Okay, thanks! Good night." Allen made her way back upstairs and put Tim in his cage before going to bed. "Maybe being here won't be that bad after all Tim."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Soooo…..THERE IS AN **UBER IMPORTANT POLL** on my **PROFILE PAGE** that needs to be checked out, I won't tell you what it is but it has do with a character….. Please review and thank you for reading! I'm sorry that I'm not as interactive as other authors, I feel like you guys deal with enough of my ramblings in all of my stories!

_**~Lex~**_


	15. Readjustments

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ****D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY, ****ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOSHINO KATSURA****!**

**Author's Notes: **Hehe, sorry about the two week delay, I'm seriously wondering if I should just make my chapters shorter. I get too intense, you would not believe how much research I put into this story -fail- Anyway, here's the chapter and thank you for reviewing and reading!

**Warning: Some bullying and I posted this at 1a.m. so don't expect a complete, perfect story of grammar or anything!**

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

Of course the Moyashi would be running late, again! The baka Usagi already spammed her, how could she not have read those messages? Then again, I just ignore anything he sends me. Damn idiot was honking the horn even after I elbowed him in the gut.

"So Allen, will you join us for lunch today? You promised you would!" The Usagi asked Moyashi.

"Sure, oh, by the way I won't be riding with you guys after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Or Fridays now that I think about it."

"Why?" I glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays are band practice right after school and for the next three Fridays I'll be with my family so I can finish my music project." What. The. Fuck. Of all times for the damn scientist to cave in on his fucking overprotective shit, it was when the Moyashi wanted to go visit those psychos?!

"Didn't Komui say no to you going." She looked back at me as I spoke.

"No, he said we'd talk about it later, and we did. As long as I come back on Sundays before 8p.m. he'll let me go."

Right as I was about to talk, the redhead dominated the conversation as usual.

"Lucky! You get to go back to Vegas! The lights, the life, and most importantly, the ladies!" He swerved into his parking spot as his annoying voice emphasized the last word.

"I'm not going there for fun, I need help since I have nowhere else to go." After she got out of the car, I waited a bit before I decided to follow her. The redheaded dumb ass gave me a hard time after doing that yesterday, then his face met my fist.

"Oi, Moyashi!" I caught up to her in no time.

"It's Allen or even Ally, _Bakanda_!" I'll admit, it's pretty entertaining to see her mad.

"Didn't I tell you to stay where I can see you?"

"Are you blind, I'm right in front of you!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" I tried not to growl at the white haired Moyashi in front of me. "When you head over to the psycho house, I won't be able to help you. You're on your own."

"I'm perfectly fine with that Bakanda! Since when did you become my babysitter? Besides, David and Road will be there along with some of my other family. I'll be alright." I really don't like that David guy, or the fact she didn't deny they were insane.

"Che. If I text or call you while you're away, you better answer. I don't like it when the phone rings more than four times."

"Why would I want to answer to your _joyful_ voice? Look, I have to try and find my classes, see you later."

"Moyashi, you're going the wrong way. That's the front office." I smirked at her.

"I knew that!" The bell rang as she went down a hall. She's so irritating!

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

That stupid Bakanda! Why is he always such a smart ass? While talking to him, I felt so many glares on my back. My fangirl radar was going off the charts, maybe if I ignore it and lay low, they'll forget about me. I quickly made it into first hour of block day B, which happened to be English. My next three classes were Pre-AP Calculus, history and biology.

I took one of the farthest seats in the back and waited for the teacher to show up. I tried to be as unnoticeable as possible, but that was never going to happen.

"H-Hi Al-Allen." I looked up to see Rohfa fidgeting with her hands, she's so adorable!

"Good morning Rohfa, how are you?"

"I'm f-fine. I j-just wanted to know if it's o-okay for m-me to s-sit by y-you?" She squeaked toward the end.

"Sure."

"Th-thank you." She bowed her head and took the seat. "S-so I heard that you were talking to Kanda?"

"Yeah, what about it? Between him or Lavi, I don't know who can be more annoying at times."

"Y-you know b-both of them?" She stuttered less than she did a moment ago.

"Yeah…."

"I don't know if you know this, but those two are the most popular guys in the school. You should be careful Allen, they have a lot of mean fangirls who will get jealous easily."

"I'll be fine, besides, hanging out with them is kind of avoidable for me."

"Really?-"

"Good morning class! Welcome back to school, in case they haven't told you, starting today we will have assessments for all of your core classes in order to ensure you are in the correct classes. Some students need extra tutoring while others should be in a higher class level." The teacher announced, I think her name is Mrs. Martin. It was probably pointless in having my online home school program send over my transcripts. The entire class grumbled, and so did I as soon as the tests were handed out.

Two hours later, in my mind it was twenty hours, it was all finally over!

"Alright everyone, the results will be sent out to all of you by Thursday or Friday, so don't get too comfortable with your current classes."

I continued onto my next class to meet the same fate, at least biology was pretty easy.

"Ally! Over here, over here! Allllleeeeennnn!" Do I even have to tell you who was calling me over?

"Baka Usagi, shut up!"

"But Yuu! I have to make sure Ally knows where we're at!"

"I said shut up! How many times do I have to tell you **NOT** to call me that!"

"Cheer up! Come on Allen, Lenalee's already at the table, you better grab lunch. There's some people I want you to meet."

I headed up to the lunch line and grabbed as much food as I could carry. It was hard to balance the tower of food I had, and my stomach dropped as I heard someone speak.

"Watch this, it's going to be funny." Some girl walked over, I tried to avoid her, but she ended up tripping me.

My tower of food went flying into the air but instead of falling on the floor, I caught/balanced them on my hands and my right foot. The entire lunchroom went quiet, the girl that tripped me was just staring.

"Quit messing around Moyashi!" / "Ally, what happened!?" was said at the same time by Kanda and Lavi. They both helped me by taking the stacks of food.

"I just tripped is all." I lied, but I really didn't want to instigate trouble, the girl from earlier just went back to sit with the rest of her friends who were all glaring at me.

"You're so clumsy! That was so cool though, I thought that kind of stuff happened only at the circus." I visibly stiffened and let out an awkward laugh. This is definitely not the time to tell them.

"Just luck I guess, so where are we sitting?" Someone is trying to kill me with their stare, and it wasn't Kanda. Kanda was walking on my right side, while Lavi was on my left.

"Right here." He walked over to a table where I saw, shocker, Eliade and her crew.

"Hey everyone, this is my friend I met over the summer, Ally! Ally this is Elda, Moor, Chomesuke and Eliade-"

"We've already met Lavi~" The blonde singer sent me a fake smile.

"Have you chosen a song?" Chomesuke looked straight at me. Shit….. I haven't even thought about it.

"I'll have you listen to it tomorrow, I'm still narrowing down my list." I lied through my teeth, but I needed more time and if avoidable, no yelling.

"You're lying, or did you forget that I can tell." Give me a break for once!

"I'm sorry, just haven't had time, but I'll have the song by tomorrow!"

Lunch went down without a hitch, I think the boys caught on to the tension between Lenalee and I by now. We haven't spoken so much as a word and she tries to avoid me.

"How do you eat so much?" One of the other girls asks.

"I have a really high metabolism, ever since I can remember."

"Yeah, you should've seen how much food she packed away on vacation, right Lenalee!" Lavi decided to join in.

"You all went on vacation?" Eliade began. I hate these types of girls, she glared at Lenalee shortly before looking at me.

"Yep! We stayed at the same hotel and traveled together in the same R.V.!" Lavi is trying to get us killed!

"How…. Nice."

After having lunch that day, I decided it'd be best to hang out with the music department. I told my friends that it was to get more work time and it'd be good to know my fellow classmates.

When school let out, I just headed straight to Lala's classroom and went to my music locker. I shouldn't have been surprised that someone broke a couple strings on my guitar and poured out soda all over the cases. They were nice enough to leave a note though….

_Stay away from our boys you circus freak! If you think this is bad, just wait and see what happens if you're with them again!_

Chomesuke came in with Eliade at that moment and saw what happened in my locker.

"Those stupid bitches! I can't believe they damaged the instruments, why don't you have a lock? It's called a locker for a reason!" Chomesuke went off. She really cares about music.

"I say she gets what she deserves for being so stupid Chomesuke."

"At least punish her and spare the instruments! Well, I can't have you slacking around kid so start working on the song until you find something or when the practice ends at 6:30p.m." She let out a sigh of disappointment, why can't I ever get sympathy!

"After I clean up I will." I washed out all the soda and was able to work in one of the classrooms for four hours. Do you know how hard it is to look for a song that is suppose to set the tone for the year and make sure that everyone has a part? Pretty damn hard! I pulled out my phone to let Komui know what time to pick me up then plugged in my earphones.

Music video after music video, song after song, it was getting on my nerves how much music I had to cross out because it was either inappropriate for the elementary students or there wasn't enough parts for everyone! Or in the opposite case, there were arrangements of the songs that existed online. Three and a half hours into the after school practice I finally found _**the **_song! (_**AN: **__I'm not telling till the assembly!)_

I practically jumped for joy and ran looking for Chomesuke who was messing with some soundboards and her laptop.

"Chomesuke, I found the song, take a listen!" I handed her my earplug and she silently listened.

"That's actually, not completely terrible. Let me make sure there isn't anything online to help you though." I already knew there wasn't, but sometimes you need to see the proof with your own eyes. "Looks like there isn't any score sheets on it, you're in the clear. Better get started on transposing it. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" I'll admit, she is scary serious about music, even worse than Mana. At least I have a song chosen, so hopefully it should be easy, right?

"Hold up a 'sec, I'm going to give you a quick rundown on synthesizers. It's not as complicated as it seems, come here." For the remainder of the practice, that's all she did. Chomesuke surprisingly didn't get angry at me or run out of patience, she was a good teacher.

"If there's any questions, save it for the next practice, the rest you have to figure out on your own by experimenting."

"Alright, thank you!" I grabbed all of my instruments and headed out the door to Komui.

"How was your day Ally, did you have fun?" Thank God he didn't notice the sticky instrument cases. "Yeah, if a day of testing is considered fun. Can we buy a lock for my locker? The school wants to make sure that everything we own is secure and if it's stolen I'm responsible for it."

"I have some at home you can use, I own a lot to hold my science experiments and prevent my ideas from being stolen."

"Thanks Komui!" As we pulled up into the driveway, I could already hear Kanda yelling at Lavi. Are they always at this house?

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FUCKING HAIR YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! BRAID IT AGAIN AND I'LL SHOVE SOMETHING UP YOUR ASS!" Was what we heard as we walked in.

"I don't roll that way Yuu-Chan!" Lavi cried out, I held in a laugh. "Allllllyyyyyy! Save me!"

"Quit acting like a baby and accept your ass kicking like a man!" Kanda continued. Note to self, do **NOT** braid Kanda's hair.

"If you both don't stop using such fowl language, I will release Sir Komlin the cleaning bot on both of you! How dare you talk like that in front of a delicate flower!" Komui went on. Hehe, if only he realized that my life was anything but censored.

"Go ahead, I'll just destroy it like the last one that haywired you stupid scientist."

"He was just a baby! How could you hurt my baby, he was innocent and you know it!" Time for me to leave the room….

"I'm going to start practicing then, let me know when dinner is ready." I ran past them to my room. I wasn't sure if I should start working on my project though, if Lavi knows what song I chose, he could completely ruin the surprise by blabbing about it. I'll have to ask Komui if there's any soundproof rooms in the basement.

In the basement there are a lot of rooms, but a good amount of them have "Do Not Enter" signs. Maybe if I ask nicely I can temporarily use one of them.

"Allen! Come hang out with us, you can play instruments later! Come on out Beansprout!"

"IT'S ALLEN NOT BEANSPROUT! I'm not that short!"

"Whatever you say shortstack!" Now I understand why Kanda is always beating him up.

"Forget it, hey Komui, is there any rooms I can use in the basement? Preferably soundproof?" He thought about it for a minute.

"There's one room that's filled with papers from my work, if you can clean it out go right ahead. This room has a silver door."

"Why do you need a soundproof room, why not practice in your room?"

"Because Lavi, you two are always here and I don't want my song to leak out until the assembly. Knowing you, you'd tell the entire world."

"I can keep secrets! Like how Lenalee is afraid of the dark still and Kanda likes to wear yukatas around his house!"

"LAVI!" The two said people were embarrassed. Lenalee smacked Lavi with a clipboard and Kanda punched him.

"Yeah, sounds like you're _great_ at keeping secrets." So much for keeping those in Lavi.

"You better hope your grandfather is back, I'm not putting up with you for another night usagi!"

"That reminds me, your grandfather is back Lavi, he said he'll join us for dinner." Komui said as he was sipping his coffee. "In the meantime why don't you all help Allen clean up the room in the basement?"

"It's fine, I can do it myself Komui, it can't be as bad as cleaning out my room."

"Well…"

Everyone headed to the basement and Komui opened the door. The room was at least three times bigger than mine and filled with mountainous stacks of paper.

"This is so embarrassing when you do things like this brother! Pretty soon we'll end up on an episode of Hoarders or something!" Lenalee kicked him into a paper mountain.

"It'd be easier if we burn everything." Kanda said, that sounded like a logical solution.

"Well, have fun my lovelies! I should start cooking."

"He left us again with the paperwork." Lavi said carefully grabbing from the top of a stack. "This is like a life-sized Jenga set! How about Kanda and Lenalee start at that half of the room and we take this half Allen?"

"Che."

"Alright."

"Sure."

Each of us went through the paper maze to our own separate corner and began our tasks.

"So Ally, what's up with you and Lenalee? You two haven't talked to each other since the mall." Of all times for the redhead to be observant, he chooses now?

"That's between us Lavi, leave it alone."

"I'm just concerned for my friends, I mean, you two were super close and now you're avoiding each other like the plague. That's kinda hard to do when you both live in the same house."

"It's just a stupid argument, let it go."

"I won't until you tell me what's wrong. Did you two fight over food?" He started asking questions waiting for a reaction.

"She tried to put makeup on you again?"

"Leave it Lavi."

"Did you run into her friends?" I flinched. "So that's it. Did they make fun of you too?" If you could see an arrow for every mark he hit, they would keep flying at me.

"She didn't stand up for you, she just stood by listening, didn't she?" He looked at me and saw the papers being crumpled in my hands. "I swear, sometimes if I could hit all of those girls in that group.

"Believe it or not, they use to make fun of me for my fire engine red hair. Lenalee was just a bystander at the time too, the next year I showed up with a hot body." He winked at me, ugh. "I mean, I was already good looking then, this made me a Greek Adonis. Ever since then they stopped talking about me behind my back. Those girls are mean Allen, and Lenalee has to realize it for herself."

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of warnings from either Eliade's group or the other students. Why didn't you get mad at Lenalee though?"

"I was mad, but if you've known someone for years like I have, you can learn to forgive them. After the whole incident she still apologizes like crazy." I hate it when he actually makes sense. When I went downhill after Mana died and outright refused to interact with anyone, they didn't hate me or yell at me when they probably should have.

"Give it time Allen, Lenalee's not a mean person, just a little mislead. You'll see soon." Lavi continued. "Besides, I want the two hottest girls in school talking to each other again so I can have you each on my arm!"

I threw a stack of papers at him.

"Way to ruin a touching moment Lavi!" I punched him playfully.

An hour went by and we were only half way done with clearing the room. Komui called us all for dinner and Bookman was with him as well.

"Why'd you have to come home you old Panda, I was having so much fun without you!" Lavi complained, he sure likes to get beaten up. 3.…2.…1.…. KICK!

"Owwww! That hurt old man! Why'd you punch me!?"

"I didn't punch you, you redheaded fool! I kicked you, that's how stupid you are! Can't even tell a punch from a kick!"

"Maybe if you didn't always hit me I would have more brain cells!"

"And who's fault is that!" Dinner can never be quiet, oh well. After dinner we finished up the room in the basement.

"Thanks guys, seems like you're always cleaning up for me." I scratched the back of my head.

"No problem Ally, glad I could help!"

"Tch, you really can't do anything without us."

"You really just can't say 'you're welcome,' can you?"

"Che."

The next day I was excited since I was getting use to my schedule! Even though girls of the school hated me and the locker attack was just the least of my worries. Girls were constantly glaring at me, calling me circus freak, and just physically shoving me. I thought if I avoided having lunch with Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee things would get better, but then Thursday came around. Thursday morning Komui took me to school instead and we headed to the counselor's office. Oh God, what did I do!?

"Hello Miss Walker come have a seat." The counselor said to me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, in fact it's quite the opposite. I called Komui to let you know that you exceeded on all of your core class testing except history since you're from the U.K."

"Ally, I think it's in your best interest to take the advanced classes, otherwise you won't learn anything." Komui said.

"I'm fine with staying in my current classes though. It's not hurting me or anything."

"No, but it will hold back your potential. I apologize, but I already requested your new class schedule." My mind went blank.

"Miss Walker, do you know what you plan to do after high school? These classes can really help you later on, some of them you can even receive college credit." My counselor handed me a packet.

"I don't know what I want to do…." Maybe go back to the circus life?

"Well, according to your results, you should be in honors English, Pre-AP physics and AP Calculus." How the hell did I do that?

"Don't forget Ally, the education system here is different from the one over there, and I don't want you to fall behind on your education. What are your honest thoughts?" Komui asked in all seriousness. The man has done a lot for me already and is only trying to help, the least I can do is accept it.

"I'll take the classes." I let out a sigh.

"I'm so happy!" Komui started gushing and hugging me.

"C-can't b-breathe!"

"Your classes are going to start soon, I suggest you look for your new classes." The counselor smiled and he handed me my new schedule.

"Bye Komui, see you later!"

"Bye Ally, have a nice day- DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT MY ALLY LIKE THAT!" Komui started fighting with one of the guys who happened to look my way, that poor soul! I headed down the nearest hallway and stood in front of a classroom.

"Moyashi! What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Kanda with Lavi in tow.

"I have physics here."

"No shit Sherlock, how'd you get in this class?" Curse his asshole nature!

"Because America!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Both boys gave her a "what the fuck" look at the answer.

"Apparently there's a gap between American education and European education. Honestly the tests were pretty easy and Komui wanted me to take these classes." Allen handed her schedule to them.

"Cool! We have two classes together now! We'll be the three musketeers!" Lavi wrapped an arm around Allen and Kanda. "We all have to sit together, I should sit in the middle though."

As Lavi was talking, there were more students waiting outside the class for the teacher to come. The more students that came, the more Allen noticed there were quite a few girls eying her and some guys too, for a different reason though.

"She's pretty cute, a little young but still cute." A guy with blonde hair said.

"You're so weird Link, look at her hair or even that scar! Why is she even wearing gloves?" Moor said.

"Yeah, but look at her chest. Even Eliade has nothing on her."

"Whatever."

Soon the teacher arrived and let everyone in, the teacher quickly introduced Allen then let her take a seat in the back with her friends. At the end of the class, Howard went up to Allen before her two bodyguards could intervene.

"My name's Howard Link, but you can call me Link, everyone does. So your name is Allen?"

"Yeah, it is, nice to meet you. You can call me Ally if you prefer though." She gave a polite smile.

"Ally, I like it. We should hang out sometime, how about I walk you to class?"

"Um… I'm already in front of my class…."

"Ah….well….I've done my job!" He waved her off. Kanda and Lavi were there the entire time.

"We really can't leave you alone, can we Ally? Every time we do you attract some guy that wants to go out with you!" Lavi complained while Kanda looked irritated.

"Why is it that every time I interact with a guy other than you two, it's considered flirting?"

"Because every time you talk to a guy, they are flirting." Kanda stated.

"Kanda would know, he gets hit on by both genders on a daily basis." Lavi said and received a growl. Allen went to the water fountain and on her way over, Elda shoved her shoulder into Allen who fell over from the surprise attack.

"Heh." Elda said as she looked down.

"Watch where the hell you're going." Kanda said as he helped Allen up from the floor.

"K-Kanda, it was just a little accident!" Elda said as Moor nodded in agreement.

"Accident my ass, if that was any more of an 'accident' she would've hit the wall."

"Circus freak here wasn't watching where she was going though!"

"What did you call her?" The blonde was definitely making the situation worse.

"C-circus freak. Did you see how she caught her lunch the other day? Why do you even interact with her!?"

"The real question is why the fuck I interact with you, and it's only because I have to. If she's a 'circus freak' from one incident, you must be a bimbo faced Barbie, special bitch edition with all that damn makeup and your fucking attitude." Kanda's voice held complete malice.

"You better bite your tongue Elda, because I have no control over what Kanda says, and with how you're treating our friend is making me want to join in." Lavi glared at her.

"How can you be on her side?! I've known you longer Lavi!" She began crying. _God, she's trying to play victim here_, Allen thought.

"Yeah, and you've also treated me the same way you're treating Allen. Don't think I'll forgive and forget." Lavi began getting worked up.

"Let this go you two." Allen whispered hoping to calm their anger a little and grabbed their arms. "We should get to class."

Kanda shook off her arm.

"And you! Shit you for letting people fuckin' treat you like this. I can't stand people like you who just take whatever shit people throw at them!" Kanda yelled at Allen and stormed off to the classroom. The warning bell rang and everyone went back to their own business.

The Barbie bitch edition was sobbing hysterically while Allen just looked in the direction where Kanda took off in disbelief.

"Did I really do something wrong Lavi?" She asked as she walked with him to the classroom.

"Yes and no. Kanda was just pissed off but he's right about you just standing there and doing nothing. Let him calm down before talking to him." Lavi said while leading her into the math class. Allen sat as far away as possible from Kanda who still had the "if you so much as look at me I'll kill you" aura.

Lunch was easier to deal with since everyone was terrified of being yelled at by Kanda for messing with Allen. The fangirls made a double take to make sure Kanda or Lavi weren't within range of hearing or seeing them give the poor girl a hard time.

"I bet you think you're so great for having our guys protecting you, don't you? They're probably only hanging around you because you're a slut."

"Even if I were sleeping around with them, why would it be your concern? Whoever Kanda and Lavi decide to be around is their decision, not any of yours, so why not just leave me alone and confront them instead. Pay attention to your own life instead of mine."

Allen went outside as quickly as possible with her lunch and sat underneath the performing arts theater tree. She was really getting sick of high school and it hasn't even been a week! Johnny, Doug, and Rohfa were already there.

"Hey Ally! You look upset, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"High school drama and stupid girls." She grumbled.

"I-I warned you." Rohfa said.

"Yeah, you did." Allen admitted and began eating. She was thankful that she had practice right after school since she really couldn't add another person to the awkward tension list. Tomorrow Devitto was suppose to pick her up with Jasdero and Road so she has two-day avoidance pass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fast Forward to After School~<strong>_

"Chomesuke, please tell me what song that chick picked! Let me know!" Eliade pleaded with her friend.

"I will, as soon as she turns in the score sheets."

"That's soooo unfair!"

"So was giving her that task, but I agreed to it. The least I can do for the kid is this. Oh, there she is. Hey Allen, I'm sending you into one of the practice rooms and Lala gave the okay to keep it locked while your in it so you can work. We're trying to keep the song a surprise and if anyone in the band finds out, they'll keep complaining about the song no matter what it is or ask for solos."

"Alright, thanks! Is there a computer I can borrow or something?" Allen asked.

"There should be one in your practice room since the room is mostly used for editing. I suggest getting all of the easier parts of the arrangement finished first and save it on your phone or a flashdrive."

"Alright." While in the room, Allen kept rotating between her guitar, her phone and the laptop. After strumming through the notes a few times to confirm they were correct she would add them to the score sheet. By the end of practice, Allen was three-quarters of the way done with the lead guitar part.

"So how's transposing going, is it as hard as it seems?" Chomesuke came up to the white-haired girl.

"Well, sort of when you have to listen to just one part, but after I focus in on it, it's easy. Frustrating when I have one note I can't figure out."

"Can I count on you to finish it up in time?"

"Yep! I'm sure I can have this done by the deadline!" _Maybe even earlier,_ Allen thought to herself.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then."

The white-haired girl looked down at her phone to see if Komui called yet, only to find that he had left a voicemail.

"Sorry Ally, work is taking longer than I thought, one of the experiments is going out of control. Don't worry, I already called Lavi and he should be able to pick you up, I'm so sorry Ally!"

Allen sat out front waiting for her ride while listening to music, but instead of seeing Lavi's convertible, she saw a black Chevrolet Camaro. The windows were tinted so much, she couldn't even see if there was anyone in the vehicle. Feeling cautious, she got up and walked away as calmly as possible. When the vehicle continued to follow her, she booked it and the car honked.

Allen went over the fence that lead behind the school and waited a moment. She jumped when her music was replaced with her ring tone but answered it.

"H-hello?" She whispered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Where are you Moyashi!" Kanda yelled on the phone.

"Of all people to call, why you? You nearly blew my ears out, anyway, there's a creep in a black car that keeps following me and I can't see who it is! I'm going to go check it out, bye!"

"Don't' you dare hang-"

She snuck along the wall of the school, and it looked like the car was turned off. _Where did they go?_ She continued staring at the vehicle double checking. All of a sudden a hand was on her shoulder, Allen let out a scream and grabbed the hand to throw whoever it was connected to.

"WHAT THE FUCK MOYASHI!" Allen looked down to see Kanda sprawled on the asphalt. "IF MY HEAD HIT THE GROUND YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"What do you mean 'what the fuck?!" I should be saying that! Who in their right mind creeps along and scares the shit out of a girl! For all I know, you could have been a rapist!"

"No one would want to even touch you with a ten-foot pole, let alone rape you Moyashi!"

"I'm sorry for being scared, but that car was stalking me and I freaked out!"

"What car?" He looked in the direction she was pointing. "That's my car, and I wasn't stalking you, I was making sure that it was you I saw!"

"That was you? But why didn't you-, when were you-, how come you're here? Lavi was suppose to pick me up!"

"The idiot was having car troubles and had me pick you up."

"How could you not tell that was me? Or at least let me know you were coming or roll down the window? How many people with white-hair do you know?!"

"One too many."

"Haha, very funny Bakanda."

"Just get in the car before I leave you here."

Allen did as she was told and they took off only to be in a traffic jam that left them gridlocked.

"Just my damn luck."

"Could be worse, Lavi could be here." Allen stated. The car was silent, Allen wasn't asking any questions and Kanda wasn't even insulting her. For Kanda, it was unnerving for the girl to be that silent and he had a feeling it was his fault from the scene earlier. The traffic began clearing up and then he heard Allen's stomach which practically shook the entire vehicle. Kanda let out a breath and continued driving.

"Kanda, you missed the turn off, where are we going?"

"To grab something to eat, or do you want the entire town to go through an earthquake because of your stomach?" Her stomach roared again. "Don't expect anything fancy."

"I don't have any money on me though…"

"I'll pay, but that doesn't mean you can make me declare bankruptcy."

"Keep the receipt, for every cent you spend I will reimburse you, a Walker's honor!" She held up her right hand.

"If I offer, just accept it or we can turn this car around right now Moyashi." He parked in front of an In-N-Out.

"If that's as close of an apology as I'll get, I accept it. Thank you Kanda." She gave him a genuine smile that temporarily left him frozen as he felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. He cleared his throat and regained composure.

"Come on." He got out of the car with Allen right behind him. Allen looked at the menu that was very simple and ordered.

"I'll have six double-doubles, four fries, a large shake and large drink."

"And for you sir?" The cashier said to Kanda.

"A small soda and fries." The pair sat at a booth waiting for their order to be called out.

"So why don't you drive to school instead of driving with Lavi?"

"Saves gas. Next week I'll start driving to school due to after school sports practice."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were in the athletics department! What sports do you play?"

"Whatever they put me on depending on the year. So far it sounds like football, kendo, basketball and maybe baseball."

"They have kendo! That's so cool, how'd that happen?"

"Anyone can start their own school club or sports team as long as they have enough people and funds."

"Wow, you're talking a lot, I like this civilized Kanda over the angry one."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Number 53 your order is ready, Number 53!" They picked up their three trays of food.

Kanda was just nibbling on his fries while Allen was eating there was no tomorrow. How she kept her face and clothes clean was beyond Kanda. She was already halfway done with her second tray while Kanda was a third of a way done with his fries.

"I will never understand how you can eat that much food without getting fat, it's enough to feed all of Africa and still have a surplus."

"I just burn a lot of calories, always have when I was growing up."

"Wouldn't it be easier to eat without your gloves? It keeps them clean." Allen paused for a moment.

"It's fine, I'd rather keep my gloves on." She continued hoping he would veer off of the subject.

"Why do you wear gloves all of the time?" He leaned on his head on his hand with a look of interest while pushing his fries in her direction.

"Personal reasons." She happily accepted the fries.

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Maybe, we'll see." She answered and finished up her last tray and downing it with a shake. "Man, that was delicious! Thanks Kanda!"

"Whatever." The edge of his lips twitched upward for half a second. "Let's get going."

Kanda pulled in front of Komui's house only to be bombarded by everyone there (namely Komui while Tiedoll, Lenalee, and Lavi just stood there.)

"Where have you two been!? You should have been home 3 hours ago!" Komui began yelling while Tiedoll was just smiling.

"I had to stay a little longer after school, then Kanda picked me up while we spent an hour in traffic because of an accident. After that we just went to eat since my stomach was growling like crazy." Allen finished the last sentence with embarrassment.

"You went on a date with Ally without telling me Yuu?!" Lavi shot off.

"Oh my God Ally, you two make such a cute couple!" Lenalee gushed. "You have to tell me all of the details!"

"Well, it wasn't a da-" Komui cut Allen off.

"ALLY HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, KANDA TO BE AN UNEMOTIONAL ROCK!" Komui began to cry while Tiedoll was crying for a totally different reason.

"But we didn't-"

"Kanda, why don't you invite her over for dinner next week? I'd like our family to officially meet my son's girlfriend!" Tiedoll began to praise him. "She's a keeper, don't let her go!"

Both teens were flustered and weren't able to get a word in edge wise between the hugs, scoldings and congratulations.

"HOW. MANY. TIMES. MUST. I. TELL. YOU. PEOPLE." Kanda's voice entered true rage. "WE AREN'T A COUPLE! WHY DO YOU KEEP PAIRING US UP!?"

Kanda went back into his vehicle and headed home, which wasn't that far. They could see the steam coming out of his ears as he slammed the door and stomped into his house.

"He's such a passionate young man, isn't he Ally? I'm glad you like him. Come over for dinner next week on Wednesday, I better head home and make sure he doesn't try to lock me out." Tiedoll headed in the other direction before Allen could object. _Why does this keep happening to me… If I were to hang out with Lavi they'd consider it as two friends, while with Kanda we're always "dating."_

"Ally, how could you do this to your brother!" Komui went on.

"It wasn't a date! I was hungry and we pulled over to a restaurant to grab a quick bite!" Allen said in her defense

"I never doubted you Ally! Big brother believes you, come here! Always remain pure!" Komui squeezed her before heading inside. That was when Lavi and Lenalee both decided to strike.

"Are you sure it wasn't a date?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"My dear Ally, let me asked you some questions." Lavi looked at her. "Did he offer to take you somewhere to eat?"

"Yes…"

"Did he yell at you or talk like a normal person without insulting you?"

"He was talking like a normal person."

"Did he pay for your meal?"

"Yeah."

"It was totally a date! I never thought Yuu would make the first move, I was betting on you dragging him out of his shell!"

"You don't know how lucky you are Allen, Kanda has never asked anyone out before!" Lenalee added in.

"It wasn't a date, it was just two people hanging out! I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have homework to do." Allen headed to the basement to finish up the lead guitar part she was working on while grabbing Tim to come with her.

"Tim, why is everyone acting like this, sometimes it's exasperating." She rubbed the temples of her head as Tim mumbled to his owner. "It's not a date, just two (somewhat kindof?) friends having a good time together. I better finish this section and head to bed."

She finished the last of the lead guitar part in no time and headed up with Tim.

"Good night Tim, see you tomorr-" Allen's phone gave off a beep and she checked it to find an e-mail. "Who could be e-mailing me this late-Oh no."

"Hello stupid apprentice,

I hope you've been working while I've graciously given you this vacation period. It's time to get started on the debts and to earn a little extra so I can afford my extravagant lifestyle I deserve! I made an account where you can deposit the money, the information is attached to this e-mail. If you don't do your part, so help me I will head to wherever the hell you are at and drag you back with me!

-Cross"

"WHY CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK!" Allen yelled to herself and attempted to try and sleep on her turmoil. "HE IS SUCH A BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Liked it, hate it, was it too long? Review and let me know! I'm super excited for the next chapter and hope you are too! I can't seem to let Allen have an easy life, but it's pretty entertaining for myself personally.

_**~Lex~**_


	16. Family Weekend!

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN**** D. GRAY -MAN IN ANYWAY, ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOSHINO KATSURA!**

**Author's Notes:** Ugh, murder me right now! I had my craptop wiped and LOST EVERYTHING AND JUST WANTED TO DIE! I apologize for the delay, as usual, anyway here's the story that was redone due to my stupidity. **Warning: Chapter may be boring! 8/23/14**

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

After being awake for 2 hours I finally fell asleep despite my inner turmoil. Of all times for Cross to turn up, it had to be when I was stressed! Maybe I can do some poker this weekend, and then I'll have to take Fou up on that offer of working at the boxing ring. Knowing Cross, that still won't be enough money. Stupid, greedy bastard! I woke up the next morning, I should really have 10 alarms or something since I was running late….

"ALLLLLEEEEEENNNN! ALLLLLLYYYYY!" Do I even have to mention who was yelling at me?

"A little louder Lavi! I don't think **ALL **of Africa can quite hear you!"

"Well Ally, I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't running late."

"Touché." I responded to the redhead.

I went through the usual morning routine on this slow Friday, that was the one thing that actually kept me excited, it was Friday and I'll be hanging out with my family for the weekend. I was about to head to the music wing when someone else caught my attention.

"Ally! So where you heading?"

"Just to my first class; Link right?" Honestly, I was in a hurry since I wanted to work on my project.

"Oh, let me walk you."

"You don't have to, it's not that far and I really don't want to put you out of your way." I said with a polite smile. PLEASE let him take the hint.

"No trouble, you know, I use to think the sun was bright but your smile is absolutely dazzling." He said smoothly. Maybe Lavi and Kanda were right, he was flirting with me. Life was easier when everyone thought I was a boy.

"Ah… yeah, must've used a bedazzler instead of my toothbrush this morning." I responded awkwardly. Smooth Allen, just smooth.

"Haha, cute and funny, just my type. So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything Sat-" RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG!

"Sorry, I really have to get going, it was nice talking to you." I gave a slight wave. Thank God for the school bell, I just dodged a bullet.

Lala spent every class hour going over the mandatory syllabuses, or is it syllabi? Whatever, they were boring. She managed to grant me permission to work on my music and I finished the piano part of my song and a quarter of one of the bass parts. By the time lunch rolled around I was nearly done with the first bass part and about ready to move onto the next one.

I headed to lunch and piled up my food as usual, but was intervened with once more.

"Hey Ally! Oh, here, let me help you with that babe." Link grabbed part of my food stack. Wait…..did he just call me babe? I shook my head and brushed off the name.

"You don't have to, I can handle this myself."

"Well, I'm already carrying it so just point me in the direction of where you sit."

This guy was really determined to know me really well. I walked him over to the tree that my band department friends all sit under.

"I didn't know you sit outside."

"Yeah, I usually sit here with some friends."

"Nice to have some privacy to ourselves, we should do this more often." He said as he placed my food pile on the ground. Did he hear what I said?

"Heya Ally!" Doug walked up with his food as I saw Link stiffen up. "So could you tell me what song you picked for the big day? Chomesuke mentioned you had something, maybe I can help."

"Nope! I'm not telling!" I stuck my tongue at him childishly as he mocked being offended.

"I am hurt!" Doug said as I laughed.

"I didn't know you had any friends coming Ally." Link said, his smile was obviously forced. Just for clarification, I did mention that I sat here with friends, right? That's what I thought, man he sucks at listening.

"Yeah, most of my friends are from the music department. Speaking of which, where is everyone Doug?"

"They're just getting their instruments tuned up for the new semester, and Johnny is practically upgrading anything he can get his hands on in that room." He sat next to me and started eating. "Who knows how long it could take. Knowing Johnny, he will just skip lunch."

"As fun as this is, you know what they say Ally. Two's a company and three's a crowd, see ya!" Link said and took off in the other direction. Well…that was rude. He didn't even listen to a word I said!

Eventually everyone else did turn up for lunch, but only the last ten minutes of it. I headed back to the band room for my third class of the day. I honestly think I can finish my project before my deadline, it's not as hard as I thought it would be, though I won't tell Chomesuke that in case she'd hold that over me.

The rest of the day went by really fast, maybe since I was looking forward to heading back to Vegas with my family. After school was over I headed to the front of the school office and waited for my ride. Road texted me and said that they'd be here in about 10 minutes.

"Allllllyyyyyyyy!" Lavi yelled with Kanda in tow. Wonder why they're here?

"I had to say goodbye to my favorite girl before she left for Vegas!" Lavi explained and gave me a giant hug. There was a disturbance in the force, and then _**they **_were there! FANGIRLS! I struggled to get the redhead off, but it didn't take much since Kanda hit him on the head.

"Quit being an idiot." Kanda muttered.

"Even Kanda came willingly to see you off! That means 'I'll miss you' in Kandanese!" Lavi said, earning another hit from the Japanese man who was slightly pink. That did not help the hostile atmosphere around us at the moment. Why do those girls always know where these two knuckleheads are at?

"Whatever, you guys didn't have to come here." I began as a giant, blue 1993 Ford Bronco raced into the school parking lot. Pleasedon'tbemyridepleasedon'tbemyride!

The vehicle was barley balancing on it's right set of wheels and was swerving all over the place. The vehicle swerved to where we were at and almost landed on us with the set of wheels that were up in the air.

"Damn it Road! You're not allowed to drive, EVER AGAIN!" David screamed.

"It's not liked I killed anyone." She pouted.

"No, but you created enough road kill on the street to build a life-sized statue of yourself!"

"Do you really trust these people to get you there in one piece." Lavi asked nervously.

"Che, not like you drive any better baka Usagi."

"I am not a terrible driver!" The redhead answered.

"Coming from the man who hit an old lady."

"She came out of nowhere and you know it Yuu!"

"Shut up and DON'T call me THAT!" Kanda yelled, as usual.

"Anyway, I do trust them to get me there and back in one piece. Besides, that was Road's driving and not Devitto's." I said after Kanda calmed a bit.

"Allen!" Road finally broke out of her yelling match with David and hustled over to me. She actually glomped me to the ground! "YOU'RE WEARING A SKIRT! It looks so cute on you, Jasdevi! Take a look at this, Allen you're so adorable!"

The twins did manage to freeze and they got a really good look at my legs since Road had me pinned to the ground. David turned pink for a moment and turned his head the other way.

"Jasdevi, pack Allen's shit!"

"Stupid bitch." I heard the twins mutter as they got out of the vehicle. David was the last one to get off and the fangirl sensors were going off the chart, this can't be good. The twins were grabbing my instruments and placing them in the back of the Bronco. Then one brave fangirl came up from the crowd around us.

"So, are you one of Lavi's friends?" The girl said in a flirty manner.

"No, actually he's one of Allen's childhood friends." Lavi said. "His name is David-"

"MY NAME **IS** DEVITTO!" He snapped. "Don't call me that!"

"Chill out dude, just a slip of the tongue." Lavi responded, his hands up in surrender. At this moment, the disturbance in the force increased even more.

"He's soooo hot!"/ "Oh my God! He has a temper like Kanda!"/ "I hope he's single!."

"It's fine, I just don't like to be called that." David gave an apologetic smile as Road complained.

"That's not fair! You let Ally here-" She tilted her head toward me, by the way, I'm still on the ground thanks to this girl. "Call you David! I'm not even allowed to."

"Shut up Road, now get off of Allen so we can get going. Here." He offered me his hand and even opened the car door for me. All of a sudden, the females present were getting upset.

"Why does SHE get the special treatment?"/ "How does she get all the hot guys!?" / "Leave some men for us slut!"

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Kanda and David yelled at the same time. Now that I think of it, it's kind of scary how short-tempered they both are. I got in the car, thankfully David took the wheel instead of Road, then I waved at Kanda and Lavi.

I couldn't get comfortable in the backseat, not because it wasn't roomy, but because Road practically buckled herself in the same seat as me. This girl needs to learn some personal space sometimes.

"Allen, what do you need help with this weekend?" David spoke as he readjusted his rearview mirror.

"Just a synthesizer I think, and if you guys can give me a little feedback on each part. Oh, I almost forgot, does Tyki still have his poker night weekends?"

"Did Cross pop up again?"

"Yeah, and if I don't provide him with cash he'll come and grab me."

"Why don't you let daddy adopt you Ally, or even Grandpa?" Road looked at me curiously. Out of all of us in this car, Road was the only one that had actual parents. They may be adopted, but they're still good parents. Her father Sheryl could be just as bad as Komui is with Lenalee, and her mother Tricia seems nice enough. Sheryl adopted Road and her older brother who's in college now, Wisely, while traveling. When Road says Grandpa, she means the Earl who's always had a soft spot for us kids.

"I'm too old to be adopted, and I'm fine with everything at the moment."

"I still don't get why you put up with that piece of shit. All Cross does is ditch you and make you go into debt." David said as Jasdero echoed piece of shit.

"I owe him so much believe it or not. Out of everyone in the circus, even you guys, he was the only one to get me out of my depression. Although he's self-centered, has no dignity, impatient, rude, a man-whore-" I continued and totally forgot where I was heading with this. The occupants of the vehicle sensed my demeanor shifting drastically.

"Be gone Dark Allen and tell us what was your point about Cross?" Road said as she actually scooted away. From what I've been told, 'Dark Allen' is my evil alter ego of myself and is a total bitch. Hehe, I need to unlock her every once in awhile…..

"Right! Although he is all of those terrible traits, he still managed to help me get back to a somewhat normal state of mind. If the only way I can compensate him is with money, then that's what I'll do."

"So this is all out of obligation?" David asked.

"Yes and no. There will be a day where I'll just cut him off completely, I'm not sure when though." I stated calmly. "So is there anyway I can make quick cash while out here and still have time to work on my project?"

"Circus Circus!" Jasdero said, which was surprising since he hardly speaks for himself.

"That's right Ally! We'll be performing about three different times for the next couple of weekends at Circus Circus. It's really good pay and if we do really intense acts, the pay goes up!"

"Seriously? How long are the acts for?" I asked Road.

"Thirty minutes to an hour depending on how much the crowd loves us. You think you can get back into circus acts?"

"I'm not sure, it's been awhile since I left. I might need some retraining." I haven't worked my body as much as I use to, so hopefully I wasn't too bad. Maybe muscle memory will kick in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast Forward to Noah House<strong>

As soon as we arrived at the home I headed straight into the studio and played the song that I chose for the assembly. It looked like everyone likes it. Once the song ended I looked for feedback.

"From what you said about why this performance is so important, I say you hit the nail right on the head. The song definitely conveys the message you want."

"I can't wait to hear you as you write out the vocal part, I haven't heard you sing in forever Ally!" Road squealed.

"I'm not going to sing the part, I'll probably just use the piano to compose it."

"But Allllllllyyyyyyy!" Oh God, it's a Lavi Jr!

"Did you or did you not play each of your parts written so far on their respective instruments?" Road looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes, I did-"

"The vocal part should be the same too!" I think she's just making up an excuse for me to sing.

"I don't sing Road."

"That's the keyword there Red, **don't**. I don't hear a **can't**." What the heck? Even Devitto is against me! "You should know every part by heart since this is your job as the arranger. How else are you going to be able to help your band if you're the one who wrote the parts."

"It's not like they would accept my help, most of the band is selfish and hates me. All they want is a solo for each of them."

"That may be true, but it sounds like an excuse. In order for a song to work out, everyone must do their part. You can't have a band if you can't work together, and that's something you'll have to fix." David continued. I hate it when he does that, screw logic and maturity!

"I know." I pouted, I don't care if I'm acting childish.

"What happened Ally? You'll play instruments no problem and I remember you had an amazing singing voice that you now won't use." Road looked at me in all seriousness.

Truth was that playing an instrument was much easier since I'm not the only one who can play it. Singing seems more intimate because not everyone has the same voice or a great voice. I haven't sung a song since Mana was around, he was my entire support and provided security blankets for me. If I had a stage performance he would give me a hoodie to hide my head, if I was in a church choir he would give me a veil.

"After Mana died, I just quit completely. Singing is something I'm not comfortable with anymore." As soon as I said that, the entire room went silent, and Jasdero decided to break the silence.

"Trapeze?" Although he's a parrot, he's as cute as a puppy when he asks a question. He looked at us with his big, ember eyes.

"That's right, are you ready to do some old fashioned, circus training Red? Or have you gotten weak from being on the road?" David smirked.

"I'm not sure actually." I let out honestly. "We'll be able to work on the rest of my project, even with the Circus Circus performances?"

"That should be no problem; at the rate you're going, you'll be done in no time. Let's head over the trapeze studio. Does anyone you live with know about you being in the circus?"

"Just one, I haven't told him yet about Circus Circus, and probably won't until I get back. He didn't freak out or anything when I talked about the circus!"

"Cool, nice to know you're with good people. You should invite them to a show we hold sometime." I wasn't too sure about that and right when I was going to respond Road grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Ally, you're not going to fly on the trapeze in your school uniform, are you? Sure it's cute, but not flexible enough for what we'll be doing." I blushed and totally forgot about that.

"Fine, but it better cover me from my neck to my knees."

"You know you can't dress as a guy in a leotard anymore, right?"

"Why not? I know David has some extra bandages ever since he stopped wrapping them around his neck."

"In case you haven't noticed, you have some curves and a bust. If you try to use those bandages today you'll either choke since they'll have to be super tight and will snap on you."

"I hate it when you're right." I surrendered.

"Yay! In all honesty, I think Lulu Bell's outfits would fit you better since you're bodyshape is similar to hers." Road smirked evilly.

"No way! Some of those things don't even count as clothes!"

Lulu Bell is 30 years old, she is the same age as Mana was and is the most beautiful woman in the family. She has light skin, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Lulu Bell was the closest thing I had to a mother growing up, to say she was overprotective of me was an understatement. She wasn't as bad as Komui or as affectionate, her love was tough love. Since she was a trapeze artist, contortionist, pretty much anything you could be in the circus, she trained all of the younger children.

Although she did consider me as a daughter, she was harder on my training than anyone, music or circus wise. Especially after this one night at the circus. Mana was a single father who was constantly working so I was by myself a lot, Lulu Bell was in the same position as him. I was 5 years old when this creepy man went to the camp where all the circus folk were and he happened to find me.

Luckily I could outrun him and found Tyki with Sheryl. They beat the living crap out of the man and that was when both of my parent figures decided it would be safer for me if everyone thought I was a boy. They've been dressing me up as a boy ever since then. Mana took me in when he was just 17 years old, I was a burden but thankfully I found him. I really wish I called him dad but he was perfectly fine with me calling him Mana.

Lulu Bell is another story, I could never call her mother mostly since I was scared on how she would react. Lulu Bell may seem rough on the outside, but she got really attached to me. She even tried to fight off Cross over custody rights until she realized he could bring me back from my trauma. She took care of me when she could and would train me in self-defense or weapons. Lulu Bell had a huge thing for knives which is what I learned to use as well. When I say we didn't have a traditional childhood, we're not exaggerating. But hey, we were happy and loved. Road shook me out of my thoughts.

"Fine Ally, you're no fun. How about this!" She threw at me one of her trapeze outfits. It was basically a more flexible, purple version of a wetsuit. So my standards were met, the entire suit was long sleeved and the legging cut off was at my knees.

"I like it, I'll just have to readjust to wearing outfits like this again."

When we arrived at the trapeze studio, each of us went to change out. If David could wear an outfit that's super tight, I think I can manage. I tried not to laugh, he looked ridiculous with the leotard on.

"Alright Red, let's start up with some stretching, a couple of backbends and then some gymnastics for warming up."

We warmed up for about an hour; I was stretching my legs, back bending and even managed to do 50 one-handed hand stand push ups. Which is pretty sad for my standards. David sent me to the gymnastics area of the studio where all the mats were; back flips, front flips, somersaults, anything you can name. Surprisingly my three friends were good coaches.

"That's enough of that, let's head up to the trapeze." David said and walked over to the ladder that led to the platforms.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Devitto headed up to the nets to ensure they were secured while Road and Jasdero looked to see if all of the trapezes were set up in the right areas. When everything looked all set and ready to go, Road plugged in her iPod into the sound system so they had a steady rhythm to work on.

"I think we'll just have you move from trapeze to trapeze, somersault and practice catch and release with us. If you're up for it, maybe you can do a triple backwards somersault, human chain, fall and catch, and two man synchronization with Road."

"Alright."

Four hours later after 8 falls, 3 crashes, and straining her body to hold up her friends with legs or hands, Allen was done.

"Maybe we should stop, even I'm breaking a sweat! That wasn't bad though Ally. You still have a lot of muscle, we just need to work on your stamina. I think you'll be ready for tomorrow if we practice during the day!" Road said.

"If I can even move tomorrow!" The white-haired girl groaned and let her body slump off the trapeze and straight into the net below. "Hnnnnn."

"Your body is going to hurt like hell tomorrow!" The other three started laughing as they climbed down from their posts.

"I hate you all." Allen let out weakly. As the teenagers got to the ground, Allen was the only one who was still on the net.

"Get up Red, or at least roll off the net." David said.

"No, my body hurts, I don't think I can move anymore."

"If you get up now, we can go eat at home." Road tried to entice the girl.

"No."

"Code Red, she doesn't even want food! Jasdevi, one of you should totally carry Allen! She's dying!"

"Dying!" Jasdero repeated while laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind Jasdero." Allen said with what energy she had left.

"Fine. Allen, seriously, roll off the net. Jasdero, catch her and put her on my back." David said. Jasdevi did their job and Allen was holding onto David's neck as he was giving her a piggyback ride.

They arrived back home, and the rest of the Noah clan was there as well. Sheryl opened the door for the teenagers.

"How's my beautiful, precious little girl? What's this? Jasdevi, please tell me Tyki didn't teach you how to drug a girl! Oh God, we need to make sure there's no cops and-"

"We didn't drug anybody! It's Allen, we took her to the studio and she overworked herself! What's this about Tyki drugging women?"

"Forget that part about Tyki! Oh Allen, you came back! Everyone will be so happy to see you, I remember Road telling me she saw you a couple of weeks ago. Road, you should start up a hot bath for Allen to relax her muscles."

"Okay daddy!" Road went to do as she was told, for once.

"Don't forget some baggy clothes for her dear! Jasdevi, carry her to the bathroom where Road is at and go grab a towel and a loofah for her. Allen, do you think you can handle yourself?" Sheryl asked with concern. Allen nodded her head with a groan.

"If not, I can take a bath with Ally like old times! Water is ready by the way." Road led the way to the bathroom and the twins set Allen on the toilet.

"There's some ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet, take two of them. We'll be right here if you need anything Allen. Dinner will be ready in an hour, hopefully there will be enough food between you and Skinn." Sheryl smiled and shoved the rest of the teens out of the bathroom.

After getting off the skin tight material in a painful manner, she managed to sink into the hot bath and regained movement in her muscles. Allen stayed in the water until all heat was lost. She dried off, got dressed, and took the pain medicine.

"Finally you're out! Just in time too, everyone is waiting for you and dinner is ready." Road dragged Ally to the dinner table.

"Slow down Road, my body still hurts!" Allen yelped. Road stopped as soon as she entered the dining room. "Grandpa, I found Ally!"

Allen looked around and saw all of her family, all 13 of them that she could remember (**AN: **_Don't make me describe them all please!). _Looks like there was a new addition to the family.

"Ah, here's the 14th now." The oldest member of the family smiled. Everyone stood up and came to give Allen a hug, noogie, playful punch. Even Lulu Bell gave Allen a tight hug.

"If you haven't noticed Allen, there are now 15 members of our family!" Road yelled then dragged a 6 year old girl to Allen. The girl was cute with pale skin, brown eyes, and hair that surprisingly matched Allen's. "This is Mimi, Lulu Bell recently adopted her so I guess this makes you her big sister!"

Mimi was hiding behind Road's leg and peeking out every once in awhile. Allen thought she was so cute!

"Come here." Lulu Bell came and nudged Mimi out from behind Road. "Mimi, this is Allen, or I guess she's known as Ally now. Remember I told you about her?"

"H-hello." The little girl fidgeted. "M-mom t-told me a lot about you."

Allen instantly thought to herself, _Mom? Wow, that's going to take some getting use to. Now that I think about it, I never thought that I would be a big sister! And she actually looks like me!_

"Really, she talked about me?" Allen looked at Lulu Bell who turned pink a little.

"Yeah, she said that you have hair just like mine and that you're awesome at fighting!" Mimi said, getting comfortable around her sister. _Looks like Lulu Bell's heart grew three sizes when she met this kid. I can already tell she'll be spoiled. I don't think Lulu Bell will go soft on me, and hopefully she doesn't._

The two talked for a bit before everyone sat down and started eating dinner. Mimi watched in amazement as she saw Allen put away food like there was no tomorrow.

"I didn't believe mommy when she said you ate a lot, you almost out eat Uncle Skinn!" The child said in amazement as Allen blushed.

"I have a really high metabolism, I need a lot of food for energy."

"Too bad you can't eat enough food to grow a couple inches." Wisely remarked with a smirk.

"Be quiet!" Allen growled at the guy.

"So Allen, what are your plans? We've all decided to stay out here for a few months since there's a lot of need of family circuses and different shows." The Earl spoke as he was munching on his food.

"Cross left me a couple weeks ago, but luckily I met really nice people who took me in. I'm enrolled at a school right now, and it doesn't seem too bad."

"How long will you be staying with them?" Lulu Bell asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm really happy there." Allen responded. _Please don't go into overprotective mode!_

"Maybe I'll just have to drop in and see what kind of condition you'll be living in." Lulu Bell said nonchalantly.

"No, you don't have to go through that kind of trouble! It's fine, honestly!" Allen panicked a little. _Oh God, what if she attempts an ambush like she did with Cross to see if he's 'capable.' What if she springs a surprise attack on me to test if my fighting skills are up to standards, this can't be good!_

"You're not going to be living with us?" Mimi said with big, watery, brown eyes and a lip quiver.

"Please don't cry! I promise to visit you and call, or even video chat! How about we play a game after dinner?" Allen quickly spoke to prevent the child from crying.

"Okay!" Mimi smiled. _Crisis avoided!_

"I want to make sure you're safe Allen, after all I did raise you for a few years and only want what's best. Here, write down you're current address in case there's ever an emergency." Lulu Bell handed the British teen a pen and paper. Allen did as she was told, knowing that one way or another the blonde haired woman would find her.

Allen played dolls with Mimi and Road, even letting the little girl put make-up on her.

"Looks like somebody is whipped." Tyki smiled at the door way.

"Uncle Tyki! It's your turn, we'll make you pretty too!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Yeah Tyki, come join us!" Allen joined in.

"Look at the time, I have a date to get to, bye!"

Allen headed to bed not long after that, texting Komui that she was having fun as well as reminding him to feed Timcanpy.

The next morning, Allen got a text from even Kanda.

**-From: Bakanda-**

_Moyashi, you didn't die in a car crash yesterday, did you?_

Allen smiled to herself and texted back.

**-Re: Bakanda-**

_If I did I would be haunting you all right now and giving you a bad hair day!_

**-Kanda-**

_I'd still kick your ass alive or dead you dumb Beansprout._

**-Allen-**

_Whatever, BAKANDA, text you later. Make sure my bird doesn't die._

**-Kanda-**

_Don't do anything stupid._

Allen smiled at Kanda's way of saying 'be careful.' She took a hot bath since her muscles were still tense from Friday and was about to work on her next music segment right as David woke up. Not much later, he helped her.

"You know you can take off your gloves Red, it's not like any of us don't know. Lulu Bell even told Mimi about it, by the way that bass is for a left hander."

"I know my arm is alright to be seen here but I don't want to break a habit I've had for years David. The most I'll ever do is take off my right glove." Allen flipped the bass the other way. "Problem solved for the bass!"

"Ah, the upsides to being ambidextrous you lucky bitch." David messed around with the girl who stuck her tongue out. They spent about 2 hours working on the bass part and finished. Allen had David help her learn how to use the synthesizer, which took 4 hours and they were only 1/5 of the way done with one of the three parts.

"I don't get it! I'll never finish at this rate!"

"Just finish up the easy parts and we'll worry about the rest, you need to relax. So are you up for doing some more training and perform tonight?" David asked her.

"Of course I'll be ready!"

"Good, because I just got a text from Lulu Bell and she's at the studio."

"Never mind, I'm good."

"Come on, let's go. Even if she is a slave driver, she is a great performer!"

David managed to drag Allen into the car with a half awake Jasdero and Road. It took awhile for the latter two occupants to be fully awake and function properly.

"Ally!" Mimi jumped on Allen's back and began laughing.

"Hey Mimi, are you already training too?"

"Yup! Mommy said that she was going to be working with you guys for tonight."

"Is that so, well wish us luck for today, I'm going to need it." Allen spun the giggling girl in a circle a couple of times before placing her on the ground. _It will be only a matter of time before she becomes as demented as everyone else!_ Allen thought humorously to herself.

Lulu Bell definitely cracked the whip at the studio. If Allen thought training was tough yesterday, this was going through hell then. The pain started to come back and Lulu gave her some pain killers and a muscle cream. Allen was able to out last the pain and eventually didn't feel it anymore, especially after lunch.

"I think as long as you eat, you'll be fine." Lulu Bell said.

Training went on for a couple of more hours till Lulu Bell thought Allen was ready. They covered even some of the higher level trapeze moves. When night time rolled around, Allen was nervous for the show to begin.

"David, Jasdero, Road, I'm freaking out! What if I fall or my muscles tighten up? What if something snaps, is this outfit alright?"

"Yes Red, all of us are wearing matching outfits." Allen was wearing a blood red version of the suit she had on earlier. Road had a two piece outfit of the same material, a mini-skirt with leggings on and a tank top. Jasdero and Devitto had on matching material that showed off their upper body muscles, pretty much a leotard.

"If you fall, I'll catch you. If anything goes wrong, we'll fix it, just focus on the music or even on us. We're here for you." David said in a soft voice and Allen turned red out of embarrassment of her fears.

The music started and Allen's only focus was the downbeat. The crowd below started clapping as the teenagers went to their trapeze.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing some of the youngest trapeze artists we've ever had! Coming from the Millennium Circus, formerly known as Noah's Ark, the Winged Demons!"

"Serioulsy Jasdevi, Demons?"

"Well they asked for a name and that's all I came up with in 10 seconds, I doubt you could do better!" The twins managed to say in sync.

"Just focus!" Lulu Bell yelled from the bottom, she wasn't joining the show, just supervising it.

Allen grabbed a trapeze and began swinging back and forth until she was high enough and did a triple backwards somersault and managed to catch the next trapeze. The crowd gasped and cheered as she got back onto a platform. Devitto was up next on the trapeze then swung until he grabbed the next bar with his legs and was hanging upside down. Jasdero went to the highest platform available and back flipped off. Devitto managed to catch his twin as he fell and the crowd was on the edge of their seats.

Road swung on the lowest trapeze and launched herself to the twins, managing to hold onto Jasdero's leg. Allen grabbed the trapeze that Road let go of and hung by her legs as she swung in time with the trio. As the human chain gained enough air, Jasdero pretty much snapped his legs toward Allen and Road did a somersault as Allen managed to catch her by the legs as the two of them swung back to a platform.

"You ready for this Ally?" Road looked at her friend.

"More than I'll ever be."

The two girls held onto the same trapeze and began to swing. The first trick they did was simultaneously grab the next bar without crashing. After they got a good enough grip they swung and in synchronization, did a double somersault and caught the next highest bar. The crowd began clapping. They managed to keep mixing it up for about an hour with flyaways, straight jumps, reverse whips, pullovers/uprises, and the last trick was a true nail biter.

"We are now going to hand our entertainers two blind folds for the girls."

Allen and Road grabbed on their blindfolds.

"I won't let you fall Allen, trust me." Devitto whispered in her ear as he situated the blindfold and gave her a quick hug from behind. "I promise."

"The girls will be at the highest point we can provide which is 50 ft and though the net is there, it's still enough to break an arm. If you're not comfortable with watching this, please turn away or leave."

Allen and Road both climbed up to the highest point blindfolded. Allen could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"When you grab the trapeze, swing forward for 20 beats! Just like we practiced!" The twins yelled to the girls across from them. Allen felt her stomach drop completely. Road went first, completely trusting Jasdero. Road grabbed the trapeze and waited for the twentieth beat and did a reverse whip right as Jasdero did a full hock twist and caught her, bringing the girl to the stable platform.

"It's your turn Ally!" Allen grabbed a trapeze and took deep breaths. Finally ready she swung off the platform and counted to 20. As Allen was on the tenth beat, Devitto initiated a L full twisting seat jump and was ready to catch by the twentieth beat. He was in a catching position as Allen did an shooting star forward under full. She almost slipped, and the crowd gasped, but David managed to grab her and pull her into his chest. The crowd cheered and went crazy as the two teens made it to safety.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall." Devitto squeezed her. She took off her blindfold to see Devitto's face not even an inch away from her. David leaned closer only to have his brother crash into him.

"Gross Allen! I thought you would have higher standards than Devitto, that's so disgusting!" Road said and made the teens turn red.

"Shut up Road, or I'll cut you!" Devitto growled.

"Gross! Gross!" Jasdero jumped excitedly next to Devitto. Both teens blushed and acted like nothing happened. Everyone climbed down and Lulu Bell had had a camera tripod with her.

"Not bad for a first performance, I recorded and sent the video to your e-mail to review for what you can do better next time." Lulu Bell smiled.

"Ally! You were amazing, you were flying and I thought you were going to fall but then Devitto caught you!" Mimi jumped into her sister's arms and chattered on. They performed the next 2 shows with the same routine and the crowd was more if not equally excited for each performance.

"You just earned $350 dollars each!" The events manager said to the group of teens. "Each performance is $100 but you all earned a $50 bonus for tonight, keep it up and we can double the bonus!"

"This is awesome!" Allen said as the manager walked to hand them their checks. "I'll have at least $1,000 and that could hold Cross off for about a month if I disperse it slowly."

"Yeah, we'll have tomorrow at noon, 2p.m., and 4p.m. We should be able to get you home in time." Devitto said.

"Awesome!"

"We need to head back, Mimi is tired." Lulu Bell said, picking up the little girl.

"N-no I'm not *yawn*." The girl rubbed her eyes. "I'm *yawn* wide awake."

"Sure you are Mimi, come on." Lulu Bell drove everyone home Where they all just fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillow.

The next day Allen played with Mimi for awhile before finishing up the part for whatever instrument she was on. Allen was halfway done with the drums part and proceeded to the trapeze routine where she was paid the same amount as the day before. She was very stiff and sore, not as much as the first day, but walked it off. The more she stayed still, the worse it got.

"Awww, do you have to go Ally!" Mimi and Road tried to use puppy dog eyes on her.

"Yeah, I'll be back next weekend though, pinky promise!" Allen stuck out her pinky for Mimi to interlock hers with.

"Okay!"

Allen took a few pictures with her sister and Lulu Bell, who just remained neutral in the background. The British girl gave hugs to all of her family members.

"Bye everyone!" Allen said as she got into the Bronco that brought her there in the first place. Road started texting Allen, giving her a hard time about her and Devitto.

**-Road-**

_You and Devitto, seriously! That's like incest! I mean you're technically not blood related so you're babies won't have missing arms and 6 toes, but still!_

Allen was embarrassed and responded back.

**-Allen-**

_Nothing is going on between us! Bugger off!_

**-Road-**

_Why Devitto of all people!?_

Pretty much the conversation went back and forth. With each moment Allen sat still in the car, her muscles started stiffening up again. When she got home, that was probably the worse! Never had she felt such physical pain…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I can't believe I wrote this OTL. I do too much research on this story, I looked up some legit trapeze terms, but did make up some of my own. Forgive me please! Hope you liked this chapter! Find out why Ally was in such severe pain in the next chapter!

_**~Lex~**_


	17. Returning and Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN**** D. GRAY -MAN ****IN ANYWAY****, ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOSHINO KATSURA!**

**Author's Notes:** I'm not sure if this chapter should have been posted later or not. I feel like it rushed the storyline a little… Oh well! I HATE BULLIES AND HOPE YOU DO TOO!

**Warning: DRAMA AHEAD! LOTS OF DIALOGUE!**

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Komui happened to pull up at the drive way the same time Allen was dropped off.

"My dear Ally, you're home and in one piece!" He gave the girl a hug that was equal to a death grip. Allen yelped really loud and had a couple of tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong!? Did those hoodlums hurt you? You perverted creeps, when I get my hands on you-" Komui was breathing fire until Allen stopped him.

"Nothing like that! I'm just sore, we were doing some trapeze work this weekend and I haven't used my muscles in a long time. I can show you the video too, it's pretty cool!" Komui calmed down and apologized to the other three teens in the car.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, we have to head back before Road's father goes ballistic on us, maybe next weekend?" Devitto said politely to the man. _Well that was a surprise._ Allen thought to herself as she noticed Devitto not being a jerk, he took off after waving the duo off.

"I'm sure we'll talk more about the trapeze business later, but are you able to get into the house yourself, you look like you're in pain." Komui said with concern written on his face.

"I'll manage." Allen limped into the house, wincing as she did so. She saw Lenalee and Kanda sitting in the living room, but where was Lavi?

"ALLLLLLLLLYYYYYY!" Lavi tackled Allen who didn't have the strength to hold herself up. Both tumbled to the floor and Allen actually cried in pain.

"LAVI I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WITH A PIPE!" The white-haired teen yelled at the redhead who got up and cowered in fear. She glared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Moyashi, are you okay?" Kanda got up, glaring at the redhead as he did so.

"Allen's in severe pain right now, her muscles are stiff from some… training this weekend." Komui said and carefully helped the girl up.

"When I get my hands on you Lavi!" Allen growled. Dark Allen was ready to snap everyone's necks and they all were stepping on eggshells around her.

* * *

><p><strong>One muscle cream and two painkillers later….<strong>

"Ally I am so sorry, I didn't know you were in pain! I promise, I'll never do that again!" Lavi cried. Allen let out an irritated sigh.

"For the hundredth time Lavi, I forgive you." Allen tried to hold in her temper. Kanda found it quite amusing at how terrified the girl made the rabbit.

"What were you training for anyway Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"For the circus." She said and Komui froze.

"No need to be a smart ass." Kanda responded and Komui relaxed a little. _Funny when you tell the truth they don't' believe you. Maybe I should invite them to a show_. She thought to herself.

"What did you do this weekend?" Lavi said, now realizing Dark Allen was disappearing.

"Finished up both bass parts and drums, I just have to worry about synthesizers. Took David 4 hours to teach me and I only finished barely a fifth of the part." Allen said in defeat. "It's impossible!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Komui said as he served dinner. "Anything else?"

"Oh! I found out I have a little sister, and her name is Mimi! Well, not biologically my sister but she looks like she could be. The mother figure of my childhood adopted her recently and she's cute!" Allen went on. She took out her phone and showed everyone the pictures she took with the little girl.

"She does look like you, except for the eyes and face. Her hair is the same color as yours Ally!" Lenalee squealed.

"It's a mini-Ally!" Komui even thought she was cute. "I hope we can meet her, is that your mother in the background?"

"Yeah, her name is Lulu Bell and that's what I call her too."

"She's so young and beautiful!" Lavi spoke up and zoomed in on said woman's face. "I have to meet her!"

"As much as I love her, let's pray you don't run into her. She's…. overprotective. If you think Komui is bad, she's insane." Allen said with an awkward laugh. Allen was in a really good mood, maybe since she was with her circus family and doing their version of 'bonding', most likely it was the pain killers.

"I doubt that, so how old is she?" Lavi went on.

"That's disgusting Lavi! She's practically my mom!" Allen made a face of horror.

"I think I found the future Mrs. Bookman, you should probably practice calling me daddy little Ally!" Lavi continued and made it worse. Allen looked like she wanted to hurl. Komui, Kanda, and Lenalee teamed up to punch the idiot.

"I was just kidding!" Lavi held his head in pain.

"Baka Usagi."

"You're such a pervert Lavi!" Lenalee nagged at him.

The rest of the meal went on in a relatively peaceful manner, if you count Kanda abusing Lavi as peaceful. Everyone headed home or went to bed, except for Allen and Komui.

"Komui, want to watch my performance with me?"

"Of course! Where were you for this event?" Komui asked.

"Please don't be mad."

"I can't promise, but I'll stay as rational as possible." Komui responded. Allen paused for a moment trying to find a way to word it carefully, only finding that it was impossible. In the end she just blurted it out.

"We were at a casino. Don't worry, Lulu Bell was there and she wouldn't let anything ever happen to us!" Allen went on, not letting Komui in edge wise until she fully explained that they were perfectly safe.

"I really wish you would've asked earlier. But I suppose I would have told you no." Komui let out a disappointed sigh. "It makes me concerned if you don't trust me."

"I do, that's why I'm showing you the video. You're the only one outside of my former circus life who knows about this. Please don't be mad!" Allen said with a broken voice. Komui softened up.

"I'm not mad, now are you going to show me this video or not?" The Chinese man asked with a comforting smile.

"Yeah!" Allen played the video and never had she seen Komui look so fascinated and terrified.

"I can't believe this was your childhood!"

"Only part of it."

"This is so dangerous, but, how do you not get disoriented after that many flips and falls or even while being blind folded!? That's so reckless!" Komui kept asking questions/spazzing out and Allen would respond to both reactions best she could.

"My father started my training as soon as he took me in so all of this was second nature to me; he would perform with me whenever he could and made sure that I had everything I needed and did his absolute best."

"He sounds like a great man."

"He was, I couldn't have asked for a better father. What do you think about seeing us perform at one point? My um…. Grandfather(?) was planning on holding his own circus soon." Allen asked.

"I would love to see that, I can't promise I won't be screaming though. I really wish you would be doing something safer, but you have been in the circus for nearly all of your life." Komui said. "I wouldn't mention it to Lenalee, Lavi or Kanda until they see it for themselves. I'd love to see Lavi speechless for once!"

"If you think that was intense, just wait until this performance!" Allen said with an evil smirk.

"Please don't tell me or I'm going to have a heart attack over you!"

"Alright, but I'd have to go see them every weekend until then to practice."

"Sure, just don't break anything."

"I'll try not to, thanks Komui!" Allen gave the man a hug and went to bed after feeding Tim.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast Forward 2 days to Wednesday Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

I actually woke up on time, for once! I had everything ready, no homework and after taking my painkillers, no pain! Thank God for drugs. I headed out to the front yard and waited for Lavi to pull up. Man, today's a windy day.

"You're finally up in time? That's amazing, you're not dying, are you?" Lavi teased.

"No, and where's Kanda? He hasn't been riding with us lately." I noticed no one was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"He's taking his car this week since sports training started on Monday." Lavi explained.

"I call shot gun!" I was about to jump in the front seat so Lenalee wouldn't get it, only to have my skirt pretty much fly up! Luckily Lavi didn't have much to look at since his eye patched eye was facing me. He figured out the rest when I hurriedly pulled down my skirt. He turned red, but brushed it off.

"Ally! Are you trying to seduce me Marilyn Monroe style? If you are, it's working!"

"Shut up and don't say anything or I will beat your face in! I am sooo buying pants from the school today!" I yelled mostly at myself. Stupid skirts and their flimsiness…..

"Calm down, I won't say anything, scout's honor! I really don't want to meet your evil self after meeting her yesterday." He visibly shivered.

We arrived to school 15 minutes before the bell rings so I went to the front of the school and demanded that I got a pair of pants!

"I'm sorry, it's required that all female students wear the skirts. It's all part of the school policy." The woman in charge of uniforms told me.

"That's absolutely ridiculous and sexist!" What just rolled out of my mouth gave me an idea. When Cross couldn't get what he wanted, he usually scared the crap out of anyone until the person caved in. "Then can I speak with the director of the school board?"

"Why?"

"So I can let the director know that this school is totally sexist and caters to the male population and if there is no equality among the sexes, I will sue the school." I said to her in all seriousness. She began getting nervous and had bullets sweating down her brow.

"I-I guess I can m-make an exception this one time. What size pants do you wear?" I told the lady then smiled in victory. I changed into my pants which fit me quite well. I headed over to my first class where Lavi was already irritating Kanda.

"Morning Kanda! How's my best friend?" Lavi asked and I smiled.

"Shut up."

"Translation in Kandanese: Good morning!" Lavi then noticed my pants.

"How'd you even manage that?" Kanda asked me.

"I'm very persuasive." I smiled.

"I didn't think you were that desperate after this morning's inci-"

"Lavi, I swear if you finish that sentence I WILL hurt you!" So much for keeping secrets.

"Got it, my lips are sealed!" He gestured.

"What happened this morning?" Kanda looked at Lavi. We both acted like we didn't hear him.

A minute later, a clumsy girl crashed into me and it looks like she's a foreign exchange student since she was confused. I felt bad since she looked so lost.

"English…. Not….. Great…." She struggled. Judging from her accent she sounds Finnish. This is about to surprise her.

"Hei, sinä olet Suomessa?" I asked the girl and saw Lavi, Kanda and the girl drop their jaws. Pretty much I asked her if she's from Finland, and she beamed at me.

"Kyllä! Olen! Miten arvasit?" (Yes! I am! How'd you guess?)

"Päätellen murre, kuulostaa se olet Jyväskylästä." I pretty much told her I could tell from her dialect, which sounds like she's from Jyväskylästä .

(**AN: **_Anything that is __underlined__ means Allen is speaking in another language!)_

"English is so hard for me to learn, I'm so happy someone can talk to me! My name is Celeste and I just transferred here, but I guess you already know." The girl spoke to me really fast. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was what Lavi would consider a "strike" if she could actually understand him. I think she's lucky in that aspect.

"My name is Allen, you can call me Ally, and I'm originally from England."

"Are you of Finnish descent? Is that why you speak it so fluently?"

"No, I'm not. I traveled a lot and when I was in Finland I had to learn how to speak or I couldn't get by." I smiled at her. I'm surprised she isn't afraid of my hair or scar.

"When did you learn to speak, whatever that is Allen!" Lavi broke our conversation.

"Hold on, and it's Finnish!" I responded to Lavi. "So what was your problem Celeste? Did you need help with something?"

"Right! I almost forgot, could you tell me where this classroom is, I got lost and I'm not sure where it's at." She showed me her class schedule and pointed out the room number.

"You're in the right place actually! See that classroom at the end of the hall, that's where your class is. If you have any problems or need anyone to talk to, come find me okay? How about I meet you for lunch?"

"That'd be great! I come to a foreign country and I don't know anybody over here, I hope we become good friends Ally." She thanked me and walked to her classroom with a smile.

"When the hell did you learn that?" Kanda asked.

"A while back actually. I spent my entire childhood traveling all of Europe, and when my guardian took me in 5 years ago, he left me by myself in a random country for a few months at a time so I was forced to learn a language every single time. Came in handy if we ever revisited the same country."

"Latinam vero non minus autem sciendum est." Lavi said to me. (Then you must know Latin as well.)

"That one was easier right after I learned Italian." I responded without hesitation. Kanda was getting irritated since he was left out of the conversation. "I even learned some ancient languages such as Celtic and Gaelic."

"How many languages do you speak?" Kanda looked at me.

"Well, I can tell you what I don't speak. I don't know how to speak any of the Eastern Asian languages such as Japanese and Korean. I do speak Arabic and Hindi though." I said. For some reason, Cross didn't go to Eastern Asia, which surprises me.

"Is that why you don't have to take a language credit?" Lavi asked.

"Yep, they only teach French, German, and Spanish here. I already know how to speak all three." The bell finally rang and I headed to my first class. I managed to avoid Link for the most part, I seriously think he was going to ask me out last week! I found Celeste and helped her to her next class.

"You actually have a class with me, that's great!" I told her excitedly.

"Allen, you should introduce us to your friend!" Lavi complained.

"You're right! This is Celeste and she's an exchange student from Finland." I told him and went back to Celeste. "These are two of my friends. The redhead is Lavi, and no he's not a pirate. I'd watch out for him, he's too much of a flirt sometimes but he's a good guy. The other one, believe it or not, is a man. His name is Kanda, don't call him anything else. He's a gender confused samurai who's in denial."

Celeste began laughing really hard and almost cried. I earned glares from Lavi and Kanda, but it was well worth it.

"I'll see you guys in class, Celeste wants to go grab a good seat!" I said and we left them behind. When lunch rolled around the Finnish girl headed to the front office since she had some paperwork and other stuff for her transfer over here. I offered her help, but she said there was a lady in the office who spoke Finnish.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenalee's P.O.V.<strong>

I know I am the reason for my strained friendship, if that even existed anymore, with Allen. It's been really hard, though she seems to just ignore me and act like nothing happened. I don't blame her since I avoid her at school. Lately all Eliade seems to do is just talk about Allen and how terrible she is.

"She's such a bitch, acting like she's great because she can play a few instruments! It's so irritating, and we're not even allowed to know what song she chose for us!"

"But wasn't that Chomesuke's choice?"

"Shut up, who asked you Elda!"

"Calm down Eliade, she's harmless, she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone." I tried to calm down my blonde friend. Lately she's been more… irritable than usual.

"That's probably what she wants me to think, and when I turn my back, she'll strike! She's already hanging out with the hottest boys in school, and it's disgusting! I can't believe that little slut has the nerve to talk to them!"

"She's a really nice person…" I said under my breath.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you went on vacation with her and didn't tell me! What else aren't you telling me Lenalee?" She glared at me with her icy, blue eyes.

"N-nothing. I don't see why you're so hung up over this." I was fidgeting underneath her gaze.

"Now that I think about it, doesn't she ride with you guys in the mornings? Why is that?" One of the girls in the group asked.

"That's true, she must live right next to you then. Is she a neighbor or something Lenalee?"

"Not exactly…." I didn't want to give this one away.

"Then what is it 'exactly' then?" Eliade used air quotes. I had a feeling she was going to find out one way or another, is now the best time to let her know? I let out a sigh.

"She lives with me and my brother. I didn't want to mention it since it seems she annoys you enough as it is."

"Are you serious!? You never thought to tell me? This is just great!" Eliade smiled and hugged me. I was confused, I thought she hated Allen.

"Now that I have someone on the inside with that girl I can finally have a way to get back at her. I'm going to make her life go to shit!" She said ecstatically. So that's why she was happy.

"I don't want any part in this… whatever this thing you have with Ally!"

"Lenalee, I thought you were my friend! My _best_ friend!" She said dejectedly. She is my friend but….

"I am your friend! I just can't fight with someone I know is a good person."

"It's alright, I understand." She gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But can I ask you one thing."

"Sure, anything." I said relieved.

"Why does she wear gloves all the time?" She saw me freeze, then hesitate.

"Just her preference, she likes to wear gloves."

"Lenalee, you're a terrible liar. And trying to hide something about her from me, I don't appreciate it at all." Eliade folded her arms. "I'll find out, I have ways. But I'm disappointed about where your loyalties lay."

Has she always been this way? Luckily Eliade just dropped the entire conversation and left. I went along with my normal school schedule, until I headed to the girls' bathroom and overheard a conversation.

"Finally we can give that white-haired freak a piece of our minds! She's been hanging around _**our**_ Lavi and Kanda with her legs wide open. I don't understand how a dyke like her can attract our men. She is even pulling Lenalee over to her side from what Eliade says, and we can't let that happen!"

"So when are we suppose to beat the girl?"

"As soon as lunch starts near the hallway, Moor and Elda said that freak shows up every day at the same time. And we're not 'beating' her, just trying to….. extract information on why she wears those tacky gloves." I heard some of the other girls giggle, this was not good. If they touched her hands, or even managed to reveal her hands, she'd instantly break. I have to do something!

I ended up waiting until the girls all left then made my move. I needed to warn Allen as soon as possible, but I don't even know her lunch time routine. Where/when does she arrive at the cafeteria? I need to find out more and fast! I searched everywhere I could to try and find her before she headed to the cafeteria, but I didn't even know her schedule. This is bad. I rounded around the hallways near the cafeteria, managing to see I was there just in time! Poor Ally was held down to the ground and they were about to remove it, until I jumped in. Screw this stupid, one-sided friendship with Eliade.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Allen went to go grab lunch only to be halted by Eliade.

"What's the rush _Ally_, don't you want to hang out with us?" The blonde had an all-female posse with her. This was not a good sign.

"You know, we've all been wondering why you've been wearing gloves? I'd certainly like to see what you are hiding, what about you girls?" Eliade asked her posse.

"Well as much fun as that sounds, I have to get going." Allen tried to go around, only to be blocked in.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Eliade smirked. "Hold her down."

Five girls came at Allen throwing punches which all were dodged. One girl managed to punch Allen in the side, and she flinched more out of her sore muscles than the actual punch. The white-haired girl tried to remain a pacifist, but knew when she had to fight back.

Allen managed to take all the girls down to the ground with the sweep of her leg. They all stared whining/crying about how their clothes were now wrinkled. Eliade began to panic but sent a few more girls after Allen. The British girl thought she had the advantage, until she was hit in the head by a thick math textbook.

"Hold her down, now!" Eliade ordered. Poor Allen was pinned by the heavier group girls and after she realized what was happening, she began freaking out.

"Leave me alone! What have I done to you?" Allen said in fear and began to struggle.

"I warned you, didn't I? Take off her right glove." Another girl managed to slip off Allen's glove, and Allen went ballistic, actually crying.

"That's disappointing, looks like there's nothing wrong." Eliade said.

"What if she's just a germ-a-phobe?" Another girl asked.

"No, she wouldn't be like this if she was." Eliade said. "Try the other arm."

Allen began screaming in anguish and frustration. She hasn't been this terrified in a long while. Right as they reached for her glove, somebody kicked the girl out of the way.

"Eliade, knock it off!" Allen was surprised to see that it was Lenalee.

"What are you doing Lenalee?"

"Something I should've done a while ago and stand up for my friend. Allen is a sweet person who doesn't deserve this from anyone! I don't care if I have known you longer than Allen, you're just a manipulative bitch!" Lenalee shouted at the other girl as she managed to get Allen up from the ground.

"Are you alright Allen?" Lenalee looked to see that Allen still had tears running down her face and was shaken up. She hugged the girl closer and glared at the blonde that was her now former friend.

"Lenalee, Lenalee, out of all of my friends, you were one of my favorites. Too bad." Eliade began to fight the Chinese girl, she managed to get two hits. "High school will be a living hell for the both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

"Did you guys hear that there's a fight going on in the hallway!?" I overheard one of my idiotic classmates and Lavi managed to lure them over to us.

"Really, who's fighting?" Baka Usagi is always so damn nosy.

"Eliade and her group against that one new girl." I sat up and grabbed the kid by the shirt.

"Which new girl?" I asked, even Lavi tensed as he heard the kid.

"T-the o-one with the t-tattoo on her f-face!" He managed to stutter out before I shoved him. The stupid Moyashi can't stay out of trouble for one minute.

"Lavi, let's go."

There was a huge fucking crowd blocking the entrance. Damn it! I heard Ally scream, this is not good! No matter how hard I shove or how much I yelled at these retards to get out of my way, they wouldn't fucking move! We both got to the scene as we saw the principal intervene with school security.

"Thank God you're here Ms. Hevlaska! We were just trying to help Ally take her gloves off since they were dirty, but then she went psycho on us! She began punching, kicking, and even threw a text book at us, and Lenalee helped her!" The stupid blonde bitch name Eliade ranted. Ally wouldn't start a fight, she never does unless she has to. Something doesn't make sense.

"She's lying!" Lenalee shouted as she held the Moyashi who was, crying? Lavi and I managed to cut through the crowd to Allen and she was shaking.

"We know Ms. Lee, we watched the surveillance videos, that's how we were able to come here. By the time we were able to enter the hallway, the crowd of students blocked us. Speaking of which, ALL STUDENTS WHO DO NOT LEAVE WITHIN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS WILL HAVE A REFERRAL AND A WEEK OF SUSPENSION!"

Lavi and I ignored the threat the principal yelled out.

"Moyashi?" I asked her and she didn't respond, it looked like she was in shock. "What's wrong Moyashi? Allen!"

I was concerned since she didn't even react, the girl just held her left hand to her chest and was shaking and trying to breathe easily.

"What happened, Ally? Did they hurt your hand?" Lavi asked. I reached out to grab her hand and see if it was broken, only to get a violent reaction.

"**Don't touch me!**" She pushed me away and tried to get farther from me. "**Nobody touch me!**"

"Allen, it's alright, you need to calm down." Lenalee said in a soothing voice. "We're all your friends and are trying to help you."

"You're lying. Just like before." She said in a cold voice that sent chills up my spine. She got up and ran off before any of us could figure out what to do.

"Will one of you two please find Ms. Walker, she might have a concussion if the security video is anything to go by." Ms. Hevlaska told us. "I am going to have a long talk with Eliade and her friends in the meantime. After all, this isn't the first time she's lied to me or started a fight. Come Ms. Lee."

"Please find Allen and don't touch her arm! Trust me when I say this you two." Lenalee pleaded with us before she went to the principal's office.

"Well Yuu, we better find Allen."

"Che." Where the hell would she be? I picked up her glove from the ground.

"Wonder why Lenalee told us not to mess with her arm. What do you think?"

"Ask questions later Usagi." We searched the cafeteria, even checked the girls' bathroom. Neither of us gave a damn about that, but the occupants would say otherwise. She wasn't even in her class, which we knew was already a long shot. There was only one place I could think of that she could go.

"Lavi."

"What is it?"

"Have you checked the music department?"

"No, that's a good idea, let's go right now!"

We headed down that hallway and went to the band room which was closed since there were no classes there today. Lavi cracked the door open to see that the lights weren't on. I grabbed my phone and dialed the Moyashi's number. After a few seconds, we heard really loud vibrating and a surprised gasp before the call was hung up on me.

Lavi reached for the light switch and the room was lit. I scanned the room and we headed to a hidden corner where Ally was. She was leaned back against the wall with her head on her knees, not even bothering to look up at us. For once I noticed her right hand didn't have a glove on it, it looked like a normal hand to me. Why does she wear gloves?

"Allen….," The Usagi put a hand cautiously on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone please." She managed to let out in a shaky breath.

"You might have a concussion you idiot, and you want us to leave you alone?!"

"Kanda, lower your voice! Do you have to be insensitive right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Sorry about him Allen, he's just being an ass right now." Lavi glared at Kanda. "Want to tell us what happened?"

"I pretty much got jumped by Eliade and her crew." Allen stated. "And I had a textbook lodged in my head."

"I know, that's why we need to take you to the nurse's office. You might have a concussion." Lavi talked to her in a comforting voice. "Do you know why she came after you?"

"She just doesn't like me because of you two."

"Is that it? Because we have one of your gloves that say otherwise." Lavi looked at Kanda who handed the girl her glove. Allen looked up with a tearstained face and swiped the glove, placing it hastily back on her right hand.

"What's wrong with your left hand Moyashi?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you holding it?"

"Drop it." She hissed out.

"I will once you show us your hand." Kanda said stubbornly.

"Leave me alone Bakanda! Just show me where the nurse's office is." She stood up and walked the other way only to have Kanda grab her shoulder.

"Not until I know your arm is alright, it would be a pain if we don't sort this out now." Kanda noticed that the girl was getting really angry.

"Why won't you mind your own damn business this one time?! That's all you ever do, and the one time I want you not to care, you do the exact opposite! Why can't you be your normal, asshole self!" Allen threw his hand off her. "I am on my last nerve so please, leave me alone."

"We're just trying to help you Ally, we do care about you." Lavi tried to smooth the situation over.

"If you really cared, then you would leave me alone!" She said with venom. Kanda was finally done with this bullshit. After all, only one of them could be a pain the ass, and that was Kanda's right.

"If you want to be a bitch, do it after we know you're alright you idiot. We're just wanting to help you but all you want to do is push people away when they help! I'm sick of your God damn secrecy. If we didn't want anything to do with you, we all just would've left you at that fucking hotel by yourself, Lavi and I wouldn't be trying to help you right now and Lenalee wouldn't have stood up for you! Get your head out of your ass and realize that you are fucking stuck with us whether you like it or not!" Kanda pretty much went off like a nuclear reactor.

Lavi stared at Kanda, not sure if that was helping their current situation, but noticed that Allen wasn't glaring at them anymore.

"You want to know why I wear gloves? Why I make sure my arms are always hidden? Then take a bloody, fuckin' look!" Allen actually ripped off her left glove to show her left hand. "Because of this stupid arm! Are you happy now!"

Lavi and Kanda stared at the shriveled, red arm that had a cross on the backside of the hand with black fingernails.

"Allen….." Lavi said as he stared at the arm. Both were taking this in.

"Who the hell did this to you!? When I get my hands on them I'll shove Mugen so far up their ass-" Allen interrupted Kanda with a snarky, fake laugh.

"That's the irony of this all, no one did this to me." Allen said with as much hatred and disgust that was possible. "This stupid cursed arm you see, I was born with it."

"Does it hurt Allen, we should get it checked ou-" Lavi was cut off.

"No! I don't want anyone else to see this arm if I don't have to. I've been abandoned and called worthless because of this fucking arm! You all will too, it's the curse of this arm. I hate it and I can't get rid of it! Please, just leave me be." Allen finished with a resigned tone and turned as she placed her glove back on. She was ready to walk off after moments of silence.

"You really are an idiot." Kanda turned the girl around and actually hugged her. She froze as her face met Kanda's chest. "Do you honestly think that your arm would chase us off? You have a better chance at chasing us off with your loud mouth than that arm."

"He's right Allen, I'm missing an eye and no one hates me. Sure they feel awkward, and sometimes they are mean about it, but look at me. I have friends, a great school life, and my grandfather. That's all you need."

Kanda held her close and the physical contact caused her to start sobbing in Kanda's chest, clinging to him as she did so. He rubbed her back comfortingly as Lavi stood back and watched the moment unfold. The Japanese man encased his arms around her torso as she let out all of her tears of frustration and fear. After 10 minutes of sobbing, she calmed down.

"Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, and what?"

"You better clean my shirt later, you got snot all over it." Kanda said half-heartedly. She pushed herself away from him.

"If either of you mention me crying I will seriously kick your asses and say it was my concussion!" Allen said flustered. Both men smirked as she began acting like herself. When they were walking down the hallway, she turned around and hugged both teens around the neck.

"Thank you both. You may have your retarded moments, but you mean well. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't hate me for my arm." She let go and got checked for a concussion.

"Looks light you're alright, but you have a bruise. I can get you an ice pack if you want?" The nurse said as she put her flashlight down after pointing it in the British girl's eyes then sent the girl to the principal's office.

"Please take a seat Ms. Walker, I do hope you're alright."

"Yes I am, just a bruise, no concussion luckily."

"That's a relief to here, I do apologize for what happened earlier. Right now Eliade was sent home for a one week suspension until the school decides what to do with her. We are having an investigation over her past allegations and will most certainly have a decision by the end of her suspension. The school board is trying to decide whether or not if this is grounds for expulsion and we hope you don't press any charges." Principal Hevlaska said to the girl.

"I don't think I'll press charges, though I should, but that could take months to finally settle." Allen stated.

"Thank goodness. We are sending you and Ms. Lee home early since you both seem to have taken the brunt end of this situation."

"We don't have a way to get home, and Komui is at work. Usually we carpool with Lavi or Kanda."

"I see. I guess I don't have an option but to excuse them for the rest of the school day to take you two home. They're both in good academic standing." Hevlaska smiled. "After all, I do want you to rest, don't you agree?"

Allen caught her hint, and took it.

"Ah, yes. I am really tired and sore after today's incident. I better get home then." Allen walked out to the school's main lobby where she saw her three friends. She told them what the principal said and they all took off as soon as possible.

"Ally, you can't blame your chick flick moment on your now non-existent concussion!" Lavi said. Allen gave him a good punch to the chest. He let out a cough. "Joking!"

"Let's head home, Ally, you should ride home with Kanda since Lenalee left her purse in my car. I parked a little farther and you should head home asap." Lavi told the white-haired girl.

"I didn't leave my-" Lenalee caught the hint as Lavi winked at her. "Right, I totally forgot! We'll catch up with you guys in a bit!"

Kanda and Allen just shrugged it off and got into the Japanese man's car. It was a nice ride back, the two talked about school, sports, and even music. Kanda dropped Allen off in front of her house since he had practice right after school.

"I can take you home after you have your rehearsals. We get out around the same time, not because I want to though. So you're not an inconvenience like usual." Kanda added the last part.

"I'd appreciate it. You know, I think I'm starting to understand 'Kandanese' now." Allen said with a smile. "Thank you Kanda."

The white-haired girl got out of the car as the man turned his face the other way. He felt his heart thudding as if it were trying to break out of his chest. Kanda drove off before the girl noticed his red face.

On the way over to the Lee residence, Lavi informed Lenalee about Allen's arm and other details. Lenalee admitted that she already knew about it.

"I think Kanda is becoming aware of his feelings. Allen I'm not too sure about, she seems dense as always." Lavi said as he and Lenalee shared observations.

"We're going to have to hope that Allen stops acting oblivious and Kanda can swallow his pride. I wonder how we'll managed that." Lenalee responded as they both began thinking.

"All I know is that both don't react well to being pushed toward something. I'm afraid we'll just have to sit back and watch what happens with our two stubborn friends." Lavi laughed.

Komui got home later in the evening. After noticing Allen wearing pants and 40 minutes of ranting about how terrible the school system for allowing terrible bullying, he managed to calm down.

"Ah! I'm unbelievably pissed!" He went on until Lenalee hugged him and reassured her brother that they were both alright. Komui was also relieved as he realized both girls were on good terms.

"I'm so sorry Ally! I promise I'll never do anything like this again!" Lenalee said to her friend.

"I know Lenalee, I can't believe you took a beating for me." Allen replied. Both girls were in Lenalee's room, hanging out.

"I told you that we all care about you and that your arm won't chase us away. We'll always be there for you Allen." Lenalee held the other girl's hand firmly.

"I know that, now." Allen spent the rest of the day working on her music. She managed to finish everything, except for the synthesizer parts.

"Guess I'll work on these tomorrow during practice." She smiled to herself. "Tomorrow is going to be a better day."

Allen headed downstairs to look for something to eat, only to run into Tiedoll on the way to the kitchen.

"Ally, just who I wanted to see. How are you dear? I hope you didn't forget about having dinner with us tonight? Yuu isn't home yet, but will be soon, do you mind joining us for dinner?" The older man kindly smiled.

"Oh, right! Sorry, today's been a long day. Are you sure you want me over, I mean I don't want to be a bother-"

"Nonsense! Head over in half-an-hour and everything should be ready by then." He said to her. Komui was trying to protest, but he couldn't seem to refuse the elder man's request. After all, he doesn't ask for much.

"F-fine, I trust Ally but I don't trust Kanda!" He responded.

As she got dressed to head over to the man's house, Allen had a feeling that dinner was going to be **very** interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, I believe I'll stop going chronologically day by day in my story so I can get more progression. Hope you guys forgive me for being so slow and then speeding up. I apologize if my Finnish is not accurate, I used Google. I kind of felt that this chapter would be good to put in since I want Allen to open up more.

_**~Lex~**_


	18. Dinners and Panic

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN**** D. GRAY -MAN ****IN ANYWAY****, ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOSHINO KATSURA!**

**Author's Notes: **Damnit! I can't seem to give poor Ally-Chan an emotional break. I promise that it won't be completely emotional, but you got to get through the shit in order to get to the better parts. Poor Ally has to go through some hell first…. IT WON'T ALWAYS BE COMPLETELY DOWNHILL! 9/18/14

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Allen headed over to Tiedoll's house and was surprised to see a huge, bulky, dark skinned man. She could tell he was blind just by looking in his eyes that weren't focused on her.

"Hello, I'm Ally Walker, and Tiedoll invited me over for dinner." She nervously let out to the man in front of her. She was surprised to see the giant man smile.

"You're Yuu's friend that my father has been talking about, come on in! My name is Noise Marie, I'm Kanda's oldest brother." Marie heard Allen let out a barely audible sound of confusion as he opened the door wider for her. "I see Yuu hasn't mentioned us. We're not biologically related, we're all adopted. I'm the oldest, Daisya is the middle child, and Kanda is the youngest of the family."

"Is that Ally I hear Marie? Why don't you two wait in the living room until Kanda gets home? I'm still cooking and I'm just waiting for the pork buns to steam." Tiedoll told his oldest.

"Did you make sure there's some soba for Kanda? He gets moody when he doesn't have soba." A figure came down the stairs. Allen saw that it was a man who was at least in his 20's with brown hair and really sharp facial features. "He can be such a little, bitchy diva."

Daisya was rubbing the back of his head and noticed that there was a new person in the house.

"I know Kanda looks like a chick, but I didn't think he actually turned." He said as he looked at Allen.

"Daisya! Be polite." Marie scolded his brother. Allen was irritated, but she let it go. After all, this _**is**_ someone who has to put up with the Japanese man so he was bound to be rude. She brushed off the brunette's rude remark and stood up.

"Holy shit you're a chick! I didn't know since all I saw was your haircut!" Daisya said with his eyes wide open. "I'm so sorry, I'm usually not like this, especially to babes! Did I say it was your haircut? I meant that-"

The man kept apologizing for his rude remark.

"Let me start over, I'm Daisya Barry. So why are you here? Did my father find you on the side of the road, because he tries to help anyone he can, not that you look like you need help."

"I do believe you are digging yourself deeper Daisya." Marie told his brother. "I apologize for him Ally, he tends to not have a filter on his brain. He just says whatever comes to mind."

"Hey! What the fu—I mean, ah… He's kind of right about that." Daisya responded sheepishly. "Anyway, as you know I am Daisya Barry."

"My name is Allen Walker, but most people tend to call me Ally." The two shook hands.

"So you're the girl that our father has been going on about for days. How'd you end up meeting our brother? He isn't exactly the most social being out there."

Allen explained her entire predicament and how she came to live in the Lee household, as well as her stay in America. The two men listened to her chat and even shared a few laughs of her kicking Kanda's ass, or scolding her for the mall incident.

"Seriously, you fought off a 200 pound man by yourself! Who in the right mind does that? That was all over the news for a couple of weeks, but that's amazing!" Daisya went from praising to berating the girl within milliseconds of each other.

"You're a good person." Marie stated randomly.

"I wouldn't say that, but I just happened to be at the right time and place." Allen said bashfully.

Not too long after, Kanda walked into the house and stared wide eyed at the group in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's P.O.V.<strong>

Damn it! I haven't been focused at all today after I dropped the beansprout off at her house. After dealing with the fuckin' freshman and starting on our workout routines, my mind kept wandering. Back to her. My mind kept flashing back to when I held her. For someone who can hold her own, I never expected her to breakdown that bad. Moyashi's arm, I'll admit, was such a horrible sight. Not because of the physical appearance, but because of the fear the damn arm caused her.

Baka Moyashi and her lack of trust in us. She's such an enigma! I really don't know why I'm so interested in her, the Moyashi is just a girl, and she's not one of my psycho fans. I've actually been thinking of asking the rabbit his opinion. I repeat, asking the damn rabbit! I've really gotten desperate if I can't figure this out myself. After sports practice I showered and headed home, only to be greeted by the girl who hasn't left my mind today. The stupid old man immediately came to greet me.

"Yuu! You're just in time to have dinner with us, I hope you didn't forget that I invited Ally here last week to join us for a meal."

"Che."

"How Kanda was able to befriend you with such moving words, it's impossible to imagine." Daisya sarcastically said while I glared at him. He's always such a smug, bastard.

"Shut up!" The beansprout was laughing then looked up at me. She looked away quickly, so did I. The memory of us in the band room earlier popped up.

"You better eat while you can, Moyashi is probably the reason there are children starving all over the world."

"Haha, very funny. You know **Bakanda**, you could be very useful in the army; your face kills faster than any gun or bomb." She retorted without missing a beat, and the other two idiots in the room were dying. I felt my face flush.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh God! I don't think anyone has shut him up that fast!" Daisya started laughing while Marie was unsuccessfully holding back some chuckles. "I like your attitude, how about you ditch my asshole of a brother for me?"

"She's too young for you, you old fuckin' pervert!" Kanda yelled.

"Watch your language!" Marie yelled at his brothers.

"She can't be that young, how old are you anyway?" Daisya asked the girl while looking her down. Kanda was growling at the older man.

"15 years old."

"Shit! Call me in 3 years." He let out and Kanda still glared at him. "It doesn't look good for a 24 year old to be seen around kids like that."

Allen slightly blushed at the comment, trying to not turn red.

"Sorry dinner's taking a while, I promise about 15 minutes. In the meanwhile,

why don't you show Ally around the house Kanda?

"Why do I have to do it?" Kanda told the man.

"Yeah, I can give her a tour better than little bro here!" Daisya said.

"Don't call me that! Go ahead and give the Moyashi a tour." The Japanese man said stubbornly.

"Alright Ally, how about I show you my room first? My mattress takes up most of the ro-" Daisya was hit in the face by Kanda who dragged the oblivious girl away from his brother.

"Lecherous old man!" Kanda spat out while still holding onto Ally's arm and dragging her upstairs.

"Don't do anything I would do Kanda! Dad might want to have your little spawn running around the place because you couldn't keep it in your pants, but we don't!" Daisya continued to egg on the man who was red, from both embarrassment and anger.

"Fuck you!" He slammed the door, not realizing he was still holding onto Ally.

"You're really hurting my arm now." The girl attempted to loosen the man's grip. He let go and tried to calm himself down before he acted like an ass in his own home.

Allen noticed that Kanda's room was very plain. His bed had plain, navy blue covers. There wasn't any furniture except for a desk, and on the walls there were mostly katanas mounted as well as a few pictures. Kanda had a bedside table with a lotus there, his room was very well kept.

She looked at the pictures and saw a little Kanda, at least 5 years old and pouting as Tiedoll was trying to take a picture. In another picture he was frowning while sitting in between Marie and Daisya.

"You were the grumpiest kindergartner I've ever seen." She laughed at all the faces the little boy made.

"Che, probably because of the idiots I live with."

"They're not that bad, you have met my family, haven't you? And that's not even all of them. I grew up in a circus." Ally mentally laughed at the little fact she told him as she continued looking at the pictures on the wall. There was actually a picture of a 10 year old Kanda smiling with another Asian boy.

"I didn't think your facial muscles were actually capable of something so difficult." Allen said sarcastically. "Who's that with you?"

"Shut up, you're just as bad as the rest of them."

"Yeah yeah, anyway, who's this in the picture?"

"An old friend that moved away a couple of years ago."

"What's his name?" She then looked at a more recent picture of the two, except Kanda was scowling while his friend was beaming.

"Alma. Alma Karma."

"That is a good picture of you, you should smile more often." She said genuinely.

"Che. Smiling is for idiots."

"According to this picture, you were a giant idiot then. Not much has changed since I'm guessing?" Allen laughed as the man made a face.

"Smart ass."

"Jerk. Wow, that's a beautiful flower, where'd you get it?" Allen looked at the glass container that held a lotus, while a petal was gracefully falling.

"That's the only thing I really remember before leaving Japan. The orphanage I stayed at wasn't that shitty, but there was a pond that would have lotuses scattered on it. Tiedoll brings me one to remind me of Japan, not that I remember much about it."

Allen totally forgot about Kanda also being adopted.

"I grew up on the road, literally. We couldn't really hold onto any items since we were constantly on the move or we would break it. I think most of my childhood is probably in storage somewhere in Europe or even here."

As Kanda was about to say something the door swung open.

"Kanda! Don't you know the rule? Doors can't be closed when you're alone with a girl!" Daisya smirked. Kanda gave him the middle finger. "By the way, dinner is ready."

Anger was radiating off of the Japanese man, but Allen learned to ignore it by that point. After all, he was usually angry, and if he wasn't…. you should be very afraid…..

Everyone sat down around the table, and after Allen was situated, there was dinner conversation.

"Don't worry Ally, I remember how much you eat so you don't have to hold back for us." Tiedoll said politely. The girl blushed but helped herself to a giant pile of food. Daisya stared wide eyed as he saw her devour at least 10 pounds of food within 5 minutes.

"When Kanda said you put food away, I thought he was just messing with ya." Daisya said with disbelief.

"I burn a lot of calories since I train a lot." She said.

"That reminds me, I hear that you know how to fight? According to Lavi and what I heard at Komui's house anyway." Tiedoll said to the girl.

"Ah, yeah. My father had me take lessons since I can remember."

"Same here! When Tiedoll took us in, he taught us all he could." Daisya chimed in. "Mostly cuz he runs a dojo."

"Seriously? That's awesome! I forgot Tiedoll and Kanda mentioned that." Allen responded.

"Is there any reason why your father had you learn how to fight?" Tiedoll inquired. Kanda was listening, though it looked like he wasn't paying attention. He was thankful his father had the sort of personality that didn't raise flags when he asked questions. Allen chewed on that question, trying to come up with an answer.

"I've been traveling all my life, and he wanted to make sure that while on the road I could protect myself in case he couldn't be there. The road isn't exactly safe for a child, let alone a girl." She responded.

"That's so cool, what countries have you been to?" Daisya kept joining the conversation.

"The only countries I haven't been to is Eastern Asia. I've been through all of Europe and have visited India."

"The Moyashi speaks other languages too. Out of them all, she had to speak a language I understand." Kanda grunted.

"Stupid Bakanda." Allen muttered and kicked the man under the table only to receive a glare.

"Were you traveling with your father before you came here?" Tiedoll asked, since they had no idea of Allen's previous situation. Allen froze and nearly dropped her fork at the question.

"N-no, I was traveling with a ….. guardian." She paused trying to find the correct term.

"That's right! Komui said that he knew your guardian, maybe I might know him as well?" Tiedoll asked. Allen let out a sigh.

"Marian Cross." She said. Tiedoll nearly choked on his food and tried to regain composure. Marie was already up and patted the man on his back. The boys were all shocked at the response.

"I'm sorry about that rude reaction." Tiedoll apologized.

"It's alright, everyone reacts like that when I mention his name." Allen admitted.

"Who's Marian Cross?" Kanda asked.

"He is the most impure, self-centered, heartless, inconsiderate bastard I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!" Tiedoll actually bitterly let out. Everyone in the room had their jaws on the ground, not expecting something so….. hateful.

"I can't disagree to that." Allen agreed.

"How did you leave his care unscathed? That man is everything that is everything unholy!"

"I wouldn't say unscathed…" Allen continued. "More like I choose to suppress those days."

"Do you need any therapy or-"

"I'm good! Trust me, no amount of therapy or brainwashing can get some of those things out of my head." She shivered at those thoughts of brothels, sketchy hotels, sleazy bars, and multiple casinos.

"Can someone tell me who the hell Marian Cross is?" Daisya and Kanda asked at the same time. Tiedoll explained to them who he was.

"That might explain why you kicked our asses at poker…." Kanda still processing the information.

"Is your father on a business trip or something?" The older man asked the girl who went rigid.

"No."

"Where is he? How in the world did you end up with Cross?"

"M-my father's b-been d-dead-" Allen took in a shaky breath. "—for five years. I'm sorry, th-thank you for dinner, I have to go."

The girl got up and left quickly despite everyone else's protest and Tiedoll's apologies.

"Out of everyone, I seriously thought Kanda would've chased her off." Daisya said as Marie nodded in agreement.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda got out of his chair and headed to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I didn't mean to upset her…" Tiedoll remorsefully said.

"We know dad, and I'm sure she knows as well." Marie looked in the general direction of the man.

As soon as Allen was outside, she forced back some tears that threatened to fall and evened out her breathing. She attempted to gain back her composure, and after 10 minutes, managed to do so.

"You've done enough crying for today!" She berated herself. "You have no reason to cry, after all, it is all your fault for what happened!"

The girl went to the nearest thing, which happened to be a tree and started kicking it. Even though she felt the trunk nabbing her feet and causing it to ring in pain; she only stopped when she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Allen headed back to her house and went straight to her room, luckily Lenalee and Komui were just having a sibling argument over whether coffee should be decaf or not.

* * *

><p><strong>~5 Days Later~<strong>

The prior week had been tough on Allen, especially since majority of the school was angry at Allen for getting Eliade suspended. The band was especially the tensest since they thought Allen was out for their spots as well.

Over the weekend Allen earned the money from her job as a trapeze artist, but not without some awkwardness between her and David. Pretty much, it was just an emotional week all in all. The good news was, she finally finished her song with four days to spare! After practically abusing the studio at the Noah house, she figured out what she was doing with the synthesizers. She did write the vocal part though, using the piano despite her family's protest.

"Alright everyone, the kid here finished her song, but first we'll listen to it. I don't want to hear any complaints since it was your unanimous idea to place her in this position." Chomesuke growled out, still upset that her band didn't allow her to choose the song. She liked the song Allen picked, so she was alright with the arrangement. Chomesuke had Allen play the song she was working on for her classmates.

"I'm cool with it, I get to play a pumped up drum part." Demetri said.

"But what are we going to do about vocals!? It has to be a chick to sing it, and we still don't know if Eliade will be expelled because of genius over here!" The pianist yelled. "And even if she wasn't, Eliade's voice is too smooth and not enough rock! Not even our male vocalist could do this."

"He's right, in fact, she's the reason we're in this entire predicament in the first place."

"Quit acting like spoiled children, or so help me I can kick you out for not being cooperative. In fact, now that I think of it, 'genius' over here-" Chomesuke pointed at Allen. "Can replace you all. If you want to be a bunch of babies, go ahead, but just know you can be easily replaced. Hell, she probably plays better than all of you combined!"

Allen didn't like the tension that was being caused over her. In fact she was trying to ask if they could leave her out of it, but she knew that option just flew out of the window.

"Since when have I NOT kept my word? Go ahead and try me, but I'm tired of all of you acting like narcissistic losers instead of a band." Chomesuke lectured. She let that linger in the room for a while, until someone interrupted their moment of silence.

"When can we start practicing?"

"That's the spirit! Now, we all need to agree not to let our song get out until the assembly. Otherwise, what's the point if everyone has listened to it by then?" All agreed, majority of them were assholes, but they were still performers.

"Then let's get practice started."

Toward the end of the class, that's when Lala came to the front of the classroom to make an announcement.

"I'm afraid Eliade won't be joining us here, or anytime soon. She is not welcomed here at the school due to her past record. We're going to have to set up auditions for a new female singer." Lala lamented.

"I'll do it!" The two other girls in the band hand their hands shot through the air. Chomesuke looked shocked at the news, though it was bound to happen sooner or later. She decided to let out her frustration on this topic later, right now she had a job to do.

"You'll have to audition, and weren't you just complaining about Eliade being suspended?" Chomesuke said to the two. They began to look sheepishly and stuttered to come up with an answer, which they never did. "I hope you both have a voice to match the song since you were both so 'keen' on it."

Both of the girls grumbled and let it go.

"Guess I'll get flyers ready and announcements. First let's go through the girls in our band before we go for outside help. This room is going to be chaotic once the fliers or word gets out that we need a new lead singer."

"What if you don't sing?" Allen let out.

"Look, I'll determine that, so I'm giving you guys until this Friday to get your vocals worked up and choose a song for your voice. It will only be me listening, and after you all are done, I'll let you know if any of you can take up the position."

"Can I already bail out of this since I don't sing?" Allen kept asking.

"You should definitely let her Chomesuke, don't make the poor girl do what she doesn't want to." The two girls that were against her, were now on her side. For the chance of a solo of course.

"Look Ally, you have more of a reason to do this than these two idiots over here. After all, it is your fault – sort of – that we are short a band member." Chomesuke was trying to guilt the girl into this. "Remember, I can tell if you're lying or faking, and I want you **all** to give it your best shot."

"But—I—not my fault! And—forget it." Allen quit, knowing she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Remember, no one mention anything. What happens in this room stays in this room or I will hunt you down." Chomesuke said seriously.

"Got it!" All of the band said simultaneously. As soon as the class let out, she panicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's P.O.V.<strong>

What the hell am I going to do?! What twisted person out there (_**An: **__Guilty is charged X'D)_ keeps throwing me a bullet one after the other? Seriously, I am already drained mentally, physically, and emotionally! The only thing I could think of was texting Road and David. Both of them sent back the same message.

**-From: Road and David-**

_We told you so._

I think they jinxed me to be quite honest! I'll have to talk to Komui on what I should do since only David and Road can help me. I mean, I can't just travel back and forth on school nights, I also don't think Komui would be okay with two boys staying with us…. This entire week and a half has been lousy! I don't think I can even visit Kanda's house ever again either, he's been avoiding me since the dinner disaster…. I can't even look David in the eye, not to mention that I practically have a stalker now. His name is Link, and he should be arriving –

"Hey babe, where you headed?" Link tried to put his arm around me, but I shrugged it off.

"Can you please not call me that, and I'm headed home." I said, hoping he would just leave me alone. "My ride is waiting for me."

"How about you just hang out with me today? I can drop you off later, just text your friend and let them know you'll be with me." He strongly 'suggested.' The blonde also had the nerve to try and put his arm around me only to have me shrug it off once more.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going. Can you please stop getting in my personal space and making me uncomfortable?" I really don't like how he's been hanging around me like this.

"Chill out babe, it's just a friendly gesture, see?" He grabbed my left hand and attempted to intertwine our hands. I flinched, because in case you haven't noticed, I hate it when people touch my hands.

"Quit it!" I was about to shove him away when someone else beat me to it.

"I suggest you do as she says before I knock you out."

"K-Kanda? You scared me for a minute, anyway, I was just trying to be nice to the girl. Nothing more than that." Link pretty much lied through his teeth. I was actually happy to see Kanda at this moment. "Shouldn't you be at practice or something?"

"If that was you being friendly, I'd hate to see you being formal. Hands off her and get lost before I kick your ass." Kanda let out. I didn't realize it, but Kanda was standing in front of me as he began talking to Link.

"Alright, see you around babe!" Link waved at me then took off.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled at his retreating form and let out a breath of frustration. "God, he never hears what I say."

"Then why do you hang around the bastard?" Kanda asked.

"I don't, he seems to be stalking me these days and it's really starting to freak me out." I admitted. "Crap, I left Lavi and Lenalee waiting!"

"I already texted the stupid rabbit that I would be driving you home."

"When did you do that?"

"Right before you were talking to the creep."

"I can't argue with you about the creep part." I shivered. We walked over to Kanda's car. "Why aren't you in practice today?"

"The coach messed up his back this morning."

"Ah." I said as I got in the car. The tension in the car was thick enough to cut with a knife. I think he's still mad at me for running out on his family during dinner. I wouldn't be surprised.

"About dinner last week…" He started. I mentally panicked and actually thought about opening the door instead of having this conversation. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"What-?" I wasn't sure that I heard correctly. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry, and don't make me repeat what I said."

"Got it."

When I got home I fed Timcanpy, who is obsessed with that chest David gave me, and then went to talk to Komui. I explained my whole singing situation to him, to which he was ecstatic about until I became serious.

"I don't know Ally, I mean, that's not enough time for you or your friends and I don't want this to be taken the wrong way but I don't trust them."

"I understand." I said dejectedly. I already knew it was a long shot.

"I can lend you my laptop so you can skype with them. I know it's not the same thing, but it could help." Komui said. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I just realized I'm finally starting to use Ally instead of Allen now. Well, I hope you all don't mind me going back in forth between the two names. **I'm wondering if I should break my story up into arcs just because it's soooooo long!** Well, until next chapter! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reading my updates!

_**~Lex~**_


End file.
